Almas perdidas
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: UA. Bulma es secuestrada por Freezer para que trabaje en su base. Después de ver como destruyó su planeta y mató a su familia, pasa cinco años en aquel infierno con el único deseo de venganza, algo que no sólo ella compartía. Vegeta arde en deseos de matar al tirano por lo que ambos se intentan ayudar para lograr su cometido. ¿Y si uno de ellos siente algo por el otro?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo fic de la pareja BulmaxVegeta que espero que os pueda llegar a gustar y a entretener. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Personajes del Gran Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Fue capaz de ver con sus propios ojos el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte de su propia raza. Sintió impotencia al no poder levantarse del suelo y rogar por la vida de su familia pero fue completamente imposible. Sus ojos azules presenciaron el fin de cada miembro de ella, de como la vida que irradiaban cada uno se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

Su dulce madre estaba tirada en el suelo, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo que fue destrozado por el duro golpe que recibió en el abdomen. Su boca estaba inundada de sangre y sus ojos siguieron cerrados, esta vez sin opción a poder abrirlos.

Al otro lado se encontraba su padre incrustado contra la pared de su propia casa. Su bata estaba rota y manchada por su propia sangre al igual que los pocos trozos de cristal que quedaban de sus gafas. Su cabeza estaba agachada y su melena se mecía al son que marcaba el viento.

Delante de ella estaba su hermana mayor tirada. Su cabello rubio desparramado por el suelo y su hermoso vestido blanco manchado de sangre. Sus brazos estaban amoratados y sus labios rotos. No podía evitar perderse en sus blancos ojos igual de muertos que ella.

Levantó la mirada para ver al monstruo frente a su hermana. Un lagarto de baja estatura, con dos grandes cuernos, una larga cola, los labios pintados oscuros y sus ojos fríos del color de la sangre. Se levantó corriendo y golpeó el pecho de la bestia, pero ésta no se movía de su lugar, sin sentir ni padecer.

–Vamos, pequeña–la joven escuchó la fría voz del asesino. Sus ojos azules repletos de lágrimas observaron con odio y temor al lagarto que la regalaba una sádica sonrisa helando todo su ser–. No me obligues a matarte. No hice este viaje para nada.–

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás pero tropezó con el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Cayó encima de ella ensuciándose con su sangre. Se apartó de ella temblando mientras gritaba con espanto. Su mirada volvió dirigida al cruel tirano que reía viendo la imagen que la joven le brindaba.

–Bulma ¿verdad?–ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró con sus grandes y heridos ojos azules–he oído hablar de ti, niña.–

Ella negó asustada. Se levantó dispuesta a salir corriendo dirección opuesta a la de aquel monstruo pero, sin saber cómo logró moverse tan rápido, el enemigo se puso ante sus ojos. Un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago la hizo perder el conocimiento cayendo al suelo en el momento.

–Gran Freezer–el tirano se dio la vuelta para ver a dos soldados detrás suya. Uno gordo de color rosa, con el cuerpo repleto de pinchos, y el otro un atractivo hombre de piel verdosa a conjunto de su trenzado cabello. Éste último fue quien le llamó–, esta niña... es sólo eso. ¿Está seguro de que sea ella?–

Freezer miró al soldado que se irguió tenso ante la amenazante mirada que recibía. Tal bestia odiaba ser subestimada, pero lo dejó pasar por ser, quien le nombró, uno de sus más leales soldados.

Volvió la mirada a la joven tirada en el suelo. Sólo tenía diez años por lo que tenía conocimiento. Había escuchado desde hacía unos meses el gran talento de la niña como científica, superando así a su propio padre quien tenía un prestigio merecedor.

Ya hacía años que intentaba convencer al padre de Bulma de trabajar con él, pero éste le negaba a sabiendas de las duras consecuencias. Freezer lo dejó pasar porque después de todo sólo era una mente brillante más de todas las que tenía trabajando en su base, pero al oír los incesantes rumores de que su hija le había superado a tan temprana edad, investigó para saber si era verdad y, al recibir una respuesta positiva, no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

Freezer es un ser caprichoso. Todo lo que quiere lo tiene y pocas veces se priva de algo, en este caso el padre de Bulma le privó de su inteligencia pero con la niña no pasaría igual. Él quería lo mejor para su base y si ella era tan inteligente la quería trabajando para él. Además que al ver a la joven muchacha se percató de que, a pesar de su temprana edad, tenía una belleza exótica. Aquella por la que pagarían grandes cantidades de dinero sólo por tenerla una noche. ¿Por qué dejar pasar tal oportunidad? La pobre muchacha estaba condenada a la dura esclavitud del lagarto, por mucho que ella se negase.

* * *

La base del lagarto, en el planeta Freezer nº 79, sería el nuevo hogar de la joven científica. Éste disponía de una tecnología avanzada y de grandes guerreros que trabajaban bajo la autoridad de Freezer. Sus misiones eran sencillas, buscaban planetas que purgar, habitantes a los que aniquilar o esclavizar y volver a la base con una victoria y un gran trabajo realizado.

Allí abundaban la sangre y el dolor. Mirases por donde mirases siempre había un hombre ensangrentado, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y una mirada gélida. Si no fuera porque estaban vivos se podía comparar aquel lugar al mismo infierno, y a ellos a los mismos demonios que atormentan la paz de la buena gente.

En aquel lugar destacaban tres guerreros en particular que, a diferencia de los demás, tenían un especial odio al tirano. Ellos eran una raza en extinción a causa del lagarto, pero esto no era conocedor para los hombres. Su odio hacia él derivaba de tener que vivir sumidos bajo su yugo. Tener que arrodillarse ante él, nombrarle con respeto y hablarle aún con más si cabía. Las ganas de matarlo erguidos era el pensamiento que más les pasaba por la mente.

El mayor de todos era un hombre grande que estaba bastante musculado, calvo con un bigote fino. Alcanzaba perfectamente la edad de 38 años. El mediano de ellos tenía el cabello bastante largo y despeinado, tenía una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de lado. Él tenía 19 años. El más pequeño de ellos, inclusive en estatura, tenía el pelo en forma de llama de color azabache y una dura y fría mirada opaca. Su rostro mostraba la etapa adolescente por la que atravesaba, 15 años.

Lo que más destacaban en ellos era que tenían una peluda cola que se enredaba en su cintura, siendo ésta la marca de su raza, los Saiyajin. Tenían un aspecto feroz y arrogante, pocos de los soldados de la base paraban a hablarles, puesto que el que siempre iba a la cabeza, el adolescente, imponía respeto entre ellos, aunque sólo ocurría en los casos de débiles. Los fuertes y más cercanos a Freezer siempre solían burlarse y reírse de ellos.

Hacía una semana que los tres vinieron de una dura misión. Gastaban su tiempo entrenando, luego cenaban y volvían a sus habitaciones a dormir. Por parte de los dos mayores solían ir a ver a las prostitutas de la base pero por lo general el más joven no lo hacía con tanta insistencia.

A él le gustaban las mujeres, le encantaba oír a una chica gemir por su causa, y ahora que estaba en la adolescencia sus ganas de explorar y conocer el cuerpo femenino era muy excitante, pero había numerables noches, como aquella, en las que no le apetecía gastar el tiempo en el sexo. Veía a sus compañeros como animales babeando por el cuerpo de una fémina, ante sus ojos le parecían dos hombres patéticos bajo el influjo del deseo carnal.

Se tumbó en su cama y miró hacia el techo apoyando las manos detrás de su cabeza. Antes que las mujeres estaban la fuerza y la pelea. Tenía una meta que todavía no había logrado. Lo único que le motivaba de verdad era ser más fuerte que Freezer, matarlo y humillarlo ante sus hombres. Deseaba ver al tirano arrodillado frente a él suplicando por su mísera vida y que él, con una sonrisa arrogante y frívola, le hiciera desaparecer sin piedad alguna.

Ese sueño se veía muchas veces lejano, otras incluso muy cerca, hasta que finalmente sólo se hacía doloroso, pues únicamente ocurría en su cabeza y hasta entonces así seguiría.

–Príncipe Vegeta–el adolescente escuchó la voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al panel junto a la puerta para teclear un número y que ésta se abriera. Vio que detrás estaba el hombre calvo–, hay algo de lo que debe ser informado.–

–Más vale–el joven muchacho se cruzó de brazos observando con atención al hombre. No pensaba dejar pasar al grandullón a su habitación, nadie nada más que él, o el bastardo de Freezer por ser quien era, podía entrar–. ¿Qué demonios quieres?–

–Freezer ha destruido el planeta Tierra– Vegeta alzó una ceja al escucharle. Su mente tanteó los castigos que infligir a Nappa pues le pareció absurda su intervención. Éste al ver como el príncipe le miraba tragó saliva y mantuvo la compostura–. Es el planeta que enviaron al hermano de Raditz... Kakarotto.–

La información de Nappa consiguió llamar la atención de Vegeta. Era conocedor que su compañero de escuadrón, Raditz, tenía un hermano con una fuerza miserable, tanto que le enviaron a un planeta débil para destruirlo. Después de que Vegetasei desapareciera del Universo no se supo nada del niño pero por lo visto su hermano mayor si tenía conocimiento de su estancia y ésta fue pulverizada por Freezer.

–¿Cómo demonios supo Freezer que se encontraba ahí ese traidor?–preguntó Vegeta intentando mantener su típica compostura de superioridad.

–Porque no sabía que él se encontraba ahí–Nappa aguantó la mirada dura del príncipe por mucho que le intimidara–. Sólo soy conocedor que una investigación le llevó a la Tierra. Ésta no tenía el nombre de Kakarotto por ningún lado.–

Vegeta gruñó frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a teclear el código en el panel para que la puerta se cerrase sin decir nada a Nappa, que no recriminó ni objetó ante la acción. El príncipe se tiró en su cama pensando que podía ser el motivo que a Freezer le llevase al mismo planeta en el que se encontraba el hermano de Raditz.

Él que ya sabía de su existencia también pensó en la forma de vengarse pues le tenía como a un traidor. No se supo nada de él y, por la información recibida de Nappa, era evidente que la Tierra seguía en pie junto con sus habitantes. El niño no realizó la misión encomendada por lo que para su raza era algo parecido a una traición o directamente lo era. Vegeta le haría pagar por ello una vez que Freezer no estuviera en su camino, pero aún estaba en las mismas condiciones o mucho peores. El hermano de Raditz muerto y el lagarto se mantenía con vida por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir tranquilo, pero como todas las noches las ansias de matar al tirano aún se mantenían en sus sueños. Algún día, Príncipe Vegeta...

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el prólogo! Espero que más o menos os haya gustado la introducción. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo para que podáis seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído! No os desconectéis ;)**


	2. Alianza

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo del fic :) Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con él!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1._ **Alianza**

 _~Cinco años después~_

Bulma terminó de reparar el tanque de recuperación que se había averiado hacía dos días. El sudor caía por su frente a causa del calor que invadía la sala y del esfuerzo que ejerció en su trabajo. Una vez que terminó se puso enfrente de la máquina mientras limpiaba el polvo de su pantalón. Suspiró sonriente satisfecha de su logro.

Podía ver que el tanque estaba como nuevo gracias a su intervención, incluso se atrevió a hacer alguna mejora para evitar que se estropeara a causa de su gran uso. Una vez que terminó de ver su obra maestra se acercó al grifo que había en la enfermería para beber agua y limpiarse la cara, así asearse del sudor y desquitarse del calor.

Soltó su corta melena para mojarla un poco y así sentirse aún más fresca. Se apartó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver al ser que se acercaba a ella. Parecía un reptil por las características de su cuerpo, el color de su piel era de un verde oscuro, y su cabello pelirrojo peinado en una cresta.

–Ahora pensaba ir a verte, Malaka–dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa–. El tanque está arreglado.–

–Buen trabajo–el reptil que iba en su dirección optó por ir directo al tanque y observarlo con detenimiento–. Está como nuevo.–

–He intentado mejorarlo–Bulma se puso a su lado mientras él giraba a verla–. Tendrá una mayor resistencia en cuanto a su utilidad. Estas máquinas se rompen enseguida a causa de su excesivo uso.–

–Me parece una gran idea–la chica sonrió por los elogios. Eran pocos los que se atrevían a reconocer que Bulma tenia talento y que Freezer no se equivocó en traerla a la base, mientras que la mayoría sólo la tomaban como a una mujer más, esperando la campana del tirano en la que dejara que alguno de los soldados pudiera lanzarse a su delicado cuello.

–¿Puedo retirarme?–Malaka vio como la joven utilizaba un tono suave y dulce mientras apuntaba con un dedo en dirección a la puerta–. Estoy algo cansada y me gustaría dormir después de comer.–

–Sabes que debes redactar el informe sobre los arreglos del tanque ¿verdad?–ella resopló molesta al oírle.

–Vamos, Malaka... No hay diferencia con los demás informes que te di cuando se estropea la maldita máquina–se quejó la joven peliazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–A excepción de que has mejorado la máquina–rodó los ojos al oírle. Ella sólo hacía su trabajo, que era reparar, inventar y crear, hacer informes era aburrido pero ser obligada a hacerlos era un maldito castigo–. Tienes todo el día para entregarlo.–

–Ya... claro–la chica salió de la enfermería para adentrarse en los peligrosos pasillos.

Odiaba tener que andar por ellos. Desde que llegó siempre ha sido atormentada por los soldados de Freezer. Cuando tenía diez años no paraban de burlarse de ella pero cuando entró en la etapa adolescente y su cuerpo se desarrolló se volvieron más pesados e insistentes. Muchas veces la cortejaban malamente pero ella no se daba cuenta. La joven era bastante ingenua por culpa de no haber tenido a alguien que le dijera y/o aconsejara sobre ciertos temas importantes una vez creciera. Por otro lado, estar metida siempre en el laboratorio la absorbía tanto que no se tomaba el tiempo necesario para pensar en su alrededor.

Miró en el reloj de su muñeca que ya era la hora de comer. Tenía que ir al comedor y eso no le gustaba. Entre que la atormentaban y escuchaba a los hombres hablar de muertes y mujeres intentaba evitar el horario de comidas. Siempre solía ir cuando ya se habían ido.

Para evadir la aburrida espera optó por entrar a una sala de entrenamiento y ahí dejar pasar el tiempo. Ya se conocía los pasillos de la base, cada puerta que era accesible a los que allí vivían y cada salida al exterior.

No tardó en encontrar la sala que buscaba. En el panel que había al lado tecleó un número, las puertas se abrieron y se adentró sin permiso alguno hasta que éstas se cerraron. Vio ante sus ojos a los tres saiyajins allí dentro.

Vio a un cansado y herido Nappa sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared viendo a los otros dos soldados pelear en el aire. Bulma sonrió mientras se acercaba al grandullón que la vio entrar como una ladrona.

–¿Otra vez, niña?–Bulma sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado del calvo. Él apartó la mirada de la hermosa humana para ver a Vegeta y Raditz peleando.

–Quiero ir a comer con vosotros así que me quedo a esperar a que terminéis–Bulma levantó la mirada para ver a los guerreros luchando. No era muy experta en peleas pero veía a la perfección de que Vegeta ganaba a su contrincante con gran diferencia.

Bulma siempre solía hacerles compañía ya que eran lo más cercano a un humano que había visto en esa infernal base, al menos en apariencia. Ellos eran una raza poderosa y asesina que trabajaban bajo el poder de Freezer. Por lo poco que sabía ellos eran los únicos que quedaban con vida, y eso también les unía.

No fue muy fácil unirse a su grupo, pero tampoco se lo complicaron demasiado. Cuando llegó con diez años le impresionó el parecido entre ambas razas y le despertó curiosidad que una de las características que les diferenciaban eran que tenían cola, a parte de la gran fuerza.

Incordiaba a todas horas a los guerreros ganándose muchas amenazas, sobre todo del príncipe. Finalmente un día se dieron cuenta igual que ella que no se diferenciaban mucho. Nappa, al ser el más viejo, fue uno de los más cercanos a la que por entonces era una niña.

Ahora que ya estaba en una etapa diferente no pasó muy desapercibida por la mirada de los tres guerreros. Nappa intentaba mirarla con los ojos con la que la miraba cuando vino de pequeña, pues se prometió protegerla en una base tan peligrosa. Raditz era uno de los tantos que intentaban cortejarla, pero gracias a su cercanía era más amable que los demás, aunque ella no se enteraba de sus intenciones. Vegeta por su parte también se dio cuenta de que la niña ya no era tan niña, que su cuerpo se asemejaba de una mujer deseada, pero él si evadió cualquier cercanía pues la joven incordiaba igual o más que cuando la vio hacía cinco años.

Bulma por su parte observaba al príncipe con admiración. Cada vez que le veía moverse, hablar o incluso gruñir, siendo algo que hacía muy repetidas veces, sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Ya cuando era una niña pensó que era guapo pero ahora le veía muy atractivo. Tenía un porte varonil y fornido. Lo que más le agradaba de ir a visitarles era perderse en cada músculo que exponía de su cuerpo.

Raditz acabó en el suelo despertando a la adolescente de su imaginación. Miró al guerrero que se levantaba con cierta dificultad mientras el príncipe descendía hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies, caminando en dirección a ella y Nappa.

–¿Sabéis que he mejorado el tanque de recuperación?–Bulma habló viendo como el príncipe se hidrataba bebiendo de una botella de agua mientras Raditz se acercaba a ellos tomando una toalla que había en el suelo para limpiar su sudor–. Ahora no se romperá con tanto uso.–

–Podrías hacer que el tiempo de recuperación fuera más rápido–mencionó Vegeta despreciando su trabajo. Bulma rodó los ojos al oírle. Eso ya lo hizo una vez pero no fue demasiado eficaz.

–Al menos ahora no se romperá al ser excesivamente utilizada–respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie–. ¿Acaso quieres verte otra vez tirado en la cama vendado por culpa de que una máquina está rota?–

–Hmp–Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo–. Podías hacer las dos cosas.–

Volvió a dar un trago a su bebida mientras apartaba la mirada de ella. La chica gruñó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Si te sirve de algo yo creo que está bien–Bulma sonrió al escuchar a Raditz.

–Lo malo es que tengo que redactarle un informe a Malaka–la joven sonó cansada–. Tengo ganas de dormir.–

–¿Quieres que él se lo cuente a Freezer?–preguntó Nappa asustando a la joven chica. Ella negó enseguida–. Entonces deberás hacerle el informe a ese insecto.–

–Suficiente charla–Vegeta se acercó a la joven científica, agarró su muñeca para ver la hora que marcaba en su reloj–. Los demás soldados habrán salido del comedor. Vamos.–

Soltó la muñeca de la chica con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la sala mientras se colocaba la parte de arriba de su traje de combate, ajustándolo a su cuerpo. Agarró su armadura y sus guantes mientras Nappa se acercaba para abrir las puertas.

Los cuatro salieron de la zona mientras los guerreros se acomodaban sus armaduras por el camino. Bulma para no sentirse desplazada volvió a recoger su cabello, pero duró menos tiempo que ellos. Se puso al lado de Nappa mientras seguían su recorrido.

Tanto como a Bulma los tres soldados odiaban la compañía de los demás. Muchas veces tenían que aguantar comentarios poco agraciados sobre su raza, comparándolos con monos, irritando sobre todo al príncipe de ellos. Era por eso que los cuatro se juntaban para comer a solas una vez que los demás se iban.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. La joven resopló mirando los papeles en el escritorio de su habitación. Después de varias horas terminó el informe de Malaka, sólo tenía que llevarlo y después se iría a su cama y dormiría como si no hubiera mañana.

Salió de la habitación algo incómoda. Ya de por sí odiaba andar por los pasillos, a esas horas ya no hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Sabía que los soldados agotaban su tiempo nocturno en visitar a las mujeres en el prostíbulo particular de la base, pero siempre rondaba alguno que a medio camino se topaba con ella y la acosaba.

Caminaba mirando cada rincón de los pasillos, solía tener cuidado cuando se unían unos con otros por si tropezaba con alguien, y tal y como pasó chocó contra una persona, lo más lógico que fuera un soldado.

Antes de caer al suelo fue sostenida por la cintura. El roce de una mano cubierta tocar su piel la erizó y asustó. Levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero para recriminarle, pero al cruzar sus ojos azules con los negros que tenía en frente su corazón se paralizó. Bulma siempre se preguntaba como demonios él lograba ejercer tanto en ella y que él no se diera cuenta.

–Siempre consigues sorprenderme con tu torpeza, mocosa–Vegeta se apartó de ella soltándola una vez que la notó estabilizarle. Bulma anhelo enseguida la cercanía del guerrero–. ¿Por qué sales a esta hora?–

–El informe–Bulma le mostró la cantidad de papeles que tenía en su mano–. Los he terminado y se los debo llevar a Malaka.–

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo. La joven cambió la ropa que llevaba en la comida. Decidió suplantar blusa y pantalones por un vestido azul corto, con la falda suelta mostrando sus blanquecinas piernas dejando a la imaginación del que se la cruzara, en este caso él.

Bulma se sintió intimidada por como él la analizaba, aunque había algo que también la angustiaba. Sabía que cuando Vegeta dormía tenía un horario para estar en su habitación, la cual era impenetrable para otros. Si él estaba fuera de ella después de las diez significaba que, como otros soldados, iba a visitar el prostíbulo.

Sabía que él frecuentaba a las prostitutas tanto como Raditz y Nappa, pero sólo le molestaba que fuera él. ¿Por qué iba a ver a otras mujeres? Bulma era consciente de para que servían las esclavas sexuales, ella no tenía experiencia alguna y no sabía si algún día estaría preparada para ello. Había visto a esas mujeres y ninguna se parecía a los saiyajins tanto como ella. La peliazul no pedía que Vegeta se desquitara sexualmente con ella, sólo quería conocer ese sentimiento que existía en su planeta. Quería que su primer beso fuera con él, lo que ocurriera después no sabía, pero al menos ese contacto físico si que lo quería.

–Es peligroso que vayas deambulando por aquí–los ojos azules de la chica le miraron con impresión. Él se preocupaba por su bienestar–. Ya hay soldados borrachos por los pasillos.–

–Pero debo entregarle el informe a Malaka–él frunció el ceño–. ¿Me acompañas? Sólo será un momento.–

Ella le regaló una sonrisa que él observó con cierto desprecio. Odiaba su amabilidad y dulzura, la hacia verse más infantil e inocente, todo aquello que un hombre solía buscar en una mujer de hermoso rostro y perfecto cuerpo, tal y como lo era Bulma ante los ojos de los hombres.

–¿Y qué gano si te acompaño?–Bulma resopló al oírle. Vegeta no era tan fácil de convencer como Nappa y Raditz, él siempre quería algo a cambio. Solía pedirle algunos inventos o mejoras en la sala de combate, todo lo que derivase a aumentar su fuerza.

–¿El placer de mi compañía?–preguntó ella con una dulce y amplia sonrisa.

–Vaya pérdida de tiempo–Vegeta dio un par de pasos a su lado para seguir con su camino antes de chocar con ella. Bulma le agarró del brazo deteniéndolo mientras se ponía enfrente de él con una mueca molesta en sus labios. El príncipe la miró con una sonrisa de lado–. ¿Y bien?–

–¿Qué quieres que te arregle?–preguntó la joven con tono de cansancio.

–El scouter–Bulma miró el aparato rojo en el ojo izquierdo del guerrero. Él lo golpeó delicadamente cuando lo nombró–. Ya te diré lo que quiero que hagas con él más tarde.–

Bulma fue lo suficientemente rápida para saber que era algo relacionado con Freezer. Ella sabía del odio que tenía el príncipe hacia el lagarto, pues también lo compartía y él también era consciente de ello. La joven asintió.

–¡Vamos!–Bulma agarró del brazo al guerrero tirando de él.

Vegeta no tardó en soltarse y seguirla a paso tranquilo con los brazos cruzados. Ella se puso a su lado, con los brazos a su espalda uniendo sus manos dándola un toque infantil. Él observó con disimulo el movimiento de su falda mientras que ella sólo miraba al frente con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo no estar feliz? Eran pocas las ocasiones que ella podía estar a solas con el príncipe, y al ver la preocupación del guerrero al verla sola logró aumentar su emoción.

–¿Volveréis a ir a alguna misión?–Bulma intentó sacar algún tema de conversación mientras andaban juntos.

–No–contestó secamente. Él sabía lo que ella pretendía y debía dejarle claro que no estaba de humor para hablar.

–Aburrido–refunfuñó la joven mientras inflaba los mofletes cual niña de cinco años–. Encima de que te voy a hacer un favor podrías hablar conmigo ¿no?–

–Me harás un favor porque yo ahora te estoy haciendo uno–la peliazul miró hacia otro lado. Sería el hombre que se colaba en sus sueños pero cuando quería podía ser tan arrogante y pesado que la amargaba–. Me quitas de mi tiempo.–

–¿Y tú que haces fuera de tu habitación a estas horas?–a pesar de saber la respuesta y de que le dolería bastante que él contestara quería hablar con él.

–Aún eres muy niña para saberlo–escuchó la sonrisa burlona de Vegeta. Evidentemente le hizo daño, pero mantuvo la compostura. ¿Enserio pensaba que era niña? Estaba en una nave llena de soldados asesinos, él incluido. Ya estaba libre de espanto, o al menos eso pensaba.

–Hemos llegado–Bulma paró en la puerta de la enfermería. Ésta se abrió automáticamente y ambos entraron dentro.

La peliazul buscó con la mirada a Malaka encontrándolo en el pequeño laboratorio. Él se giró al oír la puerta encontrándose con la humana. Se sorprendió de ver al lado de la joven al Príncipe Vegeta.

–Traigo tu informe–Bulma le dejó a Malaka los papeles encima de la mesa del laboratorio. Él los miró para luego volver la mirada a ambos jóvenes.

–¿Qué hace Vegeta a estas horas contigo?–el nombrado frunció el ceño mientras que Bulma dudó ante su pregunta. ¿Por qué cuestionaba?

–Sólo la acompaño, insecto–Vegeta conocía bien lo que había detrás de la pregunta de Malaka. El insultado le miró con odio pero pronto se transformó en miedo al ver la dura mirada del saiyajin–. Larguémonos ya.–

Bulma asintió al escuchar a Vegeta. Se despidió amablemente de Malaka y abandonó la enfermería con el guerrero que la acompañó hacia su habitación. El príncipe estaba tranquilo de que la conversación que tuvieron la joven y él al encontrarse de grabó gracias a su scouter, por si el reptil pensaba ir como un chivato a contárselo a Freezer.

Tanto el Príncipe Vegeta como todos los demás soldados de aquella base fueron duramente amenazados por el tirano. Las palabras fueron claras saliendo de su boca. Bulma era una joya en bruto para Freezer, por lo que si alguno se atrevía a tocarla o forzarla éste moriría después de haber sufrido una de los peores torturas jamás realizada por una mente perversa.

Si algo odiaba el lagarto era que algo bien estudiado y planificado saliera mal. Bulma era un plan ideado por él, así que debía ser respetada por todo soldado. En cambio la mayoría no vacilaban en hablarle osadamente, invitándola a ir a sus camas con intención de que Freezer no se enterara. Vegeta ya tuvo que darle varias palizas a Raditz por su atrevimiento ante la joven humana.

–Creo que dormiré un día entero–Vegeta miró a la humana que se estiraba por el camino–. Tengo bastante sueño. ¿Tú no?–

–Yo sólo quiero volver a mis planes antes de tropezar contigo, mocosa–Vegeta sonrió al escuchar los insultos hacia él. Le gustaba ver a la joven enfadarse, era como tratar con otro saiyajin salvo por la gran diferencia de lo débil que era.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Bulma puso su código y la puerta se abrió. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Vegeta pero éste la empujó dentro mientras tiraba en el pasillo su scouter y entraba junto a ella.

El corazón de Bulma latió con fuerza al ver como las puertas de su habitación se cerraban a causa del detector de movimientos que se activaron al penetrar ambos. Ella ahí sola con él. Tragó saliva mientras luchaba por su cuerpo que temblaba. Sólo su compañía la ponía en ese estado, no eran nervios de miedo sino sólo eso, nerviosismo por lo desconocido.

–Escúchame bien, Bulma–la chica prestó atención. Cuando Vegeta la llamaba por su nombre era más serio que de costumbre–. Quiero que arregles de mi scouter y de los de Nappa y Raditz las formas de comunicación.–

–¿Las formas de comunicación?–él asintió.

–No quiero que Freezer espíe nuestras conversaciones–Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle–. ¿Podrás?–

–Es bastante sencillo–el príncipe sonrió al escucharla–, pero... ¿no crees que pueda traer problemas? Que de pronto la comunicación del escuadrón saiyajin desaparezca puede causar interrogantes en Freezer y compañía.–

–No es necesario que desaparezcan. Eres inteligente para encontrar una solución–ella se sonrojó al escuchar su elogio. Si ya eran las pocas veces que la llamaba por su nombre menos las que le decía algo bonito–. ¿Confías en mí?–

Bulma tragó saliva y asintió. Él sonrió de medio lado.

–Mataré a Freezer con la ayuda de tu tecnología–ella asintió–. Ambos nos vengaremos de ese insecto, sólo necesito saber que me eres leal.–

–Haré todo lo que tú y Nappa y Raditz me pidáis–el ceño de Vegeta se frunció más.

–Sólo acatas mis órdenes, mocosa–Bulma rodó los ojos. Volvía a ser el Vegeta de siempre–. Tu inteligencia y mi fuerza nos hará cercana la venganza.–

–Me pondré a trabajar en ello–sonrió la joven mientras veía como él asentía.

–Mañana hablamos antes de que empieces–Vegeta se acercó a la puerta. Bulma fue hacia el panel para marcar el código y que pudiera salir. Antes de abandonar la habitación de la joven se regalaron una mirada cómplice.

–Buenas noches, Vegeta–él volvió la mirada al frente y salió de la habitación.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse automáticamente al detectar la salida del guerrero. Vegeta agarró su scouter y volvió a colocárselo. Odiaba tener que pedir ayuda pero en este caso era algo mutuo. La joven le necesitaba pues escuchaba los insultos que le daba al lagarto. Era gracioso saber que eran los mismos que él le soltaba.

Era una chica con coraje, su fuerza de voluntad era admirable. Había visto su mundo caer, a su gente morir y ver como era esclavizada a trabajar bajo el enemigo. La paciencia era una virtud muy dura, pero ahora era uno de los motivos que les unían. Tenerla hasta que Freezer muriera.

* * *

Bulma se metió en la ducha después de que Vegeta se fuera. Había preparado su pijama para ir cuanto antes a dormir, pero la cercanía del guerrero había apartado su sueño.

Se inundaba en sus pensamientos recordando el momento que vio por primera vez al príncipe. Tenía sólo diez años y acababa de ser raptada y obligada a trabajar bajo Freezer bajo amenaza de muerte. Para entonces ella había desistido, hubiera querido morir junto con su gente, pues ya no quedaba nada en ella. Sólo ver a esa raza llamada saiyajin la hizo tener un rayo de esperanza en ese infierno o más bien algo en él la hizo sentirse segura.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _Llevaba dos semanas trabajando para Freezer. Siempre que se levantaba lloraba al recordar a su familia, su planeta y pensar que tendría que seguir las órdenes de su asesino. Intentaba ser fuerte, sacar fuerzas y vivir impasible a los sentimientos, pero era imposible. Ella no podría olvidar los consejos de su padre, el cariño de su madre y los momentos divertidos que vivió con su hermana. Soñaba con que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla en la que despertaría, iría a buscar a su familia y la recibirían con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa._

 _Todo era mentira. Esto era tan real como la vida, aunque apenas ya le quedaba. No había encontrado algo positivo en aquel horrible lugar. Freezer la trataba como a una basura cuando la ordenaba, sus soldados cuando la encontraban también la despreciaban con comentarios ofensivos e insultos hirientes. Sumergirse en trabajar como a ella le gustaba tampoco era algo a su favor, sabía que todo lo que hacía era para alimentar de poder a la bestia y su séquito._

 _Pensándolo bien ahora estaba mucho peor que antes, era cómplice de los asesinatos del lagarto, y aunque deseaba desobedecerle y que éste terminara de una vez con su existencia, no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a la muerte por muy cerca que estuviera de ella. Sentía que tenía un legado importante, y así era. Bulma era la única humana que quedaba con vida ¿y mandaría todo al demonio por decir lo que realmente pensaba del lagarto? Se confiaba de que, tal vez, algún día todo acabase. Él desaparecería y ella sería nuevamente libre._

 _Ese día no pensó que su luz se viera más cercana de lo que creía, pues era un día como otro normal que pasó en la base. Llegó al laboratorio, miraba los planos y se ponía a trabajar. Se fue a la sala de naves para arreglar los daños que se habían producido tras los viajes en ellas._

 _Vio extraño que Malaka estuviera allí y no en la enfermería como era costumbre. De cierto modo era el único ser con quien tenía una relación cordial, no pasaba de lo laboral pero al menos no recibía desprecios. Tampoco era idiota y sabía que él era muy cercano a Freezer, así que intentaba hablar lo justo y necesario, únicamente de su desempeño en la base._

 _Se giró al escuchar tres aterrizajes continuos en la sala. Curiosa miró hacia las tres naves esféricas que aterrizaron y observó a sus navegantes. Los ojos grandes de Bulma se abrieron al comprobar a tres hombres semejantes a su raza, pues vio muy pocos en toda la base. Estaban muy malheridos, con sus trajes y armaduras destrozadas._

 _Ella observó a quien pareció más dañado, era bajito, con el cabello puntiagudo y una mirada fría y oscura, no muy alejada a parecerse a la del tirano, pero en vez de sentir miedo sintió curiosidad._

 _Vio como su cuerpo cayó al suelo y, que entre los otros dos heridos, lo intentaron levantar. Malaka se giró a verla y con un leve movimiento de cabeza pidió que se acercara a su lado. Ella no tardó en obedecer, la curiosidad y la preocupación la estaban matando._

 _–¿Qué demonios le pasó?–dijo Malaka viendo al príncipe tirado en el suelo mientras Bulma se colocaba a su lado._

 _–Nos tendieron una emboscada esos bastardos–informó Raditz mientras ayudaba a que Nappa cargase el cuerpo del saiyajin–. El Príncipe Vegeta quiso enfrentarse a todos ellos el solo. No esperó que todo saliera tan mal y le hirieran. Nappa y yo tuvimos que intervenir.–_

 _–Freezer se pondrá furioso cuando sepa lo ocurrido–Bulma observó sin ningún cuidado a los guerreros frente a ella. Su asombro y curiosidad incrementaba al ver más de ellos. Tenían una cola rodeando su cintura, pero aquel inconsciente la tenía suelta, colgando en el cuerpo del calvo–. Os habéis retrasado tres días más.–_

 _–Hicimos cuanto pudimos–gruñó Nappa frunciendo el ceño mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del príncipe sobre su hombro izquierdo–. Déjanos llevar al Príncipe Vegeta a un tanque de recuperación.–_

 _–Me temo que no voy a permitir tal cosa–ambos guerreros fruncieron el ceño al escuchar a Malaka–. La mayoría de los tanques están ocupados y los pocos que quedan libres no los desperdiciaré en un guerrero que realizó mal su trabajo. Si otro lo necesita más que él no quiero dejarle fuera porque el mono lo ocupa.–_

 _–¡Insecto!–Raditz dio un paso al frente para agarrar al lagarto pero fue rápidamente detenido._

 _–¡Ni se te ocurra!–amenazó Malaka deteniendo el paso del saiyajin. Se asustó al ver la mirada asesina que tenía, él para nada era un guerrero y ante alguien como Raditz tenía los segundos contados. El médico miró hacia Bulma que seguía curioseando y, que para ese momento, Nappa ya la observaba igual de curioso–¡Bulma!–_

 _La chica dio un salto asustada. Miró en dirección a Malaka dejando de observar el malherido cuerpo de aquel hombre, que al parecer escuchó era un príncipe. ¿Qué hacía alguien de tan alto título trabajando para una escoria como Freezer?_

 _–Estos hombres llevaran a Vegeta a la enfermería–la chica asintió al oírle–. Cura sus heridas y venda su cuerpo. No pienso ser yo quien pierda el tiempo con él.–_

 _Una vez dada la orden se dio la vuelta y dejó la sala de naves. Bulma volvió curiosa a los hombres, pero esta vez si la ganó el miedo. Los dos guerreros conscientes la miraron con odio, sumando a ello que estaban heridos, con los trajes destrozados y manchados de sangre enemiga, consiguieron asustar a la joven humana._

 _–¿Y tú quien demonios eres, mocosa?–preguntó Nappa mirando a la chica que se asemejaba a su raza. Después de la destrucción de su planeta no pudo apreciar a una mujer o, en este caso, niña que tuviera rasgos tan iguales a ellos._

 _–Bulma... Bulma Brief–la peliazul intentó mantener la compostura. El odio hacia Freezer la hizo fuerte para poder enfrentarlo a la hora de hablar, aunque por dentro la invadiese el miedo. Con ellos no podría ser muy diferente–. Soy la nueva científica.–_

 _–¿Una niña científica?–Raditz se mostró sorprendido. El tiempo que llevaba en la base no vio jamás a alguien del sexo femenino trabajar para Freezer, ni siquiera en los laboratorios o enfermería. Las únicas que prestaban servicios eran las prostitutas y alguna cuya suerte tenían para trabajar en las cocinas, pero éstas eran demasiado viejas._

 _Un gruñido rompió el tenso momento entre los tres. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Vegeta. Bulma dio unos pasos hacia delante poniéndose frente a Nappa, que desvió la mirada hacia ella._

 _–Déjame ayudarle–él iba a negarse pero otro sonido por parte del príncipe le obligó a aceptar el ofrecimiento de la niña._

 _Juntos salieron del lugar para caminar por los pasillos en silencio. Bulma comprobó que los saiyajins no eran muy queridos por los soldados. Se reían de su raza comparándolos con primates y no hablar de las mofas a costa del estado del príncipe. En un momento creyó escuchar a Raditz murmurar algo entre dientes, un desprecio que si llegaba a oídos de Freezer le podría costar la vida._

 _Cuando llegaron a la enfermería uno de los médicos le informó de que ya tenían preparada una camilla para Vegeta donde podría atenderle. La pobre muchacha que de medicina sabía lo básico y necesario, en dos semanas ya aprendió más de lo que hubiese querido._

 _Les dejaron una sala sólo para la intervención. Nappa dejó a Vegeta sobre la camilla mientras lo despojaba de su armadura y traje. Bulma se preparaba para limpiar sus heridas mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba al dañado guerrero._

 _Una vez que el príncipe sólo estaba cubierto por su ropa interior, tanto Raditz como Nappa se dejaron caer al suelo con la espalda en la pared. Estaban cansados del viaje al igual que heridos, pero no pensaban abandonar al saiyajin. No se fiaban de que alguien entrase y le hiciera algo, pues ya tuvieron bastantes problemas de que cuando uno estaba en el tanque de recuperación sin vigilancia alguien llegaba e interrumpía el proceso de curación._

 _Bulma se acercó al cuerpo del guerrero inconsciente. Antes de empezar a limpiar la sangre de sus heridas, o de las del enemigo abatido que manchaban su cuerpo, contempló en silencio cada músculo al descubierto. En tan poco tiempo que llevaba había visto cuerpos desnudos pero el de él parecía único. Parecía estar esculpido en piedra._

 _Se sonrojó al tener pensamientos tan atrevidos de un guerrero que no conocía y que, posiblemente, no se diferenciase del resto a la hora de tratarla. Cuando tuvo contacto con su cuerpo sintió nervios, tenía una temperatura cálida, como si tuviera fiebre, pero haber tratado con los guerreros supo que ellos no enfermaban tan fácilmente y menos por cosas así._

 _Los dos guerreros despiertos miraban la curación del príncipe a manos de la extraña joven. Se dieron cuenta de lo delicada que era, siempre intentaba tener cuidado y no presionaba para limpiar sus heridas. Cerraba las heridas que tenía rápida y precisa, pero siempre respetuosa. Cuando llegó el momento de vendarle apretó las telas lo justo y necesario._

 _Una vez terminada su labor bañó un trapo en agua fría y la dejó reposar en la frente del príncipe. Cuando por fin terminó observó el cuerpo del guerrero ahora curado. Sabía que tardaría en mejorar más que en un tanque de recuperación, pero se encargó de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo para ayudarle._

 _Vio a Nappa y Raditz levantarse y dirigirse hacia el príncipe. La chica se fue a limpiar el sudor del rostro y a peinarse de nuevo. Cuando volvió a ver a los dos hombres estudió también sus heridas._

 _–¿Qué tal si uno de vosotros se sienta en la mesa?–Bulma apuntó al escritorio donde habían una gran cantidad de papeles. Los dos la miraron sin entender lo que quería–. Estaría bien para curaros.–_

 _–Nosotros no necesitamos de tus curaciones–Raditz habló frío. No quería el contacto con la extraña muchacha._

 _–Entonces iré primero–Raditz se giró a ver a Nappa sorprendido mientras quitaba los papeles que había en la mesa tirándolos al suelo sin ningún cuidado–. ¿Cuánto te llevará?–_

 _–Viendo lo grandullón que eres te aviso que no será poco tiempo–sonrió la peliazul mientras observaba el enorme cuerpo de Nappa–, pero tardaré menos que tu amigo. Él estaba muy herido.–_

 _–Bien–asintió Nappa mientras se sentaba en la mesa._

 _–¿Enserio vas a dejar que te cure esta mocosa?–Raditz se acercó incrédulo a su compañero._

 _–¿Qué problema le ves? Ha curado bien a Vegeta–señaló con la mirada al guerrero dormido. Bulma no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los hombres._

 _–Si fuerais otros no lo habría ofrecido–los dos guerreros miraron a la chica–, pero os parecéis tanto a mi raza que me siento casi en la obligación.–_

 _–¿Tu raza?–preguntó Raditz curioso._

 _–Humana–al descubrir la raza de la que se trataba los ojos negros de Raditz se abrieron como platos. Se giró a ver a Nappa y él también lo comprendió–. Quítate la armadura, por favor.–_

 _Nappa obedeció mientras observaba con atención al chica. Ella era el motivo que le llevó a Freezer ir y destruir la Tierra, planeta en el que habitaba el hermano menor de Raditz. Ahora comprendía porque la joven trabajaba para el lagarto. Sintió algo en su interior que no supo reconocer, creyó que se trataba de que comprendía a la peliazul. Él entendía su horrible situación. Obligada a trabajar para la bestia sin opción a ser libre jamás. Como los saiyajins._

* * *

 _Vegeta estuvo varios días en cama, tres para ser exactos. Bulma le visitaba constantemente, y siempre que iba se encontraba con uno de los dos guerreros. A pesar de creer que tenía alguna cercanía con ellos no era así. Sólo la miraban un momento y al rato la ignoraban. Eso para ella era suficiente, incluso lo más amable que habían sido, pues al menos no la insultaban o menospreciaban._

 _Por la tarde Vegeta ya estaba más estable que los días anteriores. Los ojos azules de Bulma observaron como poco a poco él abría los suyos ébano._

 _Raditz, quien era el guerrero que se encontraba en ese momento, se aproximó a verle. Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los focos de luz golpearle directo. Esperó a poder acostumbrarse a la iluminación artificial de la sala para poder ver a su alrededor._

 _Lo primero que vio fue a Raditz con una sonrisa al ver que su príncipe estaba consciente. Al sentir un movimiento más por la sala se giró al otro lado para ver a la niña de diez años observarle con curiosidad mientras escondía su sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior. Reunió fuerzas para inclinarse y poder quedar sentado en la camilla, y una vez logrado su cometido miró las varias vendas que envolvían su cuerpo._

 _–Príncipe Vegeta–el nombrado miró a su soldado. Parecía impresionado por verle despierto–, llevaba tres días inconsciente.–_

 _–¿Por qué no me metieron en un tanque de recuperación?–cuestionó con rabia el guerrero mientras sacaba las piernas de la camilla y pisaba con sus pies el frío suelo. Miró de nuevo a la joven que seguía estática en su sitio._

 _–Malaka nos lo negó porque según él no lo merecíamos–Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírle. Esa lagartija ya se las pagaría cuando se lo encontrase._

 _–¿Y ésta?–preguntó mirando a la peliazul mientras se impulsaba para ponerse de pie. La contempló de arriba abajo. Si no fuera porque se la notaba débil, las características del cabello y ojos y la falta de cola, hubiera jurado que era una sayajin._

 _–Soy Bulma Brief, Príncipe Vegeta–el guerrero sonrió de lado al oír el trato de la joven. Nadie además de sus soldados, o ser inferior a él, le nombraba por el título que le caracterizaba._

 _–La humana se encargó de sus heridas y de las de Nappa y mías–Vegeta se giró a ver a Raditz, luego volvió a la peliazul. Enseguida unió a la chica con la misión de Freezer al descubrir su raza._

 _–Como sea–Vegeta miró hacia su alrededor en busca de algún traje que ocultase su cuerpo descubierto. Sabía que una vez despierto debía enfrentar al lagarto y la mala realización de la misión._

 _–Soy la nueva científica–el adolescente se sorprendió al verla delante de sus narices con un traje de combate azul, como si hubiera leído su mente–. Malaka me pidió que cuidara tus heridas, pero por lo general paso mi tiempo en el laboratorio.–_

 _–¿Y?–le quitó el traje de las manos molesto por su palabrería–¿quieres un premio acaso?–_

 _–Sólo quería que supierais que si necesitabais ayuda con algo podéis recurrir a mí–Vegeta la miró un momento, lo suficiente para incomodar a la joven. Luego desvió la mirada a Raditz y entre ambos empezaron a reír. Ella frunció las cejas molesta–. ¿Qué chiste conté? Hablaba enserio.–_

 _–Si quieres gratitud ya te aviso que no será de mi parte, mocosa–habló en referencia a sus cuidados médicos–. Ahora que si quieres mi tiempo ya te aviso que por ahora no me es necesario–luego la miró de arriba abajo analizando su cuerpo e incomodando a la joven–, tal vez cuando seas más mujer pueda complacerte con mi presencia. Por el momento no pienso recurrir a ningún servicio tuyo.–_

 _Con esas palabras Bulma se fue de la sala a regañadientes. No esperaba que el príncipe fuera tan arrogante e idiota, pero tampoco era tan ingenua para creer que él sería amable. Si Nappa y Raditz ya de por sí eran unos cínicos, Vegeta que era más fuerte no podía ser menos que ellos._

 _Aquella noche durmió menos que los demás días. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo velando por Vegeta ya no lloraba por las mañanas, y eso la hizo sentir un poco más viva. Creyó pensar que él no la necesitaría pero le haría cambiar de opinión._

 _Si Vegeta viese con sus ojos el intelecto de la joven podría cambiar de opinión y aceptarla en su grupo, porque era lo que quería. Desde que los vio sintió que podría haber una buena conexión entre ellos y no pensaba dejar atrás esa idea._

 _Durante un mes estuvo molestando a los saiyajins mostrando todos sus logros. Había insistido en curar las heridas que se ganaron durante los entrenamientos y batallas hasta que un día vieron que había algo entre ellos que los unía más que nunca._

 _Vegeta ya había aceptado que la pesada peliazul tenía una mente prodigiosa, pero decírselo tenía una horrible consecuencia. Hasta que un día la vio hacer algo osado para un ser débil como lo era ella. Manipuló el panel que llevaba a una de las salas más importantes de la base, la cual estaba prohibida y la cual frecuentaba el lagarto._

 _Él asumía que odiaba al lagarto pero por tal osadía tal vez si valiera la pena aguantarla. Cuando la vio salir de la sala la vio que iba con las manos vacías, creyó que iría a robar algo pero no fue así._

 _La siguió por los pasillos y comprobó como los guerreros que pasaban a su lado la insultaban y la incordiaban. Ella se limitaba a ignorarles, no les miraba o contestaba, pero sabía que moría de ganas por hacerlo._

 _Una vez que estaban solos corrió para ponerse a su lado, la agarró del brazo y la metió en la primera sala cercana. Para su suerte era una de las que Freezer utilizaba como almacén. Estaba oscura y no era muy amplia, es más, estaban muy pegados el uno al otro. Bulma se asustó porque no reconoció a su captor, la oscuridad que habitaba en el lugar tampoco la ayudaban a verle bien._

 _–¿Qué hacías en esa sala, mocosa?–Bulma se relajó al escuchar y reconocer la voz, aunque más que calmarse sus nervios cambiaron. Ya no estaba preocupada por quien la había llevado, sino por saber quien era._

 _–¿Qué hablas?–la peliazul asumía que todos los guerreros de la base idolatraban al lagarto, y para su desgracia también se lo aplicaba a los saiyajins._

 _–No te hagas la loca conmigo–él le agarró del cuello con suavidad para estirarlo y tener mejor visión de sus ojos, pues él si podía reconocerla bajo la oscuridad–. He visto como manipulabas el panel y te colabas como una rata ladrona. ¿Qué demonios hacías?–_

 _–Él... yo...–Bulma no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que no había mentira que él creyera, había visto su delito y no tenía excusa._

 _–Sigue callándote y te aseguro que no tardaré en decírselo–después de un rato en la oscuridad Bulma pudo divisar sus ojos. Tragó saliva provocando que él sintiera su angustia._

 _–¿Qué me dice que no irás una vez te lo confiese?–él sonrió de medio lado al escucharla._

 _–Dime, Bulma–su corazón latió al escuchar su nombre en la voz juvenil del guerrero–, ¿qué sientes cuando ves a ese lagarto? ¿Odio?–_

 _–Venganza–contestó sin pensarlo. Una vez que él la escuchó apartó su mano del delicado cuello de la niña que dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad–. Sólo quería manipular el scouter de Freezer. Quería que cuando lo viese pensara que estaba roto y así me lo llevara al laboratorio. Tendría más tiempo para estudiarlo y evitar que pudiera escuchar las conversaciones que hay en el laboratorio.–_

 _Vegeta no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa transformándola en una monstruosa. Bulma no pudo darse cuenta de ello, estaba bastante preocupada por haberle confesado la verdad al príncipe._

 _–Tal vez te haya subestimado, mocosa–Bulma no apartó su mirada de la de Vegeta–. Puede que nos sirvas para algo a los saiyajins.–_

 _–¿Eso significa que me dejarás estar contigo y los demás?–apartó la mirada incómodo–¡por favor!–_

 _–No eleves la voz, loca–tapó su boca con su gran mano. El rubor apareció de inmediato en el rostro de la chica–. Compartimos odio hacia ese lagarto. Sólo te dejaré estar con nosotros si veo que cumples y eres útil. Sino sigue como hasta ahora y no incordies ¿entendiste?–_

 _Ella asintió al no poder hablar por la mano que tapaba sus labios. Él la soltó y salió del almacén. Bulma esperó por si alguien la veía salir tan rápido de allí aunque también los nervios no la dejaron pensar en abandonar el lugar._

 _Por fin logró su gran cometido. Vegeta había aceptado su ayuda y la dejaría estar con él y su escuadrón. Se daría cuenta de que no hizo mal al aceptarla a su lado._

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Salió de la ducha mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla más cercana. Desde que estuvo cerca de los guerreros se sintió un poco más viva en aquel lugar. Ellos hacían más entretenida su estancia. Después de ser aceptada cambiaron con ella, aunque les llevó su tiempo. Nappa se volvió protector, Raditz lo tomaba como a un hermano pero Vegeta... él seguía igual y eso le gustaba. No quería que cambiara. Adoraba esa postura de chico malo que tenía, simplemente le atraía.

Muchas veces pensó estar loca. ¿Cómo podía gustarle un asesino despiadado? Luego recordaba que él la protegía y que muchas veces ella también a él. Cuando a Malaka le daba la vena de no querer dejar que los guerreros ocupasen un tanque de recuperación ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlos.

Era el único momento que tenía para tocar el fuerte torso de Vegeta sin que éste se quejara. Adoraba el calor que su cuerpo transmitía, la vibración de sus manos al hacer contacto con sus músculos. Alguna vez creyó que él era consciente de lo que hacía o de lo que sentía, pero pronto desistía cuando mostraba su postura de que todo le daba igual. Mientras tanto ella seguía soñando como sería ser besada por él...

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Bulma es un poco pervertida ¿no? xD Pero también es comprensible ¿quién no lo sería con semejante hombre?**

 **Me alegro de que os haya gustado el prólogo, espero que este capítulo no sea menos :)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	3. Favor por favor

**Segundo capítulo! Aquí os dejo para que sigáis leyendo! Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis :)**

 **¡Personajes del gran Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2._ **Favor por favor.**

Aquel horrible sonido taladraba su cabeza de forma tortuosa como había ocurrido diariamente durante los cinco años que llevaba en la base. Sus ojos azules se abrieron perezosos mirando la alarma al lado de su cama mientras tanteaba con su mano el lugar del botón para callar tal escándalo, logrando su cometido después de varios golpes dados.

Se sentó con pereza sobre la cama mientras se estiraba y soltaba un largo y sonoro bostezo. Por ella hubiera seguido en su cama toda la vida, pero la labor la llamaba o, más bien, el lagarto la obligaba.

Se levantó de la cama restregando sus ojos como una niña pequeña mientras se metía en el baño para poder limpiar su cara y así despertar por completo. Se peinó la desmelenada cabellera y se empezó a desnudar para ponerse su ropa de trabajo.

Volvió a ir hacia su habitación dejando su pijama tirado en el suelo del baño. Abrió su armario y agarró lo más cómodo para trabajar, una camisa violeta con tres botones en el escote, los cuales cerró dos dejando que se apreciara un poco de él, y se puso unos pantalones largos y blancos. Se calzó con zapatillas cómodas y se preparó para salir.

Pasando por los pasillos donde se chocaba con diversos soldados resaltó ante su vista la larga melena de Raditz. Corriendo se acercó a alcanzarle mientras le veía caminar tranquilo hacia el comedor, donde iban a ir todos a desayunar.

–¡Raditz!–el nombrado se dio la vuelta para ver corriendo a la humana en su dirección, apartando a algún que otro soldado que la insultaba por su gesto.

–¿Qué haces?–se sorprendió por el comportamiento de la joven.

Ellos no solían verse por la mañana. El desayuno era la única comida que saiyajins y humana no compartían juntos, pues ellos tenían un humor de perros y ella tampoco era soportable a primera hora de la mañana.

–Acompañarte–contestó con una sonrisa una vez estuvo delante del guerrero. Éste alzó la mirada a los demás soldados que le miraban con cierto recelo. Todo el mundo conocía la cercanía entre ambas razas, pero verlo siempre incordiaba–. ¿Puedo desayunar hoy con vosotros?–

Raditz meditó un poco su propuesta. El comedor era el único lugar donde se reunían todos los guerreros, y algún que otro trabajador de Freezer, como solían ser los científicos del laboratorio o los médicos de la enfermería. Allí empezaban a hablar cada escuadrón entre ellos hasta que se acoplaban otros a las conversaciones. Los desayunos específicamente lo gastaban en su noche de sexo o si había alguna novedad en cuanto a las misiones.

Muchas veces tenían tiempo de sobra para molestar a los soldados que no eran de su agrado, en los cuales estaba el escuadrón saiyajin. También atormentaban a los débiles, así que Bulma no sería ninguna excepción.

–¿Para qué?–se cruzó de brazos el hombre mientras seguía el lento andar de la chica–. Pasas el tiempo con nosotros. Por las mañanas podrías dejarnos descansar de ti, niña.–

–¡Eso es mentira!–Raditz sonrió ante la molestia de la chica. La miró analizándola un instante, logrando que su mirada se detuviera en el poco escote que dejaba a la vista–. No paso todo el día con vosotros. Sólo en las comidas y cenas, y en algún momento que me pedís que os arregle alguna tontería o cuando tengo que curaros. El resto de tiempo lo pasáis entrenando y yo lo paso en mi laboratorio. ¿Y qué hay del tiempo en el que os vais de misión? ¿Eso no lo has contado?–

–Tu voz por las mañanas es muy molesta–al guerrero le costó alzar la mirada para ver los ojos de Bulma. Él, como muchos en la base, soñaban con ver lo que ella ocultaba tras sus conjuntos de ropa–. Luego si quieres puedes aparecer por la sala de entrenamiento.–

–No es justo–frunció las cejas molesta–. Vegeta ayer me pidió un arreglo a vuestros scouters, por eso deberías dejarme ir con vosotros.–

–A veces no te comprendo–suspiró irritado el saiyajin–. Siempre te quejas de que los soldados te molestan y por eso evitas las comidas con ellos. En cambio ahora quieres desayunar en el comedor a sabiendas de sus consecuencias. ¿Qué tramas?–

Bulma apartó la mirada de la de Raditz al verse descubierta, él sonrió alagándose mentalmente de su inteligencia por haberla pillado. La peliazul se sintió incitada a ver a Vegeta por la mañana, quería hablar con él con la excusa de los scouters, y así sentir nuevamente su cercanía.

–Mensaje captado, os veré después–el soldado la miró de arriba abajo molesto. ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que tramaba? Siempre ella acababa contándolo todo, a veces a la primera, otras veces bajo amenazas, pero siempre hablaba–. Antes de que empecéis a entrenar que uno de vosotros se pase por el laboratorio para traerme los scouters.–

Él asintió mientras la veía salir corriendo en otra dirección. Se mordió el labio bajando la mirada en las curvas de su cuerpo mientras su cabeza imaginaba que desnuda sería aún más hermosa, y bajo su cuerpo ya no cabían palabras para poder describirla.

Bulma rodeó el comedor para pasar por la puerta del servicio del personal. Ésta llevaba a un pequeño comedor que estaba al lado de la cocina. Allí solían comer los esclavos, por ende los que trabajaban en la limpieza, la cocina o las mismas prostitutas. Ella siempre desayunaba allí, y cuando los saiyajins marchaban de misión, también comía y cenaba en ese lugar.

No dudó en ir a echarse en una bandeja todo lo que vio apetecible para la mañana. Lo más parecido que vio a lo terrícola era un líquido amarillento claro que sabía muy parecido a la vainilla, tomó dos bollos rojizos que estaban enrollados y un pequeño vaso de agua.

Miró las mesas hasta encontrar la que era ocupada sólo por dos mujeres, cuando la mayoría estaban repletas. Corriendo con cuidado con su bandeja en las manos, se sentó junto a ellas que la saludaron con una cálida sonrisa, gesto que Bulma respondió de igual forma.

Tomó asiento al lado la más mayor. Era una mujer bajita, de piel rosada, con el cabello largo canoso, los ojos negros y el rostro lleno de arrugas. Ella era una de las cocineras, solía tener la suerte de verla en contadas ocasiones a lo largo del día porque era la que les servía a ella y a los saiyajins cuando almorzaban y cenaban a solas.

Miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Bulma siempre se quedaba mirándola, sorprendida de la belleza que desprendía. No era una jovencita, podía aparentar ser su madre sin problemas, pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer explosiva, con hermosas curvas, anchas piernas y destacados atributos. Muy parecido al canon de mujer de los años 50. Su piel era de color cian, con ojos felinos amarillos, nariz pequeña puntiaguda y labios carnosos. Su cabello era largo y ondulado igual de negro que el carbón.

–Buenos días–sonrió la peliazul mirando a las mujeres que desayunaban tranquilamente–. ¿Qué tal estáis?–

–Como todos los días–suspiró la anciana. Bulma la miró con pena viendo sus ojos apagados–. Me ha dicho Nella que ya terminaste de arreglar el tanque de recuperación.–

La peliazul observó a la mujer de delante que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? No se lo dije a nadie más aparte de los saiyajins–preguntó Bulma mirándola dudosa.

–Ayer estuve con tu amigo Nappa–incómoda por el nombramiento del guerrero empezó a desayunar apartando la mirada a su comida–. Fue él quien me lo dijo.–

–Sí... anoche creo que los tres fueron de visita por allí–mencionó con rabia en la voz. Al notar su estado le dio un trago a lo que ella le parecía batido de vainilla.

–¿Los tres? Sólo vinieron dos–recordó Nella malamente.

–De Radtiz es raro–pensó Bulma un momento. No se daba cuenta de las intenciones del guerrero en cuanto a ella respectaba, pero sabía que le gustaban las mujeres igual que una buena batalla.

–¿Raditz? No–negó enseguida la prostituta–. Ese estuvo ahí el primero. Vegeta es quien no vino.–

–¿Vegeta?–la sorpresa invadió el corazón de la peliazul. Él salió para ir al prostíbulo y según su amiga no había llegado a ir.

–Bulma, cuidado con lo que piensas, haces o dices–Bulma despertó de su pensamiento mirando a la anciana.

–¿De que me hablas, Tara?–la cocinera volvió la mirada a Nella que la respondió con una sonrisa cómplice. Bulma las miró a ambas molesta.

–Es evidente que te gusta el joven príncipe, muchacha–habló Nella con un tono suave y bajo, audible sólo para las mujeres de aquella mesa–. Siempre que te digo que él frecuenta el prostíbulo refunfuñas y dejas de hablar, y cuando te digo que no lo hace se te queda una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en la cara.–

–Eso... eso es estúpido–se sonrojó la peliazul al escucharla–. Los saiyajins son mis amigos. Ellos nos liberarán de ese lagarto, me necesitan y yo los necesito. Lo que Vegeta haga me da igual.–

–Miéntete lo que quieras, niña–la joven volvió la mirada a la mayor de ellas–, pero no metas en problemas al príncipe.–

–¿Problemas? ¡Yo no le meto en ningún problema!–habló alterada. Su tono llamó la atención de varios presentes, ganándose la reprimenda de Tara.

Nella ya le confesó a la cocinera que Bulma estaba bajo algún plan ideado por Freezer, en el que había prohibido a sus hombres tocar a la humana. Así ambas comprendieron porque todavía no había sido forzada en un lugar como aquel, y más con cercana compañía. La prostituta sabía como era los instintos de los saiyajins, y con una chica como ella habrían caído si el tirano hubiera dado permiso para tocarla.

–¿Sabéis una cosa?–Nella intentó cambiar de conversación–en la madrugada habrá una lluvia de estrellas.–

–¿También te informaron de ello?–preguntó con un leve humor la cocinera. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

–El idiota de Ginyu–Bulma sintió revolverse su estómago con solo pensar en su amiga y el soldado. ¿Como podía soportarlo?–. Las lluvias de estrellas son lo más bello del mundo.–

–Nunca he visto alguna–mencionó Bulma curiosa.

–Antes de ser raptada mi marido y yo íbamos al bosque con una manta, nos tirábamos en la hierba y esperábamos bebiendo a que apareciera. Era mágico–Nella aguantó no llorar al recordarle. Miró a la peliazul que la observaba atenta–. Luego hacíamos el amor hasta que amanecía. Realmente era bello.–

La joven se ruborizó al escucharla. Nella fue raptada hacía ya diez años. Durante ese tiempo tuvo que vivir como Bulma, pero en peores condiciones. Tuvo que ser obligada a olvidar el contacto con su marido para suplantarlo por el de otros hombres. Con la experiencia y los años, aprendió trucos y cómo manejar su cuerpo para complacer a los hombres a cambio de información, tanto valiosa como irrelevante.

–Me gustaría ver esa lluvia–pensó en alto Bulma.

El silencio ganó en la mesa. Las tres mujeres desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que terminaron para llegar a sus labores. Tara volvió a la cocina para limpiar, Nella volvió al prostíbulo por si algún hombre tenía ganas de empezar bien la mañana y Bulma a sus labores en el laboratorio.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento Vegeta observaba a los dos saiyajins pelear. No le gustaba dejar su entrenamiento de lado, pero pensó que ellos lo necesitaban más, al ser más débiles que él, para ir al laboratorio y entregarle a Bulma los scouters.

Después de haberla visto anoche no fue capaz de ir al prostíbulo. ¿Motivo? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Sólo recordaba a la joven incordiarlo con sus canciones tarareadas por el camino. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irritante? Pero lejos de todo eso, él, como muchos otros, no podía dejar de verla como a una chica hermosa. Y como un idiota, en vez de ir a desahogarse con una mujer prefirió volver a su habitación, darse una ducha fría y dormir.

¿Cuántas malditas duchas frías se ha dado desde que la adolescente se empezó a desarrollar? Perdió la cuenta hacía bastante tiempo. La maldita utilizaba ropa que provocaría hasta al ser más puro del mundo. Faldas cortas, escotes insinuantes o pantalones cortos o apretados. La condenada tenía un cuerpo apetecible y todo el mundo debía quedarse con las ganas de siquiera olerla. Pero él ya había traspasado esa primera barrera.

El aroma de Bulma se podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Las esclavas no olían tan bien o femeninas como ella, puesto que siempre desprendían olor a hombre y sudor, mientras que la peliazul olía a flores frescas mezcladas con su pureza.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio la reconoció en su pequeño y apartado escritorio. La vio con un plano azul observándolo con interés. La contempló en silencio mientras se acercaba a ella. Su cabello estaba recogido, dejando pequeños mechones caer por su pálido rostro. Sus ojos fijados en lo que tenía delante, brillando como un cielo de día despejado, sus pómulos aún algo regordetes por la adolescencia que atravesaba tenían un color más rosado pálido y sus labios eran pequeños y finos. Se mordía el inferior concentrada en su labor. Era una de sus peores manías, pues todo quien la veía haciéndolo, no podía evitar provocarse, y el príncipe no era menos.

Una vez que estaba delante de ella vio que seguía con su mirada en el plano sin percatarse de su presencia. Él tomó ese tiempo para seguir con su espionaje y perderse en el cuerpo, ahora cubierto por la bata blanca abierta, y parar en el mismo punto que antes paró Raditz. Su escote. En la comodidad de su laboratorio desabrochó un botón más dejando ver todavía más.

–Niña–una vez recompuesto de la visión, la miró al rostro y la habló. Bulma parpadeó dos veces y levantó la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa–. Los scouters.–

–Déjalos en la mesa de ahí–apuntó a la que tenía detrás de ella. El bufó molesto y obedeció–. Ya tengo ideado lo que haré con ellos.–

–¿En qué pensaste?–ella sonrió viendo como se colocaba a su lado observando el plano.

–Y... ¿Qué me darás a cambio?–Vegeta alzó una ceja desviando su mirada al de la chica.

–¿Qué?–preguntó incrédulo ante su pregunta.

–Ya sabes. Favor por favor–el príncipe se cruzó de brazos sin parar de mirarla–. Ayer me acompañaste a dejar el informe y a cambio yo te arreglo los scouters. Tu quieres saber como los mejoraré y tú...–

–¿Eres consciente de que podría esperar a que los tuvieras para saberlo?–Bulma se quedó callada al escucharle. Él sabía chantajearla pero ella... ella era otro cantar–me haces perder el tiempo, mocosa.–

–Pues bien. Vete–se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba la espalda para ir a la mesa y mirar los scouters–. Ya te enterarás después cuando lo tenga todo listo.–

–Soportaré la amarga espera–habló irónico Vegeta mientras se reía. Ella le miró molesta por su burla–. No tardes, niña.–

El príncipe abandonó el laboratorio dejando a una Bulma bastante frustrada. Ella quería hacerle chantaje para que la llevara a ver la lluvia de estrellas. No pensaba rehusarse a la idea de irse a dormir y perderse tal acontecimiento, por lo que buscaría algo lo suficientemente atrayente para que Vegeta aceptara ir con ella a ver la lluvia. Después de como Nella le explicó como fue con su marido, sintió unas ganas tremendas de sentir algo así con el saiyajin... aunque quería evitar el detalle de "hacer el amor hasta el amanecer".

* * *

Bulma no se presentó a ver a los saiyajins durante la mañana, ni siquiera comieron juntos. Estaba sumergida en el laboratorio arreglando los scouters y planificando un invento que atrajera a los guerreros. Sí... a los tres. Pensó que no sería buena idea que ella y Vegeta salieran fuera de la base, pues Freezer se enteraría, pero si salía con Nappa y Raditz también puede que no hubiera problema.

Por otro lado los guerreros notaron la ausencia de la humana, pero no la añoraron. Más bien agradecieron no tener la presencia de ella. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más insoportable tenerla al lado por culpa de su crecimiento, y ella no lo facilitaba con sus vestimentas. Apartarse de ella de vez en cuando tampoco era tan malo.

Ellos después de comer se encontraban en la sala donde vio Vegeta entrar a Bulma. Allí estaban reunidos con el tirano y sus dos leales soldados. Los saiyajins estaban de rodillas ante él, con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados. El lagarto sentado en su silla elevadora, movía una copa de vino entre sus manos mientras el soldado de piel verde leía los documentos que tenía entre sus manos.

–...llevando como un máximo de cinco días la purgación del planeta Kios–Vegeta miraba atentamente al soldado que leía–. El viaje será de cuatro días de ida y cuatro días de vuelta.–

–Bien, Zarbon–mencionó Freezer una vez que el soldado concluyó–. Dentro de una semana partiréis al planeta Kios, Vegeta.–

–Como ordene, Gran Freezer–el nombrado bebió de su copa de vino mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento del guerrero. Por muy bien que ocultase su odio hacia el lagarto, no podía esconder la humillación que sentía al verse doblegado.

–Nappa, Raditz–los nombrados por la villana voz miraron al lagarto–. Retiraos ahora mismo. Quiero hablar con vuestro... príncipe.–

–A sus órdenes, Gran Freezer–ambos nombrados se levantaron dándole una última reverencia para finalmente dejar solos al saiyajin de alto título junto con el tirano y los dos soldados a su lado.

Vegeta sintió un horrible recorrido por su espalda al escuchar el tono que utilizó para llamarle príncipe. Ese lagarto no se tomaba las molestias de llamarle como se merecía, siempre era mono o algo parecido, pero nunca por su rango real.

–Levántate, Vegeta–tras su orden realizada con un tono estricto, el príncipe se levantó del suelo para contemplar con sus oscuros ojos los sangrientos del tirano–. Hay un tema que merece ser tratado cuanto antes.–

–¿Qué sucede, Gran Freezer?–el saiyajin mantuvo su figura de soldado bajo órdenes de Freezer, pero su cabeza imaginaba como era tener su cuello bajo el fuerte agarre de su mano.

–Anoche... Malaka vino para darme informes–Vegeta frunció el ceño. El bastardo se atrevió a hablar con Freezer de lo de la mocosa, estaba seguro–. Al parecer la humana esa tuvo que llevarle unos papeles y me dijo que tu estabas con ella. ¿Podrías explicar qué hacías con ella, pequeño mono?–

–La acompañaba–la ira recorría su cuerpo junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada–. Era tarde para que anduviera por los pasillos sola. Está grabado, Gran Freezer. Sólo la acompañaba a darle los informes a Malaka.–

Freezer miró en silencio al príncipe. Éste no parecía angustiado o intimidado, en cambio notaba la cólera rodearle. Sonrió de medio lado sin apartar la mirada de su soldado. Él era consciente de la cercanía de la humana con los saiyajins y no hizo demasiados esfuerzos para evitarlo. Amenazó al escuadrón más que a cualquier otro soldado por si se atrevían a tocarla pero ahora le resultaba divertida la situación en la que se encontraba el saiyajin. Teniendo que justificar que hacía con la científica, con la que seguro ya habría tenido instintos de asaltarla.

–Sé que no eres tan necio para desobedecer órdenes mías–Vegeta vio bajar a Freezer de su medio de transporte. Eso no le gustaba–. Si tú o uno de los tuyos pone una sola mano a la hembra... No habrá planeta al que huir.–

–No existe intención ninguna por mi parte o por las de mi escuadrón, Gran Freezer–se defendió rápido el príncipe, sin apartar la mirada al tirano mostrando seguridad en sí mismo.

–Es sólo un aviso, Vegeta–sin darse cuenta del gran movimiento del lagarto, Freezer se puso delante de él propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando su caída y el brote de sangre salir por su boca–. Puedes retirarte.–

El lagarto le dio la espalda, miró a sus soldados mirarle riéndose se su postura. ¿Es qué siempre tenía que estar arrodillado ante tal bestia? Se levantó con la mano en su abdomen, mientras escupía la sangre que aún le recorría su boca. Reverenció una vez más al tirano a regañadientes y se marchó de la sala.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron chocó su espalda contra la pared. Agradeció no ver a ningún soldado por los pasillos que le encontrase en tal situación. En su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la amenaza de Freezer acompañado del hermoso rostro de Bulma.

A veces le gustaría tomarla, forzarla y que los planes de ese bastardo se fueran a la mierda, pero no podía. Por una parte estaba que él aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo tras sus actos y luego estaba ella. Ella, como él, estaba siendo obligada a trabajar para la bestia. No eran tan distintos al final del todo. No merecía sufrir más de lo que ya tenía que padecer en tal infierno.

* * *

Ya casi sería la hora de la cena. Los saiyajins entrenaban como de costumbre. Vegeta se recuperó del golpe y silenció su encuentro con el tirano. Los dos guerreros le incordiaban para que le revelaran lo que dijeron dentro de aquella sala, pero el príncipe les amenazaba con una fría y dura mirada.

Nappa vio extraño el comportamiento del joven saiyajin. Entrenaba con más rabia que nunca, tanto que prefirieron dejar que su duelo fuera con un enemigo invisible antes que con uno de ellos. Él desde el suelo contemplaba los fuertes puñetazos que daba a nadie, se perdía en su oscura y fría mirada. Quería saber que era lo que tanto le atormentaba, y sin ser un genio supo que era algo referente a Freezer.

–¡Chicos!–los saiyajins miraron hacia la puerta que se cerró tras la entrada de Bulma. Apareció con una amplia sonrisa portando sus scouters y un papel.

Tanto Vegeta como Raditz bajaron hasta el suelo a la vez que Nappa se acercaba a ella.

–Ya tengo los scouters–dijo una vez todos estaban junto a ella–. He creado un nuevo sistema sólo para vosotros tres.–

–Consigue sorprendernos–dijo Nappa agarrando su scouter azul poniéndolo en su oreja.

–Obviamente no podía dejar que los scouters estuvieran conectados unos a otros privando a Freezer descubrir vuestras conversaciones–Bulma se puso en su oreja el que era de color verde, el cual pertenecía a Raditz–. Aquí arriba he incorporado un pequeño botón que hará iniciar una comunicación privada en la cual sólo vosotros tres podréis hablar. Ahora mismo esta en este modo, para evitar que el lagarto nos escuche.–

–¿Botón?–Vegeta agarró el suyo y miró la parte superior del scouter viendo el pequeño botón blanco que se camuflaba con el objeto–. Si le doy otra vez ¿qué pasará?–

–Que Freezer escuchará tal y como siempre lo hizo–Bulma sonrió mientras se quitaba el scouter y se lo daba a Raditz–. Cuando establezcáis conversación entre vosotros lo que el equipo de comunicaciones escuchará será un fondo similar en el que estáis. Por ejemplo si es en la base puede que oigan soldados de fondo. Depende de donde os encontréis.–

–Interesante–Raditz se puso su scouter–. Supongo que si uno deja la comunicación privada ya no podrá oír a los demás si ellos siguen conectados entre sí ¿verdad?–

–¡Exacto!–Bulma miró a Vegeta y le entregó un papel–he pensado que para que iniciéis una comunicación sin llamar la atención utilicéis palabras claves, que no sean tampoco extrañas.–

–Una de las palabras es lagarto–señaló Vegeta en la hoja mientras Bulma sonreía.

–No tiene porque ser Freezer... puede ser un simple lagarto–Vegeta evitó emitir la sonrisa al escucharla. Obviamente no pondría esa palabra como una clave. Su vida valía más que una simple broma, pero el intento fue divertido.

–Ahora ya tenemos todo lo necesario–dijo Nappa mientras revolvía el cabello de Bulma cual niña pequeña.

–¡Aún no he terminado!–los guerreros miraron a la peliazul–tengo un proyecto en mente que os puede resultar fascinante.–

–¿Un proyecto?–Vegeta dudo de sus palabras. Había algo que no le gustaba en ellas.

–Sí... bueno–Bulma se puso a jugar con sus dedos haciendo que chocaran entre sí–. He pensado transformar vuestra sala de entrenamientos en una cámara de gravedad. Así podríais intensificar vuestra fuerza.–

Los tres saiyajins se miraron al unísono tan sólo escucharla. Las miradas fueron rápidas a Vegeta que la desvió a la humana.

–Pero... todo tiene un precio–el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco–. Esta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas en el planeta. Será en la madrugada. Había pensado hacer un picnic e ir todos ¿qué os parece?–

–¿Un picnic?–preguntó Nappa mientras algo en el interior de Vegeta palpitaba.

¿Ella con ellos fuera de la base? ¿De madrugada? No podían salir de allí sin autorización de Freezer y ahora ella proponía que todos fueran al bosque del planeta. ¿Estaba loca?

–En un picnic se lleva un mantel para ponerlo en la hierba y un montón de comida y bebida–sonrió Bulma mientra se lo explicaba a Nappa.

–¿Cómo una segunda cena?–preguntó curioso Raditz mientras se unía a la conversación de Nappa y Bulma.

–¡Para los saiyajins debería ser toda una gozada!–bromeó la científica mientras sonreía radiante. Veía que los guerreros estaban dispuestos a ir al picnic y ver la lluvia de estrellas, pero claro, todo debía pasar por el príncipe–Tara nos dará todo lo que necesitemos.–

–Suficiente–Vegeta se adelantó mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Bulma le miro dubitativa, pensaba que ya estaban más que convencidos con el tema de la comida. El príncipe miró a los dos soldados que reconocieron su sombrío rostro–. ¡Fuera!–

Los dos soldados salieron sin objetar mientras le daban un último vistazo a la humana que observaba sin comprender bien lo que ocurría. Ajena a todo lo sucedido con Freezer y la rabia que tenía acumulada el príncipe, éste rompió su furia ante la estúpida propuesta que ella recién había expuesto.

–¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta?–una vez los guerreros abandonaron la sala, él la miró aún más fríamente si cabía. Bulma no solía temer al príncipe, y aunque en ese momento debió sentir miedo o algo parecido, ella se quedó estática observando preocupada el semblante del saiyajin–no te gustó la propuesta ¿verdad?–

–Inteligente para inventar pero no para razonar–quieta en su sitio vio como el guerrero daba vueltas a su alrededor observándola con atención. Él había sido golpeado por su mayor enemigo por culpa de ella, y ahora la ilusa le ofrecía otro acercamiento. Sabía que debía pararla los pies, pero también era consciente de que la necesitaba–. Estoy harto de tus estúpidos comportamientos humanos, mocosa. Ayer perdí el tiempo contigo para llevar esa mierda de informe y ahora... ahora ¿quieres ir de excursión por el planeta? ¿Qué demonios quieres?–

Vegeta paró al instante frente a ella. Contemplaba sus ojos azules buscando una respuesta certera, pero sólo encontró inseguridad e incomodidad.

–Yo no quiero molestaros pero... me gustaría tanto ir, Vegeta–sintiéndose expuesta apartó la mirada. Él rechinó los dientes al ver su comportamiento, privándole de su estudio–. Por favor... Quiero ir con vosotros.–

–No–sentenció rápido. Bulma volvió a mirarle para ver como la daba la espalda. Se dirigía a la salida–. De ahora en adelante no deberías tener tanta confianza con este escuadrón. Si quieres buscarte problemas hazlo tu sola, pero no involucres a ningún saiyajin en tus caprichos de niña.–

Bulma tragó saliva viendo como se dirigía al panel a teclear el código. ¿Caprichos de niña? Ella sólo quería pasar más tiempo con los guerreros o, más bien, con él. Su mente recordó el aviso de Tara "No metas al príncipe en problemas". ¿Problemas? Ella sólo quería algo a cambio de dar también.

–¡Vegeta!–el nombrado frunció el ceño al oírla, molesto por su insistencia. No detuvo su intención de teclear en el panel para que se abriera la puerta y se largara dejándola sola con sus tonterías infantiles–No me has dicho nada sobre el proyecto...–

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Había olvidado por completo cual era el motivo por el que insistía. Molesto consigo mismo por haberse dado la vuelta y haberla mirado dándola el placer de ver que había llamado su atención.

–Sobre la Cámara de Gravedad... ¿qué piensas?–preguntó ella acercándose a él. Parecía no haber oído que no quería de su cercanía.

–Ni siquiera me has informado para que harás tal arreglo a la sala de entrenamiento–sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar cuando ella se puso frente a él.

–Para aumentar la fuerza del escuadrón saiyajin–el príncipe no quería rehusarse a tal invención. Quería que empezase en ese mismo momento. Conocía tan bien la mente de la humana que confiaba en que todo saldría tal y como lo maquinaba, pero aceptar era también tener que deber un favor, después de todo, ellos funcionaban así.

–No quiero tal invento si todo gira alrededor de tu picnic raro y tu maldita lluvia de estrellas–la humana suspiró y, como de horrible costumbre, se mordió el labio inferior–. No concibo bien que utilices mi fuerza para tus caprichos, mocosa.–

–¡No la utilizo para mis caprichos!–soltó enseguida llamando la atención del saiyajin–¡yo sólo quiero que te conviertas en el Super Saiyajin lo más rápido posible para que puedas matar a ese lagarto!–

Bulma habló sin pensar en sus palabras, claro que eran tan sinceras como lo demostraba su mirada. Vegeta sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla tan inocente y pura hablándole con aquel tono que no se acentuaba a su postura. Estaba rabiando pero a la vez suplicaba porque la creyera.

No sabía que hacer. Su asombro aumentaba cada vez que sus palabras volvían a su mente. Ella que después de soltar sus frases calló como si hubiera cometido un error, pero no fue así. La peliazul ayudaba a los guerreros para salvarse, que era lo más normal.

–¿Tan segura estás de que con tu invento lograré tal proeza?–Bulma abrió los ojos al escucharle. No pudo evitar soltar una larga y radiante sonrisa.

–No solo con mi invento... Tu fuerza también es un factor importante–Vegeta sonrió de medio lado mostrando un porte de orgullo. Ella supo reconocer enseguida su ego y arrogancia, después de todo fue la culpable de su presencia–. Yo confío en ti, Vegeta. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.–

El príncipe vio en los ojos de la joven humana un orgullo que hacía tiempo no veía en nadie, ni siquiera en sus más leales compañeros. Ella mezclaba ese sentimiento con lo que ella denominaba cariño. Él sabía que hacía mal, que posiblemente hubiera otra amenaza del lagarto, pero no podía negarse. Terrícola y saiyajin se necesitaban más de lo que creían, él la necesitaba para aumentar su fuerza y matar a Freezer, y ella a él para protegerla, ayudarle con su entrenamiento y así salvarse de las garras de la bestia.

–Empezarás mañana mismo–Bulma sonrió al escucharle. Estaba dispuesta a saltar a abrazarle como hacía con Nappa, pero Vegeta era precavido y conocía sus intenciones, antes de que ella se acercara la detuvo poniendo la mano al frente exigiendo que se detuviera.

–Pero...–él la miró al escucharla con un tono lleno de dudas–¿iremos a ver la lluvia de estrellas?–

–Creo que no te has enterado bien de ese punto, mocosa–el príncipe Vegeta se cruzó de brazos–. No se puede salir sin la autorización de Freezer. ¿Cómo pretendes irte?–

–¿Se la pedimos?–Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Lo único que necesitamos ahora es una patada en el culo de ese lagarto–la peliazul refunfuñó al escucharle.

–¡Pues nos escapamos!–comentó con alegría la chica. Vegeta frunció el ceño. Hace ya dos años que no se escapaban de la base de Freezer. Antes ella y los saiyajins solían ir al bosque por suplicas de Bulma, pero sólo lo lograba cuando le hacía favores. El tirano se enteró de que los paneles de las entradas eran hackeadas y, aunque no encontró al culpable, puso el doble de vigilancia logrando que el grupo no se fuera más de excursiones.

–Adivino que has tenido tiempo para estudiar cada detalle ¿no?–ella asintió y él, al escucharla, resopló cansado. No quería tener problemas después de lo de hoy y hubiese querido pedirla que pidiese otro favor, pero conocía su testarudez.

–Te prometo que el cornudo no se enterará de nuestra salida–no se convencía de las palabras de la humana, pero sus ojos radiaban tanto brillo que se vio incapaz de oscurecerlos–. Además... Le he pedido a Tara que nos prepare una de tus comidas favoritas. ¿No es genial?–

Vegeta no dijo nada, tecleó en el panel y en compañía de la humana salió de la sala. Caminaron juntos hacia el comedor donde sus compañeros debían estar mientras que por el camino ella le decía cualquier cosa para convencerlo de ir al picnic. Quería gritarle que se callara, que desde el momento que aceptó su propuesta de la cámara de gravedad ya había accedido a su petición, pero de vez en cuando ella se tomaba un tiempo dedicándole a aumentar su ego, por lo que no dijo nada.

Además, que tampoco la escuchaba en todo su argumento. Sólo podía recordar cuando le gritó que quería que se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin. Esas palabras se colaron más hondo de lo que hubiese querido, y sin molestarse, guardó el encuentro como un importante recuerdo.

Flash Back

 _-Tres meses después del secuestro de Bulma-_

 _Bulma ya miraba sus amaneceres diferentes a los anteriores, seguían siendo duros y difíciles, pero ya no lloraba o sufría como antes. Se levantaba con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque a veces fuera forzada. Desde que se unió al escuadrón saiyajin, que ella ya se veía como una más, todo su mundo allí había cambiado._

 _Todos los días se preparaba para las mismas y aburridas rutinas, pero ellos solían cambiarlas de vez en cuando. Se entretenía viéndoles discutir o pelear, adoraba escuchar las anécdotas del planeta de su raza narrado por Nappa, que hablaba con orgullo e instintivamente miraba al príncipe para observar sus ojos puestos en el grandullón escuchando también la historia de su raza._

 _Se volvió divertido incluso tener que curarles cuando Malaka les negaba el tanque de recuperación. Nappa al ser un hombre tan grande tardaba bastante tiempo en curarlo, pero valía la pena porque siempre le contaba algo interesante. Raditz que a regañadientes se dejaba tocar, había hecho una excepción con la humana, incluso le contó en un momento que su hermano pequeño estuvo en la Tierra._

 _Por otro lado Vegeta se rehusaba a ser atendido, eran los momentos en los que ambos discutían. Bulma se entretenía convenciendo al príncipe, y él se divertía escuchándola gruñir y ofreciéndole de mil inventos con tal de que se dejara sanar. Los tres lograron tener una relación que ni ellos mismos se creían._

 _Aquel día ella no tenía nada interesante en el laboratorio, así que optó por la única opción que tenía. Visitar al escuadrón. Se coló como de costumbre en la sala de entrenamiento y observó con atención las batallas que mantenían._

 _Sus ojos azules siempre se abrían radiantes y sorprendidos viendo la fuerza y resistencia del menor de ellos. Siempre que le veía entrenar se preguntaba cómo de fuerte era Freezer para no poder matarlo._

– _Que fuerte es–le dijo a Nappa una vez que se fue junto a ella. El guerrero la miró observar al príncipe y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios._

– _Claro que lo es–Bulma desvió la mirada al grandullón–. Vegeta es el príncipe de los saiyajins. Lo que le hace ser el más poderoso de toda la raza.–_

– _Supongo que carga un gran peso en su espalda–suspiró observando al príncipe._

– _Puede que más que Raditz o yo–el calvo también miró en la dirección del príncipe pelear con el guerrero de larga melena–. Algún día él se transformará en un Super Saiyajin.–_

– _¿Un qué?–los ojos azules de Bulma buscaron los oscuros de Nappa, encontrándose en poco tiempo–¿así es como se llaman cuando se transforman en monos gigantes?–_

– _Eh...–Nappa optó por no dar importancia a un comentario que sería ofensivo para su raza, y que por supuesto lo fue para él, pero sabía que ella era ignorante del tema–. Esa transformación se llama Ozaru, niña.–_

– _¿Ozaru? ¿Super Saiyajin?–Bulma llevó un dedo a su boca mostrando una pose dubitativa–¿algo más?–_

– _Deja que te explique, mocosa–la peliazul rió al oír el tono enojado que tenía Nappa–. La transformación Ozaru es la que alcanza un saiyajin bajo el efecto de una luna llena. Nos transformamos en lo que según tú llamas "monos gigantes", pero realmente sufrimos un gran aumento en nuestras fuerzas y un cambio de apariencia.–_

– _Ya... como King Kong–Nappa le miró curioso al escucharla, al ver su rostro ella rompió a reír molestando a los soldados que peleaban. Mirar los asesino ojos del príncipe la hizo callar–y... ¿Super Saiyajin?–_

– _Es una figura legendaria de nuestra cultura–siguió explicando el calvo no haciendo caso de lo que anteriormente había ocurrido–. Un saiyajin elegido podrá transformarse en el Super Saiyajin, un guerrero con una fuerza descomunal. Ni el mismo Freezer o alguno de sus familiares podría hacer frente a tal ser.–_

– _Y debo suponer que Vegeta es ese elegido–Nappa asintió–. Suena un poco a leyenda ¿no?–_

– _No es ninguna leyenda, niña–reprimió el calvo–. El príncipe Vegeta es el más fuerte de los saiyajins, por lo que es el único que podría llegar a conseguir esa transformación. Lo hará con un intenso y duro entrenamiento. Entonces no volverás a dudar de mis historias.–_

– _Si yo no dudo–se encogió de hombros–, pero parecía la típica historia que le cuentas a un niño.–_

– _Sólo alguien tan débil podría poner en duda algo así–Nappa decidió no seguir con la conversación y volver a su entrenamiento. Ya había notado la molestia del príncipe por su inapropiado descanso._

 _Bulma observó nuevamente al más joven. Su cabeza repetía una y mil veces "Intenso y duro entrenamiento". ¿Era por eso que Vegeta quería de su ayuda? Si era así ahora más que antes aceptaba hacer todo lo que él quisiera si por ello lograba que el príncipe se transformase en el Super Saiyajin que Nappa tanto parecía admirar._

Fin Flash Back

Bulma estaba más que feliz, radiaba alegría allí por donde iba. Era tanta la emoción que la invadía que ya molestaba a los tres saiyajins. La chica había logrado su cometido. Irían a ver la lluvia de estrellas con el escuadrón. Un momento en el que tendría una cercanía con el príncipe.

Le miró con disimulo. Estaba molesto, lo notaba. No estaba conforme con escapar de la base e ir al bosque, pero sólo serían un par de horas y era de noche. Ni Freezer ni nadie sabrían de su escapada. Ella había estudiado todo con detenimiento, había hackeado de nuevo la puerta de una de las salidas menos vigiladas, aunque no por ello menos peligrosa para ser descubiertos. Había sido sutil e inteligente, pero para salir debían darse prisa. Si tardaban más del tiempo que ella estudió sabrían que el panel de la entrada fue manipulado y, en consecuencia, tendrían que hacerle una desagradable visita al lagarto.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré subir pronto el tercer capítulo! :)**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	4. Lluvia de estrellas

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Siento si tardé en subir el tercer capítulo, pero tuve complicaciones con él y un poco con la trama xD Pero todo está solucionado y arreglado para continuar :)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3._ **Lluvia de estrellas.**

No fue difícil la escapada de la humana con los saiyajins. Logró manipular por más de treinta segundos las cámaras de vigilancia al igual que el panel de la puerta por la que marcharon. Bulma se felicitaba por tener esos conocimientos, pero luego su mente se nublaba al ver que no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con una nave para huir de la base.

Todo allí estaba bien vigilado. Había cámaras grabando las veinticuatro horas del día, en pasillos y comedores. Antes también se encontraban en las salas de entrenamientos, pero Bulma improvisó un plan bastante agotador. Reconstruyó las salas para poder eliminar las cámaras y así tener privacidad cuando fuera a ver a sus amigos.

Miró al frente estando atrás del todo junto con Raditz. Veía a Nappa hablar con el príncipe, el cual no le contestaba, que caminaba firme delante del grupo.

–En tu planeta no se hacían picnics ¿verdad?–Raditz miró a Bulma que intentó sacar un tema de conversación entre ellos.

–Claro que no–el saiyajin se cruzó de brazos haciendo notar su musculatura–. Esas cosas son una gran pérdida de tiempo, y nosotros lo gastamos en entrenar. –

–Te haces el duro pero en realidad adoras la idea de mi picnic–Bulma cargaba una cesta la cual le mostró a Raditz que pronto observó con una sonrisa al oler el aroma que desprendía–. Serán una pérdida de tiempo pero uno de los motivos son del agrado de vuestra raza. La comida.–

–Espero por tu bien que esa comida la hiciera la cocinera–Bulma miró al frente para ver a Nappa que paró para esperar a los jóvenes y andar a su lado. El príncipe estaba irritado y su presencia sólo acrecentó aquel estado, dándole un grito seco donde le ordenaba su retirada antes de que conociera la muerte–. Cocinas muy mal, mocosa. –

–¡No me saques el tema de nuevo, Nappa!–la chica infló sus mofletes dejando verse infantil, molestando notoriamente a los dos guerreros. Odiaban sus extraños comportamientos, el mayor porque lo veía ridículo y el joven porque lo veía insinuante aunque no lo fuese–. Sólo cociné una vez y… –

–Y será la última–Bulma miró con el ceño fruncido al guerrero de larga melena que reía con fuerza para molestar más a la científica–. Si algún día pretendes matar a un ser superior a ti dale de comer. Conseguirás el puesto de Freezer.–

–No es gracioso, bobo–antes de recibir reproches por el insulto Bulma cambió la conversación al ver las botellas que Nappa cargaba–. ¿Y eso?–

–Las robe en la última misión–Nappa miró una de las botellas negras que portaba–. No sé que demonios pone, pero sabe bien. Me recuerda a los licores de mi planeta.–

Bulma hizo un gesto de asco arrugando la nariz al escuchar al calvo. Odiaba los licores, no había probado ninguno y ni falta le hacía. Había visto sus efectos y también olido su aroma en los labios de Raditz, que al estar más o menos en un estado de embriaguez se le acercaba más haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su rostro juvenil. Suficiente para decir que jamás probaría tal veneno.

Volvió su mirada al frente viendo como Vegeta paraba delante del pequeño lago verdoso que había en aquel bosque. No dijo nada, sólo se fue hacia el lado de la orilla y se dejó caer sentado en la hierba. Los demás le siguieron, Nappa y Raditz andando y la peliazul corriendo para poner el mantel blanco y dejar la cesta sobre este.

–Siéntate en la tela, Vegeta–el nombrado miró de reojo a la joven. La oscuridad la hacía verse hermosa, y por ende, peligrosa. Él apartó su mirada y la clavó en el horrible lago del cual salían burbujas que rompían soltando un gas amarillento–. Como el príncipe dese.–

Ella tomó asiento en el mantel y pronto los demás la siguieron. Ante la insistencia de los guerreros por comer algo, sacó de la cesta todo lo que Tara la había preparado a ella y sus amigos, pero no era suficiente para alimentar a tanto saiyajin.

Prefirió no comer y dejar que ellos zamparan a su gusto, después de todo ella sólo quería ver la lluvia de estrellas, y si fuera junto al príncipe sería mucho mejor. Agarró su plato y se acercó al saiyajin que no había apartado la mirada del lago, pero cuando escuchó los pasos de la humana se giró a verla como tomaba asiento a su lado.

–Te he traído algo para que comas–Vegeta miró el plato que ella le ofrecía–. Será mejor que comas antes de que alguno de esos dos se lo zampen todo.–

Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus dos soldados. Les veía comer como animales y reír sobre anécdotas baratas que no valían la pena ni de ser escuchadas. Volvió la vista a la joven delante de él. Ofrecía el plato blanco lleno de carne y algunas verduras, su rostro reflejaba inocencia y alegría, sus ojos azules brillaban más por culpa de la luz lunar que la iluminaban.

Corriendo le arrebató el plato de las manos y empezó a comer bajo la mirada furiosa de la chica.

–¿Cómo dices? ¡Oh, por favor, Vegeta! ¡No me agradezcas el gesto que he tenido!–Vegeta la miró con una ceja alzada al escuchar hablarle con ironía y molestia. Aunque le hizo gracia verla irritada, prefirió ocultarlo–. ¿Podrías ser amable?–

–¿Podrías ser menos irritable?–la peliazul frunció el ceño ganando una sonrisa burlona en los labios del príncipe, que siguió comiendo lo que ella le ofreció.

–Te debe de parecer genial tratar así a la persona que te arregla todo lo que pides–bufó ella mirando al frente. Vegeta se encogió de hombros mientras arrasaba con toda la comida del plato–. ¿No te dieron una educación como príncipe?–

Vegeta la miró observándole molesta. No comprendía que ella se enfadase cuando en esos cinco años que se habían conocido él jamás agradeció un gesto. Al contrario de ella que siempre soltaba un gracias acompañada de una sonrisa radiante.

–Por supuesto–dijo en un gruñido.

–¿Entonces? ¡Puedes darme las gracias!–refunfuñó ella, haciendo verle al príncipe que no se trataba de una pelea seria, sino de discutir y complacer a una niña pequeña.

–Mi educación como príncipe se basaba en tratar con otros de título igual o similar al mío–contestó terminando su último bocado de carne–. Tú eres una mocosa humana debilucha, no una princesa o una reina.–

–¿Y por eso no me tratas como merezco?–Vegeta dejó el plato sobre la hierba volviendo a recostarse.

–Ya te trato como mereces, niña–Bulma vio a Vegeta cerrar los ojos. Quería darle un grito y romper la calma que le envolvía en ese momento, más no pudo. Se perdió en observar sus facciones varolines relajadas. Todo se reducía a poco cuando recordaba lo muy atractivo que era para su vista–. Y por esa regla de tres yo podría echarte en cara no nombrarme con mi título. No estás en condiciones de exigir.–

–No voy a llamarte príncipe sólo para recibir un gracias–se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mofletes. Gesto que pronto le pareció ridículo ya que no podía verla.

–Haces bien–los ojos azules de Bulma se agrandaron al ver la sonrisa burlesca que se formó en sus labios. Le pareció aún más guapo si cabía–. Aunque lo hicieras yo no te daría tus ansiadas gracias.–

–Borde–soltó con odio que sólo provocó en Vegeta la continuidad de su sonrisa.

Bulma se levantó para volver con los otros dos saiyajins. Si fuera por ella se quedaba ahí sentada a su lado, observando su rostro y escuchando su tranquila respiración, pero no quería que los demás vieran en ella ese actuar con él. Temía que uno fuera corriendo a decirle al príncipe que le miraba como una niña enamorada tonta, siendo así como se sentía.

Se sentó al lado de Nappa y observó que ellos ya habían empezado la fiesta bebiendo de ese licor que había traído el grandullón.

–El picnic fue una buena idea, niña–dijo Nappa después de darle un trago a la botella–. La comida estaba deliciosa.–

–Lo mejor será la lluvia de estrellas–Bulma miró al cielo pensando en que dentro habría una cortina brillante decorándola. Sabía que sería lo más hermoso que vería en muchos años.

–En 10 minutos–informó Raditz viendo la hora en su nuevo scouter–. ¿Nunca viste una lluvia de estrellas?–

–No–dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo–. Sólo por la televisión cuando era niña.–

–En nuestro planeta había muchas lluvias de estrellas–mencionó Nappa recordando su lugar de nacimiento–. Podías verlas desde la ventana de tu casa, pero desde el Palacio se veía mejor que en ningún sitio.–

–¿Tú viviste en el Palacio?–preguntó Bulma dudosa.

–No siempre–la joven se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros del saiyajin se dirigieron hacia el príncipe–. Cuando Vegeta nació el Rey me nombró su Escudero Real. Me mandaba junto a él a las misiones para enseñarle o protegerle si hacía falta, pero nunca fue así.–

–Es muy fuerte–habló Bulma con una sonrisa–. No necesita protección.–

–Efectivamente–concluyó Nappa para volver a darle un trago a su botella.

–¿Cómo eran los padres de Vegeta, Nappa?–Bulma siguió preguntando al gran saiyajin. Era el único que podía hablarle del príncipe, y cuando ella quería saberlo todo, preguntaba de todo.

–Vegeta se parece mucho al Rey–recordó Nappa con orgullo–. El físico sin duda es igual al de él, salvo que nuestro monarca tenía barba y el cabello más castaño que negro. Por otro lado la Reina era bastante peculiar–Bulma miró curiosa al saiyajin, pero no era el único. Raditz también escuchó con atención la historia narrada–. Era la saiyajin más hermosa pero también la más diferente. La gente decía que el príncipe sería débil teniendo a una madre tan poco "saiyajin".–

–Lo recuerdo–los ojos azules de Bulma vagaron enseguida a Raditz–. La Reina Arwen. Escuchaba decir que estaba debilitando al Rey y que el príncipe nunca llegaría a ser el más fuerte por su culpa.–

–Pero no entiendo–Bulma miró en la dirección de Vegeta que estaba ajeno a la conversación que tanto le concernía–. ¿Poco saiyajin?–

–Tenía sentimientos poco conocedores y que son calificados como débiles para nuestra raza–Bulma frunció el ceño al escuchar a Nappa–. Contando con que la Reina pudiera haber sido una guerrera de tercera.–

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Había escuchado antes el término guerrero de tercera, Nappa se lo dijo y Vegeta muchas veces descalificaba a Raditz utilizándolo como un insulto. Por lo que conocía, eran los saiyajins con el rango más inferior que había. Eran fuertes, pero no tanto como eran el caso de Nappa y Vegeta, los cuales se mofaban de ellos menospreciándolos con tales palabras.

–Nunca se confirmó pero eran unas sospechas que todo el mundo tenía–siguió Nappa–. No era muy fuerte, y nunca se la vio con guerreros de primera, por lo que pronto levantó rumores de que la Reina era una de tercera, que el Rey se encaprichó y que eso le llevó a la locura y la debilidad.–

Bulma no expresó sus sentimientos de rabia ante lo descubierto. ¿Locura y debilidad? ¿Por enamorarse? Porque eso es lo que ocurrió con el Rey. Él se enamoró de una mujer que no pertenecía a su rango, la hizo Reina y tuvieron a Vegeta, el cual ha dejado más que demostrado que no era débil, sino uno de los guerreros más fuertes que podían existir.

–¿Qué estáis hablando?–los tres dieron un salto asustados al escuchar a su lado al príncipe. Tragaron saliva y pidieron a todo dios que no hubiera escuchado la conversación sobre su familia–. La lluvia de estrellas empezará en un minuto.–

Tres suspiros de alivio sonaron al mismo tiempo, tanto que molestó al príncipe que tomó asiento en el mantel. Ya desde lejos le incordiaba escucharles cuchichear de quien sabe qué, a él poco le importaban esas cosas, pero empezaba a incordiarle los susurros que habían a su alrededor.

Lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue mirar cuidadoso a la peliazul. Le pareció extraño la postura que tenía. Parecía preocupada y pensativa, cuando creyó que la vería gritando emocionada por su anhelada lluvia de estrellas.

–Allí–Vegeta miró donde Raditz apuntó. Levantó la mirada al cielo y vio como era adornado por un montón de estrellas que dejaban a su paso una estela de luz.

–¡Que hermoso!–sus ojos azabaches bajaron para ver a Bulma. Ahí estaba la chica con la que esperaba encontrarse. Una gritona y ensoñadora, hermosa y con los ojos brillantes. Era muy predecible.

Volvió la vista en el paisaje que había delante de ellos. Él ya había visto muchas lluvias de estrellas, en su planeta y en otros a los que iba a purgar. Siempre le pareció lo mismo, un acontecimiento aburrido, pero la emoción que ella ponía la transmitía a los demás.

Bulma miraba con admiración la hermosa lluvia. Sus ojos intentaban seguir el camino que recreaban para luego volver a empezar con las nuevas. Era imposible que su sonrisa se borrara. Había aparecido junto con aquel bello acontecimiento.

Cualquier pensamiento de tristeza por lo que había sufrido la madre de Vegeta se había ido junto con las estrellas. Ahora sólo podía pensar que, a pesar de vivir en aquel infierno y bajo las órdenes de esa bestia, mientras estuviera con los saiyajins tendría momentos como aquel para guardarlos en su memoria. Sentía que no todo era tan malo, y que podía disfrutar de la vida si ellos estaban con ella.

* * *

Después de media hora la lluvia había acabado y, aunque Vegeta había ordenado que volvieran a la base, continuaron sentados en la hierba. Bulma había acompañado a los saiyajins a beber de aquel licor que Nappa había traído. Después del hermoso acontecimiento pensó que no sería malo probar un poco de la bebida y divertirse un poco más.

Entre los cuatro estaban bebiendo pero no había ninguno afectado por sus síntomas, excepto una. Bulma le había dado seis tragos contados, largos y ardientes, que fueron suficientes para hacerla efecto. Se reía cada dos por tres, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y pedía volver a darle un trago.

–Podíamos haberla dado de beber hace tiempo–comentó con burla Raditz viendo como discutía con Nappa para que le diera la botella–. Es más divertida.–

–Gritona también–frunció Vegeta el ceño al escuchar el chillido de la joven a Nappa, que soltó la botella para tapar sus sensibles oídos.

–¡Es mía!–Bulma le volvió a dar un trago largo mientras Nappa gruñía.

–Has bebido mucho, niña–Vegeta le arrebato la botella a la joven, que hizo un puchero al príncipe. Él frunció el ceño molesto al verla. Odiaba sus comportamientos infantiles que la hacían verse irresistible–. Hora de ir a dormir.–

–Vegeta, eres un aburri…–ante de terminar de hablar Bulma, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia los arbustos llamando la atención de los tres guerreros. Éstos no tardaron en reír al escuchar a la joven vomitar todo lo que había tomado.

–Suficiente diversión por hoy–Vegeta se levantó y miró a los dos guerreros–. Guardad las cosas. Iré a por la borracha.–

Los dos guerreros rieron ante como fue llamada la peliazul. Vegeta por su lado sonrió burlón mientras se encaminaba a buscar a la chica.

La encontró vomitando a un arbusto, apoyada con una mano en un árbol y con la otra echando hacia atrás sus mechones azules para no mancharlos. Vegeta se acercó y la miró con su sonrisa. Bulma al oír las pisadas poco sigilosas del príncipe levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos negros. Sonrió por culpa del alcohol.

–Por eso las niñas no deberían beber–dijo una vez estando a su lado. Arrugó la nariz al oler el horrible aroma que salía de los arbustos.

–¡Veggi!–Bulma saltó al cuello de Vegeta colgándose de él. El príncipe se sorprendió quedándose en shock. ¿Veggi?–¿me das un abrazo?–

Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos. Obviamente no pensaba dejar que volviera a beber nunca más.

–No–la apartó de él con delicadeza. Suspiró al verla reír mientras su mejillas aún mantenía el rojo carmín a causa del licor.

–Andaaaa, Vegeta–el príncipe la esquivó al ver que iba a volver a lanzarse a él. Tragó saliva al verla de nuevo sonriente.

–Te dije que no, enana borracha–Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la miró con frialdad, como si con ello pudiera echarla atrás.

–¿Y un besito?–y la compostura del príncipe se fue al traste. ¿Un beso? ¿Ella quería un beso de él?–Mira. Aquí en la mejilla ¿vale?–

Vegeta volvió a gruñir mientras la veía señalarse la sonrojada mejilla.

–Se acabó, mocosa–sin notar la rapidez, Bulma, vio a Vegeta desvanecerse y aparecer delante de ella. La agarró por la cintura y la tiró encima suya, cargándola en su hombro con poco cuidado–. Ahora nos vamos.–

–¿Y me llevas a mi habitación?–siguió preguntando cosas que irritaban al joven príncipe. ¿Era consciente de lo que provocaban sus palabras? Sentía que su maldita borrachera le pedía a gritos que la hiciera suya por culpa de todo lo que decía bajo sus síntomas.

–No–dijo rápido y mordaz. Ni de broma se jugaría la vida cuando Freezer le viera por los pasillos con la humana en su hombro estando borracha, dirección a su habitación.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No!–Bulma intentó imitar la voz de Vegeta sin lograr mucho éxito a que se pareciera, pero logró que él se diera por aludido y dijera un desprecio que ella no escuchó–El príncipe que sólo sabe decir no.–

–Deja de ladrar–Vegeta la movió en su hombro como si lograse hacerla callar, pero se arrepintió cuando la escuchó gritar dañando sus tímpanos –. Efectivamente no volverás a beber, al menos no en mi presencia. –

Vegeta salió volando con la chica en su hombro. Bulma, al no verlo venir, dio un fuerte grito por el susto. En el camino se encontraron con los dos saiyajins. Raditz observaba la escena molesto. Si hubiera ido a buscar a la humana ahora sería él el privilegiado de llevarla en brazos. Por otro lado Nappa estaba poco pendiente de lo que ocurría. Al grandullón le tocó llevar la cesta e intentaba llevarla de la forma que pareciera varonil, pero no había manera.

Al llegar a la entrada por la que habían salido, Vegeta encendió su scouter. Le dio al botón para que Freezer no pudiera estudiar nada de lo que hacía con él, e introdujo un código que utilizó Bulma para hackear la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y rápido entraron, ya que eran treinta segundos de lo que disponían. Vegeta soltó a Bulma que ante el vuelo perdió todo síntoma de alcohol en su cuerpo, para dejar paso a una chica mareada y confusa.

–Vete ahora a dormir, niña–Bulma miró a Vegeta confusa. Éste estudió su mirada cansada y entonces lo peor supo que llegaba ahora.

La chica cayó al suelo a causa de que las piernas le flaqueaban.

–Hay que llevarla a su habitación, Vegeta–Nappa miró a la niña en el suelo. No estaba desmayada ni dormida, pero si fatigada y extraña, con los ojos cansados y el cuerpo débil.

–¿La llevo?–Vegeta miró rápido a Raditz. Le echó una mirada de arriba abajo con frialdad que hizo al saiyajin arrepentirse.

–¿Para que te aproveches del momento? Ni hablar–Vegeta se agachó hasta quedar frente a la humana. Paso una de sus manos por sus piernas y la otra por su espalda. Sin dificultad la levantó entre sus brazos.

Raditz apretó los puños con rabia. Ya no sólo porque él la tocaba, sino porque le había dejado como un violador. Puede que no fuera un buen hombre, era despiadado y alguna vez haya tomado a una mujer a la fuerza, pero la humana era diferente. Para los saiyajins lo era. Si Bulma decía adelante él lo haría, pero si le decía que no, esperaría. No era capaz de robarle la inocencia a la persona que la ayudaba en ese lugar.

Vegeta se marchó sin decir nada. Iba junto con la chica hasta su habitación. Era consciente de lo que ocurriría mañana. Freezer le haría llamar, le interrogaría por lo que vio en las cámaras y recibiría una brutal paliza. Y pedía porque fuera aquello, no quería morir ante el enemigo y menos con tanta diferencia de fuerzas. Quería que Bulma hiciera aquella cámara de gravedad, hacerse fuerte y convertirse en el Super Saiyajin. Entonces el lagarto no tendría escapatoria y él sería el más fuerte del Universo.

Mientras tanto sólo pedía por que le dieran una paliza que pudiera cuidarse bien. Pensó en que ella podría curarle como siempre. Aunque muchas veces la negaba era por reacciones justificadas. Nunca en su vida había sentido unas manos tan suaves y finas. Nadie jamás le tocaba con el cuidado con él que ella le tocaba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación miró el panel. Él no sabía su código. Bajó la mirada hacia ella que parecía dormida entre sus brazos. Bufó molesto.

Recordó el día de ayer, cuando ella tecleó su código. Le llevó un tiempo recordarlo pero estaba seguro de que sabía cual era. Lo memorizó bien y lo puso en el panel. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que las puertas se abrían ante ellos.

Entró corriendo, quería dejarla rápido y salir cuanto antes para que las cámaras lo grabasen. No encendió la luz de la habitación cuando las puertas se cerraron, él podía ver bien en aquella oscuridad, por lo que caminar hasta la cama de la chica y dejarla en ella no fue ningún dilema.

La dejó sobre el colchón y la observó detenidamente. Bulma se removió al sentir la comodidad de la superficie en la que estaba. La vio abrir los ojos pesadamente y buscar algo. Pronto supo que le buscaba a él.

–Vegeta–el príncipe se sorprendió de ver que con su mano le buscaba. Finalmente llegó hasta tocarle la mano y agarrarla. Iba a quitarse, pero el contacto era demasiado agradable para negárselo–, gracias.–

–Duérmete, mocosa–observó la débil sonrisa que le regaló.

–¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?–Vegeta alzó una ceja.

–Te has portado mal–contestó con burla.

Bulma soltó la mano del príncipe y se acomodó en su cama mientras sonreía cual niña feliz.

–¿Me lo darás cuando me porte bien?–volvió a preguntar sin problemas. No pensaba cuanto se arrepentiría cuando todo rastro de alcohol desapareciera al amanecer.

Vegeta se quedó mirando a la risueña e infantil humana. Pensaba que era tentadora, mucho para su gusto. Ella tan parecida a su raza físicamente, aunque posiblemente más hermosa que la mayoría de las mujeres saiyajins, era el veneno más letal que había conocido. Si se hubieran dado otras circunstancias en las cuales Freezer no hubiera recalcado que ella no podía ser tocada, él hubiera asegurado haber compartido algún momento íntimo con la joven. Uno diferente al cual estaba teniendo ahora.

–Duerme ya–sentenció mientras se daba la vuelta. Bulma le miró perezosa, podía reconocer un poco su figura en aquella oscuridad que los envolvía.

–Buenas noches–susurró ella antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y esperar que el sueño la llamase.

El príncipe escuchó su última frase. No contestó. Salió de su habitación y sin temor alguno caminó hacia la suya. Él sabía que estaba grabado. Que las cámaras de la base habían captado como él la llevaba en brazos y la metió en su habitación. No estuvo mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que se hubiera podido ver ya podría ser malinterpretado.

No odiaba a la chica por su insistencia, ni mucho menos la despreciaba. Él reconocía necesitarla, tanto como sabía que ella necesitaba de su escuadrón. El problema estaba en que ella era una trabajadora de Freezer que no podía tocarse y que él era un soldado a su mando que compartía una cercanía con ellos que los demás hombres de la base envidiaban.

Con sus ojos vio el paso del tiempo en la chiquilla con la que convivía. Llegó siendo una niña. Una pequeña novedad. Las mujeres en la base no trabajaban de otra cosa que no fueran de cocineras o prostitutas. Freezer no las quería ni de enfermeras. Él no creía en la inteligencia femenina pero con Bulma… ella le hizo cambiar de opinión sólo una vez.

Ahora, aunque no era una mujer todavía, había crecido y por norma de la vida su cuerpo se adaptaba a esas etapas. El de la joven se desarrolló pronto y había llamado la atención de todos.

Él intentaba mantenerse alejado y frío, pero ella era una mosca incordiando. Su aroma y su felicidad le irritaban cada vez que se acercaban, y sólo le producía ese sentimiento porque ella era provocativa sin querer serlo.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _~Un año atrás~_

 _El príncipe llegó a su habitación agotado. Miró la hora en la alarma sobre la pequeña mesa de noche. Marcaban las 02:17 a.m._

 _Se dejó caer en la cama agotado. Su día fue largo e intenso desde el comienzo hasta el final. Esa misma mañana había vuelto de una misión de tres largos meses. Quiso descansar después de ello pero Freezer le mandó presentarse ante él para informar de todo lo acontecido en su trabajo._

 _La tarde la pasó entrenando y escuchando a la joven humana que no dudó en ir a verlos una vez supo de ellos. Vegeta odiaba que cada vez que volvía de una misión la veía mejor que antes, más bella y mujer. Para apartarla de ellos le ordenó que arreglase su scouter, el cual estaba destrozado tras la misión._

 _La noche la pasó visitando al prostíbulo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Pesadamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ducha para borrar de su cuerpo cualquier olor de mujer que pudiera tener._

 _Se quitó la armadura y los guantes, pero antes de quitarse las botas y proseguir con el uniforme escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Frunció el ceño odiando no tener su scouter. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esa hora a su habitación?_

 _No sabía si podía ser uno de sus soldados o tal vez el lagarto enano que quería perturbar su sueño antes de tocarlo._

 _Molesto se dirigió al panel y tecleó su clave. Iba a ponerse delante de la puerta para ver a su visitante pero mientras se abría la puerta alguien se coló en su habitación. No hizo falta deducir de quien se trataba cuando unos reflejos azules pasaron delante de sus ojos negros._

 _Miró a la joven chica de, por entonces, 14 años. Le miraba con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando. Vegeta iba a reprimirla y echarla a patadas, nadie más que él y el maldito lagarto entraban a su habitación. Ni siquiera una mujer llegó a pisar aquel dormitorio. Pero verla de esa forma le hizo olvidar su idea principal y cuestionarse que la pasaba. Pronto muchas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. Pensó en que algo malo la había ocurrido, algo como que alguien la hubiese herido u obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Su cabeza pensó en un soldado propasándose con ella._

 _–¡Vegeta!–el príncipe no pudo reaccionar a lo ocurrido. Ella, a sabiendas de como era él, se atrevió a lanzarse sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Había rodeado su cintura y su cabeza se escondía en su pecho humedeciendo su traje azul._

 _Él no supo que hacer. No sabía si apartarla o abrazarla o preguntarla. Sólo podía observar como se rompía en un mar de lágrimas acrecentando la idea de que alguien la hubiera hecho algo._

 _–¿Qué ha pasado?–finalmente reaccionó. La agarró de los brazos con cuidado y la apartó de su pecho para ver sus ojos azules repletos de lágrimas–. ¿Alguien te hizo daño? Dime su nombre y lo mataré ahora.–_

 _–¿Eh?–ella le miró con sus ojos grandes y dudosos–. ¿Matar? ¡No! Nadie me hizo nada, Vegeta.–_

 _–¿Qué?–la contempló en silencio y odiosamente vio como de nuevo mordía su labio inferior. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo arrepintiéndose de ello al momento. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes azul ajustada a su cuerpo marcando escote y curvas, mientras que sus pantalones eran grises y cortos, dejando ver sus largas y brillantes piernas. Luchó por levantar la mirada y perderse en sus brillantes ojos–. ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has venido llorando, mocosa?–_

 _–Tuve… tuve una horrible pesadilla–Vegeta gruñó al oírla. La apartó con brusquedad pero con el cuidado suficiente de no dañarla. Ella le miró con los ojos tristes._

 _–¿Me molestas por una estúpida pesadilla?–se quejó el áspero príncipe–. ¿No tenías un juguete con el que dormías, mocosa?–_

 _–Abracitos–nombró ella nostálgica–. Zarbón me lo rompió.–_

 _–Pues le abrazas y lloras a tu almohada–Bulma miró los ojos negros de Vegeta–. No me molestes por tonterías y no vuelvas a colarte en mi habitación. Sabes que… –_

 _–Odias que entren a tu habitación–le interrumpió ella terminando su frase. Vegeta la pulverizó de una sola mirada pero ella no se inmutó. Ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando debía o no temerlo. Se abrazó a si misma y agachó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus pies–. ¿Podrías hacer hoy una excepción?–_

 _–¿Qué?–Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo con cierto desprecio. Pero no valió la pena ya que ella miraba al suelo y él se volvió a perder en su imagen._

 _–¿Me dejas dormir contigo?–ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el príncipe saiyajin estático en su lugar._

 _Vegeta tragó saliva al escucharla. ¿Ella dormir en su habitación? ¿Con él? ¿Es que ella quería su muerte? Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesto a recriminar, pero ella se adelantó._

 _–Cuando tú y los demás os vais a misiones largas siempre tengo pesadillas en las que os veo morir a manos de Freezer–dijo ella con un tono apagado, fue como si algo se colara en el pecho del príncipe–. Normalmente cuando volvéis no vuelvo a tener esos sueños pero esta noche se ha repetido… pero sólo te mataba a ti.–_

 _Desde hacía tiempo él era consciente de que ella se preocupaba por él y los otros dos saiyajins. Siempre les cuidaba cuando estaban heridos y tenía el valor de enfrentarse a uno de los tres en los entrenamientos por, según ella, ser muy brutos con los demás._

 _Al principio creyó que lo hacía por el mero hecho de que si ellos caían, ella no tendría posibilidad alguna de salir de allí sola, pero con el paso del tiempo supo que se equivocaba. Ella se preocupaba porque era su forma de ser. Le parecía asqueroso que alguien tuviera esos sentimientos, ya que sólo la hacían débil, cosa que ella era._

 _Antes lo veía insufrible, que ella se preocupase por ellos de tal forma, pero con el tiempo se adaptó y lo aceptó. La dejó ser débil como era, con sus sentimientos y miedos. Él la vio como a una persona que hacía mucho partió al otro mundo, siendo él un niño. Nadie se preocupó por él, y pensó no quererlo, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado a que Bulma le prestase ese tipo de atenciones._

 _–Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, niña–contestó no sabiendo que más palabras utilizar._

 _–Pero debía comprobar que estabas bien–internamente él sonrió. Nuevamente su expuesta preocupación por él–. Sólo será esta noche, Vegeta. Te juro que no molestaré.–_

 _–No–Vegeta volvió a teclear el código haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Miró a la chica que le observaba aún apagada–. Si no quieres verme como en tu pesadilla harías bien en volver a tu habitación.–_

 _–No–frunció el ceño al escucharla y verla sonreír débilmente–. Tú no morirás a manos de Freezer.–_

 _–Entonces sigue la norma–reprimió el guerrero–. Si quieres vivir y que viva, vete.–_

 _Bulma asintió aún no convencida de lo que hacía, pero sabía que ponía a Vegeta en un duro aprieto. Salió de la habitación mientras se perdía observando los oscuros ojos del príncipe hasta que las puertas se cerraron._

 _El príncipe suspiró una vez ella se había marchado. Se acercó hacia su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Miró al techo mientras recordaba como ella le pedía dormir junto a él. Pensó que era una loca osada y que por ciertos caprichos que le daba acabaría costando caro con Freezer. Para él fue mucho no pulverizarla en ese momento que violó su privacidad entrando a su prohibida habitación._

 _No lo hizo por dos razones obvias, la primera era que Freezer le mandaría junto a ella en cuanto se enterase y la segunda porque la necesitaba. Ella era la única que podía ayudarle a aumentar su fuerza gracias a sus inventos en las salas de combates._

 _No quiso pensar más. Dejó por sentado que la locura de la chica sería difícil de cambiar, y que debería aguantarla quisiera o no, así que de la misma forma a la preocupación que mostraba por él y sus soldados. Por mucho que molestase ya no le quedaba más que aceptar y asumirlo, después de todo su madre era igual de terca y cercana que la humana._

 _Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Aquella niña empezaba a afectarle, pues hacía mucho que no recordaba a su sentimental y extraña madre saiyajin._

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Vegeta caminó firme y tranquilo por los pasillos de la base. Iba rumbo a su habitación sin preocuparse de los soldados ebrios que se cruzaba en su camino. Evitó cualquier contacto visual con ellos, al igual que prefirió hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios llenos de desprecio a su casi extinta raza.

Sólo se paró cuando notó una figura apoyada en la puerta de la sala de su escuadrón. Siguió con su postura indiferente, pero a cada paso que daba y que reconocía al visitante su rabia y odio acrecentó junto con su paso.

–Vaya, Vegeta–rechinó los dientes al escuchar la irritante voz del soldado delante suya–. ¿Terminaste tu visita nocturna con la humana?–

Vegeta miró de arriba abajo al soldado de ojos dorados. Zarbon estaba recargado en la puerta cerrada, de brazos cruzados y con el semblante divertido. Lo último que deseaba aquella noche era un enfrentamiento con uno de los guerreros más cercanos al lagarto.

–Vamos a entrar a charlar–se apartó de la puerta y le dio la espalda esperando a que el príncipe teclease su código–. Hay algo importante que debemos tratar, pequeño simio.–

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Quiero informaros que me gusta meter Flash Backs en los capítulos por el hecho de que esta historia está ambientada en que Bulma ha convivido durante cinco años con lo saiyajins. Introduzco recuerdos que puedan ser importantes y esenciales para que sepáis, por ejemplo, la tolerancia que tienen con ella. Esas aceptaciones de que se preocupe por ellos, los cuidados, etc, etc.**

 **Obviamente a lo largo de la historia todo se irá entrelazando un poco más, pero por ahora para que entendáis comportamientos y ciertas tolerancias de los saiyajins con Bulma o viceversa (porque hay casos en los que ella también acepta ciertas cosas de los guerreros), incluiré pequeños Flash Backs para descubrir como eran la relación entre ellos durante esos cinco años desconocidos por ahora.**

 **Sin más que añadir;**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído, por vuestra paciencia conmigo y por haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	5. Demonios en el infierno

**¡Capítulo 4! ¡Aquí os dejo con el siguiente cap! ¡Espero que os guste :)**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4._ **Demonios en el infierno.**

Vegeta observó apoyado contra la pared como Zarbon paseaba a sus anchas por su habitación. Odiaba que él estuviera allí, que mirase con ojo crítico cada rincón de la sala y, para su desgracia, no poder hacer absolutamente nada. La única defensa que tenía eran un par de insultos baratos que pudieran molestar al soldado verde, puesto que echarle a patadas no era ni siquiera una idea con él.

–¿Abrirás tu boca de rana en algún momento?–el Príncipe sonrió con burla al ver que su cometido fue logrado. Zarbon puso su mirada en él cargada de desprecio, pero pronto su postura se asemejó a la del saiyajin.

–Que gracioso estás hoy pequeño mono–Vegeta optó por ignorar su insulto. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su mirada fría y calculadora–. Si yo fuera tú mediría mis palabras. Conmigo tienes mucho que perder.–

Vegeta analizó a su enemigo. No perdió de vista ningún movimiento o amenaza de Zarbon. El soldado de Freezer paró en seco en medio de la habitación con su mirada fija en el Príncipe. Llevó una de sus manos a su cadera y la otra acariciaba su mentón mientras le daba una mirada rápida de arriba abajo y viceversa al saiyajin para concluir con una sonrisa de lado.

–No veo ni una gota de sudor por tu cuerpo o un olor inusual que proceda de ti–Vegeta alzó la ceja al escuchar al soldado–. Dime… ¿Qué hacías con la humana, mono?–

Vegeta no le contestó. Se quedó mirándole sin sentirse intimidado por el estudio que Zarbon le realizaba sin problema alguno.

–¿Crees que no te vi por la cámara? ¿Crees que no sé que tú, tu escuadrón y la humana habíais escapado? ¿O tampoco crees que no soy consciente de como entrabas a la habitación de la chica cargándola en brazos?–Vegeta se tensó ante su segunda pregunta. Para la última tenía una coartada. Estuvo poco tiempo en su dormitorio, pero ¿debía estar tranquilo ante esa justificación cuando Bulma estaba en un estado de embriaguez?

–¿Irás a chivarte a Freezer como su zorrita?–soltó Vegeta con veneno para mostrarle al soldado verde que no tenía nada que temer. El problema fue ver como la sonrisa arrogante de Zarbon se hacía más notoria.

–La suerte está de vuestro lado, pequeño mono–Zarbon se aproximó con paso firme y amenazante hacia Vegeta que aún se mantenía en alerta–. El Gran Freezer ha debido partir por indefinido tiempo a ver a su hermano. Por lo que no hay nada que chivar.–

–¿Qué quieres, Zarbon?–el Príncipe se separó de la fría pared sin quitar su mirada de cada movimiento del soldado.

–Impresionante… ¿En esa cabeza de primate se puede hallar inteligencia?–Zarbon alzó su risa para molestar al saiyajin que soltó un gruñido al escuchar su insulto–Está en mi poder decirle al Gran Freezer que tú y esa asquerosa humana manipularon las cámaras y paneles de una puerta y que luego al entrar la llevaste a su habitación entre tus brazos… A juzgar por el estado en que se veía a esa niña parecía haber sido drogada para fines muy perversos. ¿No crees, Vegeta?–

–Deja de montarte historias, Zarbon. Si tanto quieres ir a decírselo a Freezer no entiendo por qué… –

–Porque en ausencia del Gran Freezer yo soy el que manda en esta base, pequeño mono–Vegeta apretó los puños al escucharle–, y como ya te he informado será por tiempo indeterminado. Puede que vuelva mañana o puede que esté medio año. Ya sabes que cuando falta para ir con el Gran Cooler las probabilidades de que vuelva pronto son escasas.–

–Te repito entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres–Vegeta intentó volver a calmarse. Se volvió a apoyar en la pared y de nuevo cruzó sus brazos, pero por dentro la intranquilidad afloraba cada vez más.

–A cambio de mi silencio tú y tu amiga me serviréis–aún sabiendo que él quería sacar provecho de la situación, Vegeta no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sus ojos se abrieron más y sus labios se separaron ante la propuesta realizada.

–Vete a la mierda–Zarbon sonrió ante las palabras frías del guerrero–. No seré tu puta. Si quieres un sirviente contrata a Malaka.–

–¿Tan poco vale tu vida y la de la humana?–apretó la mandíbula mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de Zarbon–. Si te niegas te mataré a ti y a la chica la daré como un regalo a un escuadrón… El que yo quiera.–

No se hacía daño cuando apretaba sus dedos en los músculos de sus brazos. Era tanta la rabia, tanta las ganas de venganza que sólo le frenaba la impotencia de saber que en un duelo él sería el caído.

–Sólo quiero que trabajéis para mí, Vegeta–Zarbon sin permiso alguno se sentó en la cama del Príncipe–¿también te has traído a la humana aquí?–

–Cierra la maldita boca–Vegeta se acercó hacia Zarbon con la intención de levantarlo y con algo de suerte echarle de su habitación.

–Solo misiones–el Príncipe paró delante de él antes de obligarlo a que se levantara. Para la suerte del saiyajin el soldado verde ya se estaba incorporando–. Hay ciertos planetas que pagarían una gran suma de dinero por sólo hacer unos pequeños arreglos en sus bases militares.–

–¿Quieres que trabaje para ti y que tú te quedes con el dinero?–Zarbón echó hacia atrás su trenza con arrogancia.

–Debo admitir que la humana es útil en la base–el soldado verde pasó al lado de Vegeta, se puso a su altura y susurró algo para que escuchase lo que finalmente quería decirle–. Quiero que tú y tu escuadrón hagáis estas misiones para mí, que os llevéis a la humana y que ella realicé todo lo que la ordenen. Todo beneficio será mío ya que guardar el secreto de esta noche tiene un precio elevado.–

Zarbon se separó de Vegeta y sin pensarlo se acercó hacia la puerta, tecleó el número que vio antes poner al Príncipe en el panel y la puerta se abrió. Antes de salir miró por el rabillo del ojo al saiyajin acompañado de una sonrisa.

–Tenemos algo en común hoy, Vegeta… No queremos que el Gran Freezer se entere de lo ocurrido–finalmente salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró.

Una vez acompañado de su querida soledad Vegeta empezó a destrozar cada rincón de la habitación. Necesitaba desahogarse, debía calmar sus nervios de la única forma que sabía ya que tenía descartada la idea de salir detrás de Zarbon para enfrentarle y matarle.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba y como era costumbre el despertador sonaba a su hora. Aquel día el sonido de la alarma le golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza. El dolor se metía dentro y la taladraba tortuosamente.

Bulma agarró el despertador y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacía el suelo logrando que se rompiera y, por ende, que silenciara.

Sabía que ya era hora de despertar y que como siempre debía ir a trabajar pero hoy costaba más que ayer. Se durmió tarde, el dolor de su cabeza no cesaba y para acompañar su tormento la cama no la dejaba salir, o más bien ella no quería dejarla.

Hizo el esfuerzo más duro de su vida, apartar las mantas e incorporarse. Lo primero que sintió fue que su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas, no le fue difícil saber el motivo… ayer se pasó la noche bebiendo de aquel horrible y asqueroso licor que había llevado Nappa.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama. Se fijó que llevaba las mismas ropas que la noche anterior. Suspiró y se desvistió para meterse en la ducha mientras su cabeza intentaba recordar que ocurrió anoche.

Después de una ducha relajante, de haberse cambiado y haber desayunado, la científica volvía a su puesto de trabajo. Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la base hasta su sala mientras silbaba una melodía. Para ella ese camino era el más tranquilo del día. A esa hora la mayoría o estaban entrenando o habían partido a una misión. Sólo estaban ella y el silencio que lo rompía con su canción.

Justo cuando iba a girar en la esquina, las cámaras perdían un poco de visión de ella y de la zona en la que andaba, tanto como de la puerta que había a su lado. Bulma estaba tan en su mundo que no fue consciente de que ésta se abría y de que un brazo asomaba. La agarraron por la muñeca obligando a que entrase.

El cuerpo de Bulma temblaba de miedo. Estaba en una habitación estrecha y oscura acompañada de alguien que no sabía quien era. Iba a gritar pero la mano de su asaltante tapó su boca. Antes de soltarla encendió la luz del pequeño almacén para que la humana viera al guerrero. Su miedo se transformó en nervios al ver al Príncipe delante de ella quitándola espacio en el diminuto lugar.

–Vegeta… –susurró ella una vez que él apartó la mano de su boca–me has asustado… ¿se puede saber que haces?–

–Tenemos que hablar de tu irresponsabilidad, mocosa–la peliazul frunció el ceño al escucharle–. Ayer alguien supo de nuestra escapada. Así que ya puedes darte por chantajeada.–

–¿QUÉ?–Vegeta volvió a tapar su boca mientras la ordenaba que bajase la voz–¿quién? ¿Cómo?–

–Quien, Zarbon y como, no lo sé pero conociéndole seguro que estuvo siguiéndonos si te vio salir tarde de la habitación–Bulma agachó la cabeza. Se sintió torpe por no haber estudiado todo a la perfección ya que el plan era para evitar que el lagarto supiera de la huida de los cuatro–. Freezer no está. Partió al planeta de Cooler así que no sabemos cuando volverá.–

–Siempre que se va con su hermano tarda tiempo en volver… La última vez fueron ocho meses–la humana se tensó. Por mucho que odiase a Freezer prefería tenerle cerca ya que cuando se iba los soldados la molestaban más que nunca y temía que algún día llegasen a algo más que un simple tormento por los pasillos–. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?–

–Zarbon me visitó anoche para decírmelo–Vegeta notó los nervios y el miedo en la humana. Colocó su dedo índice sobre el mentón de la joven obligándola a que le mirase a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó ante el contacto y la postura del Príncipe–. Quiere que trabajemos para él o si no le dirá lo que vio anoche.–

–¿Trabajar para Zarbon?–Vegeta soltó a la joven que pronto extrañó el contacto.

–Quiere enviarnos a misiones para hacer arreglos en bases militares y ha pensado en que tú vengas con nosotros–Bulma miró extrañada a Vegeta no comprendiendo la finalidad de dichas misiones–. Quiere hacernos trabajar para quedarse él con las ganancias.–

–¿Y debemos aceptar?–la humana se sentía indignada. Lo último que quería hacer era trabajar para el soldado verde puesto que él era demasiado arrogante y demandante.

–¿Crees que yo quiero?–los ojos azules de la joven se desviaron al escuchar el odio y desprecio en la voz del saiyajin. A él también le pasaba factura esta situación–. Él vio como te cargaba borracha hasta tu dormitorio. Con esa imagen puede hacer lo que le plazca.–

Bulma se sorprendió pues no recordaba aquella situación, pero tan sólo nombrarla pudo visualizar la imagen y, para su desgracia, todo lo ocurrido después. Se sonrojó al recordar como pedía al Príncipe un beso de buenas noches.

–Debemos ser positivos ante esta situación–los ojos azules de la joven se perdieron en los azabaches del guerrero–. Estudiando bien este acontecimiento podemos sacar provecho de la situación. El intervalo de tiempo que Freezer no esté en la base lo puedes utilizar para hacer la Cámara de Gravedad. Para nuestra suerte Zarbon…–

–Zarbon no se interesa tanto por los proyectos que no le prestaría atención–Vegeta sonrió al ver que pronto llegó la humana a su conclusión–. Incluso si realizamos esas misiones tal vez podría estudiar si algún material podría serme de ayuda.–

–Piensas rápido–Bulma sonrió ante el elogio–. Aceptaremos la propuesta de esa rana verde de mala gana, sin que sepa que nos está haciendo un gran favor para matarle a él y a su superior.–

–Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a que sea lo antes posible–Vegeta asintió. Decidido abrió la puerta para salir pero antes de cruzarla la humana se adelantó a hablar–. Siento lo sucedido anoche, Vegeta… no quería haberte puesto en este aprieto.–

–Lo hecho está hecho–el saiyajin la miró de reojo. Vio su sonrojo, su cabeza levemente bajada, su mirada perdida y esa manía de morder su labio inferior. El Príncipe volvió a entrar en el pequeño almacén cerrando la puerta detrás de él–. No te estás disculpando porque me grabasen llevándote a tu habitación.–

El sonrojo de la joven se intensificó. En cierto modo se disculpaba también por ello pero lo hacía más por lo ocurrido dentro de la habitación. Se sentía estúpida por haber tratado al Príncipe de tonto ante la idea de que no descubriría que su perdón, en su mayoría, se trataba por haberle atosigado pidiéndole un beso de buenas noches.

–Mocosa–nuevamente sintió el tacto de su mano en su mentón haciendo que elevase la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaran. Encontró el rostro del joven relajado, muy diferente al que ella solía conocer, pero no le incomodó–, no deberías jugar con fuego.–

–¿Me vas a dar un consejo así viviendo en este lugar que es la misma recreación del infierno?–Bulma tragó saliva después de hablar. Su cuerpo sintió un fuerte escalofrío cuando sintió como el pulgar cubierto por la tela del guante pasaba por su labio inferior.

Vegeta se perdía en sus ojos grandes y brillantes, en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus labios pequeños y rosados. La sintió temblar. Notó su miedo e inseguridad así como sus ansias. Había tocado aquel lugar que tanto a ella le gustaba morderse, aquel sitio que él anhelaba probar.

Se relamió ante la mirada inocente de la humana y sin pensarlo se aproximó a ella. La chica nerviosa cerró los ojos esperando lo que ya hacía tiempo venía deseando y soñando, pero por más que esperaba el beso del hombre que ella tanto adoraba y admiraba, éste nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Vegeta a su altura, con sus labios a la altura de su oído. Sintió en ese momento el aliento del guerrero que la estremeció.

–Recuerda que yo también soy uno de los demonios de este infierno, pequeña–Vegeta se separó sin quitar la mirada de la sorprendida chica. Él sonrió de lado mientras apartaba la mano de su mentón–. Haz caso de mi consejo.–

Sin decir más abandonó el almacén dejando a una desconcertada Bulma. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Se sentía expuesta por él. Que Vegeta descubriese cuanto deseaba aquel beso, cuanto disfrutaba de aquella situación… No quería ser parte de su humillación.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y a ella la pilló por sorpresa. Para su suerte o desgracia no era el Príncipe sino su amiga Tara. La anciana había ido a por productos de limpieza que en aquel almacén se guardaban.

–¡Bulma! ¿Qué haces aquí, niña?–preguntó la anciana sorprendida. La humana sonrió incómoda al no saber que decir–. He visto al Príncipe Vegeta por el pasillo… ¿no estarías con él?–

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Con Vegeta? ¿Aquí? ¡Por favor, Tara!–Bulma salió del almacén nerviosa mientras reía falsamente–¿cómo puedes pensar así? Yo… yo… ¡Venía buscando algún producto para quitar una mancha que hay en un tanque de recuperación! Es imposible de quitar… ¿qué me recomiendas?–

–Bulma…–la anciana miró severa a la humana que poco a poco iba quitando aquella máscara que malamente utilizaba para ocultar sus intenciones.

–Tenía que hablar conmigo–Tara suspiró agotada. No sabía cuantas veces había reprendido a la joven por sus conductas rebeldes cuando se trataba del saiyajin–. Te juro que te tendré informada ¿vale?–

Tara vio salir corriendo a Bulma dirección al laboratorio. Miró el almacén consciente del poco espacio que había hay, y que se reduciría a menos con el Príncipe dentro.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en el Planeta Freezer nº 79. Bulma había terminado con todo lo que la habían mandado y también con el proyecto de la Cámara de Gravedad. Ya tenía el plano hecho, solo le faltaba revisarlo bien, cosa que haría en la noche.

Como costumbre en la joven había salido hacia la sala de entrenamiento para encontrarse con los saiyajins. Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando pensó en lo ocurrido con Vegeta y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y lo pensaba más, empezó a creer que Nella decía la verdad. Tal vez él sólo quería apartarla comparándose con los demás soldados de la base. Con lo que él no contaba era que ella le conocía bien, no lo suficiente pero si lo necesario para saber que jamás la haría daño. ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido algún motivo para atacarla? Tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Con cualquier otro no hubiera dudado en enfrentarlo a la fuerza, incluso con los de su escuadrón, pero a ella no la hacía nada.

(Flash Back)

 _6 meses atrás..._

 _Raditz, sentado en el centro de la mesa, levantó la mirada a la peliazul para encontrársela observándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró al hombre sentado al lado de ella. Nappa tenía una mueca de dolor y comprensión dedicada al saiyajin de larga cabellera._ _Finalmente miró al frente para encontrarse con el Príncipe sirviéndose una copa de vino ignorando a su alrededor._

 _Era el único que no quería estar allí. Volvió a ver a la joven humana que seguía con su entusiasmo, mirándole con impaciencia. Agachó la mirada y vio el pastel que ella había hecho con amor, según le dijo._

 _Era una tarta redonda bastante grande de color roja que se derretía por los bordes, en medio tenía una capa blanca, parecida a la nata, que por un lado era muy gruesa y por otro más fina. La había decorado con pequeñas tabletas en forma de estrellas que rodeaban un "Feliz cumpleaños, Raditz"._

 _La humana había colocado dos velas representando el número 24, las encendió y empezó a cantar. Después de aquella humillación le dijo que debía soplar después de pedir un deseo._

 _Raditz pensó que tal vez ese año tendría escapatoria, pero los dos saiyajins disfrutaban de la tortura que recibía el guerrero con las celebraciones terrícolas, como era celebrar su cumpleaños._

 _–Tienes que probar la tarta, Raditz_ – _el guerrero miró a la humana_ – _. El dulce que he elegido sabe parecido al chocolate de mi planeta._ –

 _Raditz observó la tarta nuevamente. Se estaba derritiendo por un lado. Volvió a ver a la humana con su sonrisa, pero poco a poco dejaba paso a la preocupación._

– _Los demás años le pides a la cocinera que preparé un dulce_ – _Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle._

– _¿Qué ocurre con mi tarta?_ – _preguntó indignada. Bulma miró al pastel como si no le ocurriera nada. Podía tener algún que otro fallo pero era normal, era la primera vez que hacía un dulce._

– _No es la tarta_ – _la humana guió la mirada al Príncipe que bebía de su copa. A él no le gustaba ser partícipe de ese tipo de fiestas, pero en los cumpleaños de Raditz o Nappa él salía beneficiado. Comía más de lo normal gracias a que Bulma le pedía a su amiga cocinera que hiciera cena en abundancia para ellos, y se reía a costa de sus lacayos. Ella les humillaba y él se entretenía con ello_ – _. Son tus dotes culinarias. Ese dulce puede ser el arma más peligrosa del Universo._ –

– _¡Eso es mentira!_ – _gruñó la chica mirando a Raditz para que la defendiera. Bulma nunca veía errores en lo que hacía. Podía reparar una máquina, actuar ante Freezer y hacer el mejor pastel del mundo. Nada se le escapaba._

– _Prueba la tarta, Raditz_ – _el soldado se quedó azul al escuchar a su superior. Vegeta pensó que esa noche dormiría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bien alimentado y uno de los saiyajins convertido en bufón por culpa de una débil humana._

– _Príncipe Vegeta..._ –

– _Nada de Príncipe Vegeta_ – _Vegeta miró a la humana que desafiaba al melenudo_ – _. Has oído la orden. ¡Come!_ –

 _Raditz tragó saliva. Miró de nuevo al joven saiyajin que movió la copa como si fuera un brindis a su salud, esperando porque acatase la orden de ambos._

 _Después de mentalizarse en el poco tiempo que tuvo, agarró el cuchillo para cortar un trozo de la casi desecha tarta. Agarró con la mano la pequeña porción y, después de unas cuantas arcadas, la llevó a su boca._

 _Los presentes miraron con interés el rostro de Raditz. Movía el trozo por su boca, como si fuera un trozo de carne, y es que era incapaz de tragar. Miró a Bulma que le estaba matando con la mirada, Nappa le miró interesado y Vegeta... él sólo sonreía. Finalmente escupió el dulce y agarró el vino a su lado, bebió todo el contenido de la capa, sin importar que el líquido se esparciera fuera de su boca recorriendo toda su barbilla._

 _El Príncipe empezó a reír a mandíbula suelta viendo la desesperación del saiyajin. Sin duda alguna los cumpleaños humanos eran divertidos, no como la tontería esa de Navidad._

– _¡Eres idiota, Raditz!_ – _gruñó Bulma molesta viendo como su obra de arte se deshacía en el plato._

 _Raditz escuchaba las quejas de la humana y las risas de Vegeta y Nappa. Él sabía lo humillante que era esto para él. ¿Por qué aceptaba a celebrar su cumpleaños? Podía hacer como el Príncipe y recordarla a Bulma que él no era un bufón para sus caprichos, pero al final cedía por la comida._

 _Molesto miró a Nappa que acompañaba al joven saiyajin con sus risas. No dudó ni un segundo en agarrar un trozo de la tarta y larnzarla al calvo ante la mirada de la humana y el saiyajin._

 _El gradullón, molesto por el ataque, agarró otro trozo y se lo tiró a Raditz, comenzando así una guerra con la tarta que Bulma hizo._

 _Bulma observó indignada como jugaban con su tarta, estaba dolida. Había gastado tiempo en ello y esos brutos lo despreciaban. Luego estaban las risas incesantes del Príncipe. Él en vez de decir que parasen les apoyaba con sus carcajadas._

– _¡Ya basta!_ – _gritaba la chica levantándose de la mesa, pero ninguno la hacía caso_ – _¡BASTA! ¡¿No os dijeron vuestras madres que con la comida no se juega?! ¿Qué digo de vuestras madres? ¡Sois saiyajins! ¡Vosotros más que nadie deberíais saber que esto no se hace!_ –

 _Bulma sintió sus ojos arder al sentirse completamente ignorada. Negó con la cabeza. No pensaba llorar ante esos gamberros. Si querían pelea, tendrían pelea._

– _¡HE DICHO BASTA!_ – _y uniéndose a la guerra agarró un trozo y se lo estampó en la cara al Príncipe, logrando por fin llamar la atención_ – _¡SOIS IDIOTAS!_ –

 _Se hizo el silencio en aquel preciso momento. Bulma pronto sintió el arrepentimiento al ver el rostro de Vegeta manchado por el dulce rojizo. Los otros dos guerreros se quedaron estáticos al verle y él... él estaba igual de sorprendido sentado en su sitio._

 _Bulma sintió sus piernas temblar cuando Vegeta se había levantado de su sitio. Fue tanta la flaqueza que fue ella quien ahora estaba sentada. Le vio acercarse a ella mientras se quitaba el rastro de aquella capa dulce que ella había arrojado a su rostro._

 _Nappa intentó persuadir al Príncipe para que no le hiciera nada a la chiquilla, pero recibió un brusco empujón por parte de su superior. Bulma le miró asustada, estaba de pie delante de ella, asesinándola con sus oscuros y fríos ojos._

– _Ve-Vegeta_ – _tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. Llamó a sus fuerzas para hablarle_ – _. No quería hacerlo... Ellos estaban jugando con mi tarta y... y tú... tú te reías... Me costó mucho tiempo hacer algo que no sabía y... Pedí que paraseis pero no hicisteis caso. Es sólo un pastel pero el esfuerzo que le puse y..._ –

– _¿Sabes lo que me importa tu mierda de esfuerzo, mocosa?_ – _Bulma silenció al oír el frío tono del guerrero. La agarró del brazo obligando a que se levantara para enfrentarlo a la misma altura. Vegeta escuchaba a sus soldados decirle que debía calmarse_ – _. Esto es lo mucho que me importan._ –

 _Bulma cerró los ojos cuando vio a Vegeta levantar la mano, pero en vez de sentir un fuerte golpe, notaba su cara recubierta de algo espeso._

– _Tu tarta_ – _escuchó decir al Príncipe que luego empezó a reír, aunque mucho menos que antes._

 _Bulma se quitó de los ojos la capa dulce que la cubría. Miró a los tres guerreros riendo. Frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces fue ella quien inició de nuevo la guerra, empezando por el Príncipe._

 _Durante más de cinco minutos estuvieron tirándose los restos de la tarta que quedaba. Bulma miraba como Vegeta se entretenía en aquel cumpleaños. Ella era consciente de que sólo iba para comer y divertirse a costa de los demás, nunca intervenía. Se quedaba sentado, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo, nada más. Aquel día consiguió hacer un poco más humano y menos esclavo._

* * *

 _Cuando se hizo tarde la celebración concluyó. Andaban los cuatro por los pasillos dirección a sus habitaciones. Bulma miró detrás de ella como entre Raditz y Nappa intentaban solucionar el cubo de rubik que la humana había regalado al melenudo. Sonrió al ver que se empujaban para tenerlo y demostrar cual era el inteligente de los dos._

 _La joven miró al Príncipe que andaba a su lado. Estaba quitándose el resto de tarta que tenía detrás de la oreja._

– _Necesitarás varios baños para estar limpio_ – _dijo la chica mientras le imitaba quitando restos de su cabello_ – _. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?_ –

– _Siempre me haces la misma pregunta_ – _contestó él mirando los restos del pastel. Instintivamente le dio por olerlo y se arrepintió al instante al sentir una nausea._

– _¡No estaba tan malo!_ – _se quejó mientras observaba como limpiaba sus guantes_ – _. Hoy te insistiré en la pregunta porque sé que la respuesta no es la misma de siempre. Te has divertido._ –

– _No negaré que me gustó verte temblar de miedo_ – _Bulma rodó los ojos_ –. _Vegeta, por favor. Vegeta esa tarta me costó mucho esfuerzo._ –

 _Bulma intentó no reírse al ver como la imitaba. Él nunca tenía esos comportamientos... podía sentirse privilegiada._

– _E intuyo que nuevamente este año no querrás que celebremos tu cumpleaños_ – _dijo ella evitando lo ocurrido._

– _Intuyes bien, mocosa_ – _Vegeta miró de reojo a Bulma que observaba el camino._

– _Me conformaré con hacerte regalos_ – _Bulma se giró encontrándose con los ojos azabaches del guerrero. Se sonrojó al no esperarse ese cruce de miradas._

– _¿Y que me regalarás este año? Espero que no sea lo mismo que a Raditz_ – _ambos miraron a los dos guerreros de atrás que se habían quedado golpeándose y les habían dejado andando a ellos solos._

– _Veo que al Príncipe le gustan que le regalen_ – _Bulma utilizó un tono divertido, pero que sonaba más coqueto que burlón. Vegeta miró a la chica interesado, sabía que ella no era consciente de que esa forma de hablar era insinuante, pero prefirió pensar lo contrario. Le gustaba que ella no siempre se comportase como una niña inocente, cosa que en realidad era_ – _. ¿Qué vas a querer?_ –

– _Adivínalo_ – _Vegeta sonrió de medio lado llamando la atención de la humana_ – _. Seguro que esa mente tan prodigiosa no llegaría jamás a la conclusión._ –

 _Bulma frunció el ceño sintiéndose menospreciada. ¿La estaba retando? Ella podía con todo. Vegeta no tendría que pensar que hubiese algo que se le escapase a ella de las manos. Tal vez cocinar... pero nada más._

– _Acepto el reto_ – _sonrió la chica. Vegeta alzó una ceja incrédulo. Vio la seguridad de la joven y sonrió de medio lado. Ella le extendió la mano y él no dudo en estrechársela_ – _. Cuando adivine tu regalo te callaré la boca, Príncipe Vegeta._ –

– _Créeme, Bulma_ – _dijo su nombre con un tono de voz que ella no supo identificar_ – _, cuando lo adivines ninguno de los dos podrá callar._ –

 _Vegeta la soltó y siguió su camino riendo, dejando a Bulma desconcertada. Se sentía intrigada por saber que tanto deseaba él. Ella se lo quería dar y él... él sólo quería reírse, y si conseguía su tan ansiado regalo, no le importaría mandar a tomar viento las leyes de Freezer._

(Fin Flash Back)

En aquel momento él tuvo razones para dañarla. Siendo como era él, que no dejaría ser humillado, prefirió seguir el juego a tocarla un pelo. Se sentía intocable con él, cualquier cosa que hiciera, que pudiera molestar al Príncipe y que pusiera en riesgo su orgullo, debía ser castigado. El ejemplo perfecto era lanzar un trozo de tarta a su cara. Él respondió igual.

¿Y si hubiera sido uno de los saiyajins? ¿Hubieran tenido la misma suerte?

Si Vegeta quería apartarla dándola miedo comparándose con aquellos monstruos no lo conseguiría. Él con ella no era ninguna bestia, de la misma forma que tampoco lo eran Raditz o Nappa, los cuales también podían denominarse demonios al vivir en ese infierno, como el Príncipe dejó a entender.

* * *

Una vez llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento de los saiyajins algo la estremeció. Sintió que algo no iba bien. Aquel silencio que se escuchaba no era agradable, menos cuando siempre solían escucharse los golpes o gruñidos.

Al atravesar la puerta de la sala supo el motivo del silencio que había en los pasillos, así como su mal presentimiento. Los tres guerreros estaban alerta frente al enemigo que tenían delante, el cual giró a ver a la humana. Bulma sintió su estómago revolverse al ver a Zarbon en aquel lugar, con aquella sonrisa y mirada.

–¡La última integrante ya está aquí!–sonrió Zarbon acercándose a la joven que retrocedió dos pasos al verle aproximarse–. No temas, mocosa.–

–¡Zarbon!–el nombrado miró por el rabillo del ojo al mayor de los saiyajins pero no hizo caso a su tono amenazante.

–Únete de inmediato con ellos porque debemos conversar seriamente, niña–una vez alcanzó a Bulma la agarró del brazo sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero su agarre fue suficiente para alertarla de peligro. Sin delicadeza alguna la empujó junto con los guerreros, y ante una posible caída Nappa la sostuvo.

El viejo saiyajin la soltó una vez se mantenía de pie. La peliazul se puso entre él y el Príncipe que la miraba de reojo.

–Bien–todas las miradas se dirigieron a Zarbon. Vegeta ya había alertado a todos de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que estaba demandando de ellos–. Anoche cometisteis una infracción muy grave. Manipulasteis la seguridad de la base para una escapada nocturna, y luego la humana volvió en un estado deplorable que fue llevada a su habitación por uno de vosotros. ¿Os imagináis la cara del Gran Freezer si se entera de todo esto?–

–Disfrutas con esto, bastardo–el soldado verde sonreía con cinismo al calvo que rebosaba ira.

–Seguro que Vegeta ya os habrá comentado la pequeña charla que mantuvimos–Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mientras las miradas se posaban en él–. Mi silencio tiene un precio, y la cifra que pido es elevada. El problema es que ninguno podría complacerme con ella así que debéis trabajar duro para lograrla.–

–¿Sudar trabajando para beneficiarte tú? No nos tomes por idiotas–Vegeta miró a Raditz que estaba furioso. Él era quien más se oponía a trabajar para Zarbon–. Que te jodan.–

–Si no colaboráis hablaré de inmediato con el Gran Freezer, así como enviaré las grabaciones de anoche–amenazó con tranquilidad el soldado–. Si fuerais inteligentes trabajaríais para mí.–

–¿Sólo pides la reconstrucción y arreglo en bases militares de otros planetas?–Zarbon guió su dorada mirada a la peliazul. Sonrió de lado mientras la estudiaba de arriba abajo incomodando a la humana.

–De momento eso es lo único que me han ofrecido–el soldado apartó un mechón verdoso que caía por su rostro–. Posiblemente también tenga en un futuro una misión de destrucción.–

–Si quieres nuestra colaboración destruirás las grabaciones–Zarbon guió rápidamente la mirada al Príncipe que de nuevo era observado por todos–. Sino no veo el motivo por el que debamos gastar tiempo y energía en ti.–

–¿Estás loco, simio de mierda?–Vegeta frunció el ceño–¿entonces qué motivo os impulsará a trabajar para mi?–

–Tu palabra a Freezer le vale más que cualquier grabación–el soldado volvió la mirada a la humana–. Con o sin una prueba física si tú cuentas lo que has visto él te creerá. Lo sabes tanto como nosotros lo sabemos.–

–Es la única condición que te estamos pidiendo–aclaró finalmente Vegeta.

–Esa prueba es la única que tengo para demostrar que… –

–Que eres un fracaso como perro faldero de Freezer –los cuatro guerreros miraron sorprendidos a la humana–. Tienes razón, puedes utilizarlo contra nosotros, tanto la grabación como tu argumento. Piensas que Freezer nos castigará solo a nosotros pero no has pensado en ti. Todo lo acontecido ocurrió cuando él te dio el poder a ti de la base. Nuestra responsabilidad era tuya y ante tus ojos nosotros nos fuimos. Puedes hablar con Freezer y que él nos castigue, pero no olvides que tú también estás en la lista.–

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado al escucharla. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un sorprendido Zarbon, tal y como le hubiese gustado haberle dejado anoche tras su maldito encuentro.

–No nos vamos a jugar todo, Zarbon, porque nuestra posición sigue en peligro pero la gravedad ha disminuido cuando estás incluido–siguió diciendo la joven humana–. Trabajaremos para ti si destruyes la grabación y nos das el 30% de las ganancias.–

–¿Ahora también queréis un porcentaje?–gruñó Zarbon.

–No querrás que Freezer se entere de tus negocios a sus espaldas ¿verdad, rana verde?–el soldado apretó sus dientes al escuchar la insolencia del Príncipe, pero luego volvió a desviar la mirada a Bulma que soltó una carcajada.

–Vuestras condiciones si mañana partís al planeta Kavit a primera hora–Vegeta asintió sonriendo aceptando el trato de Zarbon.

El soldado verde abandonó la sala sin decir más y, una vez alejado, las risas se hicieron presente en la sala.

–Ese perro faldero se llevó su merecido–Nappa revolvió el cabello de la joven–. Buen trabajo, niña.–

Bulma sonrió triunfante a pesar del miedo que sintió al hablar o al estar en la misma sala con aquel que si era un auténtico demonio.

–Hay que preparar todo lo necesario para partir mañana–Vegeta se acercó a sus dos soldados que asintieron al escucharle–. Raditz quiero que realices los informes necesarios para nuestra partida y Nappa prepara las naves, incluyendo la de Bulma.–

Los dos soldados obedecieron de inmediato y salieron de la sala para cumplir con sus respectivas misiones. Bulma miró impaciente a Vegeta para que le ordenase alguna tarea.

–¿A mi no me mandarás nada?–Vegeta la miró mientras se deshacía de sus guantes y los tiraba al suelo.

–Tu misión es la de la Cámara de Gravedad–el Príncipe sonrió al ver su confuso y molesto rostro–. Ya has hecho suficiente, deja que ellos se encarguen de todo.–

–Entonces… ¿Te gustó mi actuación?–Vegeta alzó una ceja sin parar de observarla. Agarró una botella de agua que estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala y bebió de ella.

–No ha estado mal para una niña–Bulma infló los mofletes cual infante, pero luego se arrepintió de su comportamiento.

–No nos iremos hasta ver como destruye la grabación ¿verdad?–Vegeta asintió–¿qué sale en ella? ¿Cómo manipulamos la seguridad?–

Vegeta se refrescaba el cuello mientras escuchaba a la joven. Aún recordaba con la seguridad que se enfrentaba al soldado verde. Su atractivo aumentó con aquel carácter.

–Las grabaciones muestran como te llevo borracha a tu habitación–dejó la botella donde estaba y se giró para verla mejor–. No se grabó como manipulaste la seguridad.–

–Entonces… sólo queremos que borren las imágenes porque salgo embriagada–el Príncipe alzó una ceja tan confundido como estaba ella–. ¿Tan peligroso es?–

–Bulma–la chica se sonrojó cuando la mano desnuda del Príncipe se posó en su hombro a la vez que la llamaba por su nombre–, Freezer no quiere que estés con ningún hombre de esta base. Si te ve con alguno date por muerta a ti y dale por muerto a él.–

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos. Fue un jarro de agua fría cayendo por su cabeza. Ahora entendía las advertencias de Tara, de porque Vegeta no quería estar con ella a solas o… o de porque tal vez no la hubiera besado antes.

–El malinterpretaría el momento en el que entraste en mi habitación–Vegeta asintió–y por eso Malaka te preguntó porque me acompañaste la otra noche.–

–Cuando mate a Freezer harás lo que quieras–soltó a la joven pero para su sorpresa ella le agarró la muñeca.

–Cuando mates a Freezer yo no tendré a donde ir… Quiero ir con vosotros, Vegeta… yo… yo quiero estar contigo–el ceño del guerrero se frunció ante sus palabras.

–Una vez Freezer muera ya no nos une nada–Bulma miró a los ojos negros del Príncipe–. Yo seguiré destruyendo planetas a mi antojo mientras que tú harás tu vida en otro lugar. No hay motivo por el que querer estar conmigo, niña.–

–¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si ya no matas a gente inocente?–Vegeta sonrió de lado al oírla–la gente cambia ¿sabes? Tú también puedes hacerlo.–

–Eres una ingenua–sentenció él. Bulma sonrió al escucharle, ella todavía tenía mucho que decir.

–No lo seré tanto cuando le he dado una patada en el trasero a Zarbon–el saiyajin sorprendido con una ceja alzada asintió a la joven–. He hecho eso para que borrase una grabación en la que estás llevándome a mi habitación donde no ocurrió nada.–

–Absolutamente nada–apoyó el Príncipe.

–Sólo me dejaste en mi cama y lo más raro que pudo pasar fue que te pidiera un beso de buenas noches pero tampoco ocurrió nada–siguió hablando Bulma.

–Repito. Absolutamente nada–Vegeta frunció el ceño al no comprender que intentaba hacer la humana.

–Entonces no nos une nada como dices–él suspiró y se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala. Bulma volvió a agarrarle de la mano y él volvió a enfrentarla–. ¿Sabes? He podido recordar todo lo que pasó en ese momento y lo que recuerdo es que no me querías dar un beso de buenas noches porque me porte mal pero… hoy, ahora, me he portado bien.–

–Pensé que te lo dejé claro antes–Vegeta se acercó amenazante a la estática joven. Para la sorpresa de ella él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo a su pecho. Ella tragó saliva mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus duros pectorales–. ¿Qué más hay que repetir para darte cuenta de que con tus caprichos nos pones en peligro?–

–Ese lagarto ahora no está–dijo después de tragar saliva.

–Ese lagarto volverá–habló con un tono más suave.

–Ese lagarto morirá entonces–Bulma se atrevió a elevar sus manos hasta rodear el fuerte cuello del Príncipe.

–A ese lagarto yo le eliminaré–Vegeta la pegó más a su cuerpo.

–Y nuevamente ese lagarto no estará–Bulma cerró los ojos y se aproximó al Príncipe.

–Y luego seremos libres de él–Vegeta no dudó en imitar a la peliazul.

–Vegeta… –susurró ella antes de sentir el roce de los labios del guerrero.

–Príncipe Vegeta los scouters… –saiyajin y humana se separaron al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona. Sonrojados miraron a la puerta para encontrarse con Nappa que estaba igual de sorprendidos que ellos dos–eh… ¿interrumpía algo?–

–Por supuesto que no–dijo rápido Vegeta mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes y evitaba cualquier contacto visual con la humana–. ¿Qué quieres?–

–Se trata de los nuevos scouters–Bulma se acercó al saiyajin cuando nombró su invento–. ¿Debemos llevarlos?–

–Claro–dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa dulce y avergonzada–. Serán necesarios.–

Bulma vio como el Príncipe abandonaba la sala sin decir nada. Nappa sólo le miró unos segundos confuso y luego volvió la mirada a la humana, casi demandante por saber que había ocurrido.

–¡Debería despedirme de Nella y Tara!–dijo en alto la humana para evitar cualquier pregunta incómoda del guerrero–¡Hasta mañana, Nappa! ¡Descansa! ¡No te esfuerces mucho!–

La joven salió corriendo mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Estuvo cerca de sentir su primer beso, y además de alguien que le gustaba. Entonces podía decirse que ya había algo más que les unía aparte de la venganza.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Siento mucho el retraso, pero por varios motivos no pude subirlo, pero finalmente aquí está.**

 **Quiero avisar de que no quiero hacer un fic muy largo, me gustaría que tuviera como un máximo de entre 12 y 15 capítulos, incluso tal vez haya exagerado xD**

 **¡Pero no alarmarse! Todavía queda mucho para el final, así que vamos a pensar en como se desempeña la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	6. Rumores

**¡QUINTO CAPITULO! Siento mucho el retraso pero finalmente aquí está :):)**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5._ **Rumores.**

El Príncipe observaba la marca en el pared de su habitación causada por el puñetazo que acababa de dar. Apretó los dientes y con rabia se dejó caer en la cama.

Su juicio se estaba nublando por culpa de una chiquilla de quince años. ¿Cómo pudo haberse desviado tanto? Casi la besa y Nappa había sido testigo. Por mucho que no se hubiera concluido él lo había visto, y sabía que no podía ser tan idiota como para no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero… ¿Cómo demonios evitarlo? Aún podía recordar como se enfrentó al subordinado de Freezer. Cada palabra y mirada que le dirigía al soldado mostraban un poderío y una destreza que no solía verlo en ninguna mujer. ¿En quien lo vería? ¿En una prostituta de aquella base? ¿En una esclava presa del terror?

Bulma era atractiva en todos los campos. Lo excitaba tanto si se comportaba infantil como si se rebelaba. Y era eso lo que la hacía perfecta. Una hermosa chiquilla inocente envuelta en un aura de rebeldía. Sabía de consecuencias pero nunca estuvo cerca de conocerlas de primera mano. Ni siquiera con él.

Se dejó caer en su cama, agotado e irritado. Aunque Zarbon se haya llevado su merecido no podía contener su rabia al saber que trabajaría para él.

Cerró los ojos intentando descansar, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Se coló en sus recuerdos su brillante y jovial mirada azul, sintió el aliento de ella en su piel y el calor que desprendían sus labios.

–Condenada humana–gruñó ante su tortuoso recuerdo.

Aún podía recordar como era la chica cuando llegó por primera vez. Era una pesadilla constante que acechaba al escuadrón saiyajin. Él no la quería cerca. Sabía que traería problemas con Freezer por su amenaza, y no se equivocó.

El problema era que ya había llamado la atención a más de un soldado.

* * *

Bulma siguió los caminos por el pasillo completamente ruborizada. No podía dejar de recordar el acercamiento de hacía unos minutos. Sentía sus fuertes manos rodeando su cintura, el leve tacto que tuvieron sus labios que no llegaron a tocarse al completo y aquella mirada extraña que jamás antes vio en él.

Nunca pensó que estar en los brazos del Príncipe la hiciera sentir tan frágil y pequeña. Se sintió rendida ante el acercamiento.

Por eso detestó con fuerzas al saiyajin calvo. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera interrumpido? Esas preguntas la estaban matando. Sólo pensar en que ahora mismo podría estar besándose con Vegeta la dolía. En cambio, ahora estaba andando por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación.

Quería dormir, hacer creer que todo fue un sueño, porque no sabía como reaccionaría al día siguiente cuando tuviera que enfrentar a ambos saiyajins, sobre todo al Príncipe.

De pronto su rostro chocó contra algo duro que la hizo caer al suelo de golpe. Bulma se quejó de dolor mientras miraba delante suya las piernas de un soldado.

El color de piel la hizo saber de quien se trataba. Debía estar en guardia.

–Debes mirar por donde vas, pequeña–Bulma elevó la cara para encontrarse al guerrero.

Su piel rojiza era inconfundible, al igual que su larga y blanca melena. Tragó saliva al encontrarse con su mirada verde oscura.

–Tu tampoco mirarías si dejaste que me chocara, Jeice–la chica miró la mano que el guerrero le ofrecía. Observó su sonrisa de lado y su mirada indecente. La estaba estudiando desde arriba.

Bulma le dio un leve manotazo rechazando la ayuda. Se levantó del suelo sin apartar la mirada del guerrero que mantenía su postura y sonrisa haciendo que se estremeciera. Si había alguien peor que Zarbon para ella, ese era Jeice, uno de los miembros de las Fuerzas Ginyu, el mejor escuadrón del lagarto.

–Me paré para conversar–ella frunció el ceño al escucharle. Los soldados no charlaban, y menos con las mujeres. Puede que no supiera todavía mucho de las relaciones que tenían ambos sexos, pero tampoco era tan ingenua–. Pensé que me viste.–

–Ya has visto que no–y sin decir una palabra más ella siguió su camino pasando al lado del soldado.

Bulma odiaba a Jeice desde el primer momento en que le conoció. Como muchas otras especies en la base que se asemejasen a la humana o a la saiyajin, sólo que con la diferencia de sus colores de piel, ella sintió curiosidad.

Una niña de diez años esclavizada y asustada que consiguió amigos como eran los del escuadrón saiyajin la hizo tener algo de confianza. Embriagada por ello quiso conocer a más soldados, pero la mayoría, que tenían un aspecto muy diferente al suyo, la hacían tener miedo. Sólo soldados como Zarbon o Jeice la llamaban la atención.

Pobre e ingenua Bulma, que no veía más allá de las intenciones de dos soldados de miradas hambrientas. Zarbon no era un acosador, sólo en momentos puntuales la atosigaba con su presencia, ignorando por completo el castigo que Freezer amenazó con llevar a cabo a aquel que se saltase sus normas.

Para la suerte de la humana, Zarbon llegó a ser más perro faldero que acosador de una cría. Sólo la irritaba y si conseguía algún beneficio, el cual nunca tuvo, lo recibiría con gusto. Pero Jeice era otro cantar.

Uno de los soldados pertenecientes al escuadrón más fuerte de aquella base, se le insinuaba incluso cuando ella tenía diez años. La había atormentado por los pasillos, la acechaba a la salida del laboratorio e incluso tuvo atrevimientos de intentar agarrarla por la cintura.

Con diez años no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente aterrada. Presa del pánico en su día, pidió ayuda a los saiyajins, pero estos no tenían mucho que hacer con uno de los mejores guerreros de toda la base.

–Maleducada–Bulma no pudo retener el grito de sorpresa al ser agarrada por la muñeca. Jeice la hizo girar y, aprovechando que la tenía de frente, la apresó por el otro brazo acercándola a su cuerpo–. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí.–

–Déjame, Jeice–la peliazul se revolvió intentando lo que sabía era imposible. Estaba sintiendo asco al ser tocada por el soldado, y para su desgracia estaba entrando en pánico.

–¿Sabes que Freezer no está en la base? Tardará en volver–frunció el ceño al escucharle–. Podrías venirte conmigo.–

–Podrías irte a la mierda–se quejó ella desesperada al ver que no podía escapar.

–Y además malhablada–Bulma se espantó al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared por culpa de que él la estaba guiando. Su corazón latió fuerte, culpable de los nervios al ver como el rostro del enemigo estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella–. Puedo enseñarte a usar la lengua mejor.–

–Podré vivir sin tus clases, gracias–el tono de desprecio de la joven sólo logró sacar una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro del soldado. Por mucho que ella intentase mantenerse erguida, el miedo la estaba contaminando y temía que al final la acabara consumiendo facilitando al guerrero su cometido.

–Niña mala–Bulma echó hacia atrás su cabeza golpeándose con la pared al ver como él se acercaba peligrosamente.

–22-1-325… ¿326?–ambos giraron para ver al soldado que había interrumpido. Para la suerte de Bulma se trataba de Raditz que estaba tecleando en el scouter–. ¿Te acuerdas, Bulma? La terminación del código de Freezer.–

–352–contestó ella rápida. Jeice molesto se apartó bruscamente de Bulma golpeándola contra la pared.

–Cierto. 352–Raditz miró a Jeice que se le acercaba con la mirada recubierta de ira–. ¿Te importa si informo a Freezer de tu encuentro con la humana? El protocolo así lo dicta.–

–¿Protocolo?–preguntó con ironía fingida.

–Si alguien ve a un soldado infringiendo las normas de Lord Freezer deberá avisarle en el momento–Raditz miró desafiante a un soldado que podía matarlo, pero no temía por ello. Sabía que si Jeice se abalanzaba sobre él sería cuestionado tanto por el lagarto como por el escuadrón saiyajin–. El código era 22-1-352.–

–¿De verdad avisarás a Lord Freezer cuando entre tú y tus compañeros simios habéis hecho con la humana todo lo que habéis querido?–Bulma miró a Jeice con odio y asco. Tenía ganas de soltarle un bueno bofetón. No… mejor un buen puñetazo.

–Chismorrea tanto cuanto quieras. Mis pruebas son más fuertes que las tuyas, que no existen–Jeice miró de arriba abajo al soldado. Rápidamente giró hacia atrás para echar un último vistazo a la humana que le hizo un desprecio para finalmente perderse por el pasillo.

Bulma se acercó a Raditz que la observaba cuidadosamente por si tuviera algún rasguño por culpa de Jeice. Comprobó que todo estaba como siempre. Intacta y a salvo.

–Quiero irme de aquí, Raditz–Bulma miró al guerrero que desvió la mirada. Entendía perfectamente que ella quisiera huir cuanto antes. Todo empezaba a hacerse más pesado con el tiempo, incluso para él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enfrentarse a alguien como Jeice para salvar la vida de una chica que si hubiera conocido en una misión de destrucción no le hubiera importado ni lo más mínimo?

–Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación–ella asintió aceptando la propuesta.

Todo el camino fue silencioso. Sólo se podía escuchar las pisadas y risas incesantes de los soldados que estaban también por los pasillos de la base. Bulma levantó una vez la mirada para encontrarse al guerrero con la atención puesta en su camino.

Mentalmente le daba las gracias por su aparición cuando estaba apresada por Jeice, pero en su cabeza había algo más. Algo que Jeice dijo.

"¿De verdad avisarás a Lord Freezer cuando entre tú y tus compañeros simios habéis hecho con la humana todo lo que habéis querido?"

¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué había hecho ella con ellos? Les ayudaba cuando se lo pedían, curaba sus heridas y también se fugaron fuera de la base cuando estaba prohibido, pero eso último el único que lo sabía era Zarbon. ¿Los soldados rumoreaban de aquello?

–Ya está–la peliazul miró delante suya para ver la puerta de su habitación. Miró a Raditz que la observó por última vez para luego irse.

–Raditz, espera–el soldado se giró para verla. Bulma le hizo un gesto para que se acercase de nuevo. Él obedeció no muy seguro.

–¿Qué quieres?–preguntó impaciente.

–Jeice dijo algo antes que no para de repetirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez–Raditz elevó una ceja mirando a la joven preocupada que hablaba en un tono bajo–. ¿Hay rumores que circulan por la base de nosotros?–

–¿Nosotros?–Bulma regañó rápidamente al soldado por no medir los decibelios de su tono. Él bufó y miró a su alrededor–. No hay nadie más cerca, Bulma.–

–Me refiero al escuadrón y a mí–el saiyajin rodó los ojos al ver que seguía manteniendo el mismo tono de voz–. ¿Qué quería decir?–

–Son rumores de comedor a los que no se debe hacer caso, como ahora lo estás haciendo tú–Bulma le golpeó en el brazo porque el guerrero no colaboraba y temía que alguien pudiera escucharles–. Hazme caso a mí. Olvida lo que digan gente como Jeice.–

–Si ahora me dices que se habla en el comedor entiende entonces que me preocupe–Bulma tragó saliva. Aún estaba aturdida por el encuentro que tuvo con aquel guerrero.

–Sólo cuentan tonterías e invenciones de lo que ocurre en las salas de entrenamiento cuando entras–la peliazul miró atenta al guerrero, nublándole con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Él intentó recomponerse después de verse invadido por su encanto jovial–. Ellos no ven los favores de índole científico que nos ofreces.–

–No lo entiendo–el tono de Bulma poco a poco volvía a ser normal, algo que Raditz agradecía.

El saiyajin miró a la joven preocupada por no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Él siempre vio a la joven muy inteligente, pero en su campo. Cuando se trataban de cosas cotidianas era ingenua e inocente y eso la hacía verse aún más encantadora.

–Mejor así–Bulma miró a Raditz con el ceño fruncido–. No tengo ganas de aguantar un berrinche tuyo.–

–Mal saiyajin–la científica se giró al panel al lado de la puerta para teclear su código–. Hasta mañana.–

El asintió como despedida para finalmente ir rumbo a su habitación. Bulma por su parte tardó poco en entrar a la suya y descansar, pero su cabeza aún estaba en varios mundos.

En uno de ellos estaba el idiota de Jeice acosándola, en otro aquellos rumores que Raditz le ocultaba y por último estaba su cercano y ansiado beso.

Tocó sus labios pensando en como sabrían los suyos. Formó una sonrisa en su rostro y recordando al Príncipe saiyajin se obligó a dormir. Debía descansar para mañana.

* * *

La mañana llegó rápida y con ella la esperada misión de Zarbon. En la sala de despegue estaban únicamente Vegeta y Raditz. El soldado no omitió el encuentro de ayer entre Bulma y Jeice, haciendo que la sangre del Príncipe hirviera.

Él también tuvo que ser testigo del acoso del soldado hacia la humana y lo peor de ello es que nunca recibió ningún aviso del lagarto, mientras que él ya había sido golpeado por un error. Todos los problemas con ella también se formaban a raíz de esos incesantes rumores. Rumores donde ninguno de los cuatro acababa bien parado y menos Bulma.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _~Dos meses atrás~_

 _El entrenamiento había terminado. El sudor se había adueñado de su cuerpo medio desnudo. Las gotas recorrían por cada parte de su piel mientras él se las quitaba con una toalla que ya se había humedecido._

 _Todo aquello bajo la mirada azul de una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Ni siquiera evitó morderse el labio al ver tal escena delante suya. Sabía que estaba siendo descarada, pero estaba en un delicioso y doloroso trance donde podía ver y no tocar un cuerpo deseado._ _Si a todo aquello le sumara que estaba a solas en la sala de entrenamientos con aquel hombre, todo se rebajaba a descontrol. Imaginaba estar rodeada en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo formado mientras la besaba con una fogosa pasión._

 _Tanto era el deseo y tan profunda la fantasía que el rubor había teñido sus mejillas y el ardor se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Fue en el momento que él desvió a verla que tuvo la fuerza de mirar a otro lado, pensando que fue descubierta._

 _–Deberías estar curando las heridas de Nappa–Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta que se acercaba a ella–. No creo que le dejen un tanque de recuperación.–_

 _–Hoy he agotado la paciencia de Malaka–la joven sonrió dulcemente–. Me echó del laboratorio y no quiere verme por alrededores.–_

 _–Agotas la paciencia de cualquiera, chiquilla–ella resopló mirando hacia otro lado–. Igualmente deberías ir a la enfermería. Estás roja y sabiendo que un simple resfriado dejaría en cama durante días a un humano sería conveniente un chequeo.–_

 _–¿Roja?–se tocó las mejillas sintiéndolas calientes, logrando que el rojizo se intensificara al descubrir la causa. Miró los ojos negros de Vegeta que la estudiaban sin miramientos. Rápida optó una postura convincente–. ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿El Príncipe Vegeta preocupado por una débil y frágil humana?–_

 _–Puedes creer tu teoría o aceptar la mía–la peliazul miró curiosa al saiyajin–. Si enfermas no podrás ser de mucha utilidad durante un tiempo largo. Necesito tu cerebro por si lo habías olvidado.–_

 _–¿Enserio?–Bulma se puso delante de Vegeta que no perdió detalle de sus movimientos–. Tanto cuerpo y tanto cerebro que sólo te fijas en esto–la científica señaló su cabeza ante la mirada y sonrisa burlona del arrogante Príncipe._

 _–¿Cuerpo? Veo mucha carne pegada al hueso–el guerrero agarró del brazo a la humana y lo movió cuidadosamente contemplándolo–. Ni para asarte sirves.–_

 _Vegeta la soltó un poco brusco. Siempre intentaba medir su fuerza con ella y eso la hacía imaginarla como sería en otras circunstancias. ¿También debía medirlas?_

 _–Entonces, niña, ¿tu rojez se debe a estar enferma o a las fantasías que te montabas con este cuerpo sobre ese cuerpo?–Vegeta se señaló a si mismo primero para luego apuntar a Bulma, que mostró un rostro desencajado robando una risa fuerte al guerrero–. Deberías ser más disimulada, mocosa.–_

 _Vegeta salió de la sala riéndose pero poco le duró la alegría al ver a Jeice pasear por ahí junto con Ginyu. Los dos soldados miraron al Príncipe con una sonrisa de lado alarmándolo por lo que podría avecinarse._

 _Ginyu pensaba hablar o en este caso insultar, ya que era lo que más recibía el Príncipe en aquella base infernal, pero todo se silenció cuando la joven humana salía con la mirada en el suelo y roja como un tomate. No se dignó en mirar a ninguno de los presentes, solo en salir corriendo de allí avergonzada por lo que el saiyajin la dijo._

 _Con la salida de la chica los dos soldados empezaron a reír a pleno pulmón molestando a Vegeta. En ese momento ya existían rumores de encuentros con la humana por parte de cualquiera de los tres saiyajins._

 _–¿Qué te parece, Jeice?–dijo Ginyu a su subordinado–. Los otros dos monos en la enfermería y mientras tanto el Príncipe Simio divirtiéndose con la mocosa en su sala de entrenamiento. Dime Vegeta, ¿a que le llamas tu entrenar?–_

 _Nuevamente los dos guerreros rieron ante el Príncipe que ya estaba rabiando. Cerró los puños con fuerza odiando la equivocación de un encuentro sexual entre él y la humana._

 _–Fuera de mi camino–Vegeta siguió caminando con tal de despistar a Ginyu y Jeice. No tenía nada que hacer contra ellos, pero en un futuro verían de lo que sería capaz._

 _–De eso nada–Jeice le cerró el camino y Vegeta le contestó con una mirada fría–. ¿Sabes lo que te hará Freezer si se entera?–_

 _–¿Enterarse de qué?–Vegeta no apartó la mirada de su objetivo que estaba desafiándole de igual manera–. ¿Qué las bailarinas de la base están día tras día hablando como chismosas? Me gustaría verlo.–_

 _–No te pases de listo, principito–Ginyu agarró del cuello al guerrero empujándole contra la pared. Vegeta no apartó su mirada de la del capitán–. Asume tu responsabilidad. El terrible error que has cometido desobedeciendo una orden impuesta por Lord Freezer.–_

 _–No tienes pruebas que lo demuestren–Ginyu soltó a Vegeta que se vio obligado a toser por culpa del ataque._

 _–¿No es suficiente con lo que hemos visto nosotros?–el saiyajin guió la mirada al hombre de pelo blanco–. Estas medio desnudo y sudando y ella estaba roja. Hablamos de que estabais en una sala los dos solos. ¿Algo más?–_

 _–No me tomes por un idiota y un mentiroso–Vegeta volvió a enfrentarse a Jeice pero Ginyu se puso en su camino–. ¿Quieres hablar con Lord Freezer? Vamos. Así de paso le contamos lo que te gusta acosar a su juguetito. Seguro que eso también le va a gustar.–_

 _–Vegeta tiene razón, Jeice–el saiyajin miró extrañado a Ginyu, al igual que el guerrero de color rojizo–. La justicia caerá en los dos ¿por qué arriesgarse cuando podemos tomarla por nuestra cuenta?–_

 _Jeice sonrió al escuchar a su capitán. Vegeta vio a los dos soldados acercarse peligrosamente a él. Se puso en posición de combate y esperó para comenzar la pelea._

* * *

 _Bulma llegó corriendo a la enfermería. A pesar de que Malaka le prohibió aquel día ir al laboratorio o a la enfermería se negó a aceptarlo cuando se enteró que el Príncipe había sido atacado por los dos soldados y se encontraba muy malherido._

 _Al llegar vio a Vegeta y a Nappa tumbados en dos camas custodiados por Raditz y atendidos por dos médicos. Bulma se acercó al Príncipe, siendo él el más afectado._

 _–Vegeta–Bulma le nombró con dificultad, viendo al guerrero dormido y con la mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo su nariz y boca–, ¿qué te ha pasado?–_

 _–Parece que no estaba de acuerdo con el debate de Jeice y Ginyu–Bulma miró a Raditz que la veía observar a su Príncipe–. Le han molido a golpes sin piedad alguna.–_

 _–¿Por qué?–Raditz se encogió de hombros siendo desconocedor de la historia._

 _Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta. Tenía heridas por el rostro y aún estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que su torso y sus brazos. Levantó la mirada y vio varios tanques de recuperación vacíos. Giró a ver a uno de los médicos que atendían a un consciente Nappa, que también seguía magullado._

 _–¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?–el médico de apariencia reptil la miró con desprecio–. Hay tanques de sobra y los tenéis aquí tirados y mal atendidos. ¡Mételos ahora mismo!–_

 _–No me das órdenes, humana desvergonzada–Bulma frunció el ceño–. Malaka ha sido claro. Cura a Nappa y luego al Principito.–_

 _–Pues olvídalas y mételos de inmediato–la peliazul miró el cuerpo de Nappa que la observaba sorprendido–. Él lleva dos horas en la enfermería y todavía no le han limpiado la sangre. A este paso él no se curará y Vegeta no sobrevivirá.–_

 _–El Príncipe Vegeta es fuerte–Bulma escuchó a Raditz hablar con tono ofendido._

 _–Con el ritmo que lleva este bicho para atender a los pacientes te aviso de que no pasará esta noche–Bulma se acercó al médico que la asesinaba con la mirada ante el término que utilizó para referirse a él–. Si tu problema es con Malaka yo asumiré la culpa. Mételos de inmediato.–_

 _–Léeme los labios, mocosa–los ojos de Bulma se rodearon de un aura violenta ante la arrogancia y desprecio del médico–. No.–_

 _Sin pensarlo ni un segundo le dio un puñetazo en la cara que no estudió, tumbándole en el suelo mientras tapaba su nariz herida con sus manos._

 _Bulma pronto se dio cuenta de su acto. Nunca antes había golpeado a nadie y mucho menos pensó que podría hacerla sentir bien, porque así se estaba sintiendo. Toda la rabia acumulada y la impotencia se fue de un solo golpe._

 _–Eso ha sido impresionante–Bulma miró a Raditz que al igual que Nappa estaban sorprendidos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Ese fue un buen golpe.–_

 _–Después de veros entrenar durante tanto tiempo algo tuve que aprender–la peliazul guió la mirada al príncipe herido–. Raditz carga a Vegeta para meterlo en el tanque–el soldado tardó cero coma en obedecer a la humana. Los ojos azules de la chica se desviaron a Nappa que había quedado impresionado por el puñetazo–. ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?–_

 _–Ninguna–Nappa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los tanques._

 _Bulma esperó a que ambos guerreros estuvieran dentro para activar las máquinas. Una vez que todo estaba funcionando miró al médico que estaba curándose la nariz._

 _–Era débil y por eso le dañaste–Bulma miró a Raditz que la observaba con detenimiento–pero a ti te hubiera dado igual la fuerza del hombre de delante. Podía ser él como podía haber sido el mismísimo Freezer que no te hubiera detenido en golpearle. ¿Todo por nosotros?–_

 _Bulma asintió con vergüenza. Sentía que era mala persona por preocuparse más de Vegeta que de Nappa ya que todo esto lo hizo por él. Es cierto que el grandullón era importante pero no se debatía entre la vida y la muerte como el joven saiyajin._

 _–¿De qué habló Vegeta con Jeice y Ginyu?–Raditz la miró atentamente._

 _–¿Por qué vuelves a preguntar? Yo no sé nada–sus ojos azules se desviaron en el herido guerrero dentro del tanque._

 _–No lo han matado porque así lo han querido–cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte–. Fue algo que tuvo que molestarles mucho.–_

 _Bulma se apoyó en el tanque donde Vegeta estaba siendo curado. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse y descansar un poco. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si ella se hubiese quedado cuando salió de la sala de entrenamiento? Se sintió avergonzada y prefirió huir antes que quedarse y estar con él. Tal vez hubiera evitado este desastre con su presencia._

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Vegeta recordaba cuando vio a la chica tumbada en el suelo delante de su tanque de recuperación. Un día y medio necesitó para curarse y fue exactamente lo que ella estuvo allí. La traían alimentos ya que se negaba a ir al comedor y abandonarle, porque temía que si salía a él le sacarían del tanque.

Se enfrentó a Malaka sin ningún pudor, exigió a Jeice y Ginyu una explicación que no entendió y para sorpresa de todo el mundo el lagarto ordenó que no le sacasen del tanque de recuperación. Y todo eso lo hizo por él.

–Príncipe Vegeta ¿me escucha?–el joven saiyajin miró a Raditz que estaba con el informe en la mano–. Está previsto llegar al planeta Kavit en tres días.–

–Lo único importante es no estar mucho tiempo allí–Vegeta vio aparecer a Nappa colocándose el scouter en su ojo izquierdo.

El recuerdo del día anterior llegó rápido. Él a punto de besar a la humana pero que fue interrumpido por el viejo de los saiyajins que ahora venía de camino. ¿Cuánto le había maldecido y agradecido en toda la noche? Lo que iba a hacer era un error grande, pero también condenadamente tentador.

–¿Dónde está la chiquilla?–preguntó Vegeta una vez que Nappa estaba cerca–. Va a llegar tarde.–

–La última vez que la vi fue anoche, Príncipe Vegeta–el nombrado apartó la mirada recordando nuevamente.

–¿Voy a buscarla?–Vegeta miró a Raditz y negó con la cabeza. Parecía que el guerrero seguiría insistiendo con la humana y no iba a consentirlo. Suficiente tenía con pelear consigo mismo.

Vegeta sin decir nada salió de la sala en busca de la humana. Suficiente era trabajar con Zarbon para sumar la tardanza legendaria de la joven. Siempre debía retrasarse y esta vez no lo consentiría.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la joven golpeó con fuerza la puerta y espero porque se abriera. Sabía su código y podía utilizarlo pero con lo sucedido ayer se le pasaba por la cabeza cualquier imagen como la de encontrársela desnuda.

Suerte fue que pronto la puerta se abrió y él aprovechó para entrar. Vegeta miró toda la habitación de la joven. Había ropa por todos lados. Cualquiera pensaría que el culpable de todo era un tornado.

–¿Mocosa?–Vegeta dirigió la mirada a la puerta del baño. No entendía el motivo de que le haya abierto sin más, sin saber de quien se trataba.

–¡Ahora salgo!–alzó una ceja y volvió al montón de ropa en el suelo y en la cama. Los cajones del armario medio abiertos y también con prendas colgando.

–¡Ahora no! ¡YA!–se acercó a la puerta para golpearla pero se abrió antes.

Cuando pensaba quejarse por su tardanza enmudeció al ver a la joven con el traje ajustado de color rojo. Era igual que los que usaban ahí para el combate, sólo que esta vez lo llevaba una mujer. Era de tirantes y no mostraba su escote, se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando su pecho y sus curvas. Se puso unos guantes blancos dejando ver sus dedos desnudos y unas botas de igual color.

–No sé como se pone la armadura ¿me ayudas?–preguntó ella mientras intentaba ponérsela.

Vegeta salió de su trance y de espiar el cuerpo cubierto por la prenda. Miró a la chica logrando su cometido en ponerse la armadura.

–Ya está–sonrió ella mirando al Príncipe–. ¿Qué tal me veo?–

–¿De donde has sacado un traje de combate para ti?–Bulma sonrió mientas se colocaba bien los guantes.

–Diseño propio–contestó con orgullo–. Utilicé el tuyo como modelo pero con mis medidas. ¡Ahora soy una más del escuadrón!–

–No empieces otra vez con eso–Vegeta se dio la vuelta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco–. Mueve tu culo. He tenido que venir a buscarte porque te has retrasado.–

–Es que no recordaba donde lo guardé–Bulma miró el desastre que hizo en la habitación–. Parece que tendré trabajo cuando vuelva.–

–Deja la charla–Bulma bufó siguiendo a Vegeta a fuera de su habitación. Era la primera vez que saldría de la base desde que llegó y estaba nerviosa.

–Vegeta–ambos caminaron juntos por los pasillos. El resopló viendo que se avecinaba una loca sin parar de hablar durante su trayecto–, ¿la primera vez que saliste a una misión estabas nervioso?–

–En absoluto–los ojos azules de Bulma miraban con curiosidad al orgulloso y atractivo Príncipe–. Sabía que todo saldría como quería. Sin errores y a la perfección y así fue.–

–Esperaba una historia más motivadora–el guerrero miró a la joven cruzándose con sus brillantes ojos–. Yo estoy nerviosa.–

–Tú eres más débil que yo. Es normal–Bulma sonrió molestando al saiyajin–. ¿Te dije algún chiste?–

–En realidad me dices lo de siempre y ya no me impresiona–ella se encogió de hombros–. Imagino que me tendrá que valer con solo eso.–

–Ni lo dudes–Vegeta quitó la mirada de ella concentrándose en el camino.

–Pues no me vale–Vegeta se giró al ver que Bulma se había parado en seco–. ¿Es qué tu siempre eres perfecto? ¿No sientes nervios o miedo? Y no me vale la excusa de que soy humana y por ello débil. Cualquiera puede sentir igual que un terrícola o un saiyajin.–

–No tengo tiempo para tus charlas–Vegeta vio el desafío en la mirada de Bulma. Pasó su lengua por sus labios tentado a asaltarla por su osadía–. No soy un cualquiera, mocosa. Intenta recordarlo.–

–No todo el mundo es perfecto–el guerrero empezó a ponerse nervioso por la tardanza. Quería terminar la misión cuanto antes y todo minuto perdido era valioso–. Sólo debes decirme que alguna vez has sentido nervios o temor. ¿Sabes lo que es?–

–Me vas a obligar a llevarte a la fuerza–Bulma dio un paso hacia atrás que sirvió como amenaza al Príncipe–. Mi paciencia llegó a su fin.–

Vegeta agarró de la muñeca a la mujer para guiarla. Bulma no tenía como escapar pero eso no sería un impedimento, después de todo su boca no estaba sellada.

–Sientes que tu respiración se corta–Bulma siguió hablando–. El aire te es necesario, el corazón acelera tanto que parece que vaya a salirse de tu pecho. El cuerpo flaquea y no acepta las ordenes que da tu cerebro, la vista empieza a nublarse y los labios a temblar.–

–¡Cállate!–se quejó él sin ver el rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

–Puedes temer por una paliza–siguió sin hacer caso omiso–, ponerte nervioso cuando tienes que hablar en público… Incluso puedes sentir las dos emociones a la vez. Por ejemplo al conducir, al cocinar por primera vez o a…–

–¡Se acabó!–Vegeta se giró y agarró de los brazos a Bulma haciéndola chocar contra la pared. No se inmutó en observar sus mejillas sonrojadas o sus ojos brillantes. Su único propósito era silenciarla–. Yo no tengo miedo y no me pongo nervioso. ¡Así que cierra esa maldita boca antes de que te la cosa!–

–O a dar tu primer beso–Vegeta frunció el ceño no comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo–. Puedes tener nervios y a la vez miedo la primera vez que vayas a besar a alguien. ¿No?–

Los ojos negros del saiyajin se desviaron a los labios rosados de la joven. Nuevamente el recuerdo y entonces le hizo sentir impotente. Tragó saliva… estaba nervioso. ¿Miedo? No tenía en absoluto.

–Tenemos una misión–se separó de ella–. Deja los juegos y vamos a lo importante.–

Bulma vio como Vegeta avanzaba hasta la zona de despegue. Suspiró cansada. Ella no quería llegar a decir todo aquello pero a veces le sacaba de sus casillas. Él siempre demostraba que no tenía ningún defecto.

Todo se había nublado y acabó diciendo cosas que no debía, tal vez era porque quería aquel beso y porque estaba propuesta a conseguirlo. Él era quien la robaba el aliento cuando le veía, ahora quería que lo hiciera directamente.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente que será la primera misión que tengan nuestro escuadrón y Bulma :)**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	7. A escondidas

**¡Capítulo 6! Siento muchísimo el retraso pero ahora estoy estudiando por las tardes y me cuesta mucho encontrar un hueco. Intentaré que este nuevo año pueda tener tiempo para subir capítulos.**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6._ **A escondidas.**

Las naves aterrizaron en el planeta Kavit una seguida de la otra. Unos minutos antes de penetrar en la atmósfera los integrantes de las cápsulas despertaron cuando el gas que los obligaba a dormir desapareció por completo.

Bulma se sobresaltó ante el impacto contra la colchoneta preparada para el aterrizaje de la nave. No fue nada brusco pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de viajar dentro de una de ellas.

Miró el teclado que tenía delante mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Presionó uno de color verde que hizo abrir la compuerta del transporte. Observó desde dentro la sala de aterrizaje donde se encontraba, la cual le resultó muy parecida a la de la base. Apoyó su mano en los bordes de la cápsula y se impulsó para salir fuera.

Cuando se encontraba en pie sintió todo su cuerpo tenso por culpa del viaje. Por muy dormida que había permanecido estuvo incómoda en su asiento. Estiró un poco los brazos mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Miró a su alrededor buscando al escuadrón saiyajin que, para su suerte, no tardó en divisar.

Salió corriendo a su encuentro pero redujo su velocidad a un paso lento al ver que no estaban solos. Nappa estaba entablando conversación con un hombre de apariencia felina. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje dorado, su cabeza era igual a la que tenían los leones, sus ojos eran amarillos y podía apreciar sus dientes afilados. Su melena era larga y trenzada de color platina dejando ver sus puntiagudas orejas peludas con varios pendientes adornando en ellas.

Cuando la joven se puso al lado de los guerreros Nappa la presentó.

–Ella es Bulma, Lord Kavit–dijo el gran guerrero al felino–. Jefa del departamento científico de la base de Lord Freezer.–

Bulma miró extrañada al saiyajin. Ese cargo pertenecía a Malaka no a ella. Freezer jamás pondría a una mujer al frente por muy inteligente que fuera.

–Un gusto en conocerla, jovencita–Bulma miró al hombre con voz fuerte y segura, no parecía temer a los presentes, algo que si se podía apreciar en los guerreros que a él le acompañaban–. Soy Lord Kavit XV, señor y Rey del planeta Kavit.–

–El placer es mío, Lord Kavit–Vegeta miraba con repugnancia el intercambio de palabras amables entre el Monarca y la humana.

El Príncipe mandó a Nappa a ser quien hablase con el representante del planeta. Por cargo real debió ser él pero no quería ser más participe en la pantomima que era trabajar con Zarbon. No pensaba hablar sino era para algo realmente importante y ahora mismo no lo era.

–He escuchado hablar mucho sobre los logros en el departamento que lleva–Bulma mostró una radiante sonrisa. Malaka siempre se benefició de todo lo que ella hacía o ideaba y ahora una persona le estaba elogiando directamente cuando nunca nadie lo supo–. Es por eso que en numerables ocasiones intentaban contactar con Lord Freezer para que pudiera ayudarme. Nunca recibí una contestación hasta hace unos días.–

–Lord Freezer tiene que atender a muchos planetas subordinados que precisan de su ayuda–mintió Nappa con destreza–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán los arreglos ordenados?–

–Espero que poco–contestó el felino al saiyajin calvo para luego guiar su mirada a la joven científica–. Es una pregunta que debería realizarse a la señorita Bulma.–

–Si tuviera ocasión de ver mi lugar de trabajo podría darle una respuesta exacta–Kavit sonrió como contestación.

–Permitidme primero enseñaros donde se alojarán–el monarca se giró dándoles la espalda al escuadrón y la joven para ordenar a sus sirvientes–. Acompañen a nuestros invitados a los dormitorios asignados.–

Los sirvientes no tardaron en obedecer las órdenes de su superior. Se acercaron a la humana, viéndola más pacífica y amable que los tres rudos guerreros, y pidieron que siguieran sus pasos.

Lord Kavit se despidió de ellos para que tuvieran tiempo de alojarse alegando que se verían a la hora de la comida y después de ello tendrían tiempo de ver la sala de entrenamiento deteriorada que la peliazul debía arreglar.

Los cuatro seguían a los sirvientes a una distancia prudente para hablar en la privacidad. Bulma miró al Príncipe que inspeccionaba los pasillos del castillo con ojo crítico.

–¿Crees que te llevará mucho tiempo?–la peliazul miró a Raditz que caminaba con los brazos cruzados. Vegeta ante la pregunta del guerrero desvió la atención a la conversación.

–Tendré que verlo todo antes de poder contestar–dijo la joven pensativa–. Intentaré ser lo más rápida posible.–

–¿Enserio debemos terminar para regresar a la base lo más rápido posible?–toda la atención se la ganó Nappa con sus palabras–. Quiero decir… en este lugar parece que nos respetan y precisamente es de lo que carecemos en la base. ¿No podríamos disfrutar de que nos traten como merecemos?–

–¿Qué tonterías dices, Nappa?–gruñó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño–. No pienso perder mucho el tiempo en este patético planeta. ¿Debo recordarte que la mocosa aún tiene una tarea que realizar en la base con nuestra sala de entrenamiento?–

–Te puedo asegurar que no lo he olvidado–el Príncipe miró a Bulma que mantenía una pose firme y segura–, pero tal vez Nappa no esté errando en su opinión. ¿Acaso no queréis que os traten como los saiyajins de antaño? Vuestro ego os lo agradecería mucho.–

–Eso significaría que podríamos ir a pedir comida cuando quisiéramos. Nos la servirían en el momento–la idea de Raditz empezó a gustar a los otros dos saiyajins, para la desgracia de Vegeta.

–Seríais tontos si no aceptarais esta oportunidad y todas las que se nos presenten cuando nos manden de misión–siguió convenciendo la humana, que ya lo estaban en el momento que se nombró la comida.

Los sirvientes pararon al final del pasillo ante una gran puerta de roble. Los cuatro se detuvieron en el mismo instante mientras abrían la puerta ante ellos.

Pidieron a los invitados que entraran en lo que era una pequeña sala con un sofá en medio delante de una chimenea apagada. Habían unas escaleras que conectaban con un segundo piso donde habían varias puertas. Los sirvientes dijeron que detrás de ellas se encontraban las habitaciones de cada uno.

Bulma sintió su corazón latir. Nunca había dormido cerca de nadie. Su habitación en la base de Freezer fue una sala de torturas que mandó modificar para que ella se hospedara, haciendo que instalaran en ella un cuarto de baño para que no tuviera que salir a ducharse con las esclavas. Eso hacía que estuviera lejos del área donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los guerreros que, como aquel lugar, estaban divididos en salas por cada escuadrón.

Ahora la joven humana debía enfrentarse a dormir cerca del Príncipe. Sólo les iban a separar escasos metros la cama de uno con la del otro.

–¿Cómo repartimos las habitaciones?–preguntó Bulma mientras subía detrás de los saiyajins por las escaleras.

–Que pregunta más estúpida–sonrió de medio lado el Príncipe–. La que se más grande es mía. Por lo demás no tengo interés.–

Bulma y Raditz refunfuñaron ante el comentario pero ninguno le objetó nada. ¿Para qué? El saiyajin noble ganaría sí o sí.

* * *

Finalmente las habitaciones quedaron asignadas. Vegeta dormía en la habitación más pegada a la izquierda y, para la suerte de la joven, ella estaba a su lado. Junto a ella iba Nappa y Raditz a la derecha.

Después de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones y de que los sirvientes les citasen a comer con Lord Kivet, Bulma se encontraba en la sala en la cual trabajaría. Estaba ella sola acompañada de uno de los científicos del planeta que le explicaba cuál era el objetivo a alcanzar.

–Esto podría llevarme unos cuatro días, Moby–dijo ella nombrando al científico, de pelaje castaño, ojos amarillos y cresta rubia.

Bulma observó una de las salas de entrenamiento a la que habían entrado. Las puertas estaban oxidadas y se apreciaban brechas por los suelos y paredes.

–Son pocas salas las que hay que reconstruir y si el equipo que participara a mi lado es numeroso tal vez incluso tarde menos tiempo–aclaró la humana sin dejar de observar los desperfectos.

–¿Cuatro días inclusive creando los bocetos del proyecto?–preguntó sorprendido el científico.

–Esta misma noche lo tendré. De eso no hay que preocuparse–sonrió la peliazul saliendo de la sala acompañada por el felino–. Volviendo al tema del equipo… ¿de cuántos kivetianos dispongo para ello?–

–Pues sólo puedo prestarle a dos, señorita –la sonrisa de la peliazul se esfumó al momento–. Tres si me cuenta a mí.–

–Debo decir que no me lo esperaba para nada–Bulma se fijó en la extrañeza de Moby.

–No tenemos a muchos kavitianos interesados en el tema–informó él–. Incluso pensé que el saiyajin Nappa iba a estar dentro del proyecto.–

–¿Un saiyajin? Ellos son hombres de guerra no de ciencia y construcción–Bulma rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro–. Bueno… nada de desanimarse. He dicho cuatro días y esos serán justos, con dos o tres kavitianos a mi lado.–

–Iré realizando el primer informe–el científico sonrió a la joven ante su voluntad a la hora de trabajar.

Bulma le vio salir y en la soledad pudo dejar escapar un suspiro más grande que el que soltó hacía unos minutos. Miró curiosa los materiales utilizados para la construcción de las salas. Eran muy frágiles. Las puertas oxidadas apenas tenían mucho tiempo desde que las implantaron y ya se encontraban en ese estado. El suelo crujía cuando pisabas y las paredes eran muy finas. Con los agujeros adornándolas podía ver que su grosor era casi como el de un cartón. ¿Quién hizo aquellas chapuzas?

–Mocosa–la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del Príncipe detrás suya. Se giró para verle entrar solo, sin ninguno de sus guerreros acompañándolo–¿cuánto llevará la reconstrucción de estas ruinas?–

–He dicho que cuatro días–Vegeta gruñó no muy contento con el resultado. Ella frunció el ceño–. Podría haber sido menos pero sólo trabajaran conmigo tres kavitianos.–

–¿No puedes pedirle a ese gato que te mande más?–preguntó andando por las salas observando el desastre a su alrededor.

–Kavit pensó que Nappa ayudaría en la reconstrucción–los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se posaron en los claros de Bulma–. He dejado claro que esa no es su labor.–

–¿Nappa inteligente?–sus ojos volvieron a observar su alrededor–. Este planeta posee un ki muy bajo. Ninguno de ellos podría pertenecer al ejército de Freezer y en cambio tienen salas de entrenamiento como en la base.–

–Yo también me lo he cuestionado pero poco pueden hacer–Bulma se apoyó en la pared, en la que pronto Vegeta la acompañó–. Esas salas han sido fabricadas con los peores materiales que alguna vez he visto.–

–No me fio de ese Lord–dijo Vegeta mirando a su alrededor–. El informe que trajo Raditz sobre el planeta mencionaba que la relación entre él y Freezer era escasa. Lo único que le interesa al lagarto de él es por ser proveedor de su padre.–

–Creo que sé donde Kavit tiene su despacho–el Príncipe miró curioso a la humana–o puede que sea otra cosa. Lo que es seguro es que tiene relación con él.–

–¿Por qué estás tan segura?–cuestionó viéndola como se apartaba de la pared.

–Cuando venía de camino aquí había una sala muy bien custodiada–recordó ella–. La puerta era brillante, con un marco dorado y cuatro guardias custodiándola. Mientras que las demás tienen solo dos.–

Vegeta se tocó la barbilla pensativo. Desde que leyó los informes de Raditz todo le pareció sospechoso. ¿Por qué reconstruir una sala destrozada cuando ellos no eran guerreros? Solo eran proveedores de alimentos y de las mejores bebidas alcohólicas. No había más en todo ello.

–¿Y si vamos esta noche a inspeccionar el lugar?–Vegeta volvió a mirar a la humana cuando ésta habló.

El Príncipe asintió aceptando la idea de la humana. Sabía que había algo extraño, algo que no le cuadraba.

–Señorita Bul–las palabras del científico que acompañó a la humana se quebraron en su boca cuando entró de nuevo encontrándose con la figura saiyajin al lado de ella–Príncipe Vegeta ¿qué hace aquí?–

–No te importa–la mirada amenazante del guerrero congeló a Moby.

–Eh… oh… claro–tragó saliva el científico volviendo la mirada a la mujer–. Lord Kavit desea hablar con usted a solas, señorita Bulma.–

Vegeta alzó una ceja al escuchar hablar a aquel tipo que tenía una voz temblorosa y lo miraba de reojo como si ocultase algo. Si tenía ya desconfianza ahora todo se estaba volviendo extraño y confuso.

–¿Ahora?–preguntó ella sorprendida–. Tengo que empezar con…–

–Insiste–cortó él sin dejar de mirar de reojo al Príncipe que le estudiaba de arriba abajo.

–La humana no se quedará a solas con Lord Kavit–habló Vegeta muy autoritario–. Yo también iré a su privada reunión.–

–Oh… Príncipe Vegeta–el felino intentó sonar lo más calmado posible ante la postura amenazante que emanaba del guerrero–, no creo que sea nada interesante. Será una reunión aburrida para alguien como usted. Solo tocarán temas tecnológicos y…–

–¿Y qué?–Bulma miró espantada la figura del Príncipe que se acercaba a paso firme ante el aterrado científico al cual acabó agarrándolo por el cuello con brusquedad–. ¿Por qué no le interesaría a alguien como yo? ¿Me estás llamando tonto, minino cobarde?–

–Esto… no… yo… no…–el agarre del guerrero empezó a ser más brusco y, antes de que apretase más y lo matase en ese mismo instante, Bulma actuó.

–Vegeta… está aterrado. Suéltalo–el saiyajin miró por el rabillo del ojo a la humana que se encontraba asustada y desconcertada. En vez de hacerla caso solo suavizó su agarre para acercarle a su rostro y obligarlo a enfrentarle, pero el científico cerro los ojos aterrado.

–Por última vez, bola peluda–el aliento del rudo guerrero golpeaba en la cara del aterrado científico–¿soy válido para entrar en la reunión?–

–Por supuesto, Príncipe Vegeta–el gruñido del saiyajin le hizo temer, pero en vez de volver a intensificar la fuerza decidió deshacerse ya de él empujándole contra la fina pared.

–Espero que no vuelvas a dudar y titubear ante mi presencia o no habrá humana o kavitiano que te libre de tu maldita existencia–Bulma miró estupefacta la figura del Príncipe, intentando pensar en que momento su postura se volvió tan violenta ante una petición del científico.

El kavitiano se levantó con dificultad disculpándose con el Príncipe y recalcando que Lord Kavit insistía en el encuentro con la humana.

–¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Vegeta?–habló la humana una vez a solas. El guerrero la miró con el ceño fruncido–. De un momento a otro has enloquecido con ese tipo.–

–Hay algo que no me gusta de tu reunión a solas con esa bola de pelo–dijo Vegeta acercándose a la humana.

–¿A qué te refieres?–dudó ella.

–Hmp–Vegeta regresó a su pose pensativa quitando la mirada de ella.

En el momento en el que escuchó que ese Lord quería hablar con ella a solas todo su cuerpo sintió un malestar. Era un escalofrío incesante que le alertaba de algo y, obviamente, no era nada bueno.

–¿Vegeta?–el guerrero volvió la mirada a ella.

–Vamos a esa estúpida reunión, mocosa–Vegeta agarró del brazo a la chica tirando de ella a fuera de la sala.

Bulma miraba desde atrás a Vegeta que tiraba de ella con delicadeza. Sus ojos azules no paraban de observar su figura aun indagando en lo que le había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos. Lo único que pudo pensar era ¿estaba celoso?

No… Vegeta no era un ser que procesara celos. Era posesivo en muchas cosas pero eso no significaba nada. A pesar de ello su comportamiento fue tan extraño que le hacía dudar.

De pronto el guerrero paró con brusquedad haciendo que la joven chocara con su dura espalda. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se soltaba de su agarré para tocar su adolorida nariz.

–¡Avisa, Vegeta!–se quejó ella mientras se ponía a su lado. Miró al guerrero que tenía su mirada en otra parte. Ella la siguió para encontrarse con Lord Kavit que estaba andando en su dirección.

–Señorita Bulma–sonrió el felino mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes. El Lord miró con extrañeza al saiyajin–. Príncipe Vegeta… ¿Qué hace aquí?–

–Es la segunda vez que me hacen esa pregunta–se cruzó de brazos viendo como el kavitiano sonreía ante su respuesta–. Me incorporo a su reunión privada.–

–Entiendo–Lord Kavit miró a la humana que miraba a Vegeta preocupada–. No quiero ser descortés y mucho menos hostil con un invitado de tan importante categoría pero… Una reunión privada es eso, privada. Nadie puede incorporarse cuando le dé la gana.–

–Entonces tienes un problema porque yo hago lo que me da la gana–sonrió de medio lado haciendo que el kavitiano girase a verle–, por lo tanto asistiré a la reunión "privada".–

Bulma agachó la cabeza aguantándose la risa mediante que se mordía el labio inferior al ver al saiyajin con una tranquilidad recreando las comillas en la palabra privada.

–Después de todo hemos venido cuatro, no uno–reclamó el guerrero–. Deberías agradecer de que sólo estará en compañía de la científica y el Príncipe y no tenga que aguantar la insoportable compañía del resto de mi escuadrón.–

–Por supuesto–la sonrisa falsa del Lord fue descubierta por ambos jóvenes–, pero bien debo recalcar que el trato con Zarbon…–

–Somos socios de Zarbon–habló rápida Bulma antes de que Vegeta soltase otro cortante comentario–. Si me permite la intromisión, que no lo creo ya que desea de mi presencia en una reunión… Aún no sabemos bien todos los acuerdos que ha hecho con él.–

–Precisamente por eso la cité a solas, señorita–contestó Lord Kavit frunciendo el ceño ante la desconfianza de su invitada–. No entiendo por qué están tan a la defensiva.–

–No estamos a la defen…–Bulma se vio interrumpida por la figura amenazante del Príncipe.

–Porque todo es extraño–dijo él mirando fijamente a los ojos al kavitiano que no dudó en seguirle la batalla–. Somos cuatro los que hemos venido, no se crea que va a contar solo con uno porque el resto no estemos involucrados en la materia tecnológica o científica. Siempre que convoque una reunión con la científica uno de los saiyajins estará presente y en este caso seré yo que para algo soy quien lo lidera.–

Lord Kavit iba a intentar contestar al saiyajin que mostraba con altanería su derecho sobre todo lo que él exigiera en cuanto al proyecto.

–Así que si tienes que darnos todos los acuerdos pactados con Zarbon ya te aviso que será ante mi presencia y la de ella–recalcó autoritario–. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Lord Kavit?–

Lord Kavit suspiró y, apartando la mirada del guerrero violento, volvió a fijarse en la humana que atendía con sus brillantes ojos la apariencia del Príncipe.

–Sin duda hemos empezado con mal pie, Príncipe Vegeta–Bulma miró a Lord Kavit que la sonreía–. Espero que cambie todo durante la cena.–

–¿La reunión?–preguntó ella extrañada.

–No realizaré una reunión en la que mis invitados estén a la defensiva–Vegeta no oprimió su gruñido cuando el felino le miró de arriba abajo de forma despectiva–. Ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender. Que tengan buena tarde.–

El kavitiano pasó de largo ante la mirada de los jóvenes. Bulma suspiró cuando estuvieron a solas para luego mirar al guerrero que no había dejado de observar el camino que tomó Lord Kavit.

–Esto empieza a ser cada vez más extraño–dijo ella consiguiendo la atención del Príncipe–. ¿Crees que trama algo?–

–Es muy obvio–contestó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala donde estaban sus habitaciones–. Podría incluso decir que Zarbon también tiene algo que ver.–

–Aquí hay gato encerrado–dijo Bulma riendo mientras caminaba a su lado, Vegeta suspiró irritado por el comentario de la humana y la incesante risa que le dio después de hacerlo.

* * *

La cena fue bastante tensa, más para unos que para otros. Mientras Nappa y Raditz devoraban todo lo que les servían sin seguir un protocolo por estar sentados en una mesa presidida por un monarca, Vegeta y Kavit se mataban con la mirada mientras los ojos azules de Bulma no perdían detalle de la batalla entre ambos, haciendo que la angustia ganase terreno en su pecho.

Nada más los dos guerreros terminaron su banquete, Vegeta dio la orden de retirarse a sus habitaciones. El Príncipe prefirió que todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento quedase entre él y la humana. Muchas veces esos dos eran muy torpes y no tenía ganas de que sus planes salieran mal por culpa de alguno de ellos.

El Príncipe se encontraba tumbado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo como un foco para sus pensamientos. No se deshizo de su ropa ya que esperaba la hora indicada para salir e ir a la sala que le había hablado la humana.

Durante la espera él pensaba en toda posibilidad que había detrás del comportamiento de Kavit. Era cierto que él estaba a la defensiva pero no más que el kavitiano. Ese monarca escondía algo e intentaba ocultarlo.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos sin la intención de dormir, sólo de pensar. Su mente dibujaba los ojos brillante de la humana que poco a poco se acompañaban de su radiante sonrisa, su pequeña nariz, sus sonrojados pómulos y su extraño cabello, creando así la imagen perfecta de Bulma. Abrió los ojos al instante y, en el momento que se incorporó, sintió los golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

Tres golpes firmes, la señal de Bulma. Miró el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama. Marcaban las 3:00 a.m. A esa hora los únicos despiertos eran los guardias.

Se levantó de la cama y veloz salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la peliazul en pijama. Vegeta apartó la mirada de ella pero su imagen se clavó rápida en su mente. La joven en tirantes y pantalones cortos cubierta por una bata blanca transparente. ¿Acaso se pensaba que la cubría algo?

–Es la hora–dijo ella casi ilusionada. Le encantaba hacer misiones de investigación con la alerta de poder ser descubierta. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada en la base que perdió la emoción, pero en un sitio diferente le devolvió la adrenalina–. ¡Vamos!–

Bulma agarró del brazo a Vegeta tirando de él para que la siguiera. El guerrero se soltó sin necesidad de ser guiado por la humana, siguiendo su paso a su lado. Veía en sus ojos la emoción, encontrándola ridículamente infantil.

–Lo único que no me has dicho es como vamos a deshacernos de los guardias–dijo ella en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio.

–Menuda pregunta absurda–Bulma rodó los ojos. Odiaba que ningún guerrero la imitase cuando bajaba la voz.

–¿En qué pensaste?–preguntó ella volviendo su tono de voz al mismo de él.

–¿Tú qué crees?–sonrió él mientras se crujía los dedos y la humana abría los ojos sorprendida.

–¿Estás loco?–Vegeta frunció el ceño al escucharla–. Supuestamente no deberíamos llamar la atención. Vamos por los pasillos hablando como si estuviéramos en una fiesta y ahora tu quieres darles una paliza a los guardias. ¡Sólo nos falta un letrero con luces que ponga: Vamos a espiar a Lord Kavit!–

–Cállate–Vegeta le tapó la boca a Bulma que forcejeó para que la soltara, acto que no tardó en hacer–. No necesitamos un letrero si vas gritando por los pasillos nuestro plan. Una cosa es hablar normal, otra patética bajar la voz cuando nadie nos oiga y luego estás tú que berreas despertando hasta al planeta vecino.–

–¿Y tu plan de golpear a los guardias? ¿Cómo narices remediamos eso?–Bulma se cruzó de brazos siguiendo el camino junto con el guerrero que no paraba de mirarla con reproche, aunque muchas veces se iba al traste perdiéndose en sus curvas.

–Venga, chica lista–Bulma miró al guerrero que sonrió de medio lado–¿qué plan tienes tú para deshacerte de ellos? ¿Quitarte la ropa?–

–¡No voy a utilizar mi cuerpo para abrirme paso a esa sala!–Vegeta tironeó de su brazo como reprimenda a sus gritos, recibiendo una disculpa por su irresponsabilidad–. Lo siento… pero yo no me presto a eso. No soy una prostituta.–

–Que fino te ha quedado–rio Vegeta molestando a la humana.

Antes de salir al pasillo que conectaba con el que se ubicaba la sala, pararon en la esquina observando a los cuatro guardias firmes delante de la reluciente puerta.

–El plan es el que es–susurró Vegeta mirando a la humana–. Les dejaré inconscientes sin que se den cuenta de nada.–

Bulma asintió no encontrando más alternativas para deshacerse de ellos. Vio como el saiyajin salía a gran velocidad de su escondite hacia los cuatro soldados. No le llevó ni cinco segundo en dejarles en el suelo.

La peliazul salió corriendo hacia él cuando vio el camino despejado.

–¿Te han visto?–preguntó ella preocupada mientras observaba los cuerpos caídos en el suelo.

–No han tenido tiempo ni de pestañear–Bulma bufó ante el ego del saiyajin que se carcajeaba normal ante su comentario.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta encontrándose con un amplio despacho. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta al instante. Bulma observó curiosa el lugar. Habían grandes cantidades de armarios repletos de libros, sillones acomodados, una estantería repleta de licores y un escritorio de la mejor madera.

Bulma observó los cuadros que adornaban la sala, con los antiguos reyes que habían gobernado antes que Lord Kavit, el cual también estaba retratado en el lugar.

–¡Mocosa!–Bulma se sobresaltó mirando a Vegeta que estaba detrás del escritorio–. No hemos venido de excursión. Vamos a buscar algo que delate a esa bola peluda.–

Bulma asintió y empezó a buscar por los cajones del escritorio en compañía del Príncipe. Sólo encontraba estadísticas, peticiones o cartas de aliados. Había algún que otro plano del planeta o de la estructura de aquel Palacio pero nada que le delatase.

–Aquí no hay nada–dijo Bulma volviendo a dejar todo en su sitio.

–Aquí tampoco–Vegeta no se limitó a dejar todo igual de ordenado que estaba.

El saiyajin se fijó en un cajón que estaba abajo del todo. Se agachó para abrirlo pero éste estaba cerrado con llave.

–Eso parece importante–mencionó Bulma observando al saiyajin tirar con cuidado del cajón–. ¿Estará la llave por aquí?–

–Estoy harto de buscar–gruñó Vegeta que de un fuerte tirón arrancó el cajón del escritorio, asustando a Bulma por el brusco sonido.

–¡Qué haces!–dijo espantada viendo el hueco reventado–. Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí y dejas evidencias por todos lados.–

–Asumiré toda la responsabilidad, mocosa–Vegeta dejó el cajón encima del escritorio–. Ahora deja de quejarte y busca entre todos estos papeles.–

Bulma suspiró y obedeció. Empezó a leer y se dio cuenta de que todo tenía que ver con diagnósticos médicos. Al parecer Lord Kavit sufría de una enfermedad que le obligaba a asistir con frecuencia a citas médicas.

–¿Qué es esto?–Bulma miró a Vegeta que agarró una pequeña carpeta con el símbolo de Freezer en medio. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

Vegeta abrió sin vacile la carpeta y empezó a leer los papeles. Como Bulma, él había encontrado muchos partes médicos pero no encontró la dolencia que padecía sino las revisiones que estaba teniendo, hasta que los documentos con Freezer resolvieron sus dudas.

Ante el descubrimiento el guerrero empezó a reír sin cesar dejando los papeles en el cajón nuevamente. Bulma al no comprender lo que le ocurría sacó de nuevo la carpeta y empezó a leer en alto lo que ponía.

–"Mediante el presente contrato firmado por ambas partes interesadas dejo constancia, Zarbon, como representación de Lord Freezer, que se prestaran los servicios de nuestra científica Bulma, la cual será acompañada por el escuadrón saiyajin comandado por el Príncipe Vegeta, para curar la dolencia padecida por Lord Kavit décimo quinto en su nombre por la causa de disfunción eréctil. Nos comprometemos a la creación de un medicamento que cure dicha enfermedad."–Bulma parpadeó varias veces no comprendiendo bien el significado. Miró a Vegeta que seguía riendo como si no hubiera un mañana–¿Qué quiere decir?–

Vegeta miró a Bulma suspirando después de su momento de risas. El Príncipe observaba si la pregunta de la humana era cierta o realmente no sabía lo que significaba, y llegó a la conclusión de que no era conocedora del tema.

–Es impotente–Bulma se apoyó en la mesa volviendo a releer sin comprender aun lo que decía–. No puede complacer sexualmente a su amante.–

Las mejillas de Bulma se volvieron rojas. ¿Estaban hablando de sexo? ¿Quería ayudarle a complacer sexualmente a un amante?

–¿Qué no puede?–Vegeta sonrió de medio lado ante la inocencia de la joven.

–Su compañero no quiere ayudarle–Bulma miró hacia otro lado cuando el Príncipe bajó la mirada a su entrepierna cuando mencionó la palabra compañero–. Si no tiene una erección no lo podrá utilizar en el sexo.–

–¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?–se espantó ella dejando los documentos sobre el cajón.

–Según Zarbon crear un medicamento que pueda curar su impotencia–Vegeta agarró el cajón y lo intentó encajar en su sitio–. Ahora puedo entender porque deseaba privacidad.–

–¿Por qué?–Vegeta se apoyó en la mesa a su lado.

–Se avergonzará decir delante de un hombre que es impotente–Bulma empezó a incomodarse con el tema.

–¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer yo? Si no sé nada del tema…–la humana empezó a hiperventilar. Vegeta la vio roja como un tomate mientras se daba aire con sus manos a la vez que se deshacía de la bata, dejando más a la vista su cuerpo escasamente tapado con aquel pijama–. Si acabo de descubrir lo que es eso que tiene.–

–Entonces Kavit me debe una–la chica le miró aún agobiada–. No le hubiera hecho gracia explicarte lo que le ocurría detalladamente.–

–Mierda–su corazón latía muy fuerte por los nervios–. Él mañana querrá hablarme de esto. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Me quiero ir a la base, Vegeta.–

–¿Quieres recibir la humillación de Zarbon por no saber que hacer ante esta situación?–Vegeta se separó de la mesa para ponerse delante de ella y encararla.

–¡A la mierda Zarbon!–gruñó inquieta–. No sé que demonios hacer Vegeta. Yo no sé nada de esto… ¿Cómo voy a crear un medicamento sobre algo que no tenía constancia?–

–¿Ahora dudas de tu inteligencia?–Bulma miró fijamente a Vegeta–. Pensaba que a ti no te paraba nada ni nadie.–

–Ya pero…–

–El pero es para los fracasados–la peliazul tragó saliva al escucharle–. Demuestra a ese Lord y al idiota de Zarbon que vales para todo lo que te pongan por delante.–

–No sabía que tuvieras tanta confianza en mí, Vegeta–el Príncipe reaccionó con sorpresa a sus palabras–. Es decir… sabía que confiabas cuando tenía que trabajar en un proyecto para ti pero no en general.–

–Mira, niña–Vegeta se acercó a ella, la cual se puso nerviosa al verle tan cerca–. En esa base de mierda no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los míos. En cambio tengo que venir a entrar en una sala por ti. No quiero que me cuestiones ¿queda claro?–

–Pensaba que estabas celoso de Kavit–el apartó la mirada como primera reacción pero luego volvió para enfrentarla. Tarde. Ella vio su acción–. ¿Lo estabas?–

–¿Por qué debería de estar celoso de él?–Vegeta se iba a separar pero Bulma se lo impidió agarrándolo por los brazos–. ¿Qué haces?–

–Tú me ibas a besar el día que Nappa nos sorprendió–dijo ella con seguridad.

–¿Qué?–el tono de Vegeta era defensivo–. Tú me ibas a besar a mí ese día.–

–O ambos nos íbamos a besar–Vegeta empezó a ponerse nervioso sin saber como habían acabado con esa conversación.

–Te dije que no jugaras con fuego, niña–regañó él enseguida.

Bulma le soltó avergonzada por su comportamiento cuando las palabras de Vegeta sonaron en su cabeza. Estaba claro que la imaginación jugaba con ella y lo único que hacía era ponerse en evidencia.

Se agachó para agarrar su bata y ponérsela. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Al levantarse para salir de la sala Vegeta la agarró por los brazos empujándola contra la mesa mientras su boca devoraba con necesidad los labios de la científica.

Bulma tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, viendo como el Príncipe la besaba con un anhelo que no esperaba. Sin pensarlo rodeó su cuello, haciendo que él soltase sus brazos para rodear su cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Tocó beso después de que Nappa interrumpiera (pobre Nappa...)**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aquí os dejo mi regalo :)**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguida haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	8. Confesiones

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 7 después del (por fin) beso de Bulma y Vegeta!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7._ **Confesiones.**

Los ojos azules de la joven científica seguían el andar de Lord Kavit por su despacho, aquel mismo al que entró la noche anterior. Observándole podía apreciar una postura tensa. En ocasiones la miraba para luego volver la vista a otro lado dubitativo.

Bulma sólo pudo pensar que él estaba buscando las palabras exactas para contarle sobre su problema y lo que podría hacer ella para ayudarle. La humana estaba más que agradecida de que Vegeta hubiera explicado lo que le ocurría, porque no imaginaba como hubiese reaccionado el monarca cuando supiera que la científica era ignorante en el tema.

Ella, al recordar el nombre del Príncipe, se sonrojó. Su mirada dejó de seguir al kavitiano para mirar a la mesa donde estuvieron hurgando. Si cerrase los ojos aun podía sentir la sensación de estar sentada en ella con el saiyajin devorando su boca. No bastó demasiado para que el recuerdo se adueñase de su mente en ese momento.

(Flash Back)

 _Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por su espalda. Su cuerpo parecía inmóvil pero sus dedos se enredaban en su puntiagudo cabello casi por inercia. La boca del guerrero la devoraba con hambre mientras sus fuertes manos la sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura._

 _Había cerrado sus ojos para poder sentir aquel beso casi como si fuera un sueño real del que daba miedo despertar. Estaba segura que su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte y que era la primera vez que entendía lo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago._

 _Bajó una de sus manos hacía el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a la prenda del saiyajin mientras seguía el ritmo de sus labios. No quería que aquel beso terminase. No deseaba separarse ni un milímetro de aquel perfecto cuerpo._

 _Más tuvo que reprimir el gruñido cuando él se separó un centímetro de sus adictivos labios. Vegeta se dio el gusto de ver el enrojecido semblante de la científica. Sonrió de medio lado al verla con una expresión embrujada. Él no tenía intención de romper aquel beso, sólo quería subir un poco el nivel._

 _Con gran facilidad la subió encima de la mesa haciendo que ella despertara del hechizo de su beso. Cuando quería hablar él volvió a buscar sus labios y, a pesar de que la había interrumpido, esta vez ya estaba más preparada para su acción. Volvió a abrazarse a él con la excepción de que esta vez sus piernas también se enredaban en su espalda cuando él las separó para sentirse más cerca de ella._

 _Vegeta la acercaba agarrándola por la cintura mientras su otra mano acariciaba su muslo derecho sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Ella se estremeció entre su cuerpo al sentir el placentero roce. Sentía que todo lo que hacía la iba a dejar inconsciente en cualquier momento._

– _¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?–Vegeta y Bulma se separaron sobresaltados al escuchar una voz detrás de la puerta._

– _Maldición–gruñó Vegeta separándose del apetecible cuerpo humano. Bulma se levantó de la mesa mientras se cubría con la transparente bata–. Uno de los soldados se ha despertado.–_

– _Nos van a pillar–dijo Bulma asustada–. Sabrán que entramos y cotilleamos en el despacho de Lord Kavit.–_

– _Si salgo rápido podré dejarle inconsciente antes de que levante a los otros–antes de escuchar alguna palabra de Bulma sobre su plan Vegeta ya lo puso en marcha. Salió de la sala tan rápido como pudo._

 _Bulma escuchó el golpe que Vegeta propinó y a continuación el impacto del soldado vencido contra el suelo. Sus ojos viajaron a una de las estanterías que vio antes y, al ver los licores, tuvo una idea._

– _¿A qué esperas?–gruñó Vegeta entrando de nuevo en la sala–. Pueden venir otros soldados.–_

– _He tenido una idea–Bulma se fue corriendo hacia la estantería agarrando una botella con un licor de color verde. El Príncipe al verla con aquella bebida en la mano dudó sobre sus intenciones._

 _La joven salió de la sala con el Príncipe detrás. Ella se paró delante de los cuerpos inconscientes y sin dudarlo los impregnó con el alcohol que llevaba._

– _Si alguien pasa creerán que estaban borrachos–sonrió la chica mirando a Vegeta que estaba confuso–. Alguien puede pasar y si los despierta y huelen el alcohol sabrán que todo lo que digan es mentira.–_

– _No has pensado que la bola de pelo puede extrañar esa botella–Vegeta apuntó con el dedo al licor que la peliazul portaba._

– _Estaba al fondo del todo y llena de polvo–la chica miró el poco alcohol que quedaba con una muesca de asco en su jovial rostro–. A juzgar por el color de esta bebida no debe ser del agrado de Lord Kavit.–_

– _Realmente poco me importa–Vegeta agarró de la muñeca a la chica haciendo que la botella cayera al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y esparciendo el líquido que aún quedaba en su interior–. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo quedándonos aún aquí.–_

 _El saiyajin se llevó agarrada de la muñeca a Bulma corriendo por los pasillos, alejándose todo lo posible de aquella escena. La joven observaba al guerrero haciendo que lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos volviera a ella. Se sonrojó aun no creyendo que el hombre que la volvía loca había dado el paso de besarla._

 _Cuando estaban cerca de sus habitaciones él la soltó, cambiando la carrera por un andar tranquilo. Bulma se puso a su lado sin dejar de observarle. Ella era consciente de que él sabía que era espiado, sobre todo cuando un tic le daba en el ojo mostrando su molestia e incomodidad por ello._

 _Paró en seco llamando la atención de la humana que le imitó. Se giró hacia ella dispuesto a quejarse pero al ver sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos no pudo formular palabra._

 _Sus ojos negros se fijaron en la bata que había dejado el hombro izquierdo desnudo, cubierto únicamente por la fina tira de su camiseta ceñida. Otra vez hechizado por su belleza se acercó a ella haciendo que ésta retrocediera chocando contra la pared al no esperar la reacción del guerrero._

 _Sus manos se adueñaron de su cintura y ante los ojos inocentes depositó un beso en la piel descubierta. Bulma tragó saliva al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su hombro. Todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil cuando empezó a recrear un sendero desde donde depositó por primera vez sus labios, pasando por su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquease estremecida. Mordió su mentón con delicadeza hasta la comisura de sus labios terminando por morder el inferior de ellos, ese que tanto a él le enloquecía._

 _Antes de terminar por darle el beso que ella tanto anhelaba la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en su inocencia. Bulma se concentró en sus oscuros ojos, enamorándose de su mirada incomprensible que tantas noches la acompañó cuando soñaba con él._

– _¿Por qué tardas tanto?–preguntó ella inquieta esperando por su beso._

– _¿A qué?–cuestionó él como si no supiera lo que ella tanto quería._

– _A besarme–dijo sin vacile. Vegeta apartó su mirada de la suya para fijarse en sus labios rosados._

– _¿Es lo único que quieres?–Vegeta volvió a mirar a los ojos a Bulma, esperando porque ella entendiera lo que él deseaba._

– _¿Qué más puedes ofrecerme?–Bulma tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa del Príncipe acercarse a ella._

– _Placer–Vegeta iba a besarla pero al escuchar las palabras del guerrero Bulma giró la cabeza, haciendo que el beso se quedara en un burdo intento. Frunció el ceño al verla con la mirada clavada en el suelo–. ¿No querías que te besara?–_

– _Y lo quiero–dijo ella encarándole–pero no si la finalidad de que lo haga es acostarte conmigo.–_

 _Vegeta se separó al escucharla. Frunció su ceño marcando su mirada dura y cortante. Bulma cubrió su hombro mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y su mente se dividía entre que hizo bien y que obró como una idiota._

– _Me gustó el beso–Bulma intentó calmar al Príncipe. Podía notar en su mirada la rabia, como si ella le hubiera insultado–. Sólo… sólo que yo no lo quiero así.–_

– _¿De qué demonios hablas, mocosa?–Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante sobresaltando a la humana–. Yo no he dicho que te metas en mi cama, tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí. No hay más.–_

 _Bulma vio como Vegeta seguía con su camino de brazos cruzados. Ella salió corriendo para ponerse delante de él y antes de que la esquivara habló con rapidez._

– _Me gustas–Vegeta se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar? Sin hacerla caso siguió caminando llevando un bufido de la joven–. ¿Acaso te quedaste sordo? Te acabo de decir que me gustas, Vegeta.–_

– _¿Y a mí que demonios me importa eso?–Vegeta finalmente le hizo frente a su insistencia–. Vete con tus sentimientos terrícolas a otro. Yo ahora no tengo la paciencia de aguantarte, mocosa.–_

– _Pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque no me voy a ir sin que me escuches aunque me ataques con comentarios hirientes–Bulma se puso entre él y la puerta de la sala que llevaba a las habitaciones. Vegeta gruño molesto por su insolencia. Era fácil empujarla y quitarla de en medio pero no podía ser brusco con ella. No porque no quisiera, pues ganas no le faltaban, sino porque no le salía._

– _Quita–amenazó severo haciendo que ella tragara saliva asustada, pero no sirvió de nada para pararla y apartarla._

– _Amenaza cuanto quieras–Bulma llevó las manos detrás suya para jugar con ellas por culpa del nerviosismo que sentía–. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo pensando en decirte que me gustas? ¿Qué quería besarte? ¿Qué me mirases como a una mujer y no como a una niña?–_

– _¿Has terminado?–Bulma frunció el ceño. Ella dejó claro que no se iría por su comportamiento hiriente._

– _Terminaré cuando me beses–Vegeta se iba a acercar a ella si con ello la callaba pero ella volvió a rechazarle, ganándose de nuevo la ira del guerrero._

– _¿A qué mierda juegas, mocosa? Me pides el maldito beso y me saltas de nuevo con la mismo–Bulma vio la postura amenazante del guerrero. Temía por una respuesta violenta que llegara a dañarla físicamente–. ¡Aparta de una vez!–_

– _No quiero un beso para que me quite–gruñó ella aun haciendo frente al saiyajin, a pesar de que su cuerpo empezaba a ir contra su fortaleza. Vegeta en cambio empezaba incluso a maldecirse a él mismo, porque esa postura aún le incitaba más–. Quiero que lo hagas como antes.–_

– _¿Qué te empuje contra una mesa? No tengo ninguna cerca–Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a quitarla. No necesitaba la violencia, solo moverla con cuidado–. Hasta aquí llegó la conversación.–_

– _¡Que no he terminado!–Vegeta finalmente la apartó y ella no pudo hacer nada pues su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él. El Príncipe entró en la sala y ella volvió a seguirle–. ¡Quiero que seas tú, maldita sea!–_

 _Vegeta siguió andando sin escucharla, después de todo no comprendía lo que decía. Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación agarró el pomo para girarlo y entrar, pero la rapidez de Bulma le volvió a alcanzar._

– _Cuando esté preparada, Vegeta–el nombrado la miró con cierto desprecio. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho mientras intentaba calmar su respiración tras subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo–. No estoy preparada para hacer el amor…–_

– _¿Hacer el amor?–repitió el con un tono mezclado con el desprecio y el asco. Él jamás utilizó tal término._

– _Si… ya sabes–se sonrojó ella–. Un hombre y una mujer…–_

– _Aunque sería divertido escuchar el procedimiento de una humana virgen tendré que negarme ahora mismo. En primer lugar porque no creo que sepas demasiado sobre ello–sonrió cínico–.Y en segundo lugar porque quiero dormir.–_

– _¡Eres exasperante!–Bulma explotó al escucharle–¿Qué demonios te pasa qué no quieres escucharme? ¡Sólo te he dicho que me gustas y que quiero que seas el primero con quien lo haga! El primero… y el único.–_

 _Bulma agachó la cabeza sonrojada sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del guerrero. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa chica con esa idea metida en la cabeza? ¿Cuándo ella se había vuelto tan sincera a decir que sentía algo por él?_

– _Ahora es cuando te burlas ¿no?–dijo levantando la cabeza, pero para su sorpresa Vegeta estaba delante de ella. Eran tan escasos los centímetros que los separaban que podía sentir el dolor de ello._

– _¿Ahora? Me burlaré durante mucho tiempo–Vegeta volvió a apresar sus labios y ella los recibió dichosa._

 _Sintió que al final ser una pesada sirvió de algo. Por fin pudo decir lo que sentía, o al menos una parte, pues aún no se atrevía con palabras mayores como un te quiero. Ahí él reaccionaría de otra forma y podría perderlo, pues eran sentimientos estúpidos de humanos como él solía decir._

– _¿Así que no quieres a otro?–dijo en su oído mientras ella reprimía un gemido al notar el aliento en su piel–. Y dime ¿cuánto debo esperar?–_

– _No es algo que tenga apuntado en un calendario–rio ella al escucharle. Vegeta se separó para observarla con deseo, calmando a la joven después de sentir que pudo haberle perdido–. ¿Esperarás?–_

– _Sólo si vale la pena–dijo con soberbia._

– _¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?–Vegeta se apartó de ella._

– _Tú a tu cama–contestó volviendo a poner la mano en el pomo–. Cuando aparezca alguna novedad en tu calendario mi cama estará disponible para ti.–_

– _Que gracioso–Vegeta entró en su habitación después de escucharla._

 _Bulma lamió sus labios con la intención de probar aún el sabor de los del Príncipe. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Ahora ellos eran algo? Él estaba dispuesto a besarla y a esperarla hasta que sus miedos por perder la virginidad con el hombre de sus sueños pasara. Sólo pensarlo sentía como su estómago se removía._

 _Aún no sabía nada sobre el tema. Lo básico que se debía conocer pero a juzgar por el sitio en el que vivían eso no era suficiente. Quería impresionarle… hacerle ver que no había mujer más perfecta en el universo._

 _Si debía pedir ayuda sobre temas sexuales sabía bien a que persona debía ir. Después de todo una de sus mejores amigas era prostituta en la base de Freezer._

 _Esa noche la peliazul durmió con una sonrisa diferente en los labios mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a un cojín como si se tratase del cuerpo del Príncipe._

(Fin Flash Back)

Al escuchar como Lord Kavit aclaraba su voz, Bulma volvió la atención al monarca. Éste tomó asiento en su silla mientras observaba a la joven que le miraba con atención.

–Señorita Bulma–comenzó casi en un titubeo, algo que a ella le pareció impropio de él, pero tras un carraspeo su tono se volvió tal cual lo conocía–, me gustaría comentarle sobre un tema en particular.–

–Dígame, Lord Kavit–Bulma, sentada frente al kavitiano con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, observaba con atención todo gesto facial suyo.

–En primer lugar debo darme por sorprendido que su compañero el Príncipe Vegeta no haya asistido a la reunión después de lo de ayer–Bulma intentó no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción tras su comentario.

–El Príncipe Vegeta habló desde la protección–la humana intentó defender y justificar la actitud del guerrero–. Temía dejarme a solas siendo mi raza más débil que la vuestra.–

–Entiendo su postura pero mi planeta es muy pacífico–la sonrisa de Lord Kavit tranquilizó a la humana–. Perdona si me ves un poco a la defensiva con lo del Príncipe pero me enteré de que ayer mis soldados entraron en mi despacho y revolvieron todo mi escritorio y se bebieron mi mejor licor.–

Bulma sintió que se ponía azul al escuchar los dos últimos comentarios del felino.

–¿Disculpe?–dijo ella intentando sonar ajena a lo ocurrido–¿Su escritorio?–

–Nada… revolvieron papeles y demás pero nada que no supieran ya–contestó con el ceño fruncido–. Ahora que el valor que tenía aquella botella… ¡La reservaba para un día importante! Dígase el nacimiento de un heredero.–

Las piernas de la joven empezaron a temblar y la culpabilidad se adueñó de ella. Sentía punzadas en el pecho y por un momento quiso confesar su crimen.

–Pero no la he hecho llamar para esto–Bulma asintió intentando llamar a la tranquilidad para no acabar confesando.

–¿Qué era lo que quería de mí, Lord Kavit?–vio como el nombrado observaba unos papeles encima de la mesa.

–¿Tiene conocimientos en medicina, señorita?–Bulma tragó saliva y, al ver que el kavitiano levantaba la mirada hacia ella, asintió.

–No podría decir que es lo que me apasione o lo que mejor sepa hacer–dijo ella con sinceridad–pero en la base he tenido que crear algunos medicamentos o hacer curas a los soldados heridos.–

–Entonces Zarbon no erraba contigo–Kavit no pudo ser espectador del desprecio en el rostro de la joven al escuchar el nombre del guerrero ya que agarró una de las hojas que antes leía–. Ahora que sé que puede ayudarme quiero que firmes este contrato de confidencialidad.–

–¿Contrato de confidencialidad?–Bulma agarró la hoja que el monarca la entregaba.

–Lo que yo quiero que hagas para mí no puede ser sabido por nadie. Es suficiente con que algunos de mis leales hombres sean conocedores de ellos y algún que otro médico pero no es algo que se deba pregonar a los cuatro vientos–la culpabilidad volvió a Bulma… Vegeta también lo sabía.

–¿Qué es eso tan importante, Lord Kavit?–la científica se tensó al ver la dura mirada del felino.

–Cuando firme podré contarle en lo que trabajará–Bulma leyó por encima el contrato mientras escuchaba–. No puedo arriesgarme a que salga de aquí y vaya a cuchichear con sus compañeros.–

–¿Y qué ocurre si firmo y cuando me diga lo que pasa al final no le pudiera ayudar?–preguntó ella dejando el contrato sobre la mesa.

–Se va sin decir nada, pues el contrato está firmado y es algo que no puede romper–Bulma miró dubitativa al monarca.

–¿Y qué pasaría si sin querer alguien se entera? –Lord Kavit se acomodó en su silla mirando a la joven que pensaba en Vegeta.

–En la segunda cláusula del contrato viene escrito–Bulma volvió a leer de nuevo el documento, esta vez con el detenimiento que merecía.

Leyó palabra por palabra y al terminar con aquel punto miró desafiante al monarca.

–Aquí pone que si hablo Zarbon será el encargado de juzgarme–el receptor asintió aumentado la molestia en la joven–. Este contrato es ilegal. ¿Habla de pacifismo y me quiere entregar a un asesino si hablo?–

–Eso no lo pone por lo tanto es legal–Lord Kavit volvió a poner los codos sobre la mesa sin dejar de observar a la mujer–. Debo comentar que Zarbon me dijo que debías firmar sí o sí el contrato. De lo contrario es como si lo hubieras incumplido y eso llevaría a que te juzgase igualmente.–

–Obligarme a firmar también es ilegal–gruñó ella–. ¿Llamará juzgar a golpear?–

–Por favor, Bulma–Lord Kavit intentó amainar la conversación. Más no pudo. El fuego se encendió y amenazó con extenderse–. Sólo firma y ayúdame. Es importante para mí.–

Bulma deseaba escupir en la cara al felino, pero cierto era que no quería verse delante de Zarbon. Si pactó tales cosas con el monarca ¿qué era lo que pasaba con su mente si la tuviera delante?

Molesta agarró un bolígrafo de la mesa sin permiso y firmó el contrato. Lord Kavit la miró sonriente y satisfecho. Una vez la chica se vio bajo las normas de un papel que ella no aceptaba, el monarca guardó la hoja y se dispuso a comentar sobre el tema tan confidencial que ella ya sabía.

–Verás… Esto es muy íntimo y…–

–Habla ya–interrumpió ya sin siquiera tratarle con respeto–. Cuanto antes lo diga antes le hago su maldito medicamento y antes me podré marchar lejos de aquí.–

–Maleducada–gruñó él al escuchar sus reproches–. Dentro de dos meses me casaré y deberé dar un heredero a mi planeta. Desgraciadamente desde hace tiempo sufro una dura enfermedad de impotencia… ningún médico ha podido ayudarme.–

–O sea… ¿Quiere que le haga una pastillita para poder complacer a su esposa y darle un hijo?–ante la forma de hablar, Kavit se puso a la defensiva sin impresionar a la joven. Después de obligarla a hacer algo que no quería se las pagaría utilizando su impotencia como un arma humillante.

–Tú sólo intenta crear algo que me ayude–Bulma se levantó de su silla.

–En realidad espero que se case con su impotencia y que cuando presente a su heredero tenga que morderse la lengua en público para que la gente no sepa que realmente es un bastardo que no lleva su sangre–y sin decir una palabra más la joven salió del despacho, dejando a un enfurecido monarca tras la horrible charla.

* * *

Los saiyajins estaban en el jardín del Palacio entrenando. Bulma fue a verlos después de intentar estudiar en el laboratorio sobre un tema del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Entre la furia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra Kavit sin salir perjudicada no había aprendido demasiado.

Cuando llegó al jardín vio una escena que la impactó. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Nappa y Raditz peleando en el aire y a Vegeta tirado en la hierba. El Príncipe no estaba entrenando como siempre le solía ver.

Con cierta timidez recordando la noche anterior se acercó al lado del saiyajin que pronto notó su presencia. No hubo reacción ninguna por su parte, sólo la observó hasta que se sentó a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada.

–¿Qué te dijo el gato?–Bulma le miró dubitativa. No sabía si debía hablar con Vegeta del contrato de confidencialidad cuando él ya sabía el motivo por el que estaban allí.

–Lo que ya sabemos–contestó con rapidez mientras elevaba la vista a los guerreros es el aire.

Vegeta marcó su ceño al escucharla. Tuvo que escuchar con atención sus palabras porque sino no hubiera entendido nada. La notó tensa y extraña. Para el Príncipe no fue difícil saber que escondía algo.

–¿Qué has hablado con él?–Bulma volvió a verle notando su estudio. Era evidente que intentaba rehuir el tema de él y conociéndole no pararía hasta saber lo que le ocultaba.

Miró a sus espaldas encontrando soldados del planeta. No era el lugar más adecuado para hablar de ello.

–Aquí no–Vegeta miró en la misma dirección de ella observando a los soldados.

El Príncipe apartó la mirada mientras se crujía los dedos de la mano. Bulma le contemplaba conociendo aquel comportamiento del saiyajin. Lo único que le faltaba era buscar a Kavit y hacerle hablar a la fuerza.

–Acompáñame–dijo la peliazul mientras se levantaba de la hierba. Vegeta no dudó ni un segundo en hacerla caso.

Ver a ambos levantarse con la intención de abandonar el jardín llamó la atención de los saiyajins. Raditz miró a Nappa como si buscase una respuesta en él, pero éste no le respondió con la suya. El grandullón bajó el vuelo hasta aterrizar enfrente de la pareja.

–¿Terminó el entrenamiento, Príncipe?–Vegeta miró a Nappa con hastío.

Raditz aterrizó detrás de Nappa observando la escena con curiosidad. Sus ojos se fijaron en Bulma que parecía buscar una rápida y cortante respuesta del Príncipe.

–Si me voy y no te digo que se acabó el entrenamiento ¿significa que terminó?–el tono de Vegeta fue suficiente respuesta para el calvo.

–Lo siento, Príncipe–Nappa se giró a ver a Raditz–. Continuemos.–

Raditz asintió y ambos elevaron el vuelo para seguir con su entrenamiento. Nappa golpeaba con la mirada fija en el Príncipe y la humana que andaban hasta dentro del Palacio. Después de que les sorprendiera en la base se daba cuenta de algo que antes pasaba por alto. Vegeta estaba interesado en Bulma y sabía como era él cuando algo le llamaba la atención.

* * *

Bulma sintió nervios por todo su cuerpo cuando la puerta de su habitación era cerrada por ella después de pedir a Vegeta que entrasen para hablar. Sabía que las circunstancias que habían llevado a estar ambos allí era por algo diferente a lo que su mente imaginaba o quería, pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que una circunstancia.

Tragó saliva cuando la mano enguantada del Príncipe agarra la suya desnuda colocada en el pomo de la puerta. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya oscura y ardiente. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se derretía ante aquel fuego abrasador.

–Tenemos que hablar de Kavit–dijo Bulma al llamar a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Vegeta puso un dedo en sus rosados labios mientras la acallaba con un sonido de silencio. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras contemplaba el rostro repleto de deseo que el saiyajin mostraba.

–Aprovechemos un poco la soledad–dijo sin más el Príncipe antes de degustar los labios de la humana.

Vegeta la encerró entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella, aún sorprendida por la necesidad que tenía él de sus labios, acarició sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el beso con más intensidad. El guerrero la agarraba por la nuca y la cintura impidiendo su huida aunque estuviera claro que aquello no pasaría.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo adictiva que era. Sólo la había probado un poco y ya no podía esperar al momento de volver a ella. Sus labios la buscaban por inercia y ella respondía a sus besos con ansiedad.

–Vegeta–susurró en uno de los segundos que sus labios estaban despegados. Su tono no era suplicante. Le estaba pidiendo que parase.

–Sólo espera un momento–se quejó el antes de volver a por su boca.

La peliazul sentía que estaba flotando entre nubes. Él la besaba con pasión y necesidad, le gustaban sus labios. Ella estaba viviendo un sueño que temía fuera falso pero que debía parar antes de que él intentase ir a más y no pudieran hablar.

–Kavit me ha hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad–dijo con rapidez cuando él abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello.

Vegeta al escuchar a la humana se separó de su cuello para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Al ver su mirada repleta de preocupación la soltó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro pesado. Se sentó sobre la cama de ella.

–No quiere que le cuente a nadie sobre lo de la medicina–Vegeta miró atento a la joven que se explicaba–. Si la cláusula del contrato se rompiera y alguien llegara a enterarse de que Kavit es impotente tendría que vérmelas con Zarbon.–

Escuchar el nombre del soldado verde le tensó a él de la misma forma que a ella cuando tuvo que nombrarle. Sabía a lo que se refería al decir que se las vería con Zarbon. Él seguramente la golpearía hasta romperla las costillas y su piel se viera amoratada. Ya se lo hizo una vez y no pensaba dejar que volviera a repetirse.

–Me han obligado a firmar el contrato–Bulma se sentó a su lado mientras movía un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja–. Tú lo sabes.–

–No voy a decir nada–contestó nada más terminó de hablar. Bulma sonrió agradecida, sabía que él no hablaría pero aun así no se sentía tranquila.

–¿Y si de alguna u otra forma Kavit se entera? ¿Y si…?–Vegeta cortó rápido a Bulma.

–Zarbón no pondrá sus manos sobre ti–la enmudecida Bulma observó el rostro amenazante del guerrero–. Todo aquel que intente amenazarte y agredirte tendrá que pasar por encima del escuadrón saiyajin… Tendrá que vérselas con el Príncipe Vegeta.–

–Vegeta…–Bulma se vio nuevamente interrumpida.

–Empezaremos por Kavit–la mirada fría de Vegeta alertó a Bulma de lo que podría ocurrir–. Nos encargaremos de su impotencia.–

–¿Cómo?–preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

–Deja que me encargue de ello–sonrió él de medio lado–. Ahora no me vuelvas a interrumpir o tendré un plan para hacerte pagar tu osadía, mocosa.–

Bulma le miró extrañada pero todo cambió cuando él volvió a reclamar sus labios que esta vez no fueron negados por conversaciones pendientes.

* * *

Vegeta observaba a las incontables bailarinas y mujeres que había en el comedor. No podía dejar de pensar que besos y caricias eran poco para él, pero sin saber por qué era capaz de pasar el martirio por ella. Bulma le pidió esperar al no sentirse preparada y él, tan poderoso como era para tener a cualquiera a sus pies, esperaría a que ella diera la señal.

Se quedó observando a los demás saiyajins. Nappa estaba con dos mujeres esclavas de increíbles curvas que reían sentadas cada una en una de las rodillas del enorme guerrero. Raditz por su lado observaba a una bailarina que le ofrecía un espectáculo único para él.

Los soldados del Palacio no eran muy buenos con su labor cuando un cuerpo femenino se cruzaba en su camino y se unía a la fiesta. Los científicos que trabajarían con Bulma tampoco se echaban para atrás y ya habían encontrado la compañía que buscaban.

–¿Lleno su copa, Príncipe?–Vegeta levantó la mirada a una esclava que llevaba una jarra llena de vino. Tenía una apariencia como la de su raza pero su color de piel era muy blanco, con los ojos negros, el cabello trenzado de color violeta y las orejas puntiagudas como una elfa. El saiyajin observó su copa vacía y con pereza la acercó a la mujer para que le sirviera–. ¿No quiere un poco de compañía?–

Cuando la mujer sirvió su copa le dio un trago mirando hacia su escuadrón ignorando por completo la pregunta.

–A lo mejor así prefiere mi compañía–Vegeta miró con pereza a la mujer con la intención de despacharla pero se sorprendió al ver ante sus narices a la humana vestida como las esclavas y portando una jarra entre sus manos.

Cuando estudiaba a la mujer de arriba abajo se dio cuenta de un detalle llamativo. La chica tenía las orejas puntiagudas. El guerrero frunció el ceño, se levantó de mala gana y le tiró el vino en la cara desenmascarando a la esclava de antes.

–Brujería–dijo entre dientes el saiyajin observando a la sorprendida mujer que había vuelto a su apariencia principal y estaba bañada en vino–. Sírveme otra copa.–

Con la mirada aterrada y las manos temblando la mujer sirvió la copa de vino que él había demandado.

–Largo–ordenó Vegeta con asco en la voz. La chica asintió aterrada y se marchó.

El guerrero le dio un largo trago a la copa para luego mirar dirección a la puerta. Por fin había llegado el Monarca. Sonrió al ver en su rostro la sorpresa cuando vio el comedor repleto de mujeres. Con paso firme se dirigió a él cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

–Príncipe Vegeta…–nombró Kavit cuando el nombrado se plantó ante él–Me habían dicho que quería verme pero… ¿qué es todo esto?–

–Ayer discutimos y no tuvimos tiempo para aclarar nuestros problemas–el monarca miró con extrañeza al guerrero que hablaba casi con un tono pacífico–. En mi planeta se hacían fiestas como esta. Comida, vino y mujeres. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?–

–Agradezco el gesto que ha tenido, Príncipe Vegeta–sonrió de forma fingida Lord Kavit observando a las mujeres que andaban con sensualidad por su lado–, pero creo que si ambos tomamos una copa de mi mejor licor en mi despacho será mejor.–

–¿Qué tonterías son esas?–rio el Príncipe mientras apartaba la mirada hacia el fondo del comedor buscando algo–. Disfrute de la fiesta. Le he reservado lo mejor de su planeta.–

Vegeta obligó al monarca a seguirle hasta un rincón del comedor. Allí esperaban un grupo de kavitianas de gran atractivo para la raza. El Príncipe sonrió con complicidad observando a Lord Kavit que miraba con cierto deseo y a la vez con miedo a las mujeres.

–Están esperando a que su Rey les enseñe lo mejor que tiene–Kavit miró a Vegeta que bebía de su copa después de hablar.

–Enserio le estoy agradecido por esto pero tengo que negar su regalo–el saiyajin le miró sin entender el comentario–. Estoy prometido y pronto me casaré. No puedo engañar a la futura Reina del planeta Kavit.–

–¿Hablas enserio?–al ver a Kavit asentir Vegeta rompió a reír–. El matrimonio te hará ser esclavo de una fidelidad eterna. Aún no hay anillo en ningún dedo por lo que aprovecharía este momento para la diversión. Cuando estés casado sería un escándalo saber que el Rey se va de putas. Ahora sólo es algo evidente que a la gente le da igual.–

–No lo entiendes–Lord Kavit habló con seriedad–. Amo a mi futura mujer.–

–No será para tanto si todavía no la conocemos ¿verdad?–Vegeta sonrió al ver el rostro desencajado del monarca–. Eres el Rey. El ser más deseado de tu planeta y le vas a dar todo lo que ellas quieren–señaló a las felinas que sonreían de forma coqueta–a solo una hembra. ¿No es penoso?–

Lord Kavit miró hacia otro lado buscando una salida, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con algunos soldados observando con curiosidad el actuar de su monarca.

–Quieren saber que tiene el Rey que no tienen ellos–Kavit miró a Vegeta que estaba con una sonrisa casi triunfante en el rostro–. Cinco hembras sólo para ti. Que suerte ¿verdad?–

El monarca sonrió falsamente y miró a las mujeres que le invitaban a darle toda la atención que quisiera.

–Envíeme a las hembras a mi habitación–ordenó a un soldado pero Vegeta se plantó en medio.

–La fiesta es aquí no en su habitación–sonrió el guerrero–. A no ser que quiera trasladarla pero somos demasiados.–

–¿Quieres que lo haga aquí ante todo el mundo?–Vegeta miró detrás del kavitiano.

–No serías el único–el monarca se giró a ver como en algunos rincones sus soldados mantenían relaciones sexuales con esclavas sin ningún tipo de pudor–. En realidad nadie les mira porque están más atentos a las delanteras que se les ponen en medio.–

Lord Kavit tragó saliva asustado. Si cedía sabría todo el mundo que era impotente y no podría tener hijos pero si se negaba quedaría retratado para sus hombres como un débil que temía a su futura esposa, de la cual no sentía ese sentimiento que nombró.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la gente no observaba, sólo algunos que eran suficientes para señalarle con el dedo. Cuando pensaba ceder se fijó en los soldados saiyajins que iban acompañados y luego miró al saiyajin que mantenía aquella postura egocéntrica. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a contestar.

–Aceptaré tu regalo–Vegeta asintió satisfecho–, siempre que me acompañes, claro.–

–¿Cómo?–Vegeta borró su sonrisa al segundo y fue como si se la regalase al kavitiano.

–Cinco hembras son demasiadas para mí–Kavit observó a las felinas–. Te dejo que te quedes con una.–

–La oferta está bien pero además de que ha sido un regalo por mi parte yo no tengo interés en una especie que tan poco parecido tiene con la mía–justificó rápido el Príncipe, pero no bastó para el kavitiano.

–Eso no te lo discutiré–Kavit buscó con la mirada a una mujer para el Príncipe y su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrarse con la esclava a la que Vegeta le tiró el vino–. Tengo a la indicada.–

Vegeta observó como Kavit daba orden a una mujer para que se acercara. El Príncipe escondió la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la misma que se hizo pasar por Bulma.

La joven reverenció al monarca y, al ver a Vegeta, agachó la cabeza asustada.

–Tu hembra–sonrió el monarca–. Es una esclava increíble. ¿Sabes que puede transformarse en cualquier mujer? Puedes pedirla que se transforme en esa científica que va contigo. Es posible que sea la única forma de que la tengas.–

Vegeta le miró con odio para luego observar a la mujer. ¿Debía hacerlo? Había planeado todo para humillar a Kavit por lo que le hizo a Bulma. Él no podía pregonarlo sabiendo que Zarbon la haría pagar a ella y la única forma que pensó fue esa.

–No hace falta que se transforme en ninguna hembra–contestó falsamente el Príncipe–. Tiene todo lo que debe tener para satisfacerme que es lo importante. ¿No crees, Lord Kavit?–

Aunque el monarca no supiera que el comentario fue hecho con intención de herir lo hizo creyendo que fue por el comportamiento de Vegeta y no por sus conocimientos sobre su enfermedad.

Ahora tocaba planear algo para salir de aquel lío que el Príncipe le había creado. Le vio marcharse con la esclava a uno de los rincones para luego acercarse a las féminas que sonreían. Por una vez temía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 7. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Tengo una buena noticia y es que el capítulo siguiente ya está escrito, sólo hay que repasarlo un poco! Así que a lo largo de esta semana intentaré subir el capítulo 8!**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	9. Humillaciones

**Capítulo nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda. Dije que a lo largo de la semana habría nuevo capítulo y aquí esta el octavo!**

 **AVISO : Este capítulo contiene escenas de humillación por si puede herir la sensibilidad de quien lo lea.**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_. **Humillaciones**

 _4 días después…_

Vegeta impactó contra el suelo cuando la patada de Zarbon le dio en las costillas. El saiyajin escupió la sangre de su boca observando con rabia al soldado que le respondía de igual forma.

–Maldito mono de mierda–gruñó Zarbon aplastándole el hombro con el pie escuchando el gruñido de Vegeta. Se negaba a gritar de dolor por su causa–. ¿Sabes la humillación que he sufrido? ¿Y todo lo que he perdido? ¡Me las vas a pagar!–

–Que te jodan–escupió cuando sintió su hombro liberado, pero pronto se suplantó por una patada en su costado derecho terminando por romperle una costilla. El guerrero se retorció adolorido mientras apretaba los dientes para que su grito de dolor no saliera de su boca.

–Nadie debía saber que esa manta de pelo era impotente pero vienes tú y tu nueva personalidad de seamos amigos y le haces una maldita orgía ante sus hombres–Zarbon se agachó para mirarle a la cara–. Esa mocosa que te lame el culo todo el rato no te habrá comentado nada ¿verdad?–

Vegeta le miró con desprecio y sin pensarlo le escupió en la cara ensuciándolo de su sangre. Zarbon se limpió la cara con asco y, lleno de cólera, empezó a propinarle patadas y pisotones.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento reconstruyéndola para construir la famosa Cámara de Gravedad. A pesar de todo ella cumplía sus promesas y por mucho que ahora no quisiera ver al Príncipe debía seguir con su proyecto si algún día quería salir de ahí.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando recordó el rostro del guerrero. Apretó sus labios y cerró con fuerza sus ojos para impedir que de nuevo las lágrimas la ganaran. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y no pudo evitar recordar el fatídico día.

(Flash Back)

 _Estaba tirada en su cama con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. No podía olvidar los besos de hacía unas horas ni mucho menos las caricias de sus manos por su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que el Príncipe fuera tan pasional y atento. Veía en sus ojos un deseo recíproco. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo._

 _Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo para contemplarse con atención. Iba vestida con un camisón negro y su transparente bata. Había recogido su corto cabello dejando el cuello expuesto._

 _Lamió sus labios y tocó con delicadeza su cuello. Cerró los ojos y recordó los labios del Príncipe sobre él besándola con delicadeza. Llevó su mano por su hombro izquierdo apartando la tela de la bata que caía por su brazo._

 _Su piel se erizó con el tacto y la desnudez así como del recuerdo de las manos del guerrero sobre ella tocándola con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper. La yema de sus dedos tocaron su clavícula y con el filo de las uñas terminó por el comienzo de su escote._

 _Abrió los ojos y miró por el reflejo su pecho. Vegeta no la había tocado ahí y sólo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa. ¿Cómo sería? Tragó saliva y luego suspiró. Volvió a colocarse la bata y se apartó del espejo. No sabía lo que era tener sexo y ya tenía pensamientos lascivos._

 _Despertó de sus pensamiento cuando golpearon a la puerta de su habitación haciendo que se sobresaltara. Era muy tarde para que alguien tocara. Sonrió pensando que sería el Príncipe así, que sin pensarlo, dio permiso para que entrase._

 _La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos mostrando su desilusión cuando vio a Raditz entrando en la habitación y no al culpable que le robaba el aliento._

– _¿No crees que es peligroso que invites a alguien a entrar en tu habitación sin saber quién es?–preguntó Raditz en un tono cómico haciendo que Bulma le contestase con una sonrisa fingida–. Tienes suerte de que sea yo.–_

– _Pensé que serías un sirviente–intentó justificar–. ¿Qué haces aquí?–_

– _Avisarte que mañana partimos a la base–los ojos azules de la humana se abrieron con sorpresa–. Lord Kavit nos acaba de echar.–_

– _¡¿Cómo?!–el corazón de Bulma golpeó con fuerza temiéndose lo peor._

– _El Príncipe ha humillado públicamente a Kavit–la joven se sentó en la cama al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban. Raditz la miró preocupado y se sentó a su lado–. ¿Todo bien?–_

– _¡No!–contestó ella a la defensiva. Miró a Raditz que estaba desconcertado y ella suspiró con cansancio–. ¿Qué ocurrió?–_

– _El Príncipe quería disculparse con Kavit por lo sucedido el día anterior y le hizo una fiesta o, más bien, una orgía en el comedor–Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle–. ¿Y sabes lo que se ha descubierto? Que el Rey es impotente y nunca podrá tener un heredero. Los soldados no han podido aguantar las burlas.–_

 _Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Vegeta? Se levantó y corriendo se dirigió al comedor. Raditz al ver el extraño comportamiento pensó en seguirla pero al salir se encontró a la humana frente al Príncipe delante de la habitación de éste._

– _Príncipe Vegeta–le nombró Raditz._

– _Vete preparando las naves, Raditz–el guerrero asintió–. Partimos a primera hora.–_

 _El soldado se marchó y, cuando estaban completamente solos, Vegeta metió a Bulma dentro de su habitación. Los ojos de la peliazul le observaban con pánico y él lo descubrió con rapidez._

– _Escúchame…–Bulma cortó a Vegeta._

– _¿Qué demonios has hecho, Vegeta?–dijo ella alterada–. ¿Has hecho una orgía para mostrar al planeta Kavit que su Rey es impotente? ¡¿Sabes lo que me hará Zarbon?!–_

– _Zarbon no te tocará ni un pelo porque el único responsable aquí soy yo–Bulma se sorprendió al escucharle–. Kavit no sabía que era conocedor de su enfermedad.–_

– _Le has obligado a mantener sexo delante de sus soldados–Bulma sintió una angustia en su pecho–. Lo deducirá.–_

– _¿Y qué si lo hace? Pensarlo no es una prueba–Vegeta puso su dedo en el mentón de Bulma y la obligó a que lo mirase–. Hemos ganado.–_

 _Bulma sonrió y dejó que él la besara con necesidad. Aquel beso duró demasiado poco para gusto del Príncipe. Ella se apartó de él al sentir el sabor del vino y el olor extraño que traía. Vegeta la miró extrañado y ella le observó desconcertada._

– _Lord Kavit no es el único que ha tenido compañía ¿verdad?–Vegeta alzó una ceja no comprendiendo–. Una de mis mejores amigas en la base es prostituta y lo sé todo sobre ellas. Como por ejemplo el olor que tienen después del sexo. Es el mismo que el de muchos soldados como Raditz, Nappa o… tú.–_

– _¿Piensas que tienes el olfato agudo de un saiyajin?–sonrió de medio lado el Príncipe para luego volver a intentar besarla._

– _No me dejes de ingenua–Bulma se apartó y ante la mirada de sorpresa del Príncipe empezó a hablar–. Me dijiste que me esperarías.–_

 _Vegeta observó el rostro de la joven. Se mantenía para no llorar y pensar que era culpable de ello le ardía el pecho._

– _¿Y pensabas besarme después de haber besado a otra hace unos minutos? ¿Con la que te has acostado?–preguntó con voz quebrada._

 _Vegeta la contempló durante segundos que podían parecer minutos. Quería explicarse de porque hizo aquello pero eso sólo le sirvió para descubrir que estaba bajando la guardia con una humana. Frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su postura fuera indiferente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la mirada azul._

– _¿Enserio tengo que darte explicaciones?–Bulma miró al Príncipe extrañada–. Ya entiendo… pensabas que te iba a esperar, que te haría… ¿cómo lo llamabas? ¡Ah! Hacer el amor. Nos enamoraríamos, mataría a Freezer, huiríamos lejos y viviríamos juntos con nuestros hijos en una felicidad constante ¿no?–_

 _La peliazul agachó la cabeza y él volvió a obligarla a que le mirase._

– _Yo soy un Príncipe pero no de esos que salen en tus cuentos con capa y caballo que te lleva en brazos hasta un castillo para darte una vida de color de rosa–Bulma empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo tras su batalla interna–. Que sea la última vez que me pides explicaciones. Cuando estés lista para que te haga una mujer toca a mi puerta.–_

 _Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que ella le diera un bofetón que solo logró dañar su propia mano. Vegeta iba a ayudarla cuando escuchó su quejido de dolor pero ya había salido de la habitación._

 _Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la humana le perjudicaba. Jugaba con su cabeza sin quererlo y debía romperlo de raíz. La esclava que se transformó en ella, Kavit que sabía de su interés y Nappa que les sorprendió en el casi beso. Demasiadas evidencias de que todo aquello era una locura._

(Fin Flash Back)

El corazón de Bulma estaba completamente roto. Durante el tiempo de viaje que pasó dormida todo fueron pesadillas. La última noche en el planeta Kavit veía a Vegeta disfrutando con una mujer sin rostro, pero cuando supo de quien se trataba fue peor.

Una esclava que le enseñó el camino a los jardines de Palacio cuando se fue a reunir con sus amigos. Para Bulma ella fue amable en ese momento y ahora la odiaba. Tener que ponerle rostro a la desconocida la hizo sentir peor.

No había vuelto a hablar con Vegeta y ni quería. Evitaba cualquier contacto tanto con él como los demás. Sabía que si estaba con un saiyajin era cuestión de tiempo que él apareciera y aquello la haría recordar lo ocurrido aunque, para su desgracia, su corazón ya se encarga de ello.

Sólo llevaba unas horas en la base y por el momento se le daba bien, pero era porque todavía no se cruzó con nadie ya que les llamaron nada más llegar.

–Bulma–la peliazul se giró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una Tara fatigada–. Zarbon ha dado una paliza de muerte a Vegeta.–

El destornillador que tenía entre sus manos impactó contra el suelo. Sus piernas flaquearon y su corazón latió con fuerza. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y un sudor frío adueñándose de ella.

Miró a la mujer ante ella, se veía agotada tras la carrera que dio con la finalidad de ir a buscarla para informarla. Sólo aquello la hizo retroceder en el tiempo y recordar el maldito contrato de confidencialidad, por el que Vegeta había pagado al poner a Kavit en evidencia ante sus hombres. Él se había ganado la paliza que llevaba el nombre de Bulma y en ese momento no se replanteó nada de lo que hacía un minuto no paraba de darle vueltas.

Él fue cruel con ella y ella no quería verle, pero no podía dejarle. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la enfermería mientras en su cabeza rogaba que Vegeta estuviera en un tanque porque de lo contrario se enfrentaría a quien fuera sin importar la fuerza que tuviera.

* * *

Zarbon había arrastrado por el cabello a Vegeta hasta la enfermería dejando un rastro de sangre por todo el camino. En ese momento estaba dando órdenes a Malaka mientras aún tenía preso a su víctima.

–Le pondrás en una camilla y tendrá las atenciones que sean necesarias en el momento adecuado–tras hablar miró el cuerpo inconsciente e hizo una mueca de desagrado–. Ha manchado el suelo. Primero encargaros de la limpieza y luego de él. La higiene es más importante.–

–Como ordene, Zarbon–sonrió Malaka que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el soldado le mandaba–. ¿Algo más?–

–Prohibidas las visitas–dijo cortante–. No quiero ver al escuadrón saiyajin aquí y mucho menos a esa mocosa humana que siempre merodea alrededor de Vegeta.–

–Toda orden será cumplida, señor–habló con cierta sumisión el reptil.

Bulma, después de la carrera que había hecho y de espantarse por el rastro de sangre, entró a la enfermería encontrándose con la escena. Zarbon y Malaka hablando del tratamiento de Vegeta que era agarrado del cabello por el soldado.

–¡Vegeta!–al escuchar la voz femenina, Zarbon se giró a ver a la intrusa y con arrogancia sonrió–. ¡Suéltalo!–

–Ardo en deseos de ver como intentas conseguir que lo haga–Zarbon tiró de Vegeta robándole un gemido de dolor. Bulma se asustó al escucharle–. No te preocupes. Tendrá todas las atenciones necesarias.–

Zarbon dejó a Vegeta sobre la camilla con brusquedad. Al ver donde le colocaban Bulma le hizo frente al guerrero.

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Mételo en un tanque de recuperación que hay tres vacíos!–Zarbon se sorprendió de la osadía de la humana. Cuando se trataba de Vegeta sacaba más agallas que los propios saiyajins.

–Lamento comunicarte que los tanques sólo se les proporciona a verdaderos guerreros que vienen de combatir de planetas–contestó con serenidad el soldado–. ¿Se ha enfrentado tu querido Príncipe a los peligros del Universo? ¿No, verdad? Entonces se le dará el lugar que le corresponde. Una camilla.–

–Eres despreciable, Zarbon–Bulma iba a pasar de largo con la intención de acercarse al saiyajin pero el soldado fue más rápido y la retuvo agarrándola por la muñeca.

–¿Sabes lo que es despreciable?–Zarbon la giró y la obligó a que la mirase a la cara–. La asquerosa grabación que hay del comedor cuando tu querido Príncipe hizo la fiesta. ¿Quieres que te haga una copia y así ves lo bien que se lo pasaba con la hermosa esclava de largas orejas?–

Bulma apartó la mirada intentando no escuchar a Zarbon, pero él sonrió al ver que logró dañarla. Se acercó a su oído y la susurró para que Malaka no fuera testigo de lo que decía.

–En las habitaciones también habían cámaras–los ojos azules de Bulma se abrieron con sorpresa–. Fue muy feo que quisiera besarte después de que la otra le dejara sus babas. ¿No crees?–

Bulma se apartó de él y le golpeó en el pecho. Pudo aguantar las lágrimas pero no la rabia y en ese momento él pagaría por todo el dolor que estaba pasando.

–¡No vas a conseguir nada con tus palabras llenas de veneno!–gritó ella sorprendiendo de nuevo al guerrero–¡No voy a dejar que Vegeta se muera tirado en una camilla!–

Zarbon no lo pensó dos veces y la abofeteó haciendo que cayera al suelo sucio por la sangre de Vegeta. Sus manos se tiñeron de color rojizo y su mejilla mostró la marca del golpe. Tirada miró al soldado con los brazos cruzados mirándola con desafío.

–Tú y yo sabemos que quien debería estar en esa camilla eres tú y no Vegeta–Bulma se llevó la mano a la mejilla manchándola con sangre–. No me hagas enfadar, mocosa.–

La peliazul apretó sus puños y se levantó del suelo. Se puso frente a Zarbon sin intención de irse.

–Adelante, valiente–dijo con una sonrisa triunfante–. Golpéame de nuevo y luego te justificas ante Freezer. Le encantará saber de tus planes a sus espaldas.–

Zarbon apretó los dientes y miró en dirección a Malaka que contemplaba con atención la escena.

–¡Lárgate!–Malaka obedeció asustado dejando únicamente en la enfermería a Zarbon, Bulma y el cuerpo malherido de Vegeta–. ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje, mocosa de mierda?–

–Llámalo como te dé la gana–Bulma siguió aguantando su postura aunque por dentro todo en ella temblase–. Me da igual lo que hayas visto tras unas cámaras. Salvaré a Vegeta y nada de lo que me digas o me hagas me hará salir de aquí.–

–Tienes agallas–sonrió él y sin pensarlo la agarró por el cuello y la levantó del suelo. Bulma se agarró a su brazo y con sus uñas intentó dañarle pero no lograba nada–. Tu Príncipe intentó salvarte poniéndose en medio con su estúpido plan y tú que supuestamente eres más inteligente que cualquiera de esta base lo mandas a la mierda al intentar defenderle.–

Zarbon estampó contra la pared el cuerpo de Bulma que gritó de dolor. Cayó encima de una mesa metálica repleta de medicamentos y vendas que cayeron al suelo. El soldado se acercó a ella que aún mantenía su mirada, algo que le gustó al guerrero.

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí con tu amorcito?–Zarbón la agarró del pelo y la volvió a empujar justo enfrente de la camilla de Vegeta. Iba a levantarse pero el soldado se lo impidió–. Entonces te dejaré que seas la única que le cure.–

La levantó con brusquedad por el brazo derecho haciendo que saliera de sus labios un quejido de dolor. De espaldas a Zarbon observaba el cuerpo de Vegeta mientras intentaba no llorar pero ya era muy difícil evitarlo.

–Pero lo harás desnuda–Bulma iba a protestar pero para entonces Zarbon había arrancado su ropa de un tirón dejándola en ropa interior. El soldado se mordió el labio observándola de arriba abajo para después romper la tela que aún la cubría.

Bulma intentó cubrir su expuesto cuerpo mientras él la observaba desnuda de espaldas. El soldado le dio un azote en el trasero con fuerza haciendo que se quejara por el dolor.

Antes de que intentase huir la agarró por el cuello y la pegó a su cuerpo. Bulma cubría su pecho y su intimidad mientras su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el aliento de él en su oreja.

–Seguramente–susurró con cinismo–yo también vaya a pujar por ti el día que Lord Freezer venda tu virginidad al mejor postor.–

Tras sus palabras la empujó contra el suelo y salió de la enfermería riendo. En la soledad la joven se puso a llorar mientras gateaba desnuda a recoger los trozos de tela esparcidos por el suelo. No había nada que sirviera.

Levantó la mirada a unos estantes encontrando varias toallas dobladas y apiladas. Corriendo se levantó y agarró la más grande que encontró con la cual se cubrió. Miró a Vegeta y se acercó a él. Debía curarle.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado?–la peliazul miró a la entrada de la enfermería. Los dos saiyajins se encontraban observando la horrible escena. Al ver el aspecto de Vegeta, Nappa fue a él y al ver a Bulma, Raditz salió en su ayuda.

–¿Qué haces así, Bulma?–preguntó Raditz y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Nappa observó a la muchacha y quedó igual de estático que su compañero. No se dio cuenta al principio que estaba cubierta con una toalla.

–Zarbon… él… me rompió la ropa–finalmente Bulma lloró en el pecho de Raditz. El guerrero miró al suelo encontrando las telas rotas y esparcidas. Sintió rabia y un impulso horrible en ir a buscar al soldado verde y matarlo.

Nappa aguantó la rabia y miró a Vegeta. Sabía que no le meterían en un tanque pero le dio igual. Agarró el cuerpo de su Príncipe y le metió en la máquina. Bulma le observó aterrada.

–Asumiré con las consecuencias–dijo Nappa con seguridad mientras se encargaba de prepararlo todo para la iniciación de la recuperación–. Deberías ir a tu habitación y ponerte ropa.–

–Pero Vegeta…–Bulma se apartó de Raditz mientras observaba al Príncipe dentro del tanque.

–Yo me encargo–contestó Nappa que alzó la mirada a Raditz–. Acompáñala y espérala fuera de su cuarto hasta que salga.–

Raditz asintió y utilizando su cuerpo como protección la sacó de allí intentando evitar cualquier camino en el que pudieran encontrarse con alguien que pudiera ver a la humana de aquella forma.

Nappa miró al Príncipe una vez que inició con su recuperación. Él vio como la última noche que pasaron en el planeta Kavit ella abandonaba la habitación de Vegeta llorando. Tenía miedo de pensar que entre ellos estuviera ocurriendo algo que podría poner en juego la vida de ella y la del escuadrón.

* * *

Tras llegar a su habitación Bulma se había metido en la ducha para borrar cualquier rastro de Zarbon sobre ella. Sólo recordarlo le daba asco. Sentir su tacto, su aliento y su mirada sobre ella. Pensar que podía haberla violado delante de un malherido Vegeta la ganaban las lágrimas.

Lo peor de aquello es que una parte podía hacerse realidad. ¿Una puja? ¿Y si Zarbon la violaba al final? No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y con ellas el aliento chocando en su piel. Su cuerpo tembló por el horrible recuerdo.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose aún sucia. Tardaría mucho en quitarse esa sensación de la piel así como el recuerdo en su cabeza. Salió del baño a su habitación, abrió el armario y empezó a buscar ropa limpia. Necesitaba oler el aroma a jabón para que su mente pensara en otras cosas. Se puso la ropa interior, una blusa blanca, unos pantalones negros, una sudadera azul claro y un calzado cómodo. Estaba en la necesidad de cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Raditz custodiándola. Una apagada sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y él se dio cuenta de ello.

–¿Quieres ir a cenar?–preguntó él no sabiendo que más decir.

–Quiero ver a Vegeta, Raditz–su contestación fue rápida. No tenía más que pensar. Él suspiró e intentó convencerla de lo contrario.

–Vegeta necesitará horas de recuperación... incluso puede que pase más de un día–Bulma empezó a andar dirección a la enfermería sin escuchar a Raditz–. Es perder el tiempo.–

–¿Y si alguien va y ve a Nappa delante del tanque de Vegeta? Acabarán ambos en camilla–justificó la peliazul.

–¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? ¡Ya has visto lo que hizo Zarbon!–Bulma paró de andar cuando escuchó a Raditz. El saiyajin se mordió la lengua ante su comentario–. No debí decir eso.–

–Me da igual–contestó Bulma girándose para ver a Raditz que la miró extrañado–. No me importa pasar por las humillaciones de Zarbon si Vegeta se salva. No dejaré que acabe muriendo en una camilla por su egoísmo.–

–¿Dejarías que te violase sólo por Vegeta?–preguntó sorprendido el guerrero y por un momento ella también se quedó igual. ¿Sería capaz de tanto por él?

Agachó la cabeza fijando su mirada en las líneas de las baldosas. Su mente recordaba la humillación y la vergüenza que había pasado hacía escasos minutos. Todo aquello por defender a un hombre que no sentía como ella pero que aún así le necesitaba. Lejos quedó el pensamiento de que precisaba su ayuda para huir y tener su libertad, ahora sólo le necesitaba a él. Suspiró pesadamente para luego levantar la cabeza y encarar a Raditz.

–Vegeta es lo único que tengo para salir de aquí, Raditz–dijo ella intentando aguantar las lágrimas–. No me dejaría poner la mano encima porque pelearía hasta mi último respiro. Sólo quiero que él viva para que yo pueda seguir también un día más en este mundo.–

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a la enfermería. Raditz observó estupefacto a la humana. Era obvio que tenía miedo por ella pero aun así se jugaba todo por el Príncipe. ¿Si fuera él quien estuviera en esa situación también sería capaz de hacer algo igual?

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido. Nappa había ingresado en la enfermería para ver como estaba Vegeta cuando se encontró con una escena que ya imaginaba. El Príncipe aun metido en el tanque de recuperación y Bulma tumbada a los pies de este dormida. Bajó la mirada a la bandeja repleta de comida que cargaba entre sus manos, la había traído con el propósito de que ella se alimentara, pues era consciente de que no se había marchado desde la tarde de ayer en la que sólo abandonó el lugar para darse una ducha y volver.

Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y se acercó a ella. Se agachó para estar a su altura y la observó con una leve sonrisa. Su cabello que había recogido estaba despeinado con múltiples mechones que cubrían su rostro. Se podían ver sus oscuras ojeras magullando su blanquecino rostro. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar suspiros que ni ronquidos podían catalogarse.

Con delicadeza apartó uno de sus mechones de su rostro detrás de su oreja. Ella se removió en su lugar girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado sin despertarse. En ese momento pudo observar la marca del bofetón que Zarbon le dio en la mejilla. Había perdido color, pero no había desaparecido.

Cuando iba a decidirse por despertarla escuchó un pitido procedente del tanque. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos abiertos del Príncipe. Nappa se levantó corriendo para ayudar al saiyajin a salir de la máquina.

El líquido empezó a bajar hasta que desapareció por completo. La compuerta se abrió a la vez que Vegeta se quitaba la mascarilla del rostro y todo lo que conectaba a su cuerpo. Salió completamente desnudo del tanque observando al calvo.

–¿Recuperado?–Vegeta asintió y, ante un movimiento detrás suyo, giró para encontrarse con la dormida Bulma apoyada en el tanque.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí dormida?–señaló el Príncipe volviendo la mirada a Nappa.

–Temía que fueran a sacarte del tanque–una sonrisa irónica se mostró en el rostro del Príncipe.

–¿Mi defensa era una humana?–Vegeta se acercó hacia la estantería donde guardaban la ropa limpia después de salir del tanque de recuperación–. Ridículo.–

–Príncipe Vegeta, sabe tan bien como cualquiera que la humana no es conocida por saber cerrar la boca–el soldado se acercó a su superior hablando con seriedad mientras éste se vestía–. Su enfrentamiento con Zarbon ha ido muy lejos.–

–¿Con Zarbon?–preguntó incrédulo. Volvió la mirada a ella con rabia. Casi le matan por salvarla y ella lo enfrenta. Sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar el golpe en su mejilla–. Maldita mocosa… ¿qué demonios pasó?–

–La desnudó–un fuerte golpe impactó en el pecho del Príncipe. Alzó la mirada a Nappa con espanto sin poder ocultar al saiyajin lo mucho que afectó su respuesta–. La amenazó diciendo que participaría en la puja de Freezer.–

Vegeta terminó de vestirse con rabia mientras sus ojos observaban a la joven tirada en el suelo. Apretó sus dientes y se mentalizó de la mala idea que era ir a enfrentarse a Zarbon.

–Bulma solo nos interesa por la Cámara de Gravedad ¿verdad, Príncipe?–Vegeta miró a Nappa perdido en su pregunta–. Ella ha crecido y no pasa desapercibido para ningún hombre. Ni siquiera para el Príncipe Vegeta.–

–¿De que demonios hablas?–Vegeta se acercó a Nappa hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder intimidarle–. A mí no me interesa el cuerpo de la humana y…–

–Por eso no la quieres dejar a solas con Raditz–Nappa siguió hablando sin importarle la mirada desafiante del Príncipe–. Durante toda mi vida he visto a hombres fuertes caer presos de mujeres débiles. Primero tu padre y ahora tú.–

Vegeta agarró del cuello a Nappa estampándole contra la pared. Le propinó un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole el labio en el momento. El guerrero escupió sangre a un lado y luego le volvió a enfrentar.

–La diferencia es que el Rey no tenía miedo–Vegeta sintió su cuerpo invadido por la cólera con cada palabra de su lacayo–. La humana ha aparecido en nuestras vidas por algo más que por una Cámara de Gravedad.–

Varios puñetazos más volvieron a impactar en el rostro del calvo. Vegeta le soltó cuando escuchó un quejido detrás suyo pensando que la humana estaba despertando.

–No entiendo a que viene tanto sentimentalismo, Nappa–amenazó el Príncipe–pero más vale que se termine y que no vuelvas a nombrar a mi padre y mucho menos que pongas en duda nada referente a mí. Si digo que ella está aquí porque precisamos de su inteligencia tú te callas y lo asumes. ¿Queda claro?–el soldado asintió poco convencido–. Debemos protegerla para que nos ayude y ya. Si se pone en peligro con Zarbon nos arriesgamos a no poder matar a Freezer jamás.–

Con esas últimas palabras Nappa abandonó la sala dejando a solas al Príncipe y a la adormilada científica. El guerrero se giró para contemplarla. Aún le sorprendía su capacidad de dormir que ni siquiera la discusión la había despertado.

Se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa se agachó. Contempló su rostro con disimulo y se quedó observando las ojeras que la resaltaban. Luego observó el golpe en la mejilla y sintió su pecho arder. ¿Cómo era capaz de enfrentar a Zarbon con más valentía que un soldado de aquella base?

–Mocosa–empezó a zarandearla hasta que despertara–. No seas tan dormilona y despierta.–

Bulma abrió con pesadez los ojos. Restregó sus manos en ellos como una niña pequeña para luego estirar los brazos mientras soltaba un fuerte bostezo. Cuando fue consciente de su alrededor, la mirada oscura del Príncipe la sobresaltó.

Vegeta no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella al darse cuenta de que tenía delante al Príncipe curado y con una de sus posturas burlonas no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello a abrazarle.

El acto le pilló por sorpresa y como un jarro de agua fría cada palabra de Nappa se instaló en su cabeza.

–Estás bien–dijo ella después de separarse de él. Vegeta la observó con atención notando con rapidez la preocupación–. Cuando te vi siendo arrastrado por ese malnacido de Zarbon pensé que habías muerto.–

–Se necesita algo más para matarme–Vegeta se puso de pie y ella le contempló desde abajo–. Me he enterado de tu imprudencia. ¿Te enfrentaste a él?–

Bulma se puso con rapidez en pie. Mostraba una fortaleza fingida, tenía miedo pero era capaz de aguantar todo lo que pudiera por él.

–Te hiciste cargo de algo que no te correspondía y por ello recibiste un castigo que debieron darme a mí–su voz sonó seria y se apreciaba la mezcla de terror en algunas palabras–. Lo único que podía hacer era defenderte y no dejar que te murieras en una camilla.–

–¿Hasta el punto de que él te humillase dejándote desnuda?–Bulma apartó la mirada cuando lo escuchó. Vegeta sintió su sangre hervir sólo imaginando lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar.

–Fue humillante–dijo con la cabeza agachada–pero hay cosas que duelen mucho más.–

–¿No estarás hablando de lo de esa puta de Kavit?–Bulma levantó la cabeza y le contempló nerviosa.

–Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… como antes de que pasara aquel beso en el despacho–nuevamente Vegeta se sintió golpeado pero pudo ocultar el dolor que le proporcionó. Lo único que hizo fue asentir a su decisión–. Entonces… ¿amigos?–

Bulma le extendió la mano como gesto de paz a lo que él observó con desprecio.

–Antes tampoco éramos amigos. No veo porque ahora debería ser distinto–sin decir nada más salió de la enfermería dejando a una sorprendida Bulma.

Agachó la cabeza y sintió sus lágrimas caer sobre su rostro. Mucho le costó tomar la decisión de olvidar al Príncipe, tanto que fue sólo una idea porque no se veía con la fuerza y la voluntad de ello. Mucho esfuerzo tuvo que tener para hacer creer que estaba dormida mientras él y Nappa hablaban de ella.

Una vez Freezer muriera ella debía buscar un lugar donde marchar y debía ser lejos de él, porque no podría vivir tan cerca sino podía volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

Nappa se había encerrado en su habitación sin intención alguna de ir a curar las heridas en su rostro por culpa de los golpes del Príncipe.

Estaba en su cama observando sin parar un collar plateado que había perdido el brillo a lo largo del tiempo. Tenía un pequeño medallón con el emblema del planeta saiyajin. Le dio la vuelta y observó el nombre con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

El soldado aun podía recordar a la joven saiyajin correr hacia sus brazos cada vez que volvía de una misión. Ella le hacía sentir de una raza diferente a la que era, una similar a la humana. La pequeña nació débil y risueña, odiada por todos. Los vecinos la miraban con repugnancia, la madre la negaba y el hermano la rechazaba. Sólo el calvo la consentía como debía.

–Nappa ¿qué te ha pasado?–el guerrero levantó la mirada cuando se encontró con Nella en su cuarto.

–Sabes que no puedes estar aquí–contestó él con tono molesto evitando su preguna.

–No vengo por trabajo–se acercó a él con lentitud–. Quería preguntarte por Bulma. No la he visto en la enfermería. Ella y el Príncipe no estaban y se había dejado la bandeja de comida llena–

–El Príncipe se recuperó y cada uno debe estar en su habitación. ¿Has probado en ir a verla?–Nella negó.

–¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?–aunque la respuesta fue negativa ella hizo lo contrario. En principio no quiso insistir en qué pasó para que tuviera el rostro golpeado, pues donde vivían era evidente. Lo poco normal en aquel sitio era encontrar a un soldado con la mirada nostálgica.

Nappa la miró con desprecio e hizo el amago de echarla con violencia, pero las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

–¿Quién es Astrid?–

El guerrero miró de nuevo al collar y contempló el nombre. Miró a Nella que parecía preocupada y suspiró.

–Era mi hija–la prostituta se quedó sorprendida del descubrimiento.

–Pensé que sólo tuviste un hijo–Nappa guardó el collar en la mesita pegada a su cama.

–Era débil y una vergüenza para la familia–el soldado se levantó e invitó a la mujer a que se fuera con la mano señalando la puerta–. Largo.–

–Si fuera una vergüenza no tendrías el collar y mucho menos lo estarías mirando ¿no?–Nappa se sorprendió de su imprudencia.

–Ahora entiendo de donde sale la curiosidad y la osadía de la humana–el soldado volvió a amenazar con el tono a la mujer–. Fuera de mi habitación. No lo repetiré más veces.–

–¿Cuál es tu problema?–preguntó ella aun sentada en su cama–. Ambos estamos preocupados por Bulma y sólo he venido a preguntarte por ella. He visto como mirabas el collar y me ha entrado la curiosidad. Deja el orgullo para los niños como ella y Vegeta. Nosotros ya somos más maduros ¿no crees?–

Nappa se sorprendió por lo astuta que sonaba la mujer. Sonrió desganado y volvió a sentarse.

–Es por eso que le tienes tanto aprecio a Bulma ¿verdad?–Nappa miró a Nella aun con sorpresa en su rostro–. Te recuerda a tu hija.–

–¿Por qué crees eso?–ella se encogió de hombros.

–Los saiyajins no soléis mostrar mucho interés por las mujeres en otro campo que no sea el del placer–contestó con una sonrisa en los labios–. Pero tu eres muy protector con ella y por eso siempre he estado tranquila.–

Nappa miró hacia el lugar donde guardó el collar y lo sacó. Lo volvió a observar bajo la mirada de Nella.

–Todo el mundo la odiaba por ser diferente menos yo–dijo Nappa con un tono nostálgico–. Al principio renegaba de ella pero un día la vi tan orgullosa de mí, a pesar de la poca atención que le daba, que no pude evitar sentir que mi hija era única por no ser una saiyajin normal–Nella escuchó con atención al soldado–. Mi mujer la escondía en casa para que nadie la viera y mi hijo la pegaba con rabia. Cuando yo no estaba en casa era un infierno pero cuando volvía parecía que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena sólo por estar conmigo.–

–¿No te enfrentaste a tu mujer y a tu hijo?–

–Mi hijo empezó a llamarme viejo débil y mi mujer se buscó un amante que fuera más hombre que yo–Nella escuchó la risa irónica en su aguda voz–. No tuvo problemas en decírmelo.–

–Todos murieron cuando el planeta desapareció ¿no?–Nappa negó enseguida.

–Astrid tenía 12 años cuando murió–tocó su frente con pesadez–. La encontraron muerta en un puente tras sufrir una violación.–

–Lo siento mucho, Nappa–las manos de la mujer cubrieron la espalda del guerrero. Él se permitió observar su mirada amarilla y perderse en ella–. Al menos esos hombres están muertos.–

–En realidad se pasean por esta base con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Las fuerzas especiales de Ginyu.–

Nella se separó de él aterrada pero la mano de Nappa agarró la suya antes de que se separara.

–Bulma es igual a ella y por eso la quiero proteger...–Nella sonrió con tristeza al escucharle y comprobar que tenía razón–la protegeré de cualquiera que intenté dañarla. Freezer, Zarbon, Jeice… Vegeta.–

Nella apartó la mirada al escuchar el último nombre. Era evidente de que Nappa se acabaría dando cuenta de todo pues ella ya lo hizo desde hace tiempo.

–Quédate un rato, Nella–ella sonrió al escucharle llamarla por su nombre y sin pensarlo dos veces fue la primera que inició el beso entre ambos.

* * *

 _Una semana después…_

Bulma salió corriendo hacía la sala de entrenamiento de los saiyajins. Zarbon había pedido la presencia de los cuatro para una nueva misión y ella ya llegaba tarde. Por culpa de no despertarse pronto ahora tendría que aguantar alguno de los comentarios del soldado.

Durante aquella semana había evitado cualquier contacto visual con el Príncipe en la sala de entrenamiento cuando la estaba arreglando y fuera de ella le evitaba para no coincidir. Ya ni siquiera cenaba con él y los demás.

Ella tampoco era una ingenua y se daba cuenta de que él hacía exactamente lo mismo. No quería verla y no la hablaba. Una vez se fijó como hablaba con Nappa y éste inmediatamente se acercaba a ella para darla una orden, y no fue sólo aquella vez. En varias ocasiones uno de los dos soldados la mandaban algo y rara vez se trataba de Raditz.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con los saiyajins delante de Zarbon que estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie de manera impaciente. Cuando la puerta se abrió se giró a ella con una mirada amenazante. Rápida se colocó al lado de Raditz para escuchar al soldado verde.

–Si hubieras llegado a tu hora me hubiera sorprendido, niña–Bulma prefirió mirar hacia otro lado para evitar contestar. Zarbon siguió hablando, dejando de lado la demora de la humana–. Tenéis nueva misión.–

–¿Qué será en esta ocasión?–preguntó con ironía el Príncipe–. ¿Debemos enseñar a un Rey a embarazar a su Reina?–

–Es un comentario muy gracioso para alguien que ha recibido un castigo–Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar al soldado que luego procedió a reír con una mirada burlona–. En esta ocasión deberéis proteger al Príncipe Darek del planeta Akrog que está sufriendo una guerra civil donde desean derrocar a la corona.–

–¿Quieres que seamos los guardaespaldas de un Príncipe que el pueblo quiere matar?–Zarbon asintió a Raditz que miraba con indignación.

–Su padre fue asesinado por rebeldes. Dicen que no necesitan un rey que les gobierne–dijo Zarbon con cansancio, pues deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes–. El planeta Akrog es fiel a Freezer, o al menos su corona. El pueblo no quiere que siga existiendo una relación entre ambos.–

–¿Por qué importa ese Príncipe?–preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

–Porque, además de que su planeta es la que nos proporciona medicinas avanzadas, nos ha pagado para ello–sonrió el soldado embriagado por la necesidad de dinero–. Estoy seguro de que esta misión no os será tan complicada.–

–Lo que no entiendo es el motivo de que ella venga con nosotros–Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando escuchó a Vegeta hablar–. Si la humana no puede pelear dime cómo demonios va a defender al Príncipe de las medicinas.–

–Qué mejor que una humana llena de sentimientos y conocedora de la palabra paz para poner fin entre el pueblo y su rey–Bulma miró a Zarbon que la observaba con seriedad–. Confío en que pongas fin a la absurda guerra y muestres a ese planeta que es necesario un gobernante. Si de lo contrario todo sigue igual quiero que quede claro que el planeta será destruido por traición y desobediencia a Lord Freezer.–

Bulma volvió a sentir que estaba en el ojo del huracán. De nuevo todo dependía de ella y esta vez no pensaba dejar que nadie se llevase la culpa si todo acababa mal.

–El tiempo de viaje será de día y medio. Os darán naves rápidas ya que la misión deberá completarse lo antes posible–los cuatro escucharon al soldado con pereza–. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que la misión anterior. Si falla uno fallan todos así que del castigo no se librará nadie. Igualdad para todos. ¿Verdad, pequeña?–

Bulma apartó la mirada cuando Zarbon paró frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

–Quiero que salgáis esta misma noche–sin decir nada más el soldado abandonó la sala dejando a los cuatro solos con su misión.

–Bastardo–murmuró de forma audible el más viejo.

–Tendremos tiempo para la venganza–recordó el Príncipe mientras observaba la puerta cerrada–. Nappa quiero que te encargues de preparar las naves. Raditz prepara un informe para esta tarde y tú–Vegeta paró frente a una nerviosa Bulma que le contemplaba con cierto miedo–. Tú haz lo que quieras pero no retrases nuestro despegue como la última vez.–

Sin dar más orden salió de la sala. Nappa y Raditz pronto se pusieron con su labor mientras Bulma se quedaba allí sola recordando las primeras palabras que él le dirigía desde hacía una semana. Prefería cuando la ignoraba, era menos doloroso a su desprecio.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo!**

 **Espero que no os haya dejado con mal sabor de boca (en mi caso escribiendo y leyéndolo me dio angustia la parte de Zarbon). Quiero responderos a los comentarios que me pedisteis: POR FAVOR QUE VEGETA NO SE ACUESTE CON LA ESCLAVA!... ¡LO SIENTO!**

 **El capítulo lo escribí nada más terminar de escribir el siete, por lo que cambiarlo no era una buena opción y retocarlo podría haber haber destrozado la trama, además ¿no nos gusta el salseo? A mí por lo menos me encanta xD**

 **Os juro que el próximo capítulo os gustará bastante y os daré una pequeña pista: El Príncipe Darek será importante ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	10. Príncipe Darek

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. Espero que os guste! :D**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9._ **Príncipe Darek.**

La llegada al planeta Akrog fue como un deja vu para Bulma. Todo aquello le recordaba a cuando llegó al planeta Kavit, sólo que ahora Vegeta no tenía intención de hablar con ella.

Salió de la nave y, como aquella misión, Nappa era el encargado de entablar conversación de primera mano. Mientras ella se acercaba estudiaba al hombre con quien estaba hablando. Se trataba de alguien muy semejante a su raza. Su piel era de igual color, sus ojos de un magenta brillante, el cabello de color platino lo tenía rapado por ambos lados dejando únicamente unas trenzas por la parte central que acababan en una larga y alta coleta. Su barbilla estaba cubierta por una cuidada perilla de igual color que su pelo. Sus orejas, aunque pequeñas, terminaban siendo puntiagudas con un pendiente colgando en la derecha.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el tatuaje que tenía en la frente de un extraño símbolo tribal celeste de forma circular.

Cuando llegó al lado del saiyajin calvo este se ofreció a saludarla, siguiendo así con su deja vu.

–Alteza, le quiero presentar a Bulma. Ella es una humana que trabaja como científica para Lord Freezer–el hombre observó con una cándida sonrisa a la joven. Ella se fijó en ese momento en la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

–Os quiero pedir a todos que me tuteéis–la sonrisa del Príncipe molestó a Vegeta. Transmitía una paz que le perturbaba–. Me podéis llamar Darek.–

–Preferimos ser profesionales–dijo Bulma un poco incómoda. Después de lo ocurrido con Kavit no se podía fiar de nadie que tuviera relación con las misiones encomendadas por Zarbon.

–Y yo prefiero que vuestra profesionalidad esté dirigida más a la misión que a mi título–Darek observó como la humana sonreía con dulzura–. Si tenéis algo de equipaje les podéis pedir a los sirvientes que os lo lleven a vuestras habitaciones. En estos momentos me urge que hablemos de por qué estáis aquí.–

Bulma y Nappa intercambiaron miradas para luego, el calvo, desviar al Príncipe Vegeta que soltó un suspiro pesado.

–No hemos traído nada pues no pensamos estar aquí mucho tiempo–dijo Nappa a lo que Darek asintió.

–En ese caso os pido que me sigáis–el Príncipe se dio la vuelta y los invitados no tardaron en seguirlo detrás.

El Palacio del planeta Akrog era muy diferente al de Kavit. Había luz por todos lados. Los pasillos blancos y las columnas de mármol daban una gran sensación de paz y serenidad. Para Bulma aquel lugar era fascinante, para Nappa y Raditz curioso y para Vegeta otro infierno más.

Darek observó por el rabillo del ojo a los invitados. Observó al Príncipe Vegeta andar atrás del todo con los brazos cruzados y observando todo con ojo crítico. Delante de él Raditz y Nappa parecían que intentaban adivinar el precio de cada cosa que veían mientras que Bulma, solitaria a la cabeza, sonreía encandilada por la belleza del lugar.

–La base de Freezer no debe ser tan interesante–Bulma miró a Darek despertando de su sueño. Él sonreía contemplando la inocente mueca de la adolescente humana–. Eres la hija de Briefs ¿verdad?–

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco al escucharle mientras que los saiyajins observaron atentos ante la pregunta del Príncipe.

–Disculpa. He debido sonar insensible–Bulma apartó la mirada incómoda–. Supe lo de tu familia y lo de tu planeta. Tu padre era un buen amigo del mío.–

Nuevamente desvió la mirada al hombre. Esta vez no fue la sorpresa lo que la alteró, sino el hecho de que alguien conocía al hombre que más añoraba en el mundo.

–Era un buen hombre–después de decir eso se aclaró la garganta–. Escuché que heredaste la inteligencia de él y debe ser cierto sino Freezer no estaría interesado en ti.–

–No trabajo por voluntad propia para él–el tono de asco y desprecio no se pudo ocultar en su voz. Tampoco se arrepintió de que pudiera notarse.

–Mocosa–Bulma miró hacia atrás al escuchar el tono amenazante de Nappa.

–No pasa nada, Nappa–el guerrero miró al Príncipe Darek que sonreía divertido por la situación–. Aquí nadie tiene aprecio a ese lagarto. No veo porque ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos de odio hacia él.–

Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por la respuesta del Príncipe pues poco era esperada.

–¿Desprecias al ser al que eres fiel?–por primera vez se escuchó la voz del Príncipe Vegeta. Darek le miró con su particular sonrisa mientras asentía.

–Es eso o morir y la extinción de mi planeta–comentó con sinceridad–. No creo ser el único aquí que trabaja para él con el fin de seguir vivo.–

Vegeta no ocultó su mueca de desprecio. Lo único que le faltaba era ayudar a un enemigo de Freezer. Esperaba que la misión de Zarbon no tuviera represalias en un futuro.

Darek paró ante unas puertas custodiadas por dos soldados que no tardaron en reverenciar a su Príncipe. Le abrieron la puerta y con su amabilidad invitó al escuadrón y a la humana a pasar dentro.

Con la misma curiosidad que en los pasillos Bulma empezó a contemplar la sala. Era simple al tener una amplia mesa de madera y sillas a su alrededor pero la decoración era diferente. Detrás de la silla que presidia la mesa había un gran cuadro de la actual Familia Real. Las paredes eran de mármol, los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz natural gracias a que las rojas y largas cortinas estaban apartadas. El techo tenía pinturas de símbolos muy parecidas al tatuaje del Príncipe.

Todo allí hacía entrar a alguien en una calma y una tranquilidad ansiada.

El Príncipe Darek se sentó en la silla delante del cuadro y, a ambos lados de él, Nappa y Bulma, Raditz se sentó al lado de la peliazul y Vegeta delante del melenudo.

–Decidme… ¿Zarbon os habló del motivo por el que estáis aquí?–preguntó Darek observando a los cuatro.

–Nos habló de la guerra civil y la muerte del Rey–la respuesta de Nappa hizo que Darek agachase la mirada al escuchar hablar de su padre.

Bulma se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Darek en ese momento. Aquel gesto le recordó a cuando él le nombró a su padre. Ella se dio cuenta rápido de algo que hacía tiempo no veía en un hombre: tenía sentimientos.

–¿Cómo es posible que, teniendo una Familia Real como esta, el pueblo haya empezado una guerra civil para aniquilarla?–Darek levantó la mirada a Bulma. Sus ojos azules le mostraban la curiosidad.

–A lo mejor es porque piensas que mi familia es como yo y eso no es así–el Príncipe se acomodó en el asiento y observó como sus invitados atendían a su conversación, o al menos la mayoría. Vegeta tenía una postura cansada e irritada a lo que Darek respondió con una sonrisa–. Querías saber por qué soy fiel a un lagarto que odio–el saiyajin frunció el ceño al ver que le hablaba de repente–. Mi padre es quien tenía un tratado con él y no yo. En mi caso lo rompería sin problemas, pero mi gente depende de ello y por eso debo fingir y pedir ayuda para que los rebeldes no sean los culpables de nuestra extinción.–

–Esos rebeldes no quieren la alianza con Freezer–Darek miró a Bulma y asintió confirmando las sospechas de la humana–. Zarbon me pidió que ayudase a mediar con ellos para conseguir la paz.–

–No me gustaría que tú sola te hicieras responsable de algo tan arriesgado–Bulma agachó la mirada cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta–. Mi planeta está pasando por una situación que nunca antes hubiéramos imaginado.–

–¿Por qué los rebeldes se han levantado ahora contra su corona? Llevan mucho tiempo siendo aliados de Freezer–preguntó Raditz con curiosidad.

–Ocurrió hace unos meses–contestó Darek rememorando los sucesos que acontecieron la guerra–. Mi padre no fue un hombre cruel pero tampoco era un santo. Cometió delitos semejantes a los de un soldado de Freezer, pero la frecuencia en las que los cometía eran escasos–Bulma miró con curiosidad al Príncipe–. El pueblo pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo. En el momento en que mi padre muriera y yo subiera al trono todo cambiaría. Siempre he sido un hombre pacífico y contaban con la idea de que le diera una patada en el trasero a Freezer.–

–Pero eso no es así–dijo Bulma concluyendo su historia. Darek sonrió irritando al Príncipe Vegeta.

–Que estemos vivos es gracias a la maldita alianza–prosiguió el Príncipe–. Al ser conscientes de que nada cambiaría prefirieron tomarse la justicia por su cuenta. Asesinaron a mi padre en un acto público e intentaron hacerme lo mismo a mí. Tuve suerte pero siento que no estará de mi parte por mucho tiempo si no encuentro una solución de inmediato.–

–¿No hay manera de que se den cuenta de que Freezer les matará por su desobediencia?–cuestionó Nappa.

–El pueblo está dividido entre los serenos y los creyentes–explicó el Príncipe ante la pregunta del calvo–. Los primeros son los que saben que si rompo la alianza con Freezer todos nos iremos al otro mundo y los segundos tienen fe en un soldado de una leyenda que nos contaban de niños.–

–¿Una leyenda?–preguntó curiosa la peliazul con una sonrisa en los labios. Darek la contestó de igual forma.

–Creen que vendrá un dios con cara de felino a salvarnos de Freezer y todo el mal–Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar la descripción–. Invenciones de gente que se aburre.–

–¿Como Sekhmet?–los hombres observaron extrañados a la humana, ella sonrió falsamente–. Pertenecía a una creencia antigua en mi planeta. Dejaron de creer mucho siglos antes de que la destruyeran.–

–Este Dios se llama Beerus–Bulma negó con la cabeza al no conocerlo–. Igualmente la idea les ciega tanto que no les importa arriesgar nuestras vidas.–

–No creo que podamos hacer nada contra alguien que tiene en la cabeza metida que vendrá un Dios felino a salvarle–tras las palabras de Raditz, Bulma sonrió. Era como si una pequeña bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza.

–¿Hay alguna imagen de ese famoso Dios?–Darek miró a Bulma.

–En el Templo Akrog–sonrió el Príncipe–. Llegar será un auténtico milagro. Está repleto de fanáticos de Beerus y no creo que les agrade ver a un escuadrón y la científica de Freezer.–

–Podemos camuflarnos, Príncipe Darek–Vegeta observaba el rostro suspicaz de la humana, de pronto vio como mordía su labio inferior y la rabia le ganó cuando lo hizo mirando al hombre de platina cabellera–. Puede confiar en nosotros. Somos profesionales.–

–En ese caso os aconsejo esperar a la noche para ir–la sonrisa del Príncipe empezó a molestar al saiyajin, la mirada que la regalaba y ella contestaba eran auténticos detonantes para el guerrero.

–No hay porque esperar a tanto–Vegeta llamó la atención de todo al levantarse con brusquedad provocando que la silla casi cayera al suelo–. Vamos. Cuanto antes terminemos con esta mierda antes podré volver a la base.–

Sin decir una palabra más el Príncipe salió de la sala. Nappa y Raditz siguieron a su superior dejando a Darek y a Bulma solos en la sala. La última estaba aún procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir y, cuando ya asimiló la actitud de Vegeta, se giró a ver al hombre sentado a su lado encontrándole con una sonrisa radiante.

–Te pido disculpas en su nombre–dijo ella un poco incómoda por la sonrisa del Príncipe–. Vegeta no es alguien muy sociable y suele ser muy irascible… Su comportamiento no tiene mucha justificación pero es porque ahora mismo estamos obligados a trabajar para Zarbon.–

–Yo diría que su comportamiento va ligado más a los celos que a una misión obligatoria de Zarbon–Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle–. Le molesta que te mire y te sonría y que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.–

–¿Qué?–los ojos azules de Bulma se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

–Estoy seguro de que sé de lo que hablo–Darek se puso en pie y Bulma hizo lo mismo aun intentando asimilar las palabras de él.

–Pero yo… yo no tengo ningún interés en ti–Bulma se sonrojó al soltar aquello de golpe. Miró por inercia al Príncipe que seguía sonriendo.

–Sinceramente yo tampoco me siento muy atraído por ti–la adolescente frunció el ceño al escucharle. ¿Eso significaba que no se veía atractiva? Darek se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a reír–. Querida, no me gustas ni tu ni ninguna mujer. En realidad quien me llamó la atención de los cuatro fue el saiyajin que se sentó a tu lado.–

–¡¿Raditz?!–preguntó sorprendida a lo que él asintió sonriendo.

–Se nota que él tiene otras preferencias. Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad–Bulma se mordió el labio evitando lo inevitable. Reír–será mejor que salgamos sino queremos que tu Príncipe se ponga aún más celoso de lo que ya estaba.–

Pensar en Vegeta celoso no la incomodaba en absoluto pero le creaba incógnitas. ¿Por qué estarlo después de los últimos comportamientos que tuvo con ella? Negó con la cabeza. Ahora lo último que debía hacer era pensar en aquello. Debía ser más fuerte que sus estúpidos sentimientos como él bien suele decir.

* * *

Bulma llegó a la entrada del Palacio sola. El Príncipe Darek le dio indicaciones de donde se encontraba el templo para luego retirarse. Allí encontró a los saiyajins que esperaban por su llegada. No pudo evitar mirar a Vegeta que estaba apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados. La palabra celos se repetía una y otra vez pero pronto se esfumó. Aquella palabra era un sentimiento que él jamás podría conocer en aquella situación.

Nappa fue el primero en darse cuenta de la llegada de la humana. Se acercó a ella cuando ya estaba con ellos.

–¿Cuál es el plan?–preguntó el calvo mientras los otros dos guerreros observaban a la humana.

–Quiero ver la imagen de Beerus que se encuentra en el templo–contestó ella con seguridad.

–No sé cual será tu estúpido plan pero no se llevará a cabo–Bulma frunció el ceño al escuchar al Príncipe que se apartaba de la columna en la que descansaba–. No voy a pasar esta noche en este maldito planeta. Mataremos a esos rebeldes y nos largaremos.–

–¡No puedes hacer eso!–Vegeta apretó los dientes al escucharla. Él se acercó para encararla mientras Nappa observaba preocupado la situación donde ella actuaba con imprudencia ante el Príncipe–. El pueblo confía en la corona. Si matamos a parte de la población será cuestión de tiempo que los que le son fieles se le rebelen.–

–Eso a mí no me importa–los ojos de Vegeta desafiaban a los de Bulma. Ella no iba a ceder ante él–. No vuelvas a revelarte ante mí. Soy quien manda así que me debes obediencia, niña.–

–Yo no soy un soldado al que le darás ordenes–Nappa miró sorprendido a la humana. Su mirada viró al Príncipe que rabiaba ante su contestación. Era cuestión de poco tiempo que explotase–. ¡Lo haremos a mi manera! Yo soy la que debe mediar y lo haremos siguiendo mi plan.–

–¿Me vas a dar tu a mí ordenes maldita escoria humana?–que Vegeta diera un paso adelante para tenerla más cerca alertó a ambos guerreros.

–Príncipe Vegeta–Nappa se puso entre medias ganándose la mirada furiosa que hasta el momento las estaba recibiendo Bulma–, cálmate. La humana está siendo imprudente pero Zarbon dejó claro que debía ser ella la mediadora. Si fracasamos él nos castigará a todos.–

–Apártate, Nappa–el tono frío y la mirada repleta de fuego del Príncipe avisaban a su vasallo de las duras consecuencias que tenía el interrumpirle. Ver que él no se movía sólo lo irritó más–. O te quitas ahora mismo o créeme que la paliza de ese idiota no tendrá nada que ver con la que te dé yo.–

Nappa tragó saliva. Miró a Bulma que a pesar de todo no parecía asustada. Suspiró y se quitó quedando al lado de Raditz que aun estaba atónito.

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo observando a la peliazul que parecía impasible a su postura. Por mucho que aquella situación le estuviera alterando también lo estaba atrayendo. La científica podía ser débil pero siempre era peleona y eso le encantaba.

–¿Así que me quieres quitar mi puesto?–ella bufó al escucharle–. ¿No? Tu imprudencia te costará cara. Yo mando aquí y si digo que se mata a los rebeldes ¿sabes lo que ocurre?–Bulma apartó la mirada al escuchar tanto sarcasmo proveniente de él–. Que se obedece porque así lo he ordenado yo. No una débil científica humana que sólo está aquí para cuchichear con el Príncipe de la paz. ¿Quedó claro?–

Bulma volvió la mirada a él pero esta vez con odio. Ver el semblante desafiante y cínico del saiyajin la irritaba. ¿Qué era lo que quería demostrar? Estaba claro. Él siempre estaría en el escalón más alto mientras que ella debía asentir y acatar.

Vegeta al haber dejado clara su posición y cual sería el plan a llevar a cabo le dio la espalda para salir de allí y concluir de una vez con la misión.

Bulma dio un paso firme y sin ningún miedo habló.

–Iremos al templo y estudiaré la estatua de Beerus–Vegeta paró su andar al escuchar la voz segura proveniente de la humana–. Utilizaré esa figura para mediar con los rebeldes y se den cuenta de la locura que es matar a su Príncipe. La paz volverá a este planeta y nosotros habremos concluido la misión con éxito–el saiyajin se dio la vuelta y con paso amenazante se acercó a la humana que estaba quieta en su sitio–. Todo habrá salido bien y sin derramar ni una gota de sangre.–

Sin pensarlo la agarró del brazo con fuerza arrebatándola un gemido de dolor. Raditz y Nappa iban a intervenir pero la mirada de su Príncipe les dejó claro que no era una buena idea. Podían ver en sus ojos la ira y rabia invadirle. Interferir no serviría de nada.

–¡Largo de aquí!–los dos soldados obedecieron saliendo de allí. Sin pensarlo la empujó contra la columna haciendo que el impacto con su espalda doliera–. Veo que hoy has planeado el cabrearme. ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus jodidas ideas!–

–¡Me haces daño, Vegeta!–gimió ella al sentir la presión de sus dedos en su brazo. Él la observó tras su quejido de dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus dientes apretados. Mechones azules caían por su rostro enrojecido.

–Sabes que te lo has buscado–gruñó él suavizando un poco el agarré consiguiendo que su gesto se relajara.

–No he hecho nada para que me ataques de esta forma–se defendió la joven intentando soltarse del agarre cuando éste lo suavizó, pero no lo logró–. Además te recuerdo que tu plan en la misión anterior salió mal. Zarbon te castigó por ello. No sé si aún lo recuerdas.–

–Mis planes no fracasan nunca–Bulma apartó la mirada de sus ojos negros. Notaba que poco a poco se iba calmando.

–No quiero tu maldito puesto, Vegeta–suspiró cuando él por fin la soltó–. Lo único que quiero es que me des luz verde para este plan. Nada más.–

–Te he dicho que me quiero ir cuanto antes y con tu idea estaremos más de lo debido–Bulma sonrió con ironía volviendo la mirada a él.

–Sólo pasaremos una noche en este planeta. No entiendo tu comportamiento por ello–Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo.

Él sabía bien porque no quería estar ahí. Desde que llegaron vio la complicidad entre ella y el Príncipe Darek. No la quería cerca de él. Temía que fuera uno más de los participantes en la puja de Freezer por ella, ya que al serle fiel tenía derecho de estar allí.

Aquel tipo parecía ser el hombre que le gustaban a las mujeres de especies como Bulma. Alargar el tiempo era como acercar más esa idea en la que ella ya no le desearía a él como le confesó.

–Mi plan será el que se realice–concluyó el Príncipe apartándose de ella y dispuesto a salir del Palacio. Bulma le observó aterrada. Él conseguiría la destrucción de aquella raza y que todos recibieran un castigo por su desobediencia.

–Si lo haces no realizaré la Cámara de Gravedad–Vegeta se detuvo una vez más. Se dio la vuelta y nuevamente la encaró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No puedes negarte a hacerla. Que mate a Freezer y seamos libres depende de ello–la mirada de sorpresa de la joven hizo que riera–. No vas a detenerme con chantajes baratos.–

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–Vegeta alzó una ceja sorprendido de su insistencia.

–¿Cómo dices?–cuestionó él con diversión.

–No voy a permitir que tus planes manden todo y a todos a la mierda–Vegeta se cruzó de brazos bufando ante sus palabras–. Me comprometo a darte lo que quieras a cambio de que me dejes realizar mi plan. Siempre hemos funcionado haciendo favores.–

–¿Y quien te dice que los favores de antes sean los mismos a los nuevos? No creo que quieras complacerme con mis nuevas exigencias–Bulma agachó la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería.

–Siempre he realizado buenos inventos para ti. De todo eso puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras–con el dedo cubierto por el guante alzó el mentón de la joven para que lo viera a los ojos.

–No estamos hablando de tus aparatos–la sonrisa del Príncipe la puso nerviosa. Ella se separó de él–. Pensé que era lo que deseabas también.–

–Te dije que no estoy preparada.–

–¿Preparada? ¿Para qué?–Bulma observó a Vegeta que empezó a reír–. ¿Creías que pedía tus servicios sexuales? Tienes la mente muy pervertida para ser virgen, mocosa.–

Bulma parpadeó varias veces incrédula. Él se acercó a su oído haciendo que el aliento chocase contra su piel provocando que un escalofrío electrizante por todo su cuerpo.

–Vas a ser mi sirvienta–se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa de lado observó sus mejillas sonrojadas–. Limpiarás mi habitación y mi ropa hasta que a mí me dé la gana.–

–¿Me pides eso?–ella le miraba estática. Pensó que pediría algo que según él su pervertida mente había imaginado.

–¿Te parece mala idea? Podemos volver al momento en que no me has pedido nada y mi plan sigue adelante–Bulma negó y el sonrió–. Mira el lado positivo. Puede que en algún momento me veas desnudo.–

Ella se sonrojó al escucharle. Tragó saliva y con delicadeza apartó unos mechones detrás de su oreja bajo la mirada estudiosa del Príncipe.

–Pues si sólo es eso entonces llevaremos a cabo mi plan–él asintió apartándose más de ella.

–Admite que lo aceptas sólo por verme desnudo en mi habitación–ella apartó la mirada avergonzada mientras él reía.

–Lo que no entiendo es que hagas esto después de haberme evitado durante todo este tiempo–Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

–No te confundas que esto no cambia nada–el tono de Vegeta volvió a ser el típico, ya no reía y tampoco amenazaba–. ¿Tienes algún problemas porque me quiera reír a tu costa?–

Ella resopló y, a unos pasos detrás de él, ambos salieron del Palacio. Vegeta la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras mentalmente se maldecía por no ser tan duro con ella.

En el momento que se dio cuenta que la estaba dañando su ira se apaciguó un poco pero que después ella se ofreciera a lo que fuera sólo por darla el placer de mandar hizo que olvidará todo el tiempo que la esquivó en la base. ¿Por qué? Porque era el momento perfecto para pedirla lo que deseaba. Su desnudez, su cuerpo, su calidez… Era la oportunidad para pedirla que se entregara pero al ver como ella se veía humillada por la idea le hizo retroceder.

Vegeta odiaba a Zarbon y por un momento sintió que estaba comportándose como él cuando la humilló. Ella no podía pasar por aquello de nuevo y sabía que la mataría si venía de su parte. Tuvo que improvisar rápido. Poca gracia le hacía tenerla de sirvienta ya que su cercanía no le hacía bien pero al menos ya evitaba él hacer aquellas aburridas tareas.

* * *

Bulma andaba por las calles del pueblo sin problema. Para los habitantes ella era una turista más. Nadie la tomaría como una subordinada de Lord Freezer así que no necesito mucho camuflaje. Observó el templo del que le habló el Príncipe Darek. Su estructura era antigua. Casi parecía haber salido del mismo Egipto. Aquello la arrancó una sonrisa.

Decidida paró delante del templo, bajo la mirada de los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos con la capucha de la capa. Ella sonrió a pesar de no poder verlos bien. Estaban estáticos como estatuas. Así que dio por hecho que nada de lo que hiciera los haría moverse.

Con mirada curiosa observaba algunas ofrendas en las columnas del templo. Flores, imágenes, amuletos, alimentos e incluso animales muertos. Sólo aquello podría hacer reaccionar a esos soldados.

Tomó aire con pesadez. Sólo debía ir hasta el callejón más cercano, nada más. Con rapidez agarró uno de los amuletos y salió corriendo. Los soldados no tardaron en seguirla al ver la osadía de robar a su Dios.

Bulma no era atlética. El deporte y ella eran incompatibles pero gracias a la adrenalina hizo una carrera que la hacía sentir la persona más rápida del universo. El callejón estaba justo al lado y cuando lo cruzó los soldados cayeron desplomados por la interrupción de Nappa y Raditz.

En ese momento en el que ella paró sintió el aire faltar. Su pecho pesaba y la fatiga había robado el hueco a la adrenalina.

–Que floja eres–Vegeta observó la postura de la humana. Con las manos en las rodillas, inclinada e intentando recobrar el aire.

–Lo que digas pero por ahora mi plan ha empezado bien–sonrió con ironía molestando al Príncipe–. Ahora poneros las capas. Vais a ser los nuevos soldados.–

Raditz y Nappa les quitaron las prendas y se las pusieron. Estos aun estaban sorprendidos de que el Príncipe Vegeta hubiese accedido a que el plan de Bulma se realizara. Prefirieron no preguntar pero la curiosidad era poderosa, sobre todo para el calvo.

Desde el callejón observaron a la gente pasar por la calle. Esperaron a que estuviera lo suficientemente vacía para salir e ir cuanto antes al templo. Gracias a que ellos eran bastante grandes pudieron ocultar a Vegeta y a Bulma de aquellos que aparecían de repente. La ropa de los saiyajins sería una alarma para avisar de que había soldados de Freezer y los rebeldes podrían reaccionar de forma negativa.

Los dos saiyajins se quedaron en la entrada del templo reemplazando a los que habían golpeado mientras que Bulma y Vegeta entraban en él.

La entrada conectaba con unas escaleras que llevaban a una parte subterránea. Bulma observó las paredes pintadas con jeroglíficos y planetas. Había algunas grietas que habían destrozado las imágenes. Todo aquello le recordaba a la historia de su planeta, sobre todo a la egipcia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron una enorme estatua de un gato puesto a dos patas y con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Sus orejas puntiagudas con un pendiente, su mirada felina y una vestimenta que sin duda alguna era muy similar a las del Antiguo Egipto.

–Se parece a Anubis pero con cara de gato–Vegeta miraba inquieto la figura. Sentía que ya había visto algo parecido. Bulma le miró contemplarlo–. ¿Has sentido algún tipo de divinidad celestial?–

Vegeta miró a Bulma que sonreía ante el estudio que hacía a la estatua.

–Es un Dios horrible–se cruzó de brazos e intentó fingir calma–. Escanéalo y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.–

Ella asintió de acuerdo a su idea. Saco un aparato circular y lo puso a los pies de la estatua. Lo activó haciendo que una luz azul estudiara la figura mientras Bulma hacía lo mismo con su mirada.

–Beerus es el Dios que veneran los habitantes del Akrog–dijo Bulma mirando a la estatua mientras Vegeta la escuchaba–. En mi planeta existían dioses con cuerpos humanos y rostros de animales.–

–Espero que no te cuestiones el motivo de la destrucción de tu planeta–ella negó con la cabeza.

–Cuando Freezer la destruyó hacía tiempo que dejamos de creer en ellos. Sólo los estudiábamos–Bulma vio que el escáner había terminado. Procedió a recoger y guardar el aparato–. Ahora queda hacer el mensaje y hacérselo llegar a los rebeldes.–

Ambos salieron de allí lo antes posible. Esperaron como antes a que no hubiera mucha gente y se fueron al callejón donde dejaron las capas a los soldados que aún se mantenían inconscientes en el suelo.

* * *

El escuadrón, la científica y el Príncipe Darek se encontraban en la sala en la que se reunieron al mediodía. Sentados de igual forma observaban la imagen encima de la mesa. Bulma había sacado el aparato que escaneó a la estatua. Éste ahora mostraba un holograma con unas dimensiones más pequeñas que las de la figura.

–Sólo necesitamos una voz que le de vida–Bulma entregó a Darek una hoja en la que venía redactado el mensaje que emitiría el holograma.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso–dijo leyendo el mensaje–. Mi pueblo reconoce mi voz. Sería muy arriesgado.–

–Cualquier sirviente podría hacerle el favor–Darek sonrió observando a Raditz que había hablado. Bulma se mordió el labio al recordar el interés del Príncipe por el saiyajin.

–Las voces de mis sirvientes son suaves–amablemente extendió la hoja a Raditz–pero la tuya parece fuerte y decidida. Podrías intentarlo.–

–¿Radtiz?–habló con burla Vegeta–. No tiene voz de líder va a tener voz de Dios. Menuda tontería.–

Darek observó a Bulma que puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. La peliazul miró al Príncipe que le contemplaba y sonrió. Le volvió a entregar a ella la hoja y le guiñó el ojo. La humana entendió su mensaje con claridad.

–El Príncipe Vegeta tiene razón–habló Bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El nombrado asintió con egocentrismo mientras que Raditz soltó un sonido molesto–. Debería darle voz un hombre más robusto y prominente y que tenga un tono demandante y poderoso. Que infunda respeto.–

–Todo lo que le falta a Raditz–se burló Vegeta mientras observaba como la humana se acercaba a él.

–Y todo lo que le sobra al Príncipe Vegeta–el nombrado miró a Darek que sonreía–. Estoy seguro que quiere hacer el honor de brindarnos su voz para el holograma.–

–No…–Vegeta se vio interrumpido cuando Bulma le dejó la hoja sobre la mesa.

–¿Es qué no tienes las cualidades nombradas?–Vegeta la observó con los dientes y puños apretados. ¿Se habían juntado para humillarle?

–Si es un problema podemos recurrir de nuevo al soldado Raditz–el nombrado se sobresaltó cuando el Príncipe Darek posó una mano en su brazo con una sonrisa extraña.

–El soldado Raditz se queda como está–gruñó Vegeta agarrando el papel y empezando a leer–. " _Hermanos del Planeta Argok, soy Beerus…_ "–

–Para, Vegeta–interrumpió Bulma alterando al saiyajin–. No he activado la grabadora.–

Bulma apretó un botón del aparato donde estaba el holograma de Beerus. Una luz verde se encendió y le dio un toque en el hombro para que empezara.

Vegeta gruñó pero no reprochó nada. Se limitó a empezar el discurso.

–" _Hermanos del Planeta Argok, soy Beerus. Soy aquel al que veneráis y adoráis_ –la voz de Vegeta encajó con el rostro del holograma, logrando en Bulma una sonrisa de satisfacción–. _Os doy las gracias por vuestros regalos y atenciones..._ " ¿Esto que mierda es?–la pregunta del saiyajin rompió la magia del momento. Bulma paró la grabación y la borró.

–¿Qué haces? Acabas de fastidiarlo–Vegeta leyó de arriaba abajo el mensaje.

–Esto no aterroriza a nadie–se quejó el Príncipe–. Podría decir " _Dejad a vuestro gobernante y trabajad leales esclavos_ " o algo parecido.–

–Lo último que quieren es un tirano y…–

–Un momento, Bulma–Darek interrumpió a la humana–. El Príncipe Vegeta tiene razón.–

–¿Perdón?–se sorprendió la peliazul mientras el nombrado aguantaba la risa pero no la sonrisa de victoria.

–Los rebeldes creen que Beerus es un Dios bueno y benevolente. A día de hoy su único enemigo es Freezer y piensan que si hay alguien más fuerte que él es ese al que adoran. Si les hacemos creer que han adorado a un demonio peor que el lagarto ya no tendrán más salidas–Bulma escuchó al Príncipe Darek con bastante molestia. Su plan había ido bien hasta que tuvo que liarla Vegeta–. Estoy seguro de que si ven que ya no tienen nada intentarán negociar conmigo.–

–Además de que sería más creíble a que Beerus les dijera que tienen que colaborar con el Príncipe Darek–mencionó Raditz que recibió un leve golpe del nombrado.

–Que inteligente–el saiyajin rodó los ojos.

–Entonces ya está todo aclarado–Vegeta hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró al suelo ante la mirada perpleja de la humana–. Dale al botón que voy a empezar con mi discurso.–

Bulma resopló y de mala gana accionó el botón mostrando la luz verde de nuevo.

Vegeta juntó sus manos y después de aclararse la voz comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa de lado. Estaba metiéndose en su papel.

–" _Planeta Akrog, soy Beerus el Dios de la Destrucción_ –Bulma negó con la cabeza al escucharle–. _Veo que cierto porcentaje de la población me sois leales. Mando este mensaje para dar una orden clara y directa, sino apareceré ante vuestra presencia para acabar con vuestra mugrosa vida_ ".–

–Tampoco asustes a la población–susurró la joven en el oído del saiyajin. Él despreció con la mano.

–" _Quiero un templo más grande. Ese que tenéis es una mierda_ –el Príncipe Darek le observó con los ojos abiertos–. _Quiero que mis ofrendas tengan más alimentos y menos flores. Las flores van en vuestras tumbas. Quiero lealtad completa porque si no os mataré y aniquilaré a todos. Le daré orden al lagarto de Freezer y vuestra raza y vuestro planeta quedarán en el olvido_ –todos se miraron al escuchar nombrar al tirano–. _Si les sois infieles a él me lo sois a mí pero ni penséis en construirle nada a ese malnacido y mucho menos darle ofrendas_ –Vegeta se aclaró la voz y continuó–. _Con esto dejo claro mi mensaje. Lealtad o muerte y destrucción, insectos Akrogianos_."–

Bulma guardó el mensaje y suspiró. Vegeta había nombrado a Freezer y no sabía si era buena idea. Podían pensar que era una trampa como dijo Darek pero había sonado convincente, al menos lo esperaba.

–Voy a trabajar en el holograma–dijo ella agarrando el aparato–. Intentaré que tenga movimiento y expresión para que concuerde con el mensaje.–

–Te doy las gracias, Bulma–sonrió Darek a la joven que respondía igual, molestando a Vegeta que estaba delante de ellos.

La humana se retiró dejando a los saiyajins con Darek que no tardó en pedir con amabilidad a los subordinados que le dejasen a solas con Vegeta.

Ahí se encontraban ambos príncipes. Uno delante del otro observándose a los ojos. Darek le miraba con gesto amable y Vegeta con uno desafiante.

–También debo darle las gracias al Príncipe Vegeta por su colaboración–habló Darek después de unos pocos minutos en silencio.

–No lo he hecho por nadie–dijo con frialdad el saiyajin–. Quiero irme cuanto antes de tu maldito planeta. No hay más.–

–¿Quién nombró a alguien?–Vegeta bufó y rodó los ojos.

–¿Me vas a pedir permiso para quedarte con la humana?–Darek miró curioso al saiyajin que mostraba una tranquilidad que por dentro no era real–. Habla con Freezer.–

–¿Quedarme con la humana?–sonrió molestando más al saiyajin–. La muchacha me vendría muy bien para trabajar en el palacio pero no tengo ningún interés más allá. Es una buena chica.–

–¿Te burlas de mí?–ironizó Vegeta.

–Yo no tengo el mismo interés por ella que tienes tú, Príncipe Vegeta–el guerrero frunció el ceño al escucharle–. En verdad no compartimos los mismos gustos.–

–Tal vez te equivoques en eso porque yo no tengo ningún interés por esa mocosa–Darek abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Quieres decir que te gustan más los músculos?–Vegeta le miró de arriba abajo al escucharle y la sonrisa que soltó le perturbó–. Entonces no he errado. No compartimos los mismos gustos.–

Vegeta siguió observando al Príncipe mientras repetía su conversación. El recuerdo de hacía unos minutos vino a su mente para ayudar a encajar las piezas del puzzle. Él había estado coqueteando con Raditz sin que él se diera cuenta.

La maldita amabilidad de Darek hacia Bulma le había desconcertado tanto que no se dio cuenta de que él tenía otro interés. Se sintió idiota e incluso avergonzado, porque por ella se había molestado y había empezado a pensar en ideas estúpidas.

–Quería hablar contigo de otro tema diferente a Bulma–Vegeta le miró con atención–. No hace falta ser idiota para saber que quieres matar a Freezer.–

Vegeta no contestó nada. Observaba al Príncipe como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Tengo fe en que saldrá todo bien y lo lograrás–sonrió Darek volviendo a irritar a Vegeta por la amabilidad que le envolvía–. Quiero que sepas que tanto tú como los demás podéis recurrir a mí para lo que sea. Os daré un lugar en el que vivir cuando todo termine.–

–Das por hecho que el mensaje dará resultado–Darek asintió.

–Tenéis un amigo para toda la vida, Príncipe Vegeta–al saiyajin le hubiera gustado discutir que él no consideraba amigo a nadie pero prefirió callar. Aún estaba asimilando que había recreado una idea de Darek con Bulma que nunca se haría realidad, por lo que se brindó el gustó de disfrutar aquello.

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada sobre la cama en la que dormiría aquella noche. Observaba el holograma con movimiento de Beerus mientras escuchaba la voz de Vegeta en él. No podía dejar de reír escuchando una y otra vez el mensaje.

La realidad era que ya se había memorizado cada palabra que había dicho y a pesar de ello no le quitaba el humor al recordar al egocéntrico Príncipe dar un mensaje como si realmente fuera suyo.

–Espero que no hagas perversidades escuchando mi voz en un gato–Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar a Vegeta.

Miró en dirección a la puerta. Ahí se encontraba él apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa ladina. Bulma tragó saliva porque no supo en que momento él había entrado.

Apagó el holograma y se puso de pie, permitiendo al Príncipe una vista de la joven en pijama. Pantalones cortos, camisa de tirantes escotadas y cabello mojado por una reciente ducha. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenerla…

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó ella nerviosa. En tal situación ella no podía ser tan valiente como cuando lo enfrentó por la mañana. Era incapaz.

–Vengo a que me des mi favor–Bulma frunció el ceño no comprendiendo–. Recuerda. Vivimos de favores.–

–Cuando lleguemos a la base te limpiaré lo que me pidas–resopló ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado–. No hacía falta que te colases en mi habitación para ello.–

–Ese favor se debía a que te dejé llevar el plan–Bulma volvió a mirarle dudosa–. Vengo a cobrar mi favor por prestarte mi voz para tu plan.–

–Eso no era un favor.–

–Claro que lo era–sonrió el guerrero separándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella–. Por lo que me debes algo ahora.–

–Si eso era un favor entonces se pagó con el cambio de discurso–rebatió ella nerviosa viendo como se acercaba.

–No es válido–la sonrisa del Príncipe la perturbaba pero en cierto modo tan bien la encandilaba. Hacía tiempo que no se la dedicaba–. Fue un cambio del Príncipe pacífico.–

Bulma suspiró al escucharle. Él paró frente a ella aun con su típica postura mientras que ella no sabía ni como ponerse para no parecer nerviosa.

–No me puedo creer esto…–resopló ella–¿qué quieres, Vegeta?–

Ante la pregunta Vegeta recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la mujer. Mentalmente él ya le estaba haciendo suya.

Bulma notó aquella mirada hambrienta y pensar en lo que Vegeta la pediría ya la hacía temblar. Él se dio cuenta y de nuevo vio que se arrepentiría si pedía lo que él quería.

–Ven–Vegeta la agarró de la mano y lentamente la acercó a él. Ella estaba nerviosa por aquel acercamiento–. ¿Aún quieres que sea el primero? –

–El primero y el último–dijo ella con la voz temblorosa–. El único.–

Vegeta la miró directamente a sus ojos azules. Brillaban nerviosos e inocentes. Era inevitable no perderse en aquella marea.

–No quiero que juegues con ello–Bulma sintió como las manos del guerrero se deslizaban por su cintura–. Que me beses o me toques después de que ya se lo hayas hecho a otras.–

–¿Eso es lo que quieres?–ella se sonrojó. El tono de Vegeta era diferente. Hablaba con suavidad y se acentuaba a las caricias que la regalaba.

–No quiero que sea el primero uno más de la base–Vegeta sonrió al escucharla.

–Sabes que yo no soy uno más–Bulma suspiró nerviosa cuando él chocó su frente contra la suya.

–Por eso te elegí a ti…–las palabras de Bulma salían sin pensar. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de reaccionar con su cordura.

Vegeta sonrió al escucharla. La sintió temblar bajó sus caricias. Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y su mirada le llamaba con deseo. Bajó su mirada a sus labios que le gritaban.

–Desnúdame–Bulma abrió los ojos cuando le escuchó.

–¿Q-qué?–Vegeta agarró las manos de Bulma y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su expresión confusa.

–Mi favor–habló con la calma que ella necesitaba–. Quiero que me desnudes y que me toques. El tiempo que quieras y donde quieras. No te obligo a que hagas nada más.–

–¿Por qué?–preguntó aun sonrojada mientras se agarraba a sus hombros con fuerza al sentir que se caería en algún momento–. Si quieres ponerme nerviosa… Ya te he visto desnudo en la enfermería.–

–Pero no has sido tú la que me quitaba la ropa–Bulma veía en los ojos de Vegeta que iba completamente enserio–. Si quieres dejarme sólo desnudo el torso y tocarme los abdominales me vale. Yo no te haré lo que te hizo el malnacido de Zarbon.–

Bulma tragó saliva al recordar el mal momento. Él se ofrecía a que ella le desvistiera y explorase. Muchas veces había deseado hacer aquello cuando estaba en la enfermería y ahora él le pedía que lo hiciera.

–¿Y si me niego?–dijo ella bajando la mirada a sus labios. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

–Te arrepentirás de ello en cuanto salga por la puerta–no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y dime Vegeta ¿de que te arrepientes tú?–Vegeta alzó su mentón y la contempló embrujado por su belleza adolescente.

–De darte conversación–acercó sus labios a los de ella probándolos después de tiempo.

Bulma junto sus manos alrededor de su cuello dejándose llevar por la hambrienta boca del saiyajin. Anhelaba aquel tacto y sabor. Añoraba sus caricias y su salvajismo. Sintió que todo aquel dolor que había padecido el poco tiempo que estuvieron evitándose se esfumó en el momento en el que el orgullo también lo hizo.

¿Por qué abandonar el orgullo? Él no lo dejó ir en ningún momento. Ya había aguantado la estúpida idea en la que ella podría haberse sentido atraída por Darek. Ella ya había dicho que su interés iba hacía Vegeta, no pensaba dejar que nadie acaparase esa atención. No iba a ver como peligraba de nuevo. Y, por qué negarse, era mejor tenerla así de cerca que verla en la lejanía.

–Ahora desnúdame–dijo firme cuando sus labios se separaron.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Bueno espero que el personaje de Darek os haya gustado porque volverá a salir.**

 **¿Qué pensáis que pasará después de esto? Sólo imaginad por un momento que lo que le pasa a Bulma os pasa a vosotras. ¡Madre mía! xD**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	11. Confianza

**Muy buenas! Seguro que estáis en shock al ver la rapidez en que he subido el capítulo xD**

 **Por suerte he tenido tiempo para escribirlo y así no dejaros con el final anterior que se quedó muy interesante ;)**

 **AVISO: este capítulo contiene lime (no lemon por el momento xD)**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10._ **Confianza**

Los saiyajins y la humana se encontraban delante de Zarbon que leía el comunicado que el Príncipe Darek le había mandado. Levanto la mirada a Vegeta que mostraba una postura impaciente. Acababan de llegar a la base y lo último que deseaba era estar delante del soldado verde.

–Veo que esta vez habéis sido más eficientes–dijo con una sonrisa irónica el soldado mientras rompía la nota en sus manos–. Aunque el dinero me viene bien debo admitir que deseaba vuestro fracaso.–

–Quédate con las ganas–contestó el Príncipe con burla–. Si ya está todo hablado, nos marchamos.–

–Por supuesto–Zarbon miró con asco a cada uno de los presentes–. Vuestra presencia es repulsiva.–

–No dices lo mismo cuando tienes que recurrir a nosotros–el soldado miró a Bulma que tenía el mismo gesto de asco que él.

Zarbon río ante su comentario. A pesar de que su último enfrentamiento la llevó a la humillación, la humana se mantenía firme en una postura desafiante.

Sin muchas más palabras salieron de aquella sala. Vegeta miró a la joven que no parecía arrepentida por el comentario. Sabía que Zarbon le tenía guardado cada uno de esos comentarios pero no dejaría que su mente retorcida hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Observó por un momento a la humana y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar la noche que pasaron en el planeta Akrog.

(Flash Back)

 _Él demandó que ella le desnudase. La sentía temblar bajo sus manos poderosas y su mirada se mostraba perdida y confundida. No sabía que debía hacer por lo que la ayudó a empezar._

 _Vegeta se separó de ella sólo para quitarse la armadura. La dejó a un lado para después volver a buscar el calor de la humana. Bulma sonrió tímida al ver la iniciativa del guerrero._ _Soltó un leve suspiro para dejar salir los nervios con ello pero sirvió poco. Con delicadeza decidió empezar a quitarle los guantes ante su oscura mirada. Él observó como se concentraba en un accesorio insignificante._

 _Sus delicadas manos acariciaron las de él una vez estaban desnudas. Tragó saliva y subió por sus brazos hasta acabar en sus hombros. Le miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos la ansiedad y el deseo. Sonrojada y temblorosa descendió por el torso hasta llegar al borde de la parte de arriba del traje de combate._

 _Llamando a la calma se atrevió a elevar la prenda con la idea de quitársela al propietario. Vegeta colaboró en ello hasta que por fin se vio liberado. Bulma la tiró al suelo y observó con atención cada tramo de su torso desnudo._

 _Ya había visto al guerrero de aquella forma pero por la situación que estaba viviendo sentía que era la primera vez. Vegeta vio como colocaba su mano temblando sobre su pecho desnudo. La estudió para ver si estaba incómoda pero sólo encontró a una joven nerviosa y perdida._

 _–No te voy a comer–la voz de Vegeta sonó ronca. Bulma sonrió inquieta y con las mejillas sonrojadas–. A no ser que quieras.–_

 _Ella agachó la mirada al verse expuesta ante él. Era irónico porque el que estaba medio desnudo era él. No debía sentirse tan pequeña pero con un cuerpo como el suyo era difícil no sentirse de aquella forma._

 _Decidida empezó a explorar con la yema de sus dedos los duros pectorales del guerrero. Vegeta contemplaba la determinación de la científica. Su tacto era frío si se comparaba con la calurosa temperatura de su cuerpo. Aquello no era para nada un problema, le parecía más excitante._

 _Bulma se dedicaba a contemplar cada cicatriz que adornaba el musculado cuerpo. Sus brazos fuertes podían romperla en un abrazo, su abdomen ayudaban a crear pensamientos lascivos y sus pectorales sólo la hacían fantasear con una imagen en la que se aplastaban contra su propio pecho._

 _–¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz?–preguntó ella colocando su mano en el pecho derecho del guerrero. Éste bajo la mirada al punto donde se detuvo._

 _–Cuando era pequeño–contestó mientras miraba a sus ojos que se perdían en la cicatriz–. Me fortalecía junto a Nappa.–_

 _–¿De pequeño? Te tuvo que doler–el negó con la cabeza y observó como se acercó a la cicatriz para depositar sus labios sobre ella._

 _La calidez del beso sobre su piel le regaló un espasmo placentero que recorrió toda su columna y se coló en su entrepierna. Su cola amarrada a su cintura se aflojó y quedó colgando relajada. Apartó la mirada de ella y mentalmente se fustigó de la mala idea que fue el pedirle aquello._

 _–¿Por qué me has pedido esto, Vegeta?–el Príncipe volvió la mirada a sus ojos azules. Ella aun exploraba curiosa su torso con sus manos en movimientos suaves y delicados._

 _–Tendrás que conocer mejor la mercancía antes de probarla ¿no?–escuchó su dulce carcajada._

 _La realidad estaba lejos de la respuesta. Él no le diría que había ido a su habitación para hacer lo mismo pero al revés. Creyó que podría pero nuevamente la imagen de una Bulma aguantando algo similar a lo de Zarbon le recomía. No podía dañarla de esa forma._

 _Por otro lado pensó que si cambiaban las tornas tampoco saldría mal beneficiado. Tal vez ella se viera excitada por la situación y en ese caso podía tenerla al fin. Aquel Palacio era el sitio perfecto. Con un aliado de su lado y lejos de los ojos de Freezer o Zarbon ambos podían entregarse sin miedo a represalias, pero en los nervios de Bulma veía que aquella idea estaba muy lejos de ser real._

 _–¿Quieres que pare?–la pregunta de Bulma le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la joven que se había separado un poco de él y que se encontraba roja como un tomate. Bajó la mirada a su pantalón donde se apreciaba cuan excitado se encontraba._

 _–Aguantaré hasta que te canses, mocosa–dijo con una seguridad inexistente pero que convenció a la humana._

 _Ella le agarró la mano y le condujo hasta la cama. Él tragó saliva al no comprender sus intenciones. Con delicadeza le invitó a que se sentara en la orilla y él se dejó caer. Bulma sonrió inocente y, ante una mirada sorprendida del Príncipe, se subió a horcajadas sobre él._

 _–Dime cuáles son tus planes–dijo Vegeta cuando notó la entrepierna de ella chocar abruptamente con la de él haciendo que el tacto robase un gemido por parte de cada uno._

 _–Todavía no he cambiado de parecer–habló una ruborizada y algo excitada Bulma–. Confía en mí.–_

 _Bulma rodeó el cuello de Vegeta para acercar sus labios a los de él. Él, por su parte, rodeó la cintura de la joven mientras respondía al beso. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo no le era molestia pero no conocer sus fines era alarmante._

 _La boca de ella descendió por el cuello del guerrero, sus manos bajaron hasta sus hombros y empezaron a dedicarle caricias por los brazos. Sus labios depositaban besos por su piel y, en ocasiones, se atrevía a lamer su cuerpo. Sus atenciones iban a visibles cicatrices mientras observaba el rostro relajado del Príncipe._

 _Vegeta disfrutaba de aquel contacto aunque doliera. Sus manos, más expertas, bajaron por la columna de la adolescente hasta su trasero, agarrando con firmeza sus glúteos y robando un gemido de sus labios._

 _Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus pectorales y le empujó para que cayera por completo contra el colchón. Él obedeció y ella sonrió. Nunca vio al saiyajin tan doblegado como en ese momento._

 _Su cuerpo entraba en un dilema a causa del contacto entre sus intimidades. Por un lado los nervios y la inexperiencia jugaban en su contra pero, por el otro, la excitación y la pasión se adueñaban completamente de ella. No sabía lo que hacía y en cambio sentía que no estaba mal, como si tuviera experiencia en hacerlo enloquecer._

 _Miró el cuerpo del guerrero. Su pecho subía y bajaba excitado. Pensó lo placentero que sería tenerlo encima suya. Su calor y su fuerza sobre ella._ _Se inclinó para volver a reclamar los labios del saiyajin y él respondió con ansiedad. Sus manos aún se adueñaban de su trasero mientras que ella aun le tocaba con deseo. Lejos quedó el estudiar su piel y cada punto de excitación de él. Ahora sólo quería sentir su calor._

 _–Te deseo, Vegeta–dijo ella en un susurro cuando separaron sus labios. Él la escuchó y la observaba desesperado._

 _–¿No vas a desnudarme más?–preguntó con su tono ronco. Intentó que la cordura hablase y no el deseo que podría espantarla._

 _Ella se sonrojó al escucharle. Miró hacia la dirección de los pantalones de combate. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y las manos de él adueñándose de su trasero._

 _Bulma se apartó de su cuerpo y él la soltó. La vio bajar de la cama y, con menos tiempo que utilizó con los guantes, se deshizo de sus botas. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y, con más rapidez que con la parte de arriba, le desnudó. Ante sus ojos azules se encontraba un Vegeta cubierto por la ropa interior mostrando cuan excitado estaba._

 _Cuando se sentó en la cama él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Ahora no sabía bien que debía hacer. En realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea._

 _–¿Qué tienes pensado?–Bulma escuchó el tono excitado de Vegeta._

 _Él observó la mirada perdida de la joven. Estaba sumergida en un mar de dudas que él pudo relacionar con su inexperiencia._

 _–No lo sé–dijo ella con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Bulma le había pedido que confiase en ella y ahora no sabía bien que hacer o como reaccionar. Si le quitaba la ropa interior quedaba completamente desnudo para ella y ya había dejado claro que no tenía pensado perder la virginidad esa noche._

 _Vegeta puso una mano en su muslo y lo acarició con extrema suavidad para poder disfrutar del tacto de su piel. Ella sintió un excitante recorrido por su espina dorsal. La mente de Bulma recordaba las veces que pensaba en ser tocada por él. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes pero cuando estaban sobre su piel eran firmes y suaves. La tranquilizaba y excitaba con su roce._

 _El Príncipe se inclinó hacia ella para demandar sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y acompañó al guerrero en aquel beso que sintió delicado. Su mano tomó con delicadeza la de él y ante su sorpresa la depositó sobre su pecho cubierto por la tela de la camiseta._

 _Bulma intensificó el beso y él apresó su pecho cuando ella le invitó a que lo tocara. Vegeta había esperado mucho por tener una oportunidad como aquella pero no era necio. Ellos no pasarían de mucho más que unos tocamientos como aquellos, pero prefirió aquello a nada._

 _La lengua del guerrero entró en la cavidad bucal de la humana y ella respondió con la suya para empezar con una ardua batalla mientras sus manos se exploraban. Ella acariciaba sus musculosos brazos y él palpaba el pecho derecho con suavidad._

 _Sus bocas se separaron y se observaron en silencio. El aliento de ambos chocaba, sus labios se encontraban hinchados, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus miradas brillantes._

 _La científica se dejó llevar por el deseo y el calor. Sin pensarlo se quitó la camiseta quedando desnuda ante la mirada sorprendida del saiyajin. Tragó saliva observando el pecho descubierto de la joven._

 _–Tócame, Vegeta–la voz de la humana sonó sensual. Hipnotizaba al guerrero con su tono y su forma de nombrarle. Sería capaz de grabar y escuchar en bucle aquellas palabras._

 _Él no dijo nada, sólo reaccionó a su petición. Sus manos se apoderaron de los redondos pechos de la joven. Eran grandes para una chica tan joven pero eso no era ningún tipo de inconveniente para él. Siempre imaginó como serían y nunca pensó que mucho mejor que en sus pensamientos._

 _Bulma gimió ante el contacto de las manos del Príncipe contra sus pechos. Estaba sonrojada y algo avergonzada, pero la pasión se había adueñado del momento y era la única protagonista después de ellos. No le tomaba cuentas a lo que podía pasar cuando saliera el sol._

 _Las manos de Vegeta eran más expertas que las de Bulma a la hora de explorar un cuerpo desnudo. Sabía como tocarla para excitarla. Masajeó en círculos el pecho derecho mientras que su boca se adueñó del izquierdo con ansiedad._

 _–V-Vegeta–gimió ella al notar su húmeda lengua rodear su areola._

 _Sonrió al escuchar su tono de deseo. Lo que la hacía la estaba envolviendo en un aura de excitación que compartía con ella._

 _Cuando ella pensó en él tocándola no imaginó que fuera así. No le incomodaba sino que le gustaba. Pensó que se arrepentiría de haberle pedido que la tocara pero ahora, sintiendo sus manos y su boca explorando sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que no cometió ningún error con su petición._

 _Bulma se vio arrastrada a chocar contra el colchón con él encima tocando y probando su cuerpo. Veía el sudor de su cuerpo recorrer cada músculo y su excitación aun latente bajo la ropa interior._

 _La lengua de Vegeta ascendió por su cuerpo. Lamió su cuello y su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios que los reclamó en un salvaje beso. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus pechos chocaban el uno contra el otro al igual que sus abdómenes. Las únicas que no se encontraron fueron sus entrepiernas a causa de que ella tenía las piernas cerradas._

 _–Abre las piernas–dijo Vegeta cuando se separó de sus labios para luego morder el inferior._

 _–¿Qué vas a hacer?–preguntó ella temblando. Vegeta miró a sus ojos nerviosos._

 _Había logrado verla medio desnuda y para mejorar la situación ella dejó que la tocase. Su excitación era grande pero al menos aun podía controlarse. Él no haría nada que ella no quisiera. Respetaría su decisión._

 _–Que te lo pases bien–Vegeta agarró el pantalón corto de Bulma y con poco cuidado lo rompió. Ella quedó en bragas ante su mirada y su cuerpo se tensó ante ello. Él pudo notarlo por lo que la tomó de la cara con suavidad–. No te creas tan suertuda. Hoy no será el día en que me pruebes, niña.–_

 _Bulma miró a Vegeta nerviosa. No entendía que hacía ni lo que quería pero parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó relajarse y temblando separó las piernas para que él pudiera posicionarse. El contacto nuevamente se llevó gemidos de ambos. Él lo necesitaba mientras que para ella aún era nuevo._

 _Él la miró con los ojos nublados por el deseo y ella se perdió en ellos. Dejó de mirarle cuando su voz dejó escapar otro gemido en el momento que él se meció sobre ella. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó cuando él lo volvió a repetir._ _El guerrero empujaba su cuerpo contra el de la científica mientras apoyaba sus brazos a ambos lados de ella. Contempló su enrojecido rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta que dejaba salir gemidos de placer. Sabía que si hubiera sido de otra forma no lo estaría disfrutando de igual manera._

 _Su mirada bajó a sus pechos que se movían cuando la embestía. Su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y el suyo resbalaba hasta caer en la piel de ella. La vio agarrarse a sus muñecas mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos._

 _Bulma había empezado a menearse al mismo compás que marcaba Vegeta. Sus intimidades chocaban pero por culpa de la ropa interior el contacto no era tan real. Él había decidido desfogarse de aquella manera que no la molestaba, todo lo contrario. Estaba excitada y rogaba por más._

 _Cuanto más tiempo pasaba él más aceleraba. Vegeta se inclinó para besarla mientras una de sus manos se adueña de su pecho. Ella enredó las suyas en su cabello mientras correspondía a su beso. Los gemidos de Bulma rompían en la boca del guerrero que se perdía en el tacto de su piel._

 _Vegeta aprovechaba aquella oportunidad para tocar su piel y así poder estudiarla. Quería grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo en su cabeza. Cada gemido, beso y caricia le hacían ver lo muy real que era. No se trataba de uno de sus sueños donde despertaba sin ella y excitado. Ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo todo el placer que la podía dar mientras se adueñaba de su piel con sus manos curiosas._

 _Ella se separó de sus labios para gemir con más libertad mientras que él lamía y mordía su cuello. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y ella ayudaba con sus movimientos. Había enredado las piernas en su cintura por lo que la cercanía de sus intimidades era mayor._

 _Adoraba escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos de la humana mientras que él gruñía contra su piel. Apretó con delicadeza el pecho haciendo que su espalda se arquease. Con sus dientes mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Bulma llegase a su límite._

 _La entrada de la científica estaba húmeda desde el principio pero a cada embestida y a cada caricia que la brindaba la notaba más mojada. Ella cerró los ojos cuando notó que el ritmo de Vegeta era más elevado. Sus manos bajaron a su espalda para arañarla con sus uñas provocándolo más._

 _Alto y claro se escuchó el orgasmo de la humana en el que nombraba al responsable. Sus brazos cayeron sobre la cama. Notaba el cuerpo cansado pero aún seguía siendo el centro de atención del Príncipe. Vegeta tardó unos minutos más hasta que llegó su liberación, manchando su ropa interior y con ella la de la peliazul._

 _Vegeta se dejó caer encima de ella. Hubiera preferido que hubiera sido de otra forma pero no importaba. Había valido la pena cuando escuchó su nombre en aquel orgasmo. La hizo disfrutar y él también gozó del encuentro._

 _Habían ganado los dos con aquel encuentro._

(Fin Flash Back)

Una vez salieron de la sala se fueron a sus dormitorios. Bulma había decidido por tomar una ducha y, como Vegeta, recordaba el encuentro.

Aún sentía el aliento de él sobre su cuello o sus dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Sonrojada llamaba al recuerdo más excitante. Sus manos en sus pechos y la sensualidad en la que le "hizo el amor".

No estaba arrepentida, después de todo aún era virgen. Sonrió irónica. ¿Realmente tan importante era después de lo que acababa de pasar? Tenía miedo. Nella le dijo que la primera vez era muy dolorosa y si le sumabas el hacerlo con un hombre tan fuerte como un guerrero de aquella base podía dar por sentado que sería doloroso sí o sí.

Era cierto que aquel encuentro fue placentero y recordarlo la excitaba, pero imaginar lo que era tenerle dentro de ella la tensaba. Sabía que la dolería y era lo que más temía.

Entró en la ducha y prendió el agua templada. Dejó que las gotas cayeran por su cuerpo. Su cabello se pegaba a su piel como una doble capa. Cerró los ojos y rememoró el camino de las manos del Príncipe sobre ella. Mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva. Añoraba y anhelaba sus manos y sus labios. Le necesitaba.

* * *

 _2 semanas después…_

Bulma había trabajado de forma ardua en la Cámara de Gravedad. Tuvo la suerte de que el Príncipe Darek le prestó materiales para construirla en cuanto le habló de ella. Si seguía a ese ritmo en menos de un mes ya estaría.

Los saiyajins se encontraban entrenando mientras ella trabajaba. Las misiones de Zarbon se habían terminado. Freezer dijo que llegaría en dos meses a la base, justo la semana que Bulma cumpliría dieciséis años. Eso sólo tenía un significado. Se pujaría la virginidad de la humana.

Vegeta observaba a la joven sumergida en su mundo. No sabía como salvarla de aquel día pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no serviría de nada. Freezer la mantenía pura porque su virginidad valdría oro y ya le habían salido demandantes, eso solo llevaba a otro problema. Cuando Bulma fuera entregada a un hombre después no sería sólo la científica del lagarto. La prostituiría.

Sus servicios no valdrían tanto como la puja pero ya serían más elevados. Había vendido a la joven durante el último año como un ser único. La hija del científico más inteligente era una flor exótica. La única en su raza y con una belleza inigualable, al menos para los seres similares a ella. Así vendía Freezer a la peliazul.

Imaginó también que después de la puja ya no habría ningún problema cuando fuera a buscarla pero tampoco era buena idea. Lo único que le faltaba era que Freezer supiera que sentía atracción por Bulma. Él podría utilizarlo en su contra aunque fuera un interés pasajero. Se la jugaría para joderle.

–Príncipe Vegeta–Nappa llamó la atención del saiyajin. Los ojos oscuros del nombrado fueron al calvo–, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?–

Vegeta apartó la mirada del soldado. Se acercó a un rincón donde se encontraban un par de toallas. Agarró una y con ella se limpió el sudor de la frente.

–Se acabó por hoy–ordenó el Príncipe.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y entendió que también ella debía terminar con su trabajo. Guardó sus herramientas en su caja y las dejó para el día siguiente seguir con su labor. Se acercó al grupo que se limpiaba y se hidrataba con algunas botellas de agua.

–Ya habrán salido todos del comedor–dijo ella cuando estaba al lado de los saiyajins–. ¿Vamos a cenar?–

–Yo tengo mucha hambre–dijo Raditz con la mano sobre su tripa.

–Tenéis suerte de que Tara nos guarde las mejores raciones a nosotros–sonrió Bulma animada.

Nappa observó a la joven que desde Akrog había tenido un cambio. En realidad ella había vuelto a ser la misma desde antes de lo ocurrido con Zarbon. Por otro lado tampoco había vuelto la distancia fría con el Príncipe Vegeta y ahora notaba que, además de ser igual que antes, se había intensificado su relación.

Veía como se observaban a hurtadillas y él estaba más despistado que de costumbre. Utilizaba excusas baratas para acercarse a ella. No entendía lo que había ocurrido pero temía por la joven.

–Démonos prisa–Vegeta tiró la toalla al suelo y dejó la botella con poco cuidado–. Quiero descansar.–

Sin decir más Vegeta abandonó la sala. Bulma salió detrás de él dando saltos cual niña pequeña. Raditz y Nappa la siguieron mientras la veían moverse. El melenudo se reía de su comportamiento y él la estudiaba. Su cambio brusco se debió justo cuando el Príncipe cambió de idea y le cedió el plan. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué ocurrió en ese momento.

* * *

Bulma reía como una loca sentada en la mesa junto a los saiyajins mientras observaba a Raditz que cada vez se mostraba más enervado. El guerrero jugaba con una botella medio llena tirándola con la intención que cayera de pie sobre la superficie de madera, pero por decimotercera vez fracasó.

–Mira que eres ridículo–se burló Vegeta observando al guerrero.

Vegeta miró a la chica que lloraba de la risa. La humana había propuesto un absurdo juego después de haber terminado de cenar. Era muy sencillo. Tirar una botella medio llena y que ésta cayera de pie sobre la mesa. Él lo logró a la primera, ella a la quinta y Nappa a la sexta pero Raditz aún peleaba por la victoria.

Raditz cerró un ojo y visualizó la mesa. Intentó calcular la fuerza y la distancia que utilizaría y, finalmente, soltó la botella. Nuevamente ésta cayó de lado haciendo que los presentes rieran siendo inevitable.

Llamar humillación a lo que estaba sintiendo era poco. El guerrero se sentía derrotado por un estúpido juego con una botella. ¿Cómo no podía salirle bien?

–¿Tú no estabas cansado?–Vegeta miró a la joven que tomó asiento a su lado. Nappa observó por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja.

–Puedo alargar la espera un rato–contestó con una sonrisa de lado–. O incluso dos.–

Ella sonrió tímidamente apartando la mirada al frustrado guerrero. El calvo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su comentario. Era lo suficientemente mayor para saber a lo que se refería y esa reacción de la adolescente fue extraño. No la vio comportarse así antes.

Vegeta al sentirse observado miró en dirección a Nappa que abrió los ojos al verse descubierto. El Príncipe le regaló una mirada repleta de frialdad, consiguiendo que el soldado dejara de observarle.

–¡BIEN!–gritó Bulma mientras se levantaba de golpe llamando la atención del Príncipe. Miró a Raditz que sonreía satisfecho al lograr que la botella cayera de pie.

La peliazul aplaudió efusiva al saiyajin que tenía un gesto orgulloso. Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Después de tantos intentos le veía más ridículo que vencedor.

–Ahora que se terminó lo divertido nos vamos–Vegeta se levantó recibiendo la mirada de los presentes.

–¡No, Vegeta!–el nombrado miró a la joven que tenía los ojos brillantes–. Nos lo estamos pasando bien. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más? ¡Le pediré a Tara que saqué un licor!–

–Entonces me iré de inmediato–dijo con burla–. No quiero volver a verte borracha, mocosa.–

–Pero Príncipe es verdad que nos podríamos quedar más rato–pidió Raditz animado después de su logro. Nappa observaba en silencio.

–Si tantas ganas quieres de fiesta adelante–gruñó Vegeta al soldado mientras se acercaba a Bulma que le miraba curiosa–. Tú, niña, vas a la cama. Mañana tienes que seguir con la Cámara de Gravedad y no quiero que llegues tarde y mucho menos borracha.–

Con delicadeza la agarró del brazo con intención de sacarla de allí. Ese gesto no era de importancia puesto que el Príncipe siempre la tomaba así para que no rechistara pero por una vez a Nappa no le pasó desapercibido.

–Si lo prefieres puedo llevar a Bulma a su habitación personalmente–dijo Nappa mirando al Príncipe. Vegeta sabía de sus sospechas, después de todo él le dijo lo que pensaba–. La escoltaré y así podrás ir antes a descansar.–

–Prefiero que hagas compañía al campeón de las botellas–cuando Nappa iba a hablar la mirada fulminante del Príncipe le sirvió de aviso para que callara.

Sin decir nada más Vegeta salió del comedor llevándose a rastras a Bulma. La soltó en los pasillos y ambos anduvieron con la cercanía suficiente de poder rozar los nudillos de sus manos.

–Hay una horrible mancha en la pared de mi habitación que deberías limpiar ahora–Bulma sonrió al escucharle.

Ella le debía un favor a Vegeta y por eso ahora era su sirvienta pero la realidad es que pocas veces ha estado en su habitación para limpiarla. Él utilizaba la excusa para retenerla en esas cuatro paredes.

–¿No es mejor que lo haga mañana?–preguntó ella con maldad.

–Las mañanas son para la Cámara de Gravedad y las noches para limpiar mi cuarto–ella sonrió ante su comentario.

Bulma había manipulado las máquinas de la base. Gracias a un virus llevaban sin funcionar bastante tiempo y el que quedaba, porque era de los buenos. Todo gracias a la tecnología del planeta Akrog. Sin lugar a dudas habían dado con un buen aliado.

Llegaron a la habitación del Príncipe y, nada más se cerraron las puertas, se devoraron en un largo y apasionado beso. Ella se agarró a sus brazos y él la tomó de la cintura. Todas esas semanas tenían hueco para poder tocarse y explorarse con total libertad.

La peliazul sintió el borde de la cama chocar con sus piernas. Se separó del Príncipe para mirarle a los ojos. En ese corto periodo de tiempo había conocido una nueva faceta del saiyajin que nunca antes imaginó. Él la miraba con lujuria y la trataba con cuidado. Su mirada la decía que la necesitaba y estaba segura de que ella también emitía lo mismo.

Se sentó en la cama observando al Príncipe que la miraba desde arriba. Él estudiaba su juvenil rostro enrojecido. Daba igual cuantas veces la besase o tocase, ella siempre mostraba sus mejillas ruborizadas.

–¿No había una mancha?–preguntó ella con una sonrisa que más que ser burlona era dulce.

–¿Quieres ponerte a limpiar?–Vegeta miró a la chica mientras se desnudaba para ella. Su mirada curiosa seguía observándole como si fuera la primera vez que se mostraba así ante sus ojos azules–. Ven a la ducha entonces.–

El Príncipe terminó de desnudarse quedando en ropa interior mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Ella se levantó de la cama con la sonrisa aun intacta y, sin pensarlo, le siguió deshaciéndose de sus prendas de igual forma que él.

* * *

Nappa había llegado a su habitación dubitativo. Aún analizaba todas las escenas que presenció en las que su Príncipe y la científica eran los protagonistas. Recordaba las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas juguetonas y alguna que otra caricia que ella le regalaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta pero que él apreció en varias ocasiones.

No entendía lo que ocurría entre ellos. Al principio parecían que habían roto su comunicación y después de su última misión era todo mucho más que charlas. Temía que aquella extraña relación acabase con todo. Si él se había dado cuenta ¿quién podía negarle que el mismísimo Freezer no pudiera?

No iba a permitir que ella acabase como su hija. Nappa había asumido que cuando salieran de aquella base Bulma iría con él. Debía protegerla o al menos llevarla a algún sitio donde supiera que estaría a salvo. El planeta del Príncipe Darek era una opción para ello pero si Vegeta estaba a su lado ¿realmente lo era?

Conocía al Príncipe desde que nació y su forma de ser muy posesiva. Le vio estar con mujeres pero nunca antes le vio observarlas de igual forma que lo hacía con Bulma. En cierto modo sentía que tenía delante de él al Rey nuevamente.

(Flash Back)

 _24 años antes..._

 _Nappa observaba el andar inquieto del Rey de un lado hacia otro. Movía su cola agitado, con las manos en su espalda y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Él no quería decir nada pues sabía que en ese estado no era ni siquiera una idea el preguntar qué ocurría._

 _–Freezer está por llegar ¿no es así?–el soldado miró a su Rey que paró en seco para preguntarle._

 _–En una hora habrá aterrizado en nuestro planeta, Majestad–recordó el saiyajin con una postura firme._

 _–¿Dónde está ella, Nappa?–el nombrado escuchó el cambio de tono en la voz del Rey. Se mostraba preocupado e incluso desesperado–. Freezer no la debe ver.–_

 _–La mujer se encuentra en sus aposentos como ordenó, Majestad–nuevamente el monarca volvió a caminar de lado a lado pensativo._

 _Nappa miraba una postura del Rey que ningún saiyajin debía ver jamás. Él estaba asustado y no precisamente por su futuro sino por el de la mujer que ocultaba. Decir la palabra que tenía en mente era casi un insulto para su raza porque sería tacharlos de débiles pero era una realidad muy cierta. El hombre más respetado de ese planeta se había enamorado._

 _La desgracia caería siempre en el monarca. Su corazón latía de una forma extraña cuando estaba con la mujer a la cual ya había dicho que quería como su compañera por lo que sería la futura Reina del planeta. Era posible sentir como un ser diferente a la raza a la cual que pertenecía si ningún saiyajin se daba cuenta, pero los problemas eran mayores._

 _Aquella mujer que el Rey reclamaría como su compañera pertenecía a la clase social denominada saiyajins de tercera. Sería la vergüenza de la corona y sus hijos nacerían débiles y repudiados pero eso no era lo que le importaba al monarca. A él sólo le importaba ella. No había más mundo después de aquella saiyajin. Efectivamente como pensaba Nappa él estaba enamorado y, por lo tanto, loco._

(Fin Flash Back)

Nappa apretó los puños. No podía quedarse apartado pensando todo el rato. Debía hablar con el Príncipe de inmediato. Quería estudiar su mirada y su actitud cuando hablaba de ella. Sabía que él era un hueso duro de roer, que no mostraba tanta debilidad como su padre pero tampoco era de piedra. Bulma estaría en peligro a partir de su cumpleaños y eso debía tener alguna reacción para él.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del Príncipe. Nappa no pensaba que él pudiera estar enamorado como el Rey pero como sabía su actitud posesiva podría llevarle a un comportamiento muy similar al que tenía su padre, salvo que la de Vegeta podría ser mucho más violenta.

Llamar a la puerta no era una opción para el soldado. Vegeta no dejaba entrar a nadie más que a Freezer o a algún soldado que éste ordenase así que prefirió entrar de golpe pues sabía su código para teclearlo en el panel.

Las puertas se abrieron y él entró sin dudar. Miró hacia la cama para buscar el rastro del Príncipe pero éste no se encontraba sobre ella. Una risa audible que provenía del baño le hizo reaccionar. Desvió la mirada con gesto extraño. Era una voz femenina.

Su única idea era que hubiera llamado a una prostituta pero era imposible. Ninguna mujer entraba a esa habitación.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para observar la ropa esparcida. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer la fina ropa femenina que llevaba. Sólo había alguien que vestía así en aquella infernal base.

–¡Bájame!–Nappa levantó la mirada hacia la puerta del baño cuando escuchó la voz de la chica a la que ya ponía nombre y cara, pero ella misma se mostró en ese momento sin necesidad de deducirlo.

Bulma estaba envuelta por una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado mientras que Vegeta tenía otra envuelta en su cintura. El Príncipe la llevaba sobre su hombro mientras esta pataleaba riendo y él la observaba con una risa burlona. Cuando el saiyajin giró al frente se encontró con el soldado calvo observando con el ceño fruncido aquella escena.

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció? Voy a imaginármelo. ¿Otra vez nos dejas con este final? Lo siento pero hay que dejar tensión xD**

 **Bueno ¿que os pareció el lime? Ya sé que imaginabais algún tipo de lemon pero lo siento, ese tendrá que esperar porque ya esta todo planeado y espero que os guste cuando llegue el momento.**

 **¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá ahora? Nappa ya ha visto que aquí hay algo más que un Príncipe dando órdenes a una científica. Al menos ha entrado antes de tiempo porque como llegue un poco más tarde le creamos un trauma al pobre.**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	12. Miedos

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Almas perdidas. Debo disculpar mi tardanza pero es que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerme a escribir con la comodidad que debería. Entre trabajos y exámenes es difícil sacar un hueco y soy consciente de que a muchxs os debe pasar igual.**

 **De todas formas este no es motivo para dejar de escribir, siempre que haya un ratito libre y de inspiración ahí estaré yo escribiendo un capítulo! Sólo os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia porque aunque tarde en subir capitulo, subiré! Muchas gracias por haber esperado y de nuevo lamento la tardanza.**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11._ **Miedos.**

Nappa se encontraba en la habitación de Vegeta apoyado en la pared mientras éste se colocaba su traje de combate. La humana, por otro lado, estaba en el baño poniéndose la ropa que había llevado en todo el día. Cuando el saiyajin había descubierto a ambos jóvenes el Príncipe la ordenó vestirse para después abandonar el lugar y ella acató sin decir nada, pues tampoco tenía palabras en aquel momento tan tenso que acababa de vivir.

Vegeta observaba a hurtadillas al calvo que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo la imprudencia de colarse en su habitación sin permiso alguno y así sorprenderle con la humana. El saiyajin tenía claro que no iba a mostrarse débil ante la situación. Él se veía más inteligente que los dos guerreros a su servicio. Estaba seguro que sabría evadir la situación sin dar explicación a quien no la merecía.

Cuando había terminado de colocarse el traje decidió encarar a Nappa que había vuelto a la realidad al escuchar los pasos del Príncipe acercarse a él. Observó su mirada inexpresiva. No podía ver odio o frialdad, simplemente le miraba con atención. Él sabía que Vegeta no iba a dar respuesta y él no era nadie para darle reproches pero por una vez no sería capaz de callar.

Nappa no observaba al saiyajin que coleccionaba victorias en sus batallas, las cuales eran estudiadas con premeditación. Ante sus ojos podía encontrar a un guerrero que había caído en una trampa que se veía de lejos. Por una vez en la vida vio una derrota y su enemigo era mucho más débil que él.

El calvo observó a la joven salir del baño moviendo un mechón de su mojado cabello detrás de su oreja. Vegeta la daba la espalda sin intención alguna de girarse a mirarla, sólo le contemplaba a él. Bulma sin decir absolutamente nada salió de la habitación del saiyajin siguiendo la orden que el Príncipe le dio antes de que se vistieran.

–Estoy seguro que cuando ibas a darle alguna noticia de importancia a mi padre y debías dirigirte a su habitación procurabas llamar antes de entrar. ¿Cierto, Nappa?–el saiyajin frunció el ceño al escuchar las primeras palabras del Príncipe hacia él. Fue escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y empezar a hablar, sin dar tiempo al silencio de ser un segundo más el protagonista del lugar.

–Príncipe Vegeta... –el nombrado no quiso escuchar ni una palabra de su subordinado, pues estaba seguro que respondería con más furia de la que ya sentía.

–No quiero excusas baratas–Nappa no apartó la mirada del joven Príncipe. Se sentía insultado desviando toda la atención al allanamiento de su habitación y no al problema real. Él y la joven humana juntos en aquel espacio que el orgulloso saiyajin no compartía con nadie más que él mismo–. Eres conocedor del castigo que supone tu infracción. Vete a la sala de entrenamiento y me encargaré personalmente de que aprendas la lección.–

Vegeta se alejó de él para darle la espalda con la intención de salir de su habitación pero Nappa se mantuvo de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared con la mirada en el Príncipe. Admitía el temor que sentía cuando se trataba de él. Era más joven pero con una fuerza que representaba el legado que tenía y, a pesar de ello, sacó el valor de hablar.

–Recibiré el castigo que el Príncipe Vegeta consideré oportuno–el joven paró en seco al escuchar la voz del guerrero. A penas se giró para verle directamente, sólo para apreciar que seguía en la misma postura que le había dejado. Apretó sus puños ante la rabia de sentirse insultado por Nappa–. Lo único que pido a cambio es una explicación.–

–¿Es broma?–Vegeta se giró para contemplarle con gesto irritado–. ¿Te cuelas en mi habitación como una maldita rata y encima quieres que te dé una charla? ¡Mueve tu puñetero culo de mi pared y ve a la sala o te juro que te muelo aquí mismo a golpes, Nappa!–

–¿Qué es lo que más te incordia? ¿Qué haya entrado en tu habitación sin permiso o que por culpa de ello no te estés revolcando con Bulma en tu cama ahora mismo?–Nappa podía alardear pocas veces de sorprender al Príncipe por no decir de que esa fue la primera vez. No estaba arrepentido de sus palabras pero si preocupado por si mismo, pues la expresión de Vegeta mutó de la sorpresa a la mismísima furia.

–¿Así que quieres que te dé las explicaciones que reclamas para tu pervertido pasatiempo?–Nappa vio al joven saiyajin acercarse con los ojos envueltos en fuego y la lengua expulsando veneno mientras su cuerpo tenso gritaba por arremeter contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, en este caso ese era él–. ¿Qué ganas con irte ahora mismo a la enfermería?–

–Sé que no me darás ningún tipo de explicación pero date cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Vegeta–Nappa se sorprendió al sentir la mano del Príncipe sobre su cuello, no fue consciente en que momento realizó dicho movimiento para encontrarse en esa situación, al igual que le extrañó que no ejerciera mucha fuerza en su agarre–. Si Freezer se entera nos matará tanto a nosotros como a ella. Siempre lo hemos evitado y siempre fuiste tú el que prevenía a Raditz. ¿Lo decías por el bien del escuadrón o para que no se te adelantara?–

Vegeta apretó el cuerpo de Nappa contra la pared dejando marcado su forma en ella. Sus dientes estaban apretados y poco a poco su agarré empezó a tener fuerza sobre su cuello. Él no la quiso ejercer pues quería saber por qué le daba tanta importancia y sólo escucharle le daba rabia, pero por la razón que tenía aunque no quisiera asumirla.

–Espero que si la salvas de Freezer después estés con ella sobre tu hombro saliendo de un baño entre risas–Vegeta tragó saliva escondiendo la conmoción que fue escuchar a Nappa hablar–. Yo la he cuidado como a mi hija y solo quiero lo mejor para ella y sabes tan bien como yo que un saiyajin nunca fue la mejor elección.–

El Príncipe no quiso escuchar más al soldado y sin pensarlo empezó a propinarle golpes que tardaron poco en dejarle inconsciente. La sangre del guerrero manchó pronto sus blanquecinos guantes. Los observó con los ojos abiertos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de la tensión y, perdiéndose en la imagen, volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Nappa y sus reproches.

* * *

 _2 días después..._

Bulma entró en la enfermería cargada con una bandeja de comida y un vaso de licor. Allí se encontró con Nappa sentado en la famosa camilla reservada a los saiyajins. El guerrero al verla aparató la mirada deshaciendo la sonrisa que la joven había llevado todo el camino. Desde lo ocurrido él no la había vuelto a ver, puesto que cuando ella le visitada él aun dormía.

La joven suspiró segura y recobró la pequeña sonrisa. Se encaminó hacia el guerrero que no le prestó más atención que la de la primera mirada anterior. Bulma dejó la bandeja sobre el espacio que había dejado él en la camilla.

–Le he pedido a Tara que te prepare el mejor almuerzo del Universo–habló ella con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba los alimentos al guerrero–. ¡Y le he pedido a Nella uno de los mejores vinos que tuviera! No entiendo por qué no os gusta el agua con lo sana que es pero imagino que es lo típico en tu raza. Dime... ¿cómo te encuentras?–

Nappa miró la bandeja y luego echó un vistazo de arriba abajo a la joven para después volver a ignorarla. Consiguió que de nuevo la felicidad que la rodeaba desapareciera con un gesto hostil.

–Vaya... no sabía que ahora tenía que lidiar con un segundo Vegeta–escuchar el nombre del Príncipe en los labios de ella le trajo a la realidad, al motivo por el que él estaba allí. Volvió a mirarla y sintió que su máscara se rompía ante la imagen que le mostraba.

Bulma se perdía entre el contenido de la bandeja con gesto perdido y dubitativo. Su mirada no mostraba el brillo que falsamente intentó ocultar con una sonrisa que seguramente no fuera tan radiante como ella la pintaba. Él no podía verla como los otros hombres, él sólo contemplaba a una hija preocupada.

–Le dije que se le fue de las manos... que no era para tanto–los ojos de Nappa se agrandaron ante las palabras pronunciadas por la humana–. Lo siento. Si me hubiera quedado ahora no estarías aquí y en estas condiciones.–

–¿Te ves capaz de frenarle?–Bulma le miró y sonrió con tristeza.

–No sé... Realmente tampoco me dijo que pasó para que perdiera tanto los nervios y tú acabases así–Bulma se sentó al lado del guerrero que la observaba con atención–. Puedo imaginar que tuvo que ver con lo que viste entre él y yo pero no soy conocedora de ello.–

–¿Por qué Vegeta?–los ojos azules de la joven le miraron extrañada–. Sé que en esta base no hay hombres como los que quisiera una mujer y entre ellos estamos los saiyajins. ¿Qué te hizo fijarte en el Príncipe para que te entregues a él?–

Bulma apartó la mirada ruborizada y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro reflejando a una joven enamorada.

–¿Cuántos hombres pueden existir igual a él?–Bulma volvió a mirar a Nappa con su mirada inocente y ahora claramente enamorada–. Él es único en este mundo y por el odio de un enemigo mutuo nos hemos encontrado. Puede ser frío y distante muchas veces pero detrás de tantos muros en el interior se encuentra un Vegeta único que me mira de una forma que no sabría definir pero que logra hacerme sentir especial... Yo no puedo renunciar a alejarme de él y menos cuando sé que lo que siento es recíproco.–

–Entiendo–Nappa aun sentía miedo por ella y aquel extraño sentimiento que la ataba al Príncipe, pero era incapaz de contradecir lo que ella decía, pues su forma de hablar sobre él mostraba cuan enamorada se encontraba–. Sólo una última cosa, Bulma. Es importante que me lo digas.–

Ella le miró atenta y asintió esperando por la cuestión de Nappa. Estaba contenta de que al final él hablase con ella y no recibiera una negativa como pensó después del recibimiento que la dio.

–¿Vegeta te hizo daño?–Bulma negó con rapidez.

–Vegeta jamás me ha golpeado... es verdad que en el Planeta Kavit tuvimos un problema por una esclava pero está todo solucionado–dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Me prometió que me esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta.–

Nappa frunció el ceño al no comprender aquello último y Bulma empezó a reír ante la ignorancia del guerrero. Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

–Esperaría a que estuviera preparada para hacer el amor con él por primera vez–los ojos de Nappa se abrieron de asombro y ella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

–¿Aún no habéis hecho nada?–ella negó ante la pregunta.

Nappa se quedó en silencio mirando las baldosas del suelo ante la idea. Recordando la imagen del baño él podía dar por sentado que ellos habían mantenido más de un encuentro sexual, pero ella lo negó y él sabía que Bulma no era una chica de ir contando mentiras a los que eran cercanos a ella.

Todo aquello le mostró algo que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. Él fue a buscar a Vegeta para saber si, como su padre, estaba enamorado de la humana pero ante la imagen de su habitación creyó que era una obsesión que no iba a llevar a ningún otro sitio que no fuera la muerte por parte de Freezer. Ahora se encontraba con una Bulma perdidamente loca por el Príncipe desvelándola lo que le fue a preguntar. El joven saiyajin estaba enamorado y estaba seguro que ni el mismo lo sabía.

–¡Nappa!–el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Bulma llamarle. Se había levantado y había vuelto a agarrar la bandeja que ahora se la entregaba directamente a él–. Come y descansa un poco más. Dentro de poco podrás salir de aquí.–

Nappa aceptó la bandeja mientras veía como Bulma salía de la sala dedicándole una sonrisa. Él la observaba aún sorprendido de lo que ella le había revelado.

Cuando se vio envuelto por la soledad no pudo parar de repetirse una y otra vez aquello y por una vez encontró respuestas a su miedo. Él quería lo mejor para Bulma y pensaba que Vegeta no lo era, pero... ¿qué era lo mejor para el Príncipe? Ambos jóvenes tuvieron que ser separados de su mundo y de su pueblo para trabajar bajo el mando de Freezer. El saiyajin había crecido con más odio que la humana hacia todo y por una vez podía encontrar la paz que jamás imaginó en los mismos brazos de la peliazul.

Si el Príncipe había aceptado respetar a la joven significaba que le importaba más de lo que imaginaba y sería injusto que alguien como Freezer privase al saiyajin de poder disfrutar de lo que había nacido y se estaba forjando en esa misma base. Ellos dos contra él y Nappa no pensaba elegir mal bando.

Juró proteger a su Príncipe y más tarde a la humana. Nada cambiaría su palabra de saiyajin.

* * *

Después de hacer la visita a Nappa, Bulma estuvo todo el día entre el laboratorio y la sala de entrenamiento de los guerreros para proseguir con su proyecto. Cayó la noche y volvió a su habitación con la compañía de su amiga Nella que quería hablar con ella.

La científica se hallaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mientras que la prostituta, detrás de ella y arrodillada sobre el colchón, peinaba el azulado cabello de la humana con delicadeza mientras hablaban con plena confianza.

–Nappa es un buen hombre–decía la mujer de felinos ojos pasando el cepillo con suma delicadeza por el cabello–. Siempre estará ahí para ti.–

–Pero no quiere decirme lo que pasó... Él tampoco me contesta–Bulma miró sus manos mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el saiyajin mayor–. ¿Por qué esta raza es tan misteriosa?–

–¿Y no es eso lo que les hace atractivos?–la peliazul soltó una risa en compañía de la mujer–. Si empiezan a hablar sin controlar su lengua seguro que verían peligrar su virilidad. Y ya sabes como son los hombres con ese tema.–

–¿Crees que Vegeta le dio una paliza a Nappa por eso?–Nella dejó de peinar la melena de Bulma. Dejó a un lado el cepillo y se sentó al lado de la joven para poder verse a la cara.

–Nappa te protege aunque de diferente forma–explicó la mujer mientras Bulma atendía a sus palabras–. Él teme que Freezer te haga daño pero él no es el único que ve como un peligro. Vegeta es un joven fuerte y peligroso al igual que posesivo y no quiere que te haga daño. Ya de hace tiempo viene dudando de una relación entre los dos y ahora que se ha verificado imagino que habrá pedido explicaciones... Y ya sabemos que a nuestro Príncipe no le gusta ir justificándose.–

–¿En serio crees que es lo que ha ocurrido?–la mujer asintió y Bulma suspiró–. Tampoco era tan difícil explicarse.–

–¿Te imaginas a Vegeta respondiéndote que Nappa quería saber por qué tan cercano a ti? ¿O a Nappa decir que eres la niñita de sus ojos y no quiere que te pase nada de nada?–Bulma sonrió al escuchar el tono sarcástico de Nella en la última pregunta–. Aunque tampoco me extrañaría que te sincerase su preocupación hacia ti.–

–Es mucha información la que tienes–Bulma miró minuciosamente a Nella que se encogía de hombros–. No me voy a creer que Nappa te cuente cosas en medio del sexo. Te gusta.–

–Sí–Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida de su respuesta rápida–. ¿Por qué mentir? Desde que llegaste a su vida Nappa se ha hecho un hombre con sentimientos que no había visto en la base. En los últimos años no sólo es sexo, también hay conversaciones nocturnas y risas absurdas. Incluso hace tiempo que dejé de aceptar su dinero.–

–Así que seríais papi Nappa y mami Nella–ella empezó a reír ante el comentario–. Siento mucho que no podáis compartir todos esos sentimientos fuera de la base.–

–Y yo lamento que no puedas vivir tu vida fuera de este infierno–Nella acarició la mejilla de Bulma que mostró una sonrisa forzada–. No mereces pasar tu hermosa juventud en un lugar así, por eso quiero que sepas que todo lo que pueda hacer por ti lo haré. Sé que tanto Vegeta como tú escaparéis y espero que en ese momento yo os pueda ayudar si con eso consigues la vida que tenía yo antes de ser raptada.–

–Nella...–Bulma agarró la mano con la que la mujer la acariciaba–tanto tú como Tara vendréis conmigo. No os dejaré aquí. Además, Nappa estará allí y podréis vivir la vida que queréis.–

–Yo quiero volver a mi planeta con mi marido–la mujer apartó la mano del rostro delicado de la joven que la observaba entristecida–pero me lo arrebataron. Por mucho que sienta algo por Nappa daría mi vida por volver al pasado sin que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.–

Bulma se quedó en silencio no sabiendo que decir. La única referencia femenina que había tenido allí era Nella puesto que Tara tampoco la daba consejos o apoyaba en situaciones como aquella.

–En el prostíbulo no paran de cuchichear–Bulma miró a Nella que decidió apartar el tema que las estaba apenando hasta el punto de que ella estaba a las puertas del llanto–. El Principito lleva tiempo sin visitar a las chicas. ¿Le tienes atado a la cama?–

–¡Nella!–se sonrojó la chica y la nombrada empezó a reír–. No hace gracia. Ya te dije que él y yo... bueno no nos hemos acostado, sólo ha habido toqueteo y poco más.–

–¿Enserio todavía nada?–Bulma negó con las mejillas rojas y el rostro ardiendo–Pero... tú le has visto desnudo y él te vio desnuda.–

–Sí pero...–Bulma rodó los ojos buscando las palabras que le diría–eso... eso no ha entrado todavía ahí... ahí abajo.–

La mujer observó en silencio a la joven. Poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en su rostro que desencadenó un gran número de risas. Nella se recostó en la cama riéndose sin parar mientras se llevaba las manos a la barriga ante la mirada furiosa de Bulma que no comprendía su estado.

–No dije ningún chiste–la mujer seguía riendo sin cesar y como aviso, la peliazul, golpeó su muslo cían que hizo que volviera a sentarse–. ¡Para!–

–Es que es muy gracioso–Nella se quitó las lágrimas que se habían salido ante la risa–. ¿Su eso? No me imagino una conversación entre ambos en el que le digas: Enséñame tu eso.–

–Disculpa que no hable igual de vulgar que tú en estas situaciones–Nella ocultó la sonrisa que le salió al volver a recordar el comentario.

–Créeme que cuando crezcas hablarás y te comportarás de una forma irreconocible. Sobre todo si estás al lado de Vegeta–Bulma rodó los ojos y Nella se acomodó en el colchón para verla mejor–. Ahora enserio. ¿Por qué no lo habéis hecho? Si ya os habéis visto desnudos y os habéis explorado no comprendo el motivo de no hacerlo.–

–No estoy preparada–Nella alzó una ceja no creyendo la excusa. Bulma resopló y habló–Vaaale. La realidad es un poco difícil de explicar... existen varios motivos.–

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo que escuchar los problemas de una quinceañera virgen que desea dejar de serlo con el Príncipe con cola de mono–Nella agarró la almohada de la cama de Bulma mirando impaciente a la joven que reía irónicamente.

–En primer problema se trata de algo muy grande–Nella frunció el ceño no entendiendo. Bulma bajó la mirada a su entrepierna–. Muy grande.–

–Cuando te acostumbras a eso es más una bendición que un problema–Bulma apartó la mirada sonrojada–. ¿Qué esperas que te conteste? Soy prostituta y si quiero disfrutar del sexo créeme que es una alegría.–

–Que me destrocen la primera vez es el sueño de mi vida–Nella rió disimuladamente pero Bulma se dio cuenta y decidió desviar el tema de conversación al otro punto–. Otro problema está en que tengo miedo de no estar a la altura... Que no le guste y me deje tirada.–

–Te voy a dar un consejo, cariño–Nella colocó la almohada de nuevo donde estaba–. Las primeras veces no son bonitas y tampoco son las mejores. Además del dolor, que pasará con el tiempo, somos torpes. No sabemos qué hacer o cómo movernos. Sólo hay que seguir el ritmo.–

–Pero él no es torpe... Yo seré lo más arrítmica posible–Bulma se veía desconfiada. Tenía miedo de que Vegeta la apartara con rapidez–. No quiero que él me vea así.–

–Escúchame–Nella la agarró del mentón y la obligó a que la viera–. A él le va a dar igual. Disfrutará porque le gustas. Si otra mujer le hubiera pedido tiempo se habría reído en su cara pero a ti te lo ha aceptado. A él le gustará y no será por como te muevas, sino porque es lo que quería. Quería estar contigo así.–

–¿Estás seguras de que él disfrutará?–Nella frunció el ceño.

–Sí... pero eso no es lo que importa–la mujer miró directamente a los ojos a la joven que prestaba atención–. La realidad es que a ti te dolerá la primera vez, ya lo hablamos muchas veces. Ese dolor pasará y llegará el momento de disfrutar. Vegeta lo hará y tú deberías. ¿No es injusto que no pienses en tu placer y sólo lo hagas en el de él?–

–Ya te dije que tenía miedo también por eso–contestó apartando la mirada.

–Pero había más motivos que ahora me has contado–Nella se empezó a quitar los zapatos ante la extrañeza de Bulma. Una vez descalzada se tumbó en la cama mientras era observada–. ¿Quieres impresionar a Vegeta? Yo te enseñaré.–

–¿Cómo?–preguntó observándola sobre su cama.

–Los hombres en esta base deben demostrar quien manda en la cama–explicó Nella–. Por norma general no verás a ninguno de ellos debajo de ti. Siempre querrán estar encima dominando toda la situación y, querida Bulma, tu Príncipe es uno de ellos.–

–Dato: No ponerse encima de Vegeta–dijo ella en alto.

–¡Error!–Bulma saltó en su sitio–. Vegeta te consiente cosas que a los demás no les consentiría así que tú, cariño, te montarás encima de él y serás la dominante. Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo.–

Nella agarró del brazo a Bulma y la acercó hasta que está quedó encima suya. La joven se quedó inmóvil observando a su amiga desde arriba.

–Aunque lo oculten a los hombres les encanta muchas veces que nosotras llevemos las riendas, pero si lo hacen en una base de soldados ya no serán los machos de pelo en pecho respetables–sonrió Nella–. Tienes que mover tus caderas en movimientos lentos encima de él.–

Nella agarró las caderas de Bulma y le mostró el compás que debían seguir. La joven estaba ruborizada pero siguió la lección de su amiga.

–¿Sólo debo moverme?–preguntó Bulma confundida.

–Puedes apoyarte en su pecho–explicó Nella mientras observaba a Bulma que se encontraba confundida–. Siempre debes tener contacto visual. Eso les encanta.–

Bulma empezó a reírse ante la situación y Nella se contagió pronto.

–Él te tocará porque en esta postura tiene mejor acceso a tu cuerpo–Bulma asintió–. Y nunca dejes que el tome las riendas en esta postura. Porque entonces se acabó tu mandato y volverá su dictadura.–

Bulma se levantó riendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Nella se incorporó para ponerse a su lado.

–Vegeta no dejará que le tumbe y me ponga encima–dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

–Tú dale un empujón y ya verás como accederá–Nella se levantó de la cama–. Me ha gustado esta conversación contigo... Cuando hablas de sexo con prostitutas es como un tema normal y corriente pero contigo... Es como tener una hija y enseñarle lecciones valiosas.–

–Espero que a tu hija no le enseñes posturas sexuales–Nella no evitó la risa a lo que Bulma sonrió–. Te lo agradezco. Aún estoy un poco insegura pero gracias a ti sé que pronto podré dar el siguiente paso.–

–Él no te dejará después, Bulma–Nella depositó con cariño un suave beso en la frente de la humana.

Después de un rato hablando, la mujer se marchó dejando a la joven sola en su habitación. Bulma se tumbó sobre la cama y no pudo evitar recordar aquella situación encima de Nella. Apartando el momento cómico que había sido se centró en cómo sería estar así con Vegeta y la risa se convirtió en una idea erótica que la nubló de placer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegeta no se fue a desayunar. El Príncipe se dirigió a su sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba haciendo abdominales. Estos últimos días no dormía tranquilo desde la interrupción de Nappa. Aun sentía rabia contenida que sólo podía descargar con Raditz.

–El David de Miguel Ángel tiene mucho que envidiarte–Vegeta paró su entrenamiento cuando escuchó la voz de Bulma detrás suya.

–¿Quién?–Bulma sonrió divertida pues supo que en aquel comentario él no se daría cuenta del halago.

–Una escultura que fue destruida con la Tierra–Vegeta se incorporó para ver a la mujer que había entrado en la sala sin permiso de nadie.

Bulma miró de arriba abajo al hombre cubierto por el apretado pantalón, dejando al descubierto su formado y sudado torso que secaba con una toalla.

–Deja de mirarme así, niña. No estoy en el menú–Bulma apartó la mirada mientras el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Vegeta se acercó a la joven contemplándola igual que ella hizo con él.

La joven de cabello azulado, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba un vestido azul con su nombre que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y, el cual, tenía un cinturón marrón. Como siempre llevaba su bata blanca la cual se encontraba abierta.

Se perdió en sus largas piernas y su imaginación le llevó a la sensación placentera que es hundir sus dedos sobre sus muslos.

Sonrió de medio lado y se plantó delante de la joven que miraba a otro lado después del comentario del Príncipe. La agarró del mentón y la hizo mirarle a sus ojos oscuros.

–¿O puede que ya esté incluido?–preguntó él con un tono sensual que erizó la piel de la joven.

–Todavía no has salido del horno para poder ser disfrutado al punto–Vegeta sonrió ante su comentario.

–¿Segura? Porque el horno esta muy caliente–Vegeta subió su mano libre por la piel de sus piernas hasta colarse por debajo de la falda del vestido.

–No sabía que el Príncipe supiera de cocina–la voz de Bulma era igual de sensual que la de Vegeta.

–De estas comidas soy profesional–el rostro del joven se acercó al de ella mientras ésta observaba sus labios que la reclamaban–. Sé hacerlas de igual forma que sé comerlas.–

–Vegeta–antes de que sus labios se juntaran ella se apartó privándole de todo contacto–. Podría entrar alguien y vernos.–

El Príncipe bufó dándose a vuelta por no contestar. Alguien podría haber entrado durante su intercambio de palabras o durante el tocamiento de él y tuvo que cortarlo en el beso. Prefirió callar porque además ella tenía razón. Tenía suficiente con haber sido sorprendido por Nappa, no le apetecía un encuentro con Raditz.

–¿Por qué has venido? Ahora mismo estoy entrenando y tu deberías estar desayunando o en el laboratorio–dijo él estirándose ante la mirada azul de la joven.

–Vi a Raditz y me dijo que no ibas a desayunar porque preferías entrenar–Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y se puso delante de él–. ¿Es por Nappa?–

–Nappa nunca fue un problema–Vegeta miró a la joven que esperaba por una respuesta–. Tenemos una misión mañana.–

–¿Enserio? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?–Vegeta paró de entrenar mientras que Bulma se cruzaba de brazos–. Da igual... ¿A dónde vamos?–

–¿Vamos?–Vegeta negó–. Es una misión del escuadrón. Tú no vienes.–

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!–Vegeta se tapó los oídos y pronto Bulma se mordió el labio–. Lo siento...–

–Aunque con esa voz tuya matarías a medio planeta–gruñó él–. Antes de que Freezer se fuera nos encomendó una misión de purga pero por la ambición de Zarbon no la realizamos. Ahora que sabemos que vuelve nos ha ordenado que la realicemos con "la mayor brevedad posible"–Bulma notó el tono de hastío del Príncipe que utilizó sus dedos para hacer las comillas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?–Bulma estaba nerviosa y eso lo notó Vegeta.

–En su momento estaba pensado para tardar menos de quince días incluyendo los viajes de ida y vuelta–contestó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos–pero gracias a ese malnacido de Zarbon ahora los enemigos tienen aliados. Es posible que tardemos el doble.–

–¡Casi un mes!–gritó ella espantada. Vegeta apartó la mirada para no ver el rostro aterrado de la joven–. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No estáis vosotros y tampoco estará Freezer.–

–Nadie te hará daño–Vegeta volvió la mirada a ella para encontrarla con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma–. Ellos saben que no pueden hacerte nada.–

–Ya sabes lo que me hizo Zarbon–Vegeta se acercó a ella y con delicadeza la tomó del brazo acercándola a él–. ¿Y si va a más?–

–Zarbon es la zorra de Freezer. No te hará nada–Bulma posó sus manos en el desnudo pecho del saiyajin–. Aquí todos son fieles a ese lagarto. Le temen y por eso no te harán daño.–

–¿No hay posibilidad de que vaya con vosotros?–preguntó ella buscando una salida a aquella pesadilla.

–Es peligroso. Lo mejor es que te quedes–Bulma rió irónica.

–¿Te piensas que esto va a ser una jardín de infancia? Estaré en peligro en ambos lados y dispuesta a pasar por ello prefiero que sea a tu lado–Vegeta apretó el puño ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

–Bulma–la voz de Vegeta sonó suave incluso se pudo percibir casi serena–, no puedo dejar que te expongas al peligro. Aquí nadie te tocará. No compliques las cosas.–

Ella se apartó bruscamente de él.

–¿Qué no las complique?–su tono de voz era agresivo–. ¿Sabes lo que es ser una mujer en este sitio? ¿Sabes lo que es que te miren como un trozo de carne? ¿Que te murmuren vulgaridades o que "accidentalmente" se restrieguen en los pasillos contra ti?–Bulma suspiró y mostró su mejor sonrisa falsa–. Cómo lo vas a saber si te ibas a ir sin más. ¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo volvieras? Espero que vaya bien la misión. Yo estaré aquí a salvo esperando por tu regreso como una idiota.–

–¿Crees que no soy consciente de que pasa a tu alrededor cuando se acerca un insecto de esta base?–él la volvió a tomar del brazo y la acercó de nuevo. Bulma le miró con rabia y él le contestó de la misma manera–. Le he partido la cara a cada uno de ellos incluso sólo por mirarte. No sé lo que se siente pero no soy un ignorante. Ellos no te harán nada y por eso estarás aquí a salvo esperándome a que llegue. Porque cuando lo haga, mujer, será para tenerte gritando mi nombre.–

–¿Te peleaste?–preguntó ella aun incrédula del descubrimiento.

–Los habría matado si hubiera podido–Vegeta la soltó–. No me rebatas más. Quédate hasta que vuelva.–

Bulma asintió poco convencida. Se despidió de él y salió de la sala dejándolo con su entrenamiento. En la soledad del pasillo se puso a pensar en su conversación y en la horrible idea de estar allí sin el escuadrón y, aunque le molestara, sin Freezer. Sin ninguno de ellos ella estaba a merced de un futuro incierto pero según Vegeta no debía alarmarse.

La joven decidió volver al laboratorio con todas aquellas ideas en su cabeza, las cuales la perseguirían todo el día.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma despertó al joven Príncipe. La apagó mientras se removía en su cama hasta que se chocó con el cuerpo femenino que reposaba a su lado. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que apreció a la científica acostada a su lado, la cual iba cubierta únicamente por sus sábanas blancas.

Suspiró ante la imagen. Cada vez le costaba más aguantar el impulso de tomarla y dejar atrás los juegos que no llevaban a nada en concreto, pero debía respetarla porque estaba seguro que cuando ella lo aceptara ambos disfrutarían del encuentro. Vegeta se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama cubierto por la sábana hasta la cintura. La joven había dejado claro que esa noche estarían juntos porque por la mañana el partiría a un viaje de casi un mes.

El cuerpo de Bulma se encontraba dándole la espalda. Su azulado cabello se esparcía por la negra almohada y la sábana blanca cubría, al igual que a él, hasta su cintura, dejando su espalda expuesta a la visión. Se movió lentamente dejando a un más visible su desnudez y así alimentando la imagen de la joven en una situación erótica bajo su musculado cuerpo.

–Ya es la hora, mocosa–Vegeta habló con cierto disgusto. Aquella era una imagen que no quería que se rompiera pero por la maldita misión debía ser así.

Bulma se removió con pereza por la cama alimentando la pervertida mente del saiyajin. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un leve bostezo que acompañaba estirando sus brazos.

–¿Desayunamos antes?–preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–No me da tiempo–contestó él observando cada movimiento de la joven.

–¿Un saiyajin que no come? Esto es un mal presagio... ¡Quédate en la cama conmigo por toda la eternidad!–dijo ella agarrándole del brazo.

–Es una idea terrible–Bulma tiró de él y éste se dejó llevar.

La joven empezó a besar su cuello con sensualidad logrando que el cuerpo del Príncipe reaccionara a sus actos. Los labios de Bulma probaron cada tramo de piel hasta su boca para deleitarse con un pasional y deseado beso.

Vegeta lo intensificó mientras la tomaba de la cintura para traerla hacia él. Su mente los imaginaba revolcándose en aquella cama sin que el tiempo pasara. No hay una base o un Freezer. No había nada más que dos cuerpos reclamándose.

–Quieres perderme, niña–dijo él cuando sus labios se separaron–. Puedes acabar mal. ¿eres consciente?–

–Tanto como de que te encantaría pasar así la eternidad–Vegeta se perdió en los brillantes ojos azules de su amante–. ¿Qué haré durante este tiempo que no estés?–

–Cuando tu cuerpo demande atenciones y se las des no olvides mi rostro y mis manos–sonrió él ladino y ella le golpeó con suavidad–. No es mala idea que avances con la Cámara de Gravedad.–

–Cuando vuelvas estará terminada–Vegeta asintió y, sintiéndolo, se separó del cuerpo de la joven.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama con pesar y se vistieron en silencio. Bulma no paraba de observar al joven saiyajin y sin poder evitarlo preguntó.

–¿Puedo estar encima de ti?–Vegeta le miró extrañó por esa pregunta y ella se explicó mejor con el rubor en sus mejillas–. Cuando tú y yo estemos haciéndolo... ¿me dejaras ponerme encima?–

–No–rió él ante la idea de que ella dominase la situación. Bulma resopló.

–Lo haré–una vez que terminaron de vestirse se miraron a los ojos. Vegeta estaba sorprendido y ella mostraba una postura firme y segura–. Tú estarás tumbado sobre la cama mientras que yo, encima tuya, te haré ver que no hay mujer igual en todo el Universo.–

–Igual de loca–antes de que siguiera hablando él la agarró para besarla.

Ella iría a despedirse de los demás en la sala de naves y allí ellos no podrían besarse como despedida. Ahora aprovecharían los minutos que tenían de tiempo para darse el calor que no tendrían en un mes.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Debo decir que había una escena que me moría por subir desde que la pensé, y era esa tan extraña que tienen Bulma y Nella. No sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta y si no lo hizo ya estoy yo para ello. Esta basada en una escena de Juego de Tronos entre Daenerys y una esclava que la enseñaba a dominar a Drogo. ¡Me pareció una gran idea incluirla!**

 **El siguiente capítulo será muy interesante y os dejo ya el aviso. En el capítulo 13 habrá Lemon. Si amigxs, se avecina el momento erótico y descubriremos si las lecciones de Nella han servido de mucho.**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	13. La puja

**¡Hola! Os traigo más pronto de lo normal un nuevo capítulo xD. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12._ **Puja.**

 _2 meses después..._

Bulma estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Su cabello estaba sucio y revuelto, su rostro pálido, con ojeras y los labios secos. En sus manos se apreciaba el scouter amarillo que le pertenecía.

La joven a penas parpadeaba. Se encontraba sin lágrimas y perdida en un montón de pensamientos oscuros que la acercaban cada vez más a esa desesperación que se hizo su amiga.

Hoy debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, pues cumplía dieciséis años y, como era de saber, era el día de la puja. Hacía un mes que Freezer volvió a la base y para ese entonces el escuadrón debía estar allí, pero a día de hoy no se sabía mucho de ellos. Zarbon dijo que hubo muchas complicaciones con aquella misión y eso entorpeció todos sus planes así como el atraso de su vuelta.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que echar o insultos que soltar. Sólo podía perderse en la soledad y esperar a ser devorada antes que pasar por la desgracia de su cumpleaños.

Ella nunca pensó que así sería cumplir dieciséis años. Según Tara y Nella era un momento de felicidad pero Bulma no lo vivía así. Ella no tendría velas que soplar en una tarta o regalos que abrir. No daría las gracias por las felicitaciones o se sonrojaría con una canción de cumpleaños feliz. La científica pasaría el calvario de ser expuesta ante un montón de hombres que pagarían por tenerla esa misma noche.

Cuando creyó que las lágrimas habían desaparecido volvieron a ella con intensidad. El scouter se resbaló de sus manos rompiéndose el cristal al chocar contra el suelo. Ocultó su rostro entre ellas y se dejó llevar por la rabia, la impotencia y el miedo.

Ese no debería ser su cumpleaños y mucho menos nadie de esos hombres debían ser su primera vez. Ella tendría que festejar con sus amigos y debía hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba. Sólo de pensar en otras manos tocándola o en otros labios besándola la producían asco y náuseas. Quería huir lejos pero Freezer la encontraría y la mataría.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía miedo de morir. Lo prefería antes que pasar por todo aquello pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir viviendo un día más en aquel infernal mundo donde ese día conocería de primera mano por qué el mundo de Freezer era tan despreciable.

La joven recordó con amargura la última vez que vio a sus amigos y, sobre todo, al hombre que le entregaría todo lo que tenía. En ese momento no pensó que todo se teñiría tan negro.

(Flash Back)

 _Bulma sonrió con tristeza observando a los tres saiyajins en la sala de naves. Nappa la miraba con temor y preocupación. Dejarla allí sola era una idea horrible pero no podían hacer nada. Raditz hablaba con ella de lo que sería su viaje y Vegeta, mientras, la miraba quedándose con cada gesto de su hermoso rostro juvenil._

– _Tened mucho cuidado–dijo ella con tono preocupado mirando a cada uno de los guerreros._

– _Somos saiyajins–Raditz la regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Ella respondió con poco ánimo–. No nos pasará nada. Son ellos los que deben temernos.–_

– _Me lo puedo imaginar–los presentes se fijaron en la figura que se había unido a la conversación y no pudieron sentir más asco y rechazo. Bulma miró a Zarbon con odio. Todo aquello era su culpa–. ¡Que vienen los monos gigantes! Seguro que están preparando los plátanos para vuestra llegada.–_

 _Vegeta gruñó ante su comentario. Miró a Bulma que prefirió ignorar la presencia del recién llegado. Ella intercambió miradas con él y en ellas se dijeron lo mismo que en la intimidad de su habitación._

 _El Príncipe se dio la vuelta dando orden a los guerreros a que entrasen en sus respectivas naves al igual que él hacia. Sin despedirse con palabras marcharon fuera de la base dejando en aquella sala a Bulma junto con Zarbon. El hombre se había colocado al lado de ella mientras observaba el despegue junto con la humana._

– _Extrañarás el calor del mono durante este tiempo ¿no?–Bulma no le miró ni mucho menos le contestó. El sonrió ante su silencio y siguió hablando–. En realidad necesitas a un hombre de verdad. El Príncipe Mono será un entretenimiento hasta que descubras que no es más que un niñato que no sirve para nada.–_

– _El silencio te beneficia, Zarbon–la joven le miró a los ojos sintiendo rabia y asco sólo por el contacto visual–. Sabes que como nosotros tienes las mismas que perder contra Freezer. Así que deja de soltar tonterías.–_

 _Bulma tenía intención de irse pero Zarbon la agarró por los brazos acercándola a él. La chica se puso nerviosa ante lo ocurrido. Al notar el estado en el que ella se encontraba el respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa mezclada de malicia._

– _¿Se te fue la palabrería, mocosa?–Zarbon la miró de arriba abajo logrando que se intimidara por ello–. Ya te dije que pujaría por ti... Es una pena que no seas virgen en ese momento pero al menos disfrutaré de tu cuerpo y de la rabia de tu Príncipe.–_

– _No me tocarás ni en tus malditos sueños–Bulma se removió intentando zafarse pero la fuerza de él la superaba con creces. Él soltó uno de sus brazos para agarrarla por la cintura atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo, logrando que se tensara por ello._

– _En mis sueños te he hecho tantas cosas... Me excitó hasta estrangularte–el tono de voz de Zarbon era suave y sensual que mezclado con sus palabras se notaba cínico y cruel. Las piernas de la joven comenzaron a temblar sin poder evitarlo a lo que él amplió su malvada sonrisa–. No te mataré cuando te tenga pero pienso disfrutarte tanto que no te prometeré que no sangrarás.–_

 _Zarbon la alejó de su cuerpo para marcharse riendo mientras la joven se encontraba tirada en el suelo luchando contra sus lágrimas que nacían a causa del miedo padecido._

 _¿Por qué debía pasarla esto? No hacía ni cinco minutos que Vegeta se había alejado de su lado y ya había sido arrinconada y amenazada. En su cabeza rogó a quien fuera porque alguien la salvara de esa maldita puja y que la dejara siempre en los brazos del saiyajin. No pedía tanto... sólo dejar que disfrutase un poco de libertad en su maldita esclavitud._

(Fin Flash Back)

El sollozo de Bulma se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Vegeta no la había dado información desde hacía más de un mes, sólo Nappa se encargaba de informar a la base de sus avances y estos se daban una vez a la semana con algo de suerte.

Freezer estaba rabioso por aquella misión nefasta y culpaba a Zarbon por haberla atrasado. Bulma sabía que enfadar al tirano tenía un precio y eso también la afectaba. Los saiyajins pagarían por su imprudencia mientras que su soldado leal sólo se llevó una reprimenda. Además no se le negó la oportunidad de pujar. El guerrero verde estaría allí presente ofreciendo cantidades de dinero, que ella misma le ayudó a conseguir, para violarla.

Aquel encuentro que tuvo con él la hizo sentir tanto asco que necesitó varias duchas seguidas para que su mente pensara en otras cosas y su cuerpo se limpiara del poco contacto que tuvieron, pero no sirvió de mucho, sobre todo porque el acoso hacia ello siguió y no fue solo de parte de Zarbon.

Bulma había sido acribillada durante los pasillos. De por sí los soldados ya lo hacían pero en el momento en que no estaban ni los saiyajins ni Freezer decidieron atormentarla con comentarios más fuertes de lo normal.

Tuvo que aguantar aquella desgracia pero el plato fuerte vino dos semanas después de la partida de los saiyajins y, por ende, del ataque del soldado verde.

(Flas Back)

 _Bulma ansiaba una soledad lejos de la base y eso era imposible, por lo que se escondía muchas noches en la sala de entrenamiento de los saiyajins para seguir con su proyecto. Allí no solía entrar nadie así que podía descansar mentalmente de todo el mal que había en aquel lugar._

 _La noche hacía rato que había caído y el cansancio la ganó. Salió de la sala y, con paso lento y cansado, avanzó por el pasillo pero, antes de que pudiera seguir con su camino, una voz masculina la asustó._

– _Tan sola a estas horas–Bulma se giró para encontrarse con uno de los soldados que odiaba tanto como a Zarbon._

 _La figura imponente de Jeice se mostró delante de la humana con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa siniestra. Bulma intentó ocultar el temor que sentía pues allí no había nadie más que ellos y eso era una mala señal._

– _Sigues con tus malos modales–él empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Bulma reaccionó dando pasos hacia atrás–. Llevo un par de días dándome cuenta de que pasas muchas horas en esa sala vacía. ¿Qué estas tramando?–_

– _La sala necesitaba algunos arreglos por culpa de las peleas que han habido dentro–Bulma buscó rápida una justificación. Si le contestaba había menos peligro de que se alterara y la tomase con ella–. Buenas noches, Jeice.–_

 _Bulma se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudiera pero Jeice fue más ágil para agarrarla y estamparla contra la pared. La acorraló entre sus musculados brazos mientras analizaba su miedo._

 _En ese momento Bulma entró en pánico al verse en aquella situación. Su corazón latía rápido mientras que su mirada se mostraba tan aterrada como ella lo estaba._

– _Estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas en que te demores un poco más en llegar a tu habitación ¿no crees?–Bulma contempló con temor la torcida sonrisa del soldado. No hacía falta que dijera sus intenciones, se leían claramente en su rostro._

– _Si alguien te descubre en esta postura seguro que tendrás más de un problema–la científica intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible logrando una sorpresa por su parte al conseguirlo–. Freezer no tardará en llegar y no será divertido cuando encuentre un reporte contra ti.–_

– _¿Me estás amenazando?–la sonrisa de malicia que mostraba el soldado desapareció por una expresión agresiva._

– _En realidad te estoy avisando para que no ocurra–Bulma empujó levemente al soldado con la intención de que éste se apartara pero no movió ni un músculo–.Si te pillan...–_

– _¿Quién me descubrirá en este lugar donde solo nos encontramos los dos?–la adolescente tragó saliva observando como recobraba su astuta sonrisa–. No debes preocuparte por ello.–_

 _Bulma para aquel entonces quería gritar pero sabía que era en vano. Empezaba a odiarse por no tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarle y salir corriendo. Contempló la oscura mirada verde que la estaba desnudando y decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera por quitarse de encima a aquel hombre._

– _¡Déjame en paz de una vez, Jeice!–soltó un bofetón que no resultó dañino para él sino para ella misma que tomó su mano adolorida. Ya estaba harta de intentar mantener la compostura. Él no iba a ceder y ella ya estaba entrando en pánico. Pensó que tenía una posibilidad de huida pero él, como cualquier soldado de allí, era más fuere que ella._

– _Eso lo vas a pagar caro, mocosa–antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ya tenía la mano de Jeice apretando contra su cuello mientras la elevaba hasta tenerla a su misma altura._

 _Bulma se agarró a su muñeca la cual arañaba con la idea de producir en él un poco de dolor. Pataleó levemente mientras su mirada azul batallaba con la suya verde._

– _Aquí te traigo tu reporte–dijo él con una sonrisa observando el terror en la mirada de la humana–. Por tu desobediencia y osadía deberás pagar un precio que yo mismo estableceré.–_

 _Ante pataleos y forcejos por parte de ella, él se abalanzó para reclamar su boca en un agresivo beso que ella negaba. Cerró los ojos soltando imparables lágrimas mientras luchaba por librarse de la bestia que la apresaba. Cuando él se apartó a los pocos segundos arrastró el labio inferior de ella con sus dientes provocando una herida en la que la sangre comenzó a brotar._

 _Jeice la soltó haciendo que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo. Bulma tocó con suavidad su herido labio mientras sollozaba. Se odiaba ante la idea de que él la viera vulnerable y aterrorizada ante su presencia. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo?_

– _Serás mía, maldita zorra–gruñó él agarrándola de la muñeca para voltearla y estampar su cabeza contra la pared haciendo que su pómulo se hiriera._

 _Agarró a la adolescente por las muñecas y las posicionó a la altura de su espalda. Se dio el gusto de disfrutar de la horripilante imagen ante sus ojos. Bulma lloraba sin cesar mientras la sangre brotaba de su mejilla herida y su labio cortado. Su cabello estaba revuelto y mechones azules se pegaban a su rostro._

 _Él no dudó en romper la bata que siempre llevaba puesta, observando el vestido rosa que había debajo. Se perdió en sus blanquecinas piernas y, con la sonrisa intacta, puso sus dedos sobre el borde de la falda con la finalidad de ver lo que debajo ocultaba._

– _Jeice–el nombrado miró hacia el fondo del pasillo que conectaba con el ascensor, el cual llevaba a los pisos superiores. Observó al hombre gordo de color rosa con el cuerpo cubierto de pinchos–, no me hagas dar parte de este comportamiento a Freezer. Suelta a la mocosa de inmediato.–_

 _Jeice apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada a la joven que aun estaba llorando. Chasqueó la lengua y se separó de su cuerpo empujándola con poco cuidado hasta que terminó en el suelo. El soldado se acercó al culpable de que su aberración no hubiera tenido final._

– _Vete a la mierda, Dodoria–dijo cuando pasó por su lado para luego seguir con su camino hacia el ascensor._

 _El soldado leal a Freezer se quedó mirando a la humana tendida en el suelo que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella mientras observaba la bata rota y esparcida por todas partes._

– _Deja de llorar y vuelve de inmediato a tu habitación–Dodoria observó a la muchacha que sollozaba sin cesar. Frunció el ceño al ver que no hacía caso a su orden–. Esto que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa tuya. No tenías derecho a estar sola en este lugar. No es tu zona.–_

 _Bulma apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza mostrando al soldado su deplorable estado. Su mejilla amoratada y repleta de sangre que se mezclaba con la de su labio, su rostro ensuciado por las lágrimas y su cuerpo entero temblando._

 _Se apoyó con dificultad en la pared para incorporarse. Sus piernas aún flaqueaban pero pudo mantenerse en pie._

– _¿Culpa mía?–repitió ella con rabia–¡Ese bastardo a intentado violarme y tú me dices que es mi culpa por estar aquí! Dime, Dodoria... si hablamos de derechos ¡¿cuál es el que tiene él de intentar agredirme?!–_

– _Deberías estar más agradecida de que haya intervenido–respondió él de mala gana. Dodoria, como Zarbon, era leal al gran tirano y por ello seguía sus normas. No sentía atracción por la humana sino todo lo contrario. En su día intentó persuadir a Freezer de la mala idea que era tenerla en la base y ahora demostraba que su hipótesis era real._

– _No te daré ningún gracias porque has dejado que se largue como si nada–señaló ella en dirección al ascensor–. ¡Si hubiera sido otro no hubieras tenido la misma benevolencia pero como se trata de un soldado de alto rango lo has dejado marchar sin cargos!–_

– _¡Yo que tú me mordería la lengua, niña!–Dodoria elevó la voz al mismo tono que ella–. La próxima vez puede que lo deje pasar así que mide tus palabras. Soy el único aquí junto con Zarbon que pueden salvarte de esos insensatos.–_

 _Bulma apretó los dientes sin poder evitar un gesto de asco al escuchar el nombre de su compañero Zarbon. Que él no intentase violarla no significaba que no la hostigase con su presencia. Eso no era salvarla._

– _Todo esto lo sabrá Vegeta–amenazó ella antes de irse aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos._

– _Piensa bien lo que dices–dijo él mientras ella andaba dándole la espalda pero escuchando sus palabras–. No querrás que su vida peligre.–_

 _Bulma no hizo caso de Dodoria y se fue dirección hacia su habitación. Realmente se cuestionaba si debía decirle o no lo ocurrido a Vegeta. Era cierto que le ponía en peligro porque si él intentaba pelear con Jeice sabía que, desgraciadamente, el Príncipe no sería el vencedor._

(Fin Flash Back)

No hacía falta decir que si con Zarbon se dio varias duchas, con Jeice las tuvo que triplicar. La humillación y el miedo habían ganado a la humana y la habían encerrado en su habitación hasta la llegada de Freezer.

Salía en contadas ocasiones que eran ir al trabajo y terminar la Cámara de Gravedad, que volvió con su construcción una vez el tirano volvió, pues no se atrevía a bajar de nuevo a la sala de entrenamientos tras lo ocurrido.

Tara y Nella solían ir a visitarla y muchas veces tuvieron que llevarle la comida a la habitación, pues a nada que sintiera una mirada intimidatoria sobre ella ya se encerraba en su miedo. Cada noche tenía pesadillas en las que Jeice lograba cometer su crimen. Nadie venía a su rescate pues, en esos horribles sueños, ella era informada de la muerte de Vegeta.

Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron levantar su mirada repleta de lágrimas. Escuchó la voz de Dodoria detrás ordenándola salir porque Freezer la requería de inmediato ante él.

Su horrible día comenzó nada más despertar pero sabía que continuaría con todo lo que aquel tirano le tenía preparado.

* * *

Bulma estaba ante la puerta que conectaba con la sala habitada por Freezer. La había llevado tiempo el levantarse de su cama, alistarse para que no la viera en aquellas horribles condiciones y salir de la habitación para encontrarse donde ahora estaba.

La puerta se abrió dándola permiso a entrar en la sala. Con paso precavido se adentró hasta que la entrada se cerró. Sus ojos azules miraron a su mayor enemigo montado en su sillón flotante. Su sonrisa marcada y su mirada calculadora resaltaban en su escalofriante rostro.

Miró a su alrededor para ver que no se encontraba nadie más que Freezer, sus dos leales soldados no estaban a su lado como era costumbre.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bulma!–la humana miró al tirano que se bajó de su cómodo asiento con maestría. Ella le vio acercarse con aquella sonrisa malvada que tanto le correspondía–. Hoy te conviertes en una hermosa mujer humana. Bebamos para celebrarlo.–

Freezer se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde habían dos copas y una botella de vino. El mismo sirvió el licor para luego ofrecerle uno a la humana que, con seguridad, lo aceptó.

–Gracias, Gran Freezer–agradeció ella con el mismo tono que utilizaba siempre en su presencia, leve y sin vida apenas.

Freezer arqueó una ceja sin dejar de lado su gesto maligno.

–¿No te hace ilusión beber conmigo?–preguntó él estudiando el rostro de su científica.

–Para mí es un honor compartir vino con el poderoso Freezer–contestó ella manteniendo su postura y máscara–. Estaré siempre agradecida porque tome de su tiempo para estar conmigo el día de mi dieciséis cumpleaños.–

–Y es por eso que brindamos–Freezer alzó su copa de vino con la intención de que ella chocara la suya contra la de él. Bulma entendió rápida e hizo lo que él quería.

Tras escuchar el choque del cristal de las dos copas ambos bebieron del vino que contenía. Bulma le dio un pequeño sorbo mientras que Freezer se bebió la mitad del contenido con cierta elegancia.

–Debo imaginar que el vino no es de tu agrado–comentó al comprobar lo poco que bebió ella.

–Una humana como yo no sabe apreciar el sabor de un vino tan bueno como el que pertenece a la reserva del Gran Freezer–contestó ella aguantando la rabia que sentía al verse humillada hablando de si misma de aquella manera, pero debía ser así. Siempre tenía que ser así cuando estaba con él si no quería morir de la peor forma posible.

–Es algo que siempre dije–Freezer le quitó la copa y la dejó, junto con la suya, sobre la mesa al lado de la botella–. No vamos a hablar todo el día del vino. Hay cosas más importantes.–

–¿Qué desea, Gran Freezer?–preguntó ella observando al tirano dar vueltas a su alrededor observándola de arriba abajo.

–Realmente te convertiste en una mujer–dijo él ignorando cualquier palabra de ella–. Bueno... aun te falta lo más importante para llegar a serlo.–

Bulma contemplaba al tirano que paró frente a ella con sus dedos tocando su barbilla sin despegar la mirada de ella. Mantenía una pose pensativa mientras hablaba en alto.

–Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos una gran cantidad de dinero contigo, pequeña–un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la humana sabiendo a lo que él se refería. La sonrisa del tirano se amplió al notar los nervios en ella–. Tú siempre me complacerías como es debido ¿verdad?–

–Siempre he obedecido sus órdenes–contestó ella mientras respiraba profundamente.

–Eso es cierto–asintió él dando la razón a la joven humana–. Hoy no será diferente.–

–¿Gran Freezer?–el nombrado sonrió mientras ella esperaba por una orden del tirano.

–¿Hasta donde llega tu lealtad hacia mí, Bulma?–ella se extrañó por la pregunta pero decidió no crear un silencio largo y contestar como debía si quería vivir un día más.

–Yo siempre le he sido y le seré leal, Gran Freezer–contestó rápida y él asintió conforme.

–Desnúdate y comprobaremos si es así o no–Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y él sonrió ante ello–. No te haré nada pero durante este tiempo que he estado ausente has estado junto a mi querido Príncipe Vegeta y debo decir que no me fío de su lealtad. Por ello comprobaré si debo o no fiarme de la tuya.–

Bulma observó a Freezer que dio orden por su scouter a que alguien ingresara en la sala. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Malaka y otro ser de su especie. Ambos iban equipados con unos maletines y una carpeta.

–¡Gran Freezer!–dijeron al unísono mientras le hacían una reverencia al tirano.

–Ellos comprobarán si eres virgen todavía–informó Freezer que había vuelto a tomar asiento en su sillón–. Comienza mostrando tu lealtad y desnúdate, niña.–

El corazón de Bulma latía con violencia mientras que sus piernas temblaban. Nerviosa desviaba la mirada de los médicos a Freezer y viceversa. Sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba inmóvil y aterrada.

–O te desnudas tú o lo haré yo–amenazó Freezer que disfrutaba del miedo de la humana–. Te aseguro que no seré agradable así que no me hagas perder más tiempo.–

Bulma asintió mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar llorar y logrando que el nudo en su garganta doliera como un filo atravesándola.

Llevó sus manos al borde de su blusa amarilla y la apartó hasta que la prenda quedó tirada en el suelo. Desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Tiró de la prenda hacia abajo y la dejó a un lado. Se quedó cubierta de su ropa interior negra y sus zapatos blancos.

Freezer sonreía al ver en su rostro el dolor y la humillación. Miró a los médicos y, con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenó que comenzara la prueba. Malaka sacó de su maletín unos guantes y después una jeringa.

Bulma tragó saliva al ver la aguja y luego miró a Freezer que disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo.

–Extiende el brazo–ordenó Malaka cuando estuvo al lado de ella.

Bulma obedeció y extendió el brazo como la ordenaron. Gruñó al sentir la fría aguja dentro de su cuerpo.

Contempló como la jeringa se llenaba poco a poco de su sangre. Tragó saliva mientras desviaba la mirada al otro médico que estaba entregando al tirano la carpeta que llevaba para después colocarse también los guantes.

–Ya está–informó Malaka sacando la aguja del brazo de Bulma. Ni siquiera tapó la herida, simplemente optó por apartarse.

Ella misma hizo presión con sus dedos sobre la herida ensuciando la yema de su dedo con la poca sangre que salía.

–¿Cuánto tardarás, Malaka?–preguntó Freezer que estudiaba los papeles que habían dentro de la carpeta.

–Poco–contestó él mientras el otro médico portaba un pequeño recipiente lleno de un líquido transparente–. Con la sangre de la humana y este instrumento en dos minutos descubriremos si ella aún es virgen.–

–¡Perfecto!–sonrió Freezer cerrando la carpeta para después dar un pequeño aplauso–. Por cierto, Bulma, puedes vestirte.–

–¿Vestirme?–preguntó sorprendida mientras él le brindaba su sonrisa más retorcida.

–Sólo necesitaba una muestra de sangre y también una de lealtad en mi presencia–el pecho de Bulma ardía. Había sufrido una nueva humillación sólo para contentar al tirano.

Bulma obedeció y volvió a cubrirse con su ropa mientras su mente imaginaba lo perfecto que sería ver muerto a ese lagarto. Cada día en aquella base era un sufrimiento y él estaba allí para recordárselo. Ella era una marioneta en un teatro que él dirigía y el día que se cansase la acabaría mandando al otro mundo.

–La sangre no cambia de color–Bulma miró a Malaka que tenía aquel recipiente con el líquido que ahora se teñía de rojo–. Si la humana hubiera mantenido algún encuentro sexual tendría que ser negra.–

–¡Eso es estupendo!–rió el tirano mirando a la adolescente que había terminado de vestirse–. No sólo tú, querida Bulma, me eres leal. ¡El Príncipe Vegeta también lo es!–

–Ninguno defraudaría al Gran Freezer–contestó ella con una rabia que ya no pudo contener y que lejos de molestar al tirano le divirtió.

–Ahora ve al prostíbulo para que te preparen–ordenó él–. Esta noche debes estar presentable para nuestros invitados.–

Ella asintió y pidiendo permiso para abandonar la sala. Freezer dejó que se retirase. Bulma le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta e ir en dirección al prostíbulo.

–¡Bulma!–la humana se detuvo y se giró a ver al tirano–. Nuevamente deseo que este sea tu mejor cumpleaños.–

–Gracias, Gran Freezer–Bulma salió de la sala y, cuando la puerta se cerró, apretó los puños y dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

Se sentía expuesta a aquel mundo. Habían sido tantos los ataques y humillaciones que se había vuelto vulnerable. Gritaba por la llegada de sus amigos y poder sentirse reconfortada en los fuertes brazos de Vegeta pero no servía de nada. Ahora mismo era ella contra aquella base y desgraciadamente iba perdiendo por goleada.

La joven se dirigió con lentitud hacia el prostíbulo, el cual ese día no sería accesible hasta que finalizase la puja, pues sería para el uso y disfrute de los invitados que no hayan podido pagar por ella.

* * *

El prostíbulo era un lugar al que Bulma nunca había ido. La entrada era como un gran salón de paredes granate, con alfombras y cojines por todos lados. Allí se encontraban sentadas las esclavas que habían sido obligadas a prostituirse y, en su rostro, se apreciaba el dolor que era.

–Bulma–la nombrada miró a la mujer que la llamó. Allí se encontró con Nella que estaba delante de una puerta–, ven aquí.–

La humana obedeció mientras veía a Nella abrir la puerta. La invitó a entrar para luego ingresar ella. Una vez dentro de la habitación la joven la estudió. Tenía una cama que se veía vieja y malgastada mientras que los muebles también habían sido maltratados por los años. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que aquel sitio no tenía ninguna ventana.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la mujer que se encontraba mirando cosas dentro del armario. Se trataba de Tara que, al verla, la regaló una sonrisa apagada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó Bulma sorprendida de ver a la anciana que siempre se encontraba en la cocina a esas horas.

–Ese lagarto nos ha obligado a preparate para la puja–contestó Nella que había cerrado la puerta y se había puesto al lado de Bulma. Acarició su espalda con cariño dándole el consuelo que necesitaba pero que sabía no servía de nada–. Lo siento tanto...–

Bulma agachó la cabeza y sin pensarlo dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. Allí era el único sitio en toda la base donde no sería juzgada por llorar ni la mirarían extraña. Allí podían comprenderla y Nella fue la primera en hacerlo cuando la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que se desahogara sobre su hombro.

–Sentimos no poder apoyarte como es debido–se escuchó la anciana voz de Tara–. No hay palabras ahora que puedan reconfortarte.–

–¡Si al menos Vegeta estuviera aquí!–dijo ella desesperada rompiendo su dolor contra Nella que la abrazó con más fuera al escuchar su grito desesperado.

–¿Crees que algo cambiaría? Freezer no le hubiera dejado participar en la puja y de ser así él no tendría el dinero que tienen los participantes–Nella apartó un poco a Bulma para contemplar su adolescente rostro repleto de lágrimas–. Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, mi niña.–

–¡No se puede!–la peliazul se apartó bruscamente de ella para abrazarse a si misma–. Tengo que dejar que un pervertido me compre y me viole sin que pueda hacer nada... ¡NADA!–

–Freezer lleva preparando esto desde que te raptó–dijo Tara viendo como la humana se sentaba sobre la cama limpiando sus lágrimas–. Incluso ha estado buscando más jóvenes vírgenes para esta puja.–

–Maldito lunático–gruñó la peliazul.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento al lado de la humana. Tara acarició su rostro y Nella la rodeó con su brazo mientras que Bulma se dejaba llevar por su llanto.

Fueron largos minutos en los que contemplaban como la humana lloraba. Sólo se la interrumpió cuando una de las prostitutas abrió la puerta de la habitación. Bulma no le prestó atención pero Nella si lo hizo.

–Freezer quiere que se vaya preparando–la voz de la mujer era apagada y triste. Allí todas las prostitutas se encontraban en la misma situación de empatía con Bulma y se mostraban en sus miradas o palabras.

–Ahora mismo–habló Nella desviando la mirada a su joven amiga.

La prostituta se fue dejándolas nuevamente a ellas. Bulma se limpió el rostro y se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar a una de sus mejores amigas que la contemplaban apenadas.

–Sólo puedo esperar a que todo pase rápido–sonrió tristemente ella haciendo notar en su voz el llanto–. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer, por favor. No quiero que os castiguen por mi culpa.–

* * *

Bulma había salido de una bañera con sales de baños y geles aromatizados que, lejos de ser relajante, la atormentó. La adolescente se encontraba en aquel salón cubierta por una toalla y el cabello húmedo. Varias prostitutas se encargaban de alistarla para la noche. Dos pintabas las uñas de sus manos y otras dos la de los pies de color dorado, mientras que otra se encargaba de maquillarla y una más de peinarla.

Una vez estaba lista, Nella y Tara se acercaron con la ropa que llevaría para la puja y, al verla, Bulma la comparó con el de una prostituta de allí.

Tara le colocó la fina falda rojiza mientras que Nella le acomodó el top que parecía un sujetador el cual era de los mismos colores que la parte inferior. La tela era casi transparente dejando que se viera su desnudez. La pusieron los demás accesorios con los que iba acompañado la vestimenta.

Nella miró a la adolescente evitando las ganas horribles que tenía de llorar. Su hermoso cabello azulado, que llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía dos trenzas a cada lado que luego se unían por atrás. Sus ojos perfectamente maquillados con una fina línea y las pestañas resaltando, sus mejillas cubiertas por un color claro y sus labios teñidos de rojo.

En el cuello tenía una gargantilla negra con un aro de metal delante que significaba que era, además de esclava, prostituta. El sujetador rojizo tenía los bordes de oro con detalles en forma de caracol y con hilos cayendo, la prenda aplastaba su pecho dejando que éste se apreciara mejor. En sus muñecas dos brazaletes dorados con el símbolo de Freezer grabados sobre ellos. La falda era corta y era similar a la parte de arriba, roja con toques brillantes y en sus pies descalzos una pequeña pulsera ajustada que mostraba el mismo emblema.

–Bulma... mi niña...–Nella se acercó a ella llorando. Acarició su mejilla mientras se perdía en su azulada mirada. Bulma acarició la mano apoyada sobre ella con cariño, observando a la mujer que se lamentaba–si pudiera me pondría en tu lugar sin pensarlo.–

–No te dejaría–Bulma apartó la mirada y contempló a las demás mujeres del lugar. La observaban en silencio. Ella sabía lo que pensaban y sonrió con dificultad–. ¿Por qué sentís lástima de mí? Vosotras tenéis que padecer esto día tras día... Sólo soy una más.–

–Para nosotras no es así–dijo una de ellas ganándose la mirada de la humana. Era una hermosa mujer de piel verde, cabello rizado rubio y ojos penetrantes negros–. Tú podías vivir lejos de este martirio que es ser violada una y otra vez. Ahora tenemos que ver como te conviertes en una esclava más.–

–Nadie quiere que su inocencia sea robada de esta forma tan horrible–recalcó Nella mirando a su amiga–. A muchas de aquí la hicieron lo mismo que a ti y ahora tendrás que pasar por ello... A día de hoy habías podido vivir un poco en la ignorancia de lo que significa esto.–

–Cualquiera de nosotras se cambiaría por ti si con ello un día más mantienes intacta esa personalidad que te caracteriza–repitió la prostituta.

–Algún día seremos libres, os lo prometo–dijo ella mirando a todas las mujeres y luego a Tara y Nella–. La Cámara de Gravedad está terminada. Vegeta vendrá y matará a Freezer.–

–Espero que no te equivoques, niña–Bulma miró a Tara que, como Nella, se encontraba llorando observándola.

En ese momento un soldado entró y ordenó a Bulma salir pues la fiesta ya había comenzado y todos los invitados se encontraban allí. El hombre salió para esperarla dejándolas sola nuevamente.

–Ya es hora–dijo Bulma mirando a sus amigas.

–Pueden esperar un momento–habló Tara mientras Nella le pedía a una de las mujeres que le diera algo.

–¿Qué ocurre? Freezer no querrá que me retrase–Bulma miró a Nella que se acercó a ella con algo entre sus manos.

–Puede que sea el peor día del mundo pero no deja de ser tu cumpleaños–Nella le enseñó a Bulma un anillo que le había entregado la mujer–. Este es tu regalo, pequeña.–

Bulma sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Nella. La mujer colocó el anillo en su índice derecho. La adolescente observó la joya plateada que tenía inscrito la inicial de su nombre en ella.

–Te mereces esto y mucho más–dijo Nella que la observaba con los ojos llorosos y una leve sonrisa cálida–. Te quiero.–

Bulma la dio un fuerte abrazo a Nella que finalmente rompió a llorar ante la idea de lo que le esperaba. Se apartó un poco de ella para quitarla las lágrimas y regalarle una forzada sonrisa. La adolescente tragó saliva sintiendo el nudo en su garganta mientras veía a su amiga observarla con preocupación. Antes de separarse de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse de Tara que estaba en la misma situación que la prostituta.

La humana sabía que ese era el peor día de su vida pero agradecía tenerlas a ellas. Era como tener a su madre y a su hermana de nuevo a su lado.

* * *

Freezer había dado orden de preparar en el comedor el evento que se celebraría. Las esclavas se habían encargado de colocar largas mesas repletas de comida de diferentes planetas. Habían muchas que pasaban con bandejas repletas de licores que los invitados tomaban cuando se cruzaban por su lado.

Al final de la sala habían improvisado un pequeño escenario al cual accedió Freezer para hablar a sus invitados. Contempló a los hombres que, en su mayoría, eran de grandes posiciones. Mentalmente se relamía pensando en los beneficios que obtendría aquella noche.

El ruido que hubo en la sala cesó al ver al tirano subido en el escenario observándoles con su maliciosa sonrisa. Toda la atención le fue brindada a lo que él respondió hablando a todos los presentes.

–Durante años he tenido el privilegio de tener a los mejores profesionales bajo mi mando–comenzó él con su copa de vino en su mano–. La hija de Briefs ha estado trabajando en mi laboratorio desde que tenía diez años y ahora, que cumple dieciséis, vamos a celebrar en su honor.–

Cuando terminó de hablar señaló en dirección a la entrada haciendo que los invitados giraran a observar lo que el tirano mostraba. Tras las puertas del comedor apareció un soldado que escoltaba a Bulma, que andaba detrás de él con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La humana era observada por todos los presentes que la analizaban andar hasta el escenario.

El soldado ordenó a la humana subir y colocarse al lado del tirano. Los ojos azules de Bulma miraron a Freezer que mostraba su más cínica sonrisa mientras esperaba porque se pusiera a su lado.

La joven subió con lentitud mientras mantenía su mirada sobre la del tirano. Veía como él la estudiaba y contemplaba de arriba abajo portando la vestimenta que él ordenó que llevase. Aquello estaba mucho más lejos de ser humillación. No encontraba las palabras para describir el dolor y la rabia que sentía en ese momento en el que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse y huir lo más lejos posible.

Freezer apartó la mirada de ella para volverla a sus invitados y continuar con su discurso.

–Una hermosa joven que hoy cumple dieciséis años tendrá como regalo el privilegio de estar con uno de los hombres aquí presentes a cambio de una gran fortuna–sonrió Freezer mientras Bulma le miraba con odio. Aquella noche fue imposible esconder todo lo que sentía hacia él con tan solo un gesto–. La virginidad tiene un precio costoso. Podéis venir y verla vosotros mismos a lo largo de la noche.–

Freezer se giró para ver a Bulma que aún le mantenía la mirada. Él notó todo lo que ella expresaba y, en vez de reprenderla, mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla maquillada.

–Sonríe, Bulma–ella se apartó para que él dejara de tocarla. Como respuesta él rió sin importar su osadía hacia él–. Después de tu gran noche ya serás toda una mujer.–

Freezer se marchó dejándola sola. Seguía con su mirada cada paso que daba hasta que se unió a hablar con algunos invitados sin importar que ella le espiase.

Pronto Bulma empezó a recibir visitas de los presentes. Su corazón latía despavorido mientras luchaba contra ella misma para no llorar cuando era estudiada por aquellos hombres que la miraban de arriba abajo e incluso la tocaban sin vergüenza alguna.

Tocaban su cuerpo como si les perteneciera, sólo para comprobar si era de su agrado. Era molesto ver en ellos una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando terminaron con su exploración.

Apretaba los puños siendo ésta la única manera que tenía de dejar ir su dolor pero de poco servía, sobre todo cuando la visitaron Zarbon y Jeice, que también se había unido a aquella puja. Habían decidido tomarla con ella, divirtiéndose a su costa mientras ella notaba como se rompía cada vez más por dentro.

–Que tenemos aquí–Bulma miró al siguiente invitado que apareció para humillarla. La joven se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Lord Kavit–. ¿Asombrada?–

–¿Qué mierdas hace aquí un hombre que no puede tener sexo?–preguntó ella repleta de rabia. Verle la humillaba más si cabía.

–Entre tú y el Príncipe os encargasteis de hundir mi reputación–Kavit agarró a Bulma por el cuello y la abrió la boca para estudiarla pero ella la cerró con rapidez–. Te alegrará saber que encontré una cura y que posiblemente la conozcas de antemano. Espero que no uses los dientes para ello.–

Mostró sus colmillos de felino cuando la regaló su maquiavélica sonrisa antes de marcharse y dejar a una Bulma confusa y atemorizada. Si Kavit ahora podía mantener relaciones sexuales y ganaba la puja ella pagaría por lo ocurrido. Cada invitado que se presentaba era cada vez peor. No quería a ninguno de ellos pero si tuviera que elegir no podía. No estaba a salvo con nadie.

–No ganará–Bulma miró al siguiente invitado que se había puesto delante de ella. Se trataba de un hombre con la piel azulada, el cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos y con una cicatriz atravesando su boca–. Soy el Príncipe Theor del planeta Zerbat.–

El hombre sin decir nada más agarró a la humana del brazo para apegarla a él mientras la otra mano se ponía sobre su cuello. Bulma sintió nuevamente el temor ante sus acciones y su mirada sádica.

–Serás mía–confirmó él con una sonrisa de lado marcando su rostro.

–Suéltame–ordenó ella mientras se zafaba ante la sorpresa de él. Bulma había estado completamente ausente para que todo lo que ocurriera pasara rápido, pero aquel tipo consiguió alterarla.

–¿Protestas, zorra?–Theor había levantado su brazo con la intención de abofetearla pero el golpe no llegó a recibirse.

Bulma había dado un paso hacia atrás observando la escena. Creyó que la golpearía hasta ver que alguien le retenía agarrando su muñeca. Miró al que interfirió y la sorpresa y alegría la ganó durante unos instantes.

–Creo que no eres de su agrado, Theor–dijo el hombre soltándole el brazo.

–Siempre te metes en donde no te llaman, Darek–Theor miró al Príncipe que le detuvo para luego mirar a la humana–. Vete preparando, humana.–

Theor, antes de marcharse, les miró por última vez. A ella con lujuria mientras que a él con rabia. Cuando les dejó a solas, Bulma miró a Darek con una sonrisa en el rostro que contestó de igual forma.

–¿Qué hace aquí, Príncipe Darek?–preguntó ella aun no creyendo que estuviera allí.

–Vengo a pujar por supuesto–Bulma alzó una ceja incrédula al no entenderlo a lo que él le guiñó un ojo con su típica sonrisa en su rostro–. Freezer me invitó y yo no podía negarme ante una oportunidad como esta.–

–¿Cómo? No entiendo–Bulma frunció el ceño cuando escuchó sus palabras–. Pero usted es...–

–Un lujurioso, lo sé–Darek desvió la mirada hacia Freezer que los observaba–. Nos vemos luego, Bulma.–

Bulma no comprendía lo que ocurría. Ver al Príncipe Darek había sido una alegría pero su comportamiento no era igual al que conoció. Estaba segura de que estaba interesado por los hombres y en cambio iba a pujar por ella... No comprendía y eso la descolocaba.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y los hombres ya habían "conocido" a Bulma. Algunos incluso más de una vez para su desgracia. Cuando el tiempo transcurrió y Freezer se cercioró de que los presentes habían quedado satisfechos con la humana, se subió de nuevo al escenario colocándose al lado de ella.

Los presentes volvieron a callar para escuchar al tirano mientras que Bulma volvió a regalarle su mirada más mortífera.

–Quiero recordar a todos aquellos que no ganen la puja que luego se abrirán varias más con nuevas esclavas vírgenes–recordó él mirando a todos los presentes–. ¡Demos comienzo!–

Freezer miró a Bulma que había desviado la mirada a los invitados. Quería estar pendiente de saber quien sería el hombre que pagaría por ella. Muchos habían sido abusones a la hora de acercarse a mirarla pero otros superaron expectativas y, por ello, temía. Algo tenía claro y es que todos serían brutos con ella aunque aún se mantenía preocupada con Darek y sus palabras.

–Empecemos con un precio de 10.000–comenzó Freezer a hablar.

Las pujas comenzaron subiendo 5.000 con Zarbon que se quedó cuando llegaron a los 50.000. Jeice por su parte tampoco pujó más mientras que Kavit, Theor e increíblemente Darek siguieron participando.

La tensión y rivalidad estaba presente en el ambiente excepto por uno de los presentes. El Príncipe Darek mostraba una postura serena y tranquila. Estaba preparado para hacer frente a cada cantidad que se le ponía por delante.

De los tres grandes competidores, Kavit fue el primero en caer por la cantidad de 250.000. Apretó los dientes rabioso, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Su venganza no tendría lugar y en cierta manera eso calmó a Bulma.

Finalmente sólo quedaron como rivales Theor y Darek, puesto que el último cayó en la impresionante cifra de 320.000. Freezer sonreía complacido pues no imaginó que aquella puja fuera mejor de lo que creyó.

–Se acabó–gruñó Theor mirando a Darek que reía al ver su enfado–. ¡500.000!–

–¡500.000!–gritó Freezer sonriendo mientras Bulma temblaba asustada. Miró a Darek que le guiñó un ojo.

–Veo que eres capaz de dejar a tus habitantes en la pobreza con tal de satisfacerte. Todos saben que Zerbat es un planeta sin muchos recursos económicos–se burló Darek molestando a Theor. Miró a Freezer y sonrió–. Ofrezco 1.000.000. Después de todo tengo el dinero necesario para satisfacer mis necesidades y mantener a mi pueblo a la vez.–

–¿Alguien ofrece más?–Theor apretó los puños al escuchar la voz de Freezer que empezó con la cuenta atrás–. ¡El Príncipe Darek del planeta Akrog se lleva a la cumpleañera por 1.000.000!–

Los invitados aplaudieron molestos al ganador que se retiró de la sala hacia donde se encontraría con Bulma. Ella estaba impactada ante la conclusión de la puja. Había escuchado perfectamente que había pagado para satisfacer las necesidades de él. Iba a ser violada por un hombre que pensó que era su amigo.

* * *

Cuando la puja terminó y Darek se retiró, Bulma debía ir a reencontrarse con él. La habían sacado de la sala hacia el lugar donde se vería con él. No comprendía como aún le quedaban lágrimas para llorar y no la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para retenerlas. Su caminó fue llorando y pensando que era el peor día de su vida.

El soldado que la llevaba la dejó delante de la puerta de la sala en la que Darek le esperaba. Tecleó el código para que la entrada se abriera y ella pudiera acceder.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la ordenó ingresar dentro. Agachó la cabeza con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y con los puños apretados. De tal horrible forma entró en la sala. Miró el pequeño lugar que constaba de nada más de un sofá con una pequeña mesita delante y una puerta detrás.

Allí estaba sentado el Príncipe Darek. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se levantó para recibirla pero paró en seco al ver el estado en el que llegó.

–¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!–preguntó ella llorando y gritando una vez que los dos estaban solos–¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO ERA TU TIPO! ¡Has pujado por mi! ¡Para violarme!–

–Bulma, deja que te explique, por favor–pidió Darek mientras se acercaba a ella–. No podía contártelo en la sala delante de Freezer y los invitados.–

–¡¿Contarme que me engañaste haciéndome creer que te gustaban los hombres?!–siguió gritando ella con las lágrimas presentes–. ¡No eres más que basura!–

–Bulma, escúchame–Darek apuntó hacia la puerta–en la habitación...–

–¿Habitación?–Bulma miró la puerta y sonrió sarcásticamente–. Ya... Cuanto antes termine esta mierda mejor.–

–¡Bulma!–le llamó él mientras veía como se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Bulma abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación mientras miraba en dirección a Darek para seguir gritándole.

–¡No te a atrevas a volver a llamarme...!–

–Bulma–la chica que fue interrumpida abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz. Miró dentro de la habitación para encontrarse con Vegeta levantándose de la cama. Sus lágrimas cayeron al ver al Príncipe ante ella.

–Freezer tenía que creer que iba a por ti, Bulma–la joven escuchó la voz de Darek mientras miraba a Vegeta que la contemplaba directamente a los ojos–. Feliz cumpleaños.–

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Aquí hubo de todo! Pero no os preocupéis porque Bulma esta bien (a pesar de todo) y Vegeta está de vuelta! Así que os doy ya el aviso. ¡EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ LEMON!**

 **Debo decir que una de las lectoras adivinó lo que pasaría! Me quedé alucinada cuando leí su comentario. No sé si habré logrado impresionarla al igual que a la mayoría. ¿Alguna se imaginó que Darek había llevado a Vegeta a su lado cuando le visteis por primera vez en el capítulo?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que se traen estos dos entre manos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Quiero comentar un tema que algunas personas me han hablado por MP y es por un fanfic que hice hace tiempo y que por varias circunstancias no seguí con él. Éste es el de Saiyajins vs Saiyajins. Quiero decir que lo voy a seguir porque más o menos he podido volver al hilo a pesar de muchos inconvenientes que tuve, pero que las actualizaciones tardarán porque Almas Perdidas es ahora mismo más importante para mí. Pero como ya he dicho muchas veces a mi no me gusta dejar nada a medias, más tarde o más pronto lo terminaré así que dejó el aviso. (Siento mucho el rollazo contado pero era algo necesario jajaja)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


End file.
